Accelerator en owari no seraph
by asteriosvs bell
Summary: Accelerator en owari no seraph
1. capítulo 1 llegada

Ciudad academia es un lugar donde los ESPers viven sus vidas, no se puede decir que sea pacifica pues en ciudad academia ocurren muchos experimentos en los cuales usan a los estudiantes como conejillos de indias.

Ahora nos ubicamos en un terreno de distribución de trenes, los contenedores de metal usados para los trenes de cargar están apilados como si de piezas de LEGO se trataran, su altura fácilmente llega a los 12 metros.

Una enorme cortina de humo se levanta sobre este lugar, esta alcanza tal altura que incluso podría ser vista a varios kilómetros de distancia, esta es producida por las llamas resultantes de una explosión, muchos de los contenedores de metal están dispersos por toda el área, tiene varias abolladuras he incluso algunos de ellos están completamente destrozados.

En medio de toda la devastación un chico camina en medio de la llamas, como si para el no significaran nada, sus figura delgada es iluminada por la llamas.

Su piel es blanca, al igual que su cabello, su ropa con tonos oscuros solo incremente más la impresión de albino que puedes tener de él con solo una mirada.

Sus ojos rojos se dirigen hacia el chico que está en el suelo a unos 20 metros de su posición, él no sabe que fue que hizo, pero fue capaz de tocarlo a él, algo que no debería de ser posible, de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la mayoría de los ataques que había realizado, pero eso se acabó, Accelerator el más fuerte de ciudad academia no seguiría jugando.

Una sonrisa enferma se apodero de sus facciones. Procedió a caminar fuera del fuego.

—Pensé por un segundo que iba a morir— decía el con una sonrisa—apesta que te arrebaten el oxígeno, heh, creo que no podre seguir con lo de sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear ¿no crees?

El chico al que se dirige no era otro que Touma un nivel 0. Claro que Accelerator no sabe su nombre ni tampoco tiene interés en saberlo.

Touma se levantó con esfuerzo, por todas las heridas acumuladas a lo largo de la pelea, accelerator noto esto y sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué harás ahora que tu cuerpo está hecho mierda? —Dijo mientras tenía una mirada arrogante en su rostro, Touma solo lo miro con enojo—puedo manipular cualquier vector que toque mi cuerpo eso quiere decir que también puedo controlar el flujo de la sangre, todo lo que has hecho es agitar tus puños como un idiota… pero si me tocas será tu fin, hare explotar tu cuerpo.

El pelo de Touma cubre sus ojos, mientras se mantiene de pie.

— Diría que los has hecho bien, por permanecer tanto tiempo contra el gran accelerator, pero…—en instinto asesino que desprendía accelerator aumento de golpe, y una mirada de fastidio fue dirigida hacia Touma— deberías de morir ya.

La figura de Accelerator se transformó en un borrón banco, mientras extiende sus dos manos al frente cerrando la distancia entre él y Touma en un instante.

— ¡TE CONVERTIRE EN UNA JODIDA OBRA DE ARTE!

Touma se alarma sabe que será su fin si accelerator lo toca, actuando de acuerdo a sus instintos tomo impulso y lanza un golpe al frente con su brazo derecho.

—AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Touma grita con todas su fuerza.

Se escucha el sonido de un golpe. Y de la grava del suelo siendo revuelta, todo queda en absoluto silencio.

— (la… ¿luna?) —Piensa Accelerator confundido— (¿Por qué mierda estoy viendo la luna?)

Accelerator se da cuenta que esta tirado en el suelo.

— (¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?... ¿!el…!?)—levantándose lentamente mira hacia el frente donde se pone que estaba el chico con el que estaba peleando.

Ahí está él mirando a Accelerator.

— (No ¿Por qué está parado ahí con todas sus extremidades intactas?)

Siente algo cálido en su cara, mira hacia el suelo…sangre… levanta su mano y la lleva hacia su rostro, la misma sensación cálida se posiciona en su mano, era su sangre.

—QUE!... ¿Qué …MIERDA ES ESTO?!

Grita totalmente confundido.

—HAHAHAHAHA, INTERESANTE HAHA FUE UN BUEN GOLPE—dice mientras mira a Touma.

El albino acelera directo hacia Touma.

Touma lanza un golpe con su brazo derecho que accelerator ni siquiera se molesta en esquivar, resuena el sonido de carne siendo golpeada, Touma de le dio un golpe en la cara a Accelerator.

Accelerator no sabe que está pasando se supone que es imposible que él sea tocado, deja salir su frustración.

—¡¡maldición que mierda le pasa a ese maldito brazo derecho tuyo!!

Una sombra cubre los ojos de Touma.

—El nivel 5 más fuerte quien nuca ha perdido una pelea—Touma alza la vista mirando directo a Accelerator— es por eso que eres débil… puedes destruir enemigos de un golpe y puedes reflejar cualquier ataque… ESA CLASE DE SUJETO NUNCA APRENDERIA A PELEAR.

Accelerator desata su ira y golpea el suelo produciendo una explosión que dispara piedras como si fueran balas, sin embargo Touma logro evitar su ataque, y usando su brazo derecho golpea a Accelerator en el estómago.

—GAHHHH— es el único sonido que sale de la boca del número uno.

— ¡¡LAS SISTERS HACEN SU MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA VIVIR… SOLO PARA SER MASACRAS POR ALGUIEN COMO TU!!

Accelerator está en el suelo.

— (vivieron… pero ellas solo son unas marionetas eso fue lo que ellos dijeron… necesito poder…PODER PARA PODER CALLARLO!!)

La brisa golpea la cara de accelerator, viento como no se había dado cuenta antes.

Levanta su brazo hacia el cielo.

De pronto una ráfaga masiva de viento expulsa a Touma varios metros hacia arriba.

En medio del enorme torbellino se encuentra accelerator, los contenedores se alzan y son arrojados hacia todas direcciones por las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

—Viento, aire, el flujo de la atmosfera está aquí —accelerator está fascinado por su poder recién descubierto—el poder para matar a todos los bastardos que se metan en mi camino está aquí.

Las ráfagas de vientos estallan, haciéndose incluso más fuertes y violentas que antes.

—GYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH

Una gran cúpula de viento se forma alrededor de accelerator.

— (Si pudiera manipular el vector del vientos en la atmosfera) —la sonrisa en la cara de Accelerator casi parece partida en el— (entonces es posible… controlar las corrientes de viento del mundo entero)

Touma se golpea contra los contenedores del área y cae de una altura de al menos 20 metros.

Su cuerpo está muy herido, un chaco de sangre se extiende debajo de él.

Él albino lo mira.

—tch tienes más poder del que imagine. —Dice mirando al caído Touma— (el cálculo de la dirección el viento requiere cálculos complejos, si soy capaz de calcular perfectamente la dirección del viento)

Accelerator acerca su mano a su cabeza.

— ¿el más fuerte de ciudad academia, nivel 6?, no necesito esas mierdas.

No hay nada en el mundo que pueda detener al gran accelerator.

—comprimir,comprimir,comprimir.

Extiende sus manos al cielo.

Unas decenas de metros encima de accelerator en medio de un tornado, al concentrar todas la corriente de viento en un solo punto es capaz de crear plasma.

— ¡plasma! —dice Misaka con miedo.

Misaka la espers nivel 5 número 3, observa como accelerator ahora tiene el poder de destruir todo, ni siquiera un refugio nuclear soportaría el ataque de accelerator.

Una idea viene a su cabeza ella podría usar su habilidad para anular el plasma, pero incluso así Accelerator solo tendría que calcular de nuevo, y lo más probable es que la mate por interferir.

La desesperación invade a Misaka, voltea y mira hacia donde esta Touma… y lo ve su cuerpo tiene muchas heridas es un milagro que esté vivo, pero lo más sorprendente es que está de pie.

Touma sabe que no aguantara mucho, pero si no vence a Accelerator justo ahora no habrá valido la pena nada, seguirá matando a las SISTERs, tomado toda su determinación Touma corre hacia Accelerator, el cual está demasiado concentrado con su nuevo poder.

Misaka sabe que tiene que apoyar a Touma, solo tiene una opción y es detener el ataque de plasma, Misaka extiende su mano hacia la bola de plasma de más de 20 metros, la electricidad recorre su cuerpo.

Touma está a unos pocos metros del albino listo para golearlo con toda su fuerza.

Accelerator tiene una cara de confusión pues el plasma que él creo se está desestabilizando, lo cual significa que tiene que calcular de nuevo para estabilizarlo.

Antes que el reaccionara, siente como un puñetazo impactaba con su cara, lo último que ve es al chico con su ropa destrozada, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Touma cae al suelo también inconsciente.

Misaka suelta un suspiro de alivio, hasta que nota como la bola de plasma empieza a liberar energía de forma descontrolada, se comprime aún más y se crea un agujero de gusano.

Que empieza a absorber todo a su alrededor.

Misaka reacciona rápidamente y se dirige hacia Touma y lo carga con algo de esfuerzo, se dirige lo más rápido que puede hacia Misaka imouto # 10032, la cual esta inconsciente, Misaka la despierta moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Ella tiene varias heridas pero puede caminar por su cuenta.

Los tres se alejan lo más que pueden del área, Misaka recuerda al albino y voltea a verlo, el esta inconsciente en el suelo, el agujero de gusano, lo atrae hacia el levantando lo del suelo.

Misaka mira esto por un momento se detiene pensado en ayudar a Accelerator, pero esa pensamiento rápidamente te abandona su mente, y sigue alejándose.

Después de absorber a Accelerator el agujero de gusano se contrae desapareciendo no sin antes liberar una gran cantidad de energía que destruyo una gran parte del terreno distribución de trenes.

Mundo de Owari No Seraph

Las ciudades no son más que ruinas, meros recuerdos de lo que fue la humanidad antes del gran desastre.

Los edificios están destruidos, algunos solo están dañados por el paso del tiempo, la naturaleza empezó a reclamar lo que le pertenece, los árboles y vegetación se esparcen por toda la ciudad, no se puede apreciar ningún rastro de vida.

Las pocas personas que sobrevivieron hasta el día de hoy están escondidas, huyendo de los jinetes de apocalipsis o de los vampiros, muchos otros so mantenidos como ganado de estos.

Otros pocos fueron recogidos por el ejército demoniaco por ser útiles, pero a los débiles los dejaron morir como si no valieran nada.

En medio de la ciudad un agujero de gusano se abre de manera repentina, las aves que reposan en los árboles, emprende el vuelo.

El agujero de gusano expulsa enormes contenedores de metal, entre ellos un chico albino sale disparado a una velocidad increíble, para después cerrarse y desaparecer.

Se estampa contra el pedimento de las calles. Una nube de polvo se alza.

Cuando esta se disipa se puede observar a un chico albino en medio de un cráter, este esta totalmente intacto, claro sin contar las heridas que le indujo Touma, al golpearlo varias veces.

El chico aun esta inconsciente, gracias a su habilidad no recibió ningún daño por el impacto.

Después de una hora accelerator se empieza a despertar.

—hug… que demonios paso.

Mientras se levantaba todavía sentía dolor en su rostro, hizo una mueca.

En un momento recordó lo que paso su pelea, y de cómo al final perdió.

—!!MALDICIOOOON

Golpea el suelo, provocando que este se partiera y se formaran grietas que se extendían por varios metros.

—maldito… la próxima vez que lo vea lo destrozare.

Dijo para después calmarse, miro a su alrededor y por primera vez cayo en cuanta de que el lugar en el que estaba no era conocido por él.

Edificios deteriorados, algunos de ellos incluso derrumbados, las calles y el pedimento en ruinas, parecía como una escena del fin del mundo.

—pero qué demonios… en donde mierda estoy

Empezó a ver a su alrededor todo era lo mismo edificios caídos, parecía que no había vida en toda el área.

—Tch maldita sea…—rasco su cabeza en signo de molestia. — (no puede ser un sueño esto se siente muy real, tampoco puede ser el poder de un espers para crear ilusiones, mi control de los vectores debería de hacerme inmune a esa clase de habilidades de mierda)

Eso solo significaba una cosa estaba en un área fuera de ciudad academia, el conocía bien ciudad academia y en definitiva no hay un lugar que se parezca, en algo al lugar donde se encuentra actualmente.

Probablemente está en una ciudad abandonada de Japón.

— (si ese es el caso ¿quién mierda me trajo a este lugar?…tch cuando sepa quien fue…) — empezó a caminar hacia adentro de la ciudad—… lo matare.

Accelerator metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino por las calles de la ciudad en ruinas, mientras camina observo varias cosas, los edificios parecían derivados pero no por el paso del tiempo, si no por que hubo una guerra, dedujo esto por los cráteres que había en algunas de las calles, supuso que era una especie de campo de pruebas militar.

Por los anuncios que había en algunos edificios, o mejor dicho los que quedaba de ellos supo con certeza que la cuidad era japonesa, después de una hora de caminar se detuvo en medio de la calle.

—tch maldición…—con una leve flexión de sus piernas, salto varios metros hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio cercano, desde hay podía observar que la ciudad no era pequeña probablemente era tan grande como Tokio, su situación cada vez se volvía más extraña.

Mientras observaba el paisaje, se escuchó un rugido inhumano.

Detrás de él un enorme monstruo con varia patas, y unos enormes colmillos se dirigía directo a atacarlo.

— ¿huh? —accelerator volteo a ver lo que producía un ruido tan molesto.

Los enormes colmillos de la criatura estaba a punto de llegar a él… pero estos nunca lo tocaron.

La criatura exploto en una mar de sangre, accelerator normalmente se contenía para no matar a sus oponentes, pues sería muy problemático tener que lidiar lo que vendría después, no le molestaba matar a las sister pues tenía el apoyo de una organización detrás de él.

Ahora no se contuvo por que la criatura no era un humano, Accelerator mira lo que queda de su atacante.

Pero sua restos se convirtieron en cenizas, el albino se sorprendio un poco.

El monstruo era algo que el jamás había visto, por la fuerza de su ataque, debería de ser capaz de despedazar a un humano sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—tch, que mierda es lo que están haciendo esos bastardos de ciudad academia…fuu bueno eso no importa un mierda

Accelerator supuso que estas criaturas fueron creadas por los investigadores de ciudad academia.

Tomo la decisión de ir más rápido, por lo que empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio.

Unas horas después, se encontraba encima de un edificio, gracias al uso de su habilidad el había logrado avanzar mucho, pero parecía que sin importar cuanto avanzara siempre se encontraría con el mismo paisaje en ruinas, no se había encontrado con ningún ser humano pero si con varias de esas criaturas. Obviamente el las destrozo, pero llego al punto donde se le hicieron molestos.

—maldita sea, esto se está poniendo demasiado irritante—dijo con tono de aburrimiento.

—¡kyaaaaaaa!

De pronto se escuchó un grito, pero este grito era de un humano, Accelerator empezó a buscar la fuente, era una niña de unos 10 años la cual corría pues detrás de ella estaba una de esas criaturas.

Accelerator se lo pensó unos instantes, antes de ir a su dirección a una velocidad sobrehumana, era el único humano que había visto desde que despertó en este lugar, si deja que esa criatura la mate, quien sabe cuándo se encontrara con otro.

— ¡ayuda!

La niña que corría desesperadamente, ya sea por correr demasiado, o simplemente por que tropezó, cayó al suelo, solo le quedaba ver como la criatura se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Cerro lo ojos esperando su final, de pronto un borrón blanco paso a su lado y se interpuso entre ella y la criatura.

— ¡MUERE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Accelerator extendió su puño hacia la criatura, cuanto este lo toco, la criatura fue lazada hacia atrás con una fuerza monstruosa, haciéndose pedazos.

De pronto tres figuras salieron de entre los edificios, tenían uniformes blancos, dos de ellos usaban capuchas.

—Estúpido humano—fue lo que dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos reían.

Accelerator los miro, una vez las figuras aterrizaron, uno de ellos lo ataco con una espada, a una velocidad que un humano normal no debería de ser capaz de alcanzar. Accelerator no se movió en ningún momento, a unos centímetros de que la espada tocara a accelerator, el brazo de su atacante fue destrozado.

—¡!—su atacante puso una cara de asombro antes de retroceder.

Los otros dos no perdieron tiempo, y se dirigieron a atacarlo, pero cuando estaban a punto de comenzar su ataque al humano que ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro, sus instintos les gritaron que se alejaran.

Las figuras estaban a unos metros de Accelerator.

Accelerator lo miro con interés, su apariencia era bastante extraña, tenían colmillos que sobresalían de sus bocas, orejas puntiagudas, además de que sus capacidades físicas eran de un nivel sobrehumano.

Pero eso no importaba, ya que encontró a quien le puede sacar información.

—como sea, ya que estamos en esto necesito…—antes de que acabara de hablar fue interrumpido.

—¡¡callate maldito ganado!!

Dijo uno de los encapuchados, por su voz supo que era hombre.

Accelerator se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—HAHA, esto es una maldita broma— llevo su mano en su rostro, antes de dirigir su vista al sujeto que le había dicho que se callara, su ojos rojos brillaban con un instinto asesino— ¿a quién mierda…CREES QUE LE ESTAS HABLANDO MALDITO?HAHAHAAH TE HARE PEDAZOS.

Antes de que cualquiera de sus atacantes pudiera reaccionar, el suelo debajo de los pies de accelerator se despezado, mientras se impulsaba a una velocidad sorprendente.

La mano de Accelerator impacto en la cabeza del sujeto, y usando el impulso que llevaba, lo estrello contra el muro de uno de los edificios, la cabeza del sujeto exploto.

Los otros dos miraban horrorizados como uno de sus compañeros fue asesinado con tanta facilidad.

Accelerator dirigió su vista hacia ellos, cuando ellos vieron la expresión del humano se quedaron atónitos, él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mas que un humano parecía un monstruo.

— ¿Q-Qué eres? —dijo uno con miedo.

—Tenemos que pedir refuerzos— dijo unos mientras daba la vuelta para empezar a correr— retirémonos rápido.

Los dos se huyeron rápidamente.

—ha, como si fuera a dejar que huyan basuras.

Accelerator estaba a punto de empezar a seguirlos, cuando frente de él pasaron unas flechas hechas de fuego.

El volteo buscado el origen de las flechas.

A unos 50 metros de él había 5 personas, todos tenían un uniforme negro, había un chico pelinegro el cual tenía desenfundada una katana, un pelirrojo que tenía dos Katanas una en cada mano, uno castaño el cual tenía un arco apuntado hacia él, dos chicas, una de ellas con el pelo morado ella tenía abrazada a la niña que él había salvado, y por ultimo una chica rubia con dos coletas.

Todos ellos parecían tener su misma edad, unos 16 años, Accelerator los observo.

—Lamento interrumpir tu pelea—dijo la chica del pelo morado, con una actitud juguetona—pero ¿me gustaría saber quién eres?

Bueno finalmente empecé este fic, lo del plasma y el agujero de gusano lo tome prestado de otro fic que se llama "accelerator en otra dimensión", el nombre del usuario es "Horde oc", léanlo esta bueno, lo único malo es que no se ha actualizado en mucho tiempo.

Cualquier sugerencia, opinión, etc, dejármelo saber en los comentarios.

Pd: no he podido actualizar las historias seguido por la cosas de la escuela, pero tengan por seguro que acabare todas las historias que comience.


	2. capítulo 2

Un grupo de chicos de una edad entre 16 años caminan por una ciudad destruida, todos ellos lleva uniformes negros, con detalles verdes característicos del ejercito demoníaco.

El equipo de Yuuichirou se dirija para completar su misión de Harajuku, se pone que en esa zona encontrarían una pequeña aldea donde los vampiros cazan humanos y los mantienen en reserva, ellos deben de destruir su asentamiento y liberar a la gente,para después continuar hacia shinjuku.

Los 5 miembros caminan por la ciudad destruida, edificios dañado a punto de ceder y derrumbarse, son el paisaje que los rodea.

—eso es terrible…el mundo si cayo en ruinas—dijo un chico de pelo castaño, mientras miraba el paisaje a su alrededor, el es Saotome Yoichi, ninguno de sus compañeros dice nada,todos están de acuerdo en que el mundo esta acabado—siempre viví en Shibuya,en protección del ejercito imperial, esta es la primera vez que veo el mundo exterior, nunca pensé que ser así…

Después de decir eso centra atención en uno de sus compañeros, un chico de cabello negro desordenado, Yuuichirou Hyakuya.

—Yuu-kun, Kimizuki-kun, han estado fuera de las murallas antes ¿cierto? —pregunta mientras mira a sus compañeros— ¿Eran soldados de Shibuya, antes de unirse al la infantería?

Mientras Kimizuki, no responde y solo sigue su camino, Yuuichirou, voltea ver a Yoichi para responder.

—Si,en ocasiones.

—¡Hmph!

La persona que resoplo en signo de molestia ,no fue otra que Mitsuba Sanguu, ella es una chica rubia, un poco baja, su cabello esta dividió en dos coletas.

—note alagues, solo porque mataste un jinete del apocalipsis que estaba debilitado por la barrera levantada en las murallas—dijo como si reprendiera a un niño pequeño—los monstruos llamados "jinete del apocalipsis" que aparecieron de repente hace ocho años al momento del desastre, recobran su fuerza rápidamente cuando están un kilómetro lejos de la barrera, ¡no son para nada los monstruos que combatiste !

Los jinetes de apocalipsis son monstruos con garras enormes, y cuerpo parecido a un escarabajo, ellos tiene un odio especial por los humanos, al grado en que lo único que ellos cazan son los humanos ignorando a los demás seres vivos, incluyendo a los vampiros.

Ellos eran responsables del declive de la humanidad, mataron y cazaron a los humanos sin importar si eran niños, ancianos, mujeres ningún humano se salvaba de ser devorado por estos monstruos.

—baja tu guardia por tan solo un segundo y estas muerto—grito a todos sus compañeros,mientras estos la escuchaban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas—si entiendes eso, deja de hablar tonterías y mantente en la formación. Tomen esto de la forma mas seria, ¿quiere morir afuera principiantes?

ella continuo dando un discurso a sus camaradas.

—¿ cual es su problema? —dijo Yuuichirou cansado de escuchar el regaño de Mitsuba

—jaja—una risa salio de los labios de Hiragi Shinoa,ella tiene el cabello morado, y los ojos del mismo color, además de ser incluso un poco más baja que Mitsuba. Ella también es la capitana del equipo—¿no es adorable?

Dijo Con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, mientras observaba a su compañera hablar.

—¡ah! —exclamo Yoichi al saber cuanta de que llagaron a su destino—es la estación Harajuku

Delante de ellos haba una antigua estación de metro, obviamente nadie había estado en el lugar por mucho tiempo, se podían ver los bagones y el metro en mal estado.

—este es el lugar designado…—murmuro kimizuki mientras observa toda el área buscando indicios de vampiros.

—lo que indica que hay vampiros en los alrededores—dijo Yuuichirou mientras observa el lugar ansioso por encontrar a los vampiros para poder matarlos.

—kyaaaaaah

Se escucho un grito, que llamo la atención de todo el equipo.

—¡ayuda!

Los llamados de auxilio provenían de una niña de alrededor de 10 años que corría despavorida, por detrás de ella estaba una monstruosa criatura, el "jinete del apocalipsis".

— ¡ ¿Qué ?! —Grito Yoichi— ¡un jinete del apocalipsis!

— ¡Maldición!—grito Yuuichirou mientras empezaba a moverse para ir al rescate e la niña, pero fue detenido por las palabras de Mitsuba.

— ¡no te muevas idiota! —Mitsuba le grito, cuando vio que Yuuichirou comenzó a moverse —¡mantente en formación!

—¡he! —exclamo el totalmente incrédulo, por la palabras de su compañera, básicamente le estaba diciendo que dejara que el jinete matara a la niña—¡ ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?!

Ella ignoro los gritos de Yuuichirou, y dirigió su atención su capitana, Shinoa

—hey shinoa—dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a ella, Shinoa al parecer entendió lo que ella quería decir dado que asintió.

—si, probablemente sea una trampa de esos vampiros, si la ayudamos nos emboscaran.

—¿que? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —dijo alzando la voz por primera vez, kimizuki.

—en un mundo como este, un niño no llegaría tan lejos solo… esa niña es una carnada.

Kimizuki apretó los puños en signo de frustración.

—¡carnada deben estar jugando—escupió yuu con frustración — ¿Por qué un jinete del Apocalipsis seguiría las ordenes de un vampiro?

El esta desesperado, no podía quedarse viendo como una niña es asesina en frente de el, en un intento inútil intento convencer a su capitana dijo esas palabras, pero ella rompió sus esperanzas con su respuesta.

—no lo hace, solo sigue si instinto de cazar humanos, castigándonos por sobre poblar la tierra…

Esa era le realidad del mundo en el cual vivía, no podían lanzarse como héroes a salvar a todas las personas en problemas, o ellos terminarían siendo lo que necesitaran ser salvados.

Sin embargo Yuuichirou es una persona a la que eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

—¡ ¿y que ?! ¡ ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?! —escupió Yuuichirou.

—debemos de esperar hasta que el enemigo haga su movimiento…—dijo Mitsuba con frustración apretando los dientes, por al frustración a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar morir a esa niña, pero no podía hacer nada ella sabia lo que podía costar atacar ciegamente.

Las palabras que ella dijo, colmaron la poca paciencia de Yuuichirou.

—¡ ¿Qué propósito tiene tener la fuerza para eliminar vampiros si no podemos rescatar aun niño?!

Se movió rápidamente en dirección al jinete del Apocalipsis pero fue detenido por la mano de Mitsuba.

—eres estúpido—dijo ella irritada—si rescatas a esa niña nuestro equipo será destruido

Ella esta intentando convencerlo de retroceder, pero ella no conocía a Yuuichirou,no importaba lo que ella dijera no cambiara la decisión que el había tomado.

—pues tú y los otros retirense, yo distraeré el monstruo y salvare a la chica—dijo mientras con un manotazo se quitaba la mano de Mitsuba de encima— yo…

—¡MUERE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Se escucho un grito, todos voltearon ver de donde provenía, entonces lo vieron, un chico estaba parado entre la niña y el jinete del apocalipsis.

¿cuando?

Fue la pregunta que todos se hicieron, el chico no esta hay hace unos segundos, como apareció de repente.

Vieron como el extendió su puño hacia la criatura, todos ellos miraron horrorizados esto, enfrentar a un jinete ya de por si era algo de locos,pero pesar que simplemente con un golpe lo vencerías era una estupidez en extrema.

Lo que paso a continuación los dejo con la boca abierta, vieron como el puño del chico entraba en contacto con el jinete, y este se hacia pedazos .

Después tres figuras que ellos inmediatamente identificaron como vampiros salieron de los edifico y rodearon al chico, entonces vieron como uno de ellos empezó su taque hacia el chico.

Yuuichirou que observaba todo, estaba bastante ansioso de comenzar a moverse para matar a los vampiros pero fue detenido por shinoa.

—espera idiota, necesitamos ver que es lo que pasa a continuación—ella volteó ver la pequeña pelea entre el chico de pelo blanco y los vampiros. Uno de ellos tenia el brazo destrozado,y los otros dos se mantenían alejados.Entonces observa la niña la cual esta en el piso—por ahora hay que tomar la oportunidad para sacar a ésa niña de ahí.

Todos asintieron incluso Yuuichirou.

Después de poner a salvo a la niña, ellos vieron con asombro como el chico se movía a una velocidad asombrosa, y mataba a uno de los vampiros solo con su mano desnuda.

—¿q-que esta pasando?—pregunto un nervioso yoichi—será que es una disputa entre vampiros.

El había supuesto que el chico pelo blanco, era un vampiro, pues no creía que un humano fuera capaz de matar a un vampiro sin armas demoníacas o encantadas.

Vieron como los vampiros huían rápidamente.

El chico empezó a perseguirlos.

—tenemos que saber que es lo que paso, ahora que esta solo tenemos ventaja en caso de que el sea hostil—dijo Shinoa, al ver al chico de pelo blanco—yoichi llama su atención, todos los demás posiciones de combate.

Todos asintieron mientras yoichi materializaba su arma demoniaca de la seria demonio negro, y lanzaba unas flechas a un lado de la posición del chico.

El se detuvo y volteo verlos.

Todos lo notaron,su mirada irradiaba un aura desinteresada, tal vez con un poco de interés por ellos pero nada mas.

—Lamento interrumpir tu pelea—dijo Shinoa, con su característica sonrisa —pero ¿me gustaría saber quién eres?

El chico los quedo viendo por unos momentos , antes de caminar hacia ellos con aburrimiento.

El chico tenia los ojos rojos,al igual que los vampiros, pero sus orejas eran normales, además de que no parecía tener colmillos.

—bien ustedes servirán…—dijo el mientras miraba al grupo.

Dirigió su atención a Shinoa.

—oye mocosa, ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto a Shinoa, mientras esta lo miraba confundida.

—¿no eres un vampiro?—pregunto ella para salir de dudas.

—¿Hah? ¿de que mierda estas hablando maldita?

Shinoa no reacciono a las insulto que le lanzaron.

—antes que nada responde esta pregunta y después hablamos de lo demas —dijo en tono firme mientras miraba al chico—¿eres un vampiro?

El chico la quedo viendo antes de contestar en tono aburrió.

—no…

Shinoa soltó un suspiro.

—bien, mi nombre es shinoa Hiragi , responderé a tus preguntas, pero antes tenemos que volver al campamento.

El chico solo asintió con cara molestia.

Puesto de observación de Shibuya.

Accelerator estaba sentando esperando a la chica del pelo morado para que respondiera sus preguntas.

El había accedido a acompañarlos, dado que probablemente lo llevarían en un lugar con mas personas, además que que era la forma mas rápida de obtener respuesta a sus preguntas, y si intentaban engañarlo, el los destrozaría y les sacaría la información que necesitaba.

Escucho unos gritos, pertenecientes a la chica rubia, al parecer estaba regañando a uno e sus compañeros.

—tch… que ruidosos—accelerator activo su reflexión y reflejo todo el ruido.

Espero Unos minutos hasta que vio que la chica se dirija hacia su dirección seguido de sus compañeros, noto que la mejilla del chico pelinegro esta roja , pero no le tomo importancia.

Modifico los parámetros de u reflexión,para que pudiera escucha de nuevo.

Antes de que ellos llegaran, la niña que el había salvado se acercó a él.

—yo…uhhh—ella claramente estaba nerviosa, ero junto el valor para decir las siguientes palabras—le debo la vida ¡gracias!

Accelerator la observo desconcertado,¿ acaso el había salvado a alguien?, no eso no podía haber pasado, el solo podía matar, se quedo hundido en sus pensamientos.

La chica rubia se acerco a la niña.

—todo estará bien ahora—dijo con una sonrisa— ¡el ejercito japonés demoníaco te protegerá!

—(ejercito demoníaco) —pensó Accelerator curioso, ya dejando de pensar en la cuestión de haber salvado a alguien.

—está bien

La niña se fue con otro hombre con uniforme.

—Lamento la espera—dijo Shinoa con una sonrisa dirigida a él —ahora responderé a toda tus preguntas… este cual es tu nombre.

— Accelerator

—Bien puedes comenzar Accelerator

—¿Dónde mierda estoy?

Mitsuba hizo una cara de desagrado al escuchar la forma de hablar de Accelerator.Mientras Yoichi y Kimizuki les salía una gota de sudor.

—estas en Japón, mas específicamente en un puesto de observación del ejercito demoniaco, ubicado en Shibuya .

Accelerator la mira como si fuera una idiota, Shinoa al notar su mirada sonríe .

—no digas estupideces,Japón no se parece en nada a este lugar

—es cierto no era así hasta hace ocho años cuando ocurrió la catástrofe.

Shinoa observo la Confusión en la cara él chico, ella ya tenia sospechas pero al parecer este chico no sabia nada ni de vampiros, ni del estado actual del mundo.

Ella decidió explicarle todo a él.

—veras hace 8 años, ocurrió el ... fin del mundo, miles de millones de personas murieron, por culpa de una nube que cubrió las ciudades, esta al parecer mato a todos los adultos y dos unos pocos fueron inmunes a sus efectos, la mayoría de los sobrevivientes fueron niños— Accelerator escuchaba todo con interés — los vampiros temerosos del que su fuente de alimentos acabase, decidieron invadir las grandes ciudades humanas y tomaron a todos lo niños posibles para criarlos como ganado, y de esa manera tener acceso a su sangre

Sus compañeros apretaron sus puños al recordar ese día todos perdieron algo importante, y su situación actual no era mejor con los vampiros usándolos como si fueran fuentes de alimentación.

—al mismo tiempos los mares se convirtieron en azufre, y los jinetes del Apocalipsis hicieron su aparición matando a todos los humanos que pudieran, no sabemos que fue lo que inicio el en del mundo, pero se cree que es un castigo de Dios a los humanos por sobre poblar la tierra.

Accelerator medito las palabras de la chica, era obvio que este no era su mundo,pero si ese era el caso, ¿ como llego aquí?, él sabia que existía la posibilidad que hubiera muchos mundos alternos, incluso en ciudad academia había muchos científicos que estudiaba esa posibilidad.

El problema era como fue que él llegó a este mundo,entonces un recuerdo apareció en su mente, vio una gran bola de plasma desestabilizada, por culpa de la número 3, era una posibilidad muy pequeña, pero es probable que mientras el quedo inconsciente por el golpe del chico, la bola de plasma de alguna manera abrió un portal a este mundo,pero aun sabiendo eso para él era imposible volver a su mundo.

Dado que aun cuando consiguiera abrí un portal, no estaba garantizado que lo llevaría a su mundo, podría acabar en medio de la nada, del espacio exterior en donde moriría inevitablemente, pues por muy poderoso que sea seguía siendo humano.

Adamas realmente no tenia motivo par volver a ciudad academia,probablemente el experimento seria cancelado, dado que fue derrotado por un nivel 0, arruinando las teorías de los investigadores.

Este mudo parecía un poco interesante, al parecer existían vampiros y monstruos , lo cual el acepto con relativa facilidad pues pensó.

—( Después de todo es otro mundo )

Sin embargo ya sea otro mundo o no algo no a cambiado... el sigue siendo el más fuerte.

—ya que respondí a tus preguntas; ¿ tu podrías responder a las mías?

Dijo Shinoa, Accelerator se lo pensó unos momentos, seria una buena idea relacionarse con los humanos sobrevivientes, dado que en un mundo en ruinas el tendría que buscar su propio alimento, que haría él ¿ buscar ballas en el bosque?, cazar animales, no, aun que él no lo admitiera necesitaba de las demás personas,tomando en cuenta todo eso el asintió.

—primero que nada, ¿Quién eres? ¿de donde vienes? ¿Por qué parece que no sabes nada del mundo?

Con una sonrisa arrogante el respondió.

—me llamo Accelerator el más fuerte de ciudad academia, ¿por que no se nada de este mudo?, es fácil, porque no soy de este mundo.

Todos pusieron expresiones sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de del albino.

—antes de que lo preguntes, no se como llegue a este mundo

—bien suponiendo que te creamos, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste vencera los vampiros con tata facilidad?

—eso es debido a mis habilidades SPERs. Ciudad Academia, que es de donde vengo, se dedica al desarrollo de los SPERs, que son personas con habilidades sobre naturales—dijo de manera desinteresada, decidio decirles que era de otro mundo, si ellos le creían o no eso ya nos sería su problema—estos SPERs se dividen el 6 niveles del 0 al 5, yo formo parte del reducido grupo que llega al nivel 5, en Ciudad Academia solo hay 7 esper con este nivel y a su vez estos se clasifican del 7 al 1 siendo el numero 1 el mas fuerte.

Todos tenían miradas de asombro dirijas a Accelerator, si entendían bien, en su mundo el debía de ser extremadamente fuerte.

—¿Qué numero eres tu ?

Pregunto con curiosidad Yuuichirou,la sonrisa de Accelerator e ensanchó, y de manera arrogante dijo.

—ha ha ... El número 1.

Todos se sorprendieron.

—¿Cuál es tu poder?

Dijo esta vez un chico de cabello rojo, Kimizuki mientras miraba al albino con interés por saber sus habilidades.

—hah… control vectorial, soy capaz de controlar todos los vectores que entren en contacto con mi piel.

Ellos no habían tenido la educación normal , pero ellos sabían que eran los vectores, el hecho de poder controlarlos era una habilidad realmente aterradora.

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente oportunidad lo que este chico estaba diciendo, Mientras yuuichirou tenía signos de interrogación en su cabeza, pues el no entendía bien los vectores.

Shinoa miró a Accelerator por un tiempo antes de dirigirse a él.

— Accelerator quieres formar parte del mi equipo!

si pudiera hacer que alguien tan fuerte como Accelerator se les uniera cambiaría el rumbo de la guerra, tendria que hablar con Guren, pero conociéndolo aceptaría cuando supiera lo fuerte es él

Accelerator vacilo por unos segundos antes de asentir.

—suena interesante,muy interesante …esta bien acepto—dijo él con una sonrisa

Después de eso shinoa presento a todos los miembros de su grupo, y le dijo a los chicos que le enseñaran su cuarto temporal a Accelerator.

Después de eso Accelerator decidio tomar una ducha pues llevaba mucho tiempo desde que tomo su ultimo baño.

Su ropa fue mandada a limpiarse. Una vez término de bañarse, Yoichi le entrego una ropas para que las usará hasta que las de él estuvieran listas.

Mientras se terminaba de secar su cabello escucho un alboroto.

La chica llamada Mitsuba estaba teniendo alguna clase de pelea con Shinoa, en el cuarto de baños de las chicas, el no le tomo importancia y salio del baño, afuera estaba los demás chicos de grupo, todos ellos tenían señales de haberse acabado de bañar.

Lo que llamó la atención del pelo blanco fue la chica que estaba hablando con Kimizuki el pelirrojo.

—cielos esos chicas llevan mucho tempo en las duchas ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Dijo yuuichirou, mientras que yoichi soltaba una risa nerviosa, él los ignoro y dirigió su atención a la niña.

—me gustaría hacerte una preguntas ¿esta bien?

Dijo kimizuki de la forma mas amable que pudo a la niña, la cual vacilo un poco esto fue notado por Accelerator y Yuuichirou, este ultimo decido hablar.

—si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo.

—esta bien despues de todo lo debo por salvarme la vida.

Dijo mientras daba una mirada rápida al pelo banco.

—tch… no creas que lo hice por salvarte, solo lo hice por que pensé que seria útil para obtener información.

Escupió el, la niña sonrió sin importarle el significado de lo acabas de decir el albino.

—pero aun así me salvaste—dijo, mientras el albino chasquea la lengua y miraba a otro lado

—a partir de ahora esperamos que puede vivir una vida feliz…

Dijo yuuichirou, pero dejo de hablar cuando vio que las dos chicas salían de la duchas y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Mitsuba miro a yuuichirou y volteo rápidamente y se fue.dejandolo desconcertado por el comportamiento de su compañera.

—bueno te lo preguntare, puede hablarme de los vampiros que te atraparon y ¿Dónde se esconden?

Dijo Kimizuki a la niña.

XXXX

Ya de noche Accelerator estaba acostado en una habitación que se le había designado, estaba pensando en que haría a partir de ahora.

Pero lo que no lo dejaba dormir era el hecho de que salvo a ésa niña, a un cuando sus motivos no fueron los más correctos. el había usado su poder para salvar no para matar.

Entonces su existencia, que sentido tenia, todo lo que el había construido en base a que su poder sólo puede ser usado para matar, se rompía.

Acaso algo cambió en el, en el momento en que fue derrotado por ese nivel 0.

Inevitablemente a su mente acudió la imagen de cierta chica castaña con unas gafas militares, y todos la crueles formas en que el más asesino.

Si hubiera usado su poder para ... No, de nada serviría pensar en eso, el era un villano. Sería demasiado ingenuo pensar que por salvar a alguien, algo cambiaría.

Se pasó una hora intentando consultar el sueño, pero a ver que seria inútil decidió salir.

El se encontró con algunos soldados, los cuáles la verlo lo reconocieron como el chico que había llegado con el escuadrón de Shinoa , por lo cual no lo molestaron.

El quería estar en un lugar solo, observó un edificio usando su habilidad salto hasta el techo en donde se recostó viendo las estrellas.

Mientras estaba recostado escuchó pasos, volteó a ver quien era, la chica rubia, estaba caminado hacia su dirección.

— ¿que haces aquí?—Pregunto ella

—acaso me estás acosando— dijo el burlándose de Mitsuba.

—C-claro que no, e-es sólo que, pensé que planeabas algo, si eso es, pensé que debía de vigilarte, por que no sabemos nada de ti.

Dijo ella satisfecha de haber encontrado una excusa, pero la verdad era que ella tampoco podía conseguir dormir, por lo que salió a tomar aire, fue una coincidencia que al salir vio a Accelerator y decidió seguirlo.

Accelerator la ignoro y cerró los ojos Mitsuba al ver esto, decido sentarse a su lado.miro hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

—¿ no es difícil?—dijo Mitsuba sin esperar repuesta— dejar atrás todo, tu familia, amigos, toda tu vida.

una de las cosas que más intriga le causaba a ella, era la facilidad con la que él decidió unirse al ejército demoníaco y abandonar su mundo.

—... No

Dijo el albino restándole importancia.

—... Oye— dijo el albino llamando la atención de la rubia— ustedes no parecen ser la gran cosa, pero esos vampiros son fuertes, ¿como es que ustedes pueden pelear contra ellos?

Era algo que lo había estado molestando.

— tienes razón la diferencia de poder es muy grande, pero nosotros usando esto...— dijo, este de que es sus manos apareciera una guadaña, el albino no se sorprendió demasiado pues ya los había visto— son armas demoníacas, en ellas se encuentran encerrados Demonios que nos brindan su poder a la hora de la pelea... Pero aún así no es suficiente.

Dijo ella con pesar, recordando cuando por su imprudencia uno de sus compañeros murió,

En su momento ella se tragó toda su culpa pues como miembro de la familia Sanguu, no podía actuar patética, pero ahora sentía que podía decirlo a este chico que llegó de la nada.

—... Por mi culpa ... Mis compañeros murieron.

Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por la brisa nocturna, ella vio a el albino.

Ella tenía razón el no la juzgaría, pero no por que la comprendiera o algo por el estilo, no, era por que a él le daba igual su vida de ella y la de todos.

—... Patético—dijo mientras de paraba dispuesto a irse —.. . Los que viven atados a su pasado son los más patéticos.

Dijo antes de saltar de la azotea dejando a una pensativa Mitsuba.

—... Este...¡ IDIOTA!—grito a la respuesta del chico al ella revelarle uno de sus sentimientos más profundos.

Peor en el fondo ella se sentía mejor de haber sacado eso de su interior.

XXXXX

Ala mañana siguiente todo el equipo estaba reunido en la estrada del metro.

Accelerator estaba usando su ropa de siempre, le ofrecieron un uniforme pero el lo rechazo pues en su opinión parecían payasos con esos uniformes ta vistosos.

—bueno,al parecer los vampiros se esconden a un kilómetro de Harajuku…en la ruinas del metro de Omotesado, además tienen humanos como prisioneros y nos superan en numero pues ellos son siete, tenemos que tenderles una emboscada para poder ganarles.

Kimizuki alzo su mano.

—si kimizuki

Dijo Shinoa.

—tengo dos preguntas, primero ¿Qué hacemos si los prisioneros son usados como rehenes?

—ignora a todos los rehenes, ya estamos en desventaja numérica, como para permitirnos preocuparnos por los prisioneros—dijo Mitsuba

Accelerator se quedo viendo a Mitsuba, esta noto su mirada y le hablo molesta.

—¿Por qué me ves así?,si no te gusta puedes irte cuando quieras.

Accelerator sonrió, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—no, no necesitas decírmelo, de todas maneras no movería ni un dedo si algún rehén o ustedes están apunto de ser asesinados.

Dijo con naturalidad ganándose miradas complicadas de todos sus compañeros, provocando un silencio incomodo que fue roto por kimizuki.

—mi segunda pregunta es respecto a él —señalando a Accelerator —¿Cómo funcionaran las estrategias de combate con él en el equipo?

Antes de que Shinoa respondiera Accelerator hablo.

—no me importa lo que ustedes hagan, solo no se meta en mi camino—exclamo desinteresadamente.

—ha, y algo mas—dijo Shinoa llamando la atención de todos los presentes—en el peor de los caos tendremos que huir de inmediato en caso de que los 7 vampiros estén presentes.

—¿Qué? — dijo Yuuichirou.

—solo tenemos una pequeña, posibilidad de ganar, pero probablemente muchos acabemos heridos, por lo que prefiero evitar eso—volteó a ver a yuuichirou y Accelerator las acciones independientes esta prohibidos entendido.

Yuuichirou asintió,mientras Accelerator la ignoro.

—bien entonces mantengan la formación y no se separen ¿entendido? —Recibiendo respuesta afirmativa ,menos de un albino. —¡excelente! Entonces vamos hacia una divertida excursión para matar vampiros.

Accelerator sonrió con diversión, su vida seria mas interesante de ahora en adelante.

Al bajar a la estación subterránea, los recibió la vista de varios niños sentados en el suelo, ellos se sorprendieron, los niños tenían una especie de uniforme blanco, que sólo Yuuichirou reconoció como uniforme de ganado.

Mitsuba sugirió que los ignorarán y siguieran adelante.

Mientras mas se adentraban podían ver a mas niños, todos ellos con miradas perdidas como si se hubieran rendido y no tuvieran nada por lo que vivir.

Una figura se movía por los pasillos. De inmediato lo reconocieron como un vampiro.

— preparen se para pelear—grito Mitsuba, todos sacaron sus armas menos Accelerator— ¡rápido antes de que pida refuerzos!

Un borrón blanco paso al lado de ella, era Accelerator el cual a una velocidad impresionante se puso delante del vampiro.

Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, el albino lo toco, el cuerpo del vampiro fue mandado a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un muro.

—haha ¡realmente los vampiros son una total decepción pensé que esto seria mas divertido!

Dijo decepcionando Accelerator por el poder de los vampiros.

—idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces solo conseguirás que nos maten a todos ?

—hah, de que estas hablando mocosa.

Mitsuba levanto su mano para darle una cacheta al albino, ero este la tomo y la arrojo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ? —que dijo desconcertada , mientras caía hacia atrás..

Entonces vio como la espada de un vampiro apuntaba a la cabeza de Accelerator, y este último no hacia nada para evitarlo,abrió los ojos totalmente, mientras se daba cuenta que por su culpa un compañero estaba apunto de morir.

Sin embargo, el brazo del vampiro se torció en un ángulo antinatural, al momento de tocar la piel de Accelerator.

—maldito humano.

—heh, esto será fácil—dijo Accelerator.

Antes de que el vampiro pudiera decir algo mas, la mano de Accelerator tomo su cara y la aplasto matándolo en el acto.

—¿Qué… como puede ser tan fuerte? —dijo una desconcertada Mitsuba.

—¡cielos! Realmente eres fuerte, digno del numero 1.

Dijo Shinoa.

Mientras que yuuichirou estaba molesto por no poder matar a ese vampiro.

—bien todos en formación todavía tenemos cinco enemigos qu-

Antes de que ella acabara de hablar

Dos figuras atravesaron los cristales detrás de ella. Mientras otros dos los emboscaban por detrás.

Todos se alarmaron,pues claramente cayeron en una trampa.

Un vampiro tomo a Mitsuba por el cuello.

Había 7 vampiros rodeándolos.

—esto no encaja con nuestra información—dijo Mitsuba aun atrapada por el vampiro.

—¿información?, jajaja ¿y quien les dio su información?

Dijo el vampiro con tono despectivo.

Todos recordaron a la niña, la usaron para tenderles una trampa.

—no se muevan, amenos que que quieran ver a su amiga morir aquí rindanse

—maldijo, ya estoy pérdida el resto de ustedes déjeme y hu-

Antes de que acaba de hablar se escucho una carcajada psicópata,proveniente de el pelo blanco.

—que gracioso, basura como ustedes, nunca podrían hacerme ni un rasguño—dijo son una sonrisa—ya sean siete o cien el resultado seria el mismo, basura siempre será basura.

Dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente solo para salir disparado hacia delante, con dirección hacia el vampiro que tenia a Mitsuba.

Varios vampiros trataron de detenerlo pero esto fueron lanzados en todas dirección mientras intentaban detenerlo.

Accelerator apareció delante del vampiro, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, tomó el brazo con el que sostenía a Mitsuba, y de un tirón este fue arrancado desde la base del codo, Mitsuba cayo sobre su trasero, mientras accelerator tocaba la sangre que salia del vampiro, para que después este explotara, efecto de revertir su flujo de sangre.

Todos veían impactados lo que acababa de pasar.

Accelerator se volteó para mirar todos los vampiro.

—pedazos de basura como ustedes, son realmente repugnantes, creyéndose superiores, les mostrare lo que un verdadero monstruo es capaz de hacer.

Todos los del equipo estuvieron de acuerdo y tomaron posiciones de combate, accelerator no necesita ayuda, pero supuso que seria inútil decirle eso.

Entonces la cacería de vampiro comenzó.

Después de acabar con los vampiros todos estaban afuera de la estación de metro.

La niña que Accelerator había rescatado se dirigió corriendo a recibirlos.

Con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos se dirigió a su salvador.

—Lo siento mucho señor yo…yo

Pero accelerator solo paso por a su lado ignorando su existencia, esto le gano miradas de reproche de sus "compañeros". yuuichiro al ver esto se dirigió hacia ella para consolarla.

Después de eso unos tipos se acercaron a reclamar por haber matado a los vampiros, los cuales les brindaban su protección.

—patéticos

Dijo Accelerator, antes de empezar a bloquear todo el ruido innecesario.

Después de una discusión,en la cual Yuuichirou les contó parte de su pasado. Shinoa les ofreció quedarse en las habitaciones de Shibuya,ganando el agradecimiento de los antiguos prisioneros.

Accelerator que estaba parado esperando para ir se , miro como la chica rubia se acercaba a el, ella empezó a hablar pero como el tenia activado su reflejo, solo veía como movía su boca,antes de darse la vuelta molesta e irse.

—¿que rayos le pasa?

Pensó el albino.

Siguiente capitulo, "el más fuerte vs vampiros nobles "


	3. capítulo 3

Omotesado, Tokio

Accelerator junto a Yoichi, Shinoa y Mitsuba, estaban sentados comiendo, mientras esperaban que Kimizuki y Yuuichirou terminaran de reparar un automóvil para poder llegar mas rápido a su destino.

Entonces Kimizuki se acerca al grupo con una expresión satisfecha.

—el auto funciona. Llegaremos a Shinjuku en poco tiempo

Dijo Kimizuki.

—ooh ¿en serio hiciste que funcionara ?impresionante—dijo Shinoa sonriendo—pero eres consciente de que el robo de autos es un crimen

—cállate y entra—Kimizuki dijo molesto.

—¡ah! ¡miren!

Exclamo Yoichi, todos centraron su atención en el auto estrellándose contra unos rocas, para después dar reversa y volverse a estrellar.

—¡ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! —dijo Kimizuki con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de tener que lanzarse a un lado para evitar ser arrollado por el auto—¡ ¡wah!!. ¿acaso quieres matarme?

El Auto se detuvo y de el bajo Yuuichirou.

—listo, ya se como hacerlo—Dijo Con una sonrisa confiada —súbanse yo los llevare

Kimizuki y Yuuichirou comenzaron a discutir.

—ya basta de payasadas, vámonos nuestras ordenes son ir directo a Shinjuku una vez hayamos acabado en Harajuku , así que tenemos que movernos —dijo Mitsuba

—todos a bordo del "Shinoa dreamliner" —dijo Shinoa recibiendo una mirada confundida de Mitsuba.

—El Shinoa que— exclamo mientras Shinoa se subía al vehículo.

—¡vamos subanse! —dijo ya sentada en el asiento del conductor.

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que el auto era demasiado grande para ella, una serie de risas descontroladas se escucharon,Yuuichirou y Kimizuki se empezaron burlar de ella diciéndole enana, solo para arrepentirse despues recibir una mirada de muerte de parte de esta.

El vehículo se mueve con velocidad por el camino.

El conductor es Kimizuki, y a su lado esta Yuuichirou y Yoichi .los primeros dos tiene varios rasguños por todo su cuerpo, ellos decidieron nunca mas burlarse de la estatura de Shinoa.

Es la parte de atrás están, Shinoa y Mitsuba en medio de ellas estaba Accelerator recostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de explosiones a lo lejos, Accelerator abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?

Yuuichirou fue el primero en expresar sus dudas.

—¿tal vez se trata de otro jinete? —dijo inseguro Kimizuki—¿deberíamos de ir a exterminarlo?

—espera—hablo Mitsuba al otra algo—esas explosiones provienen de Shinjuku

Todos ponen expresiones seria, menos un albino que soltó un bostezo.

—todos estén alerta, hay que prepararnos para lo que venga

Dijo Shinoa tomando su papel como capitana.

—deberíamos ver protón los muros de Shinjuku

Dijo Kimizuki.

Entonces el peor escenario para ellos se hizo presente, del interior de las murallas había nubes de humo que se extendía a varias decenas de metros, sobre la ciudad. Todos sintieron como su corazón se apretujaba, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—¡maldita sea, Shinjuku esta siendo atacado! —grito alarmando Yuuichirou

Entonces a varios metros delante de ellos una figura salió de entre los muros ahora destruidos.

—¿quien es ese?

Yuuichirou lo miro fijamente, era una figura con un uniforme blanco, era un vampiro pero al fijarse mejor noto las diferencias en su uniforme, este era vampiro pelirrojo, también era un vampiro noble.

—ese uniforme es un vampiro de la nobleza

Dijo totalmente alarmando, todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron solo para después sentir temor extremo.

—no disminuyas la velocidad kimizuki, atropellalo

Kimizuki presiono con todos sus fuerzas el acelerador, mientras todos se preparaban para saltar, a pocos metros de colisionar con el vampiro que no se movió de su sitio, todos saltaron incluido Accelerator. El cual no estaba verdaderamente preocupado por el vampiro y solo lo hizo por que seria molesto estar en un vehículo sin conductor.

El Vampiro ni siquiera se molesto en quitarse de en medio, en vez de eso extendió su brazo derecho en dirección al vehículo, mientras sonreía.

El chasis se este se destrozo al entrar el contacto con la mano el vampiro, el cual ni siquiera se movió al recibir el impacto del auto.

Yoichi aprovechando que el vampiro estaba distraído con el automóvil, lanzo varias flechas hacia él.

El vampiro tomo la empuñadura de su espada.

—espada…bebe mi sangre

Una vez dijo esto, de la empuñadura salieron picos que atravesaron su mano, esparciendo salpicaduras de sangre por el suelo.

Entonces con un movimiento rápido, balanceo su espada que se convirtió en un borrón, solo con ese movimiento todos los disparos de Yoichi fueron neutralizados.

—no puede ser—exclamo yoichi aterrado al ver la facilidad con que su ataque fue prácticamente destruido.

Si perder tiempo, y como si fuera un movimiento totalmente natural, el vampiro balancea su espada de manera vertical en dirección a Yoichi que ya hacia en el suelo, una ráfaga de se dirigía hacia el.

Shinoa y Mitsuba se pusieron enfrente de el con sus armas ya invocadas, para defender del feroz ataque del enemigo, ambas usaron sus armas como escudo para soportar el ataque.

Se sorprendieron por el inmenso poder que contenía el ataque, que incluso sus manos se entumecimieron solo por soportar la fuerza del impacto.

—ho no, esto esta mal… —Dijo Shinoa con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ella sabia que estaba en problemas, tal vez no saldrían vivos de esta—¡NINGUNO VAYA A ACTUAR POR SU CUENTA!.!ESTAMOS LUCHANDO CONTRA UN VAMPIRO CON UN ARMA DE PRIMERA CLASE!, EL ES DIFERENTE A CUALQUIER COSA QUE HAYAMOS ENFRENTADO…¿he?

El sonido del viento paso a su lado, mientras miraba al vampiro el cual en un parpadeo se posiciono detrás de ella.

El levanto su brazo con intenciones de atacarle, después del poder que demostró, un golpe a corta distancia sería suficiente para partir Shinoa en dos.

Yuuichirou y Kimizuki estaban corriendo en su ayuda, pero un borrón blanco paso a su lado a una velocidad increíble.

El Vampiro rápidamente noto que algo se acercaba a su posición, vio que un puño se dirigía hacia el, moviendo su espada para bloquear, un chico albino conecto su golpe con la parte plana de su espada.

Accelerator se sorprendió, al notar que no podía destruir la espada, tenia algo mezclado con ella que hacía que su habilidad no funcionara de manera correcta.

—(no puedo destrozarla… esta espada emite una sensación parecida al brazo de ese bastardo) —pensó recordando su encuentro con touma—(en ese caso…)

Accelerator modifico los vectores de fuerza.

Al vampiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir la fuerza detrás del golpe del humano que lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

—¡whoa! —dejo salir su asombro con una sonrisa.

No debió de haber hecho eso, Accelerator abandono su control,al ver cómo el vampiro se burlaba de él, multiplicó varias veces la fuerza, el vampiro no pudo resistir la masiva cantidad de presión, y salio lazado como una bala de cañón atravesando varias paredes, hasta incrustarse en un edificio.

Todos estaba asombrados de la fuerza de Accelerator. Pero sabia que ahora no era el momento de hacer eso.

El vampiro salio de los escombros sin ningún rasguño daño a parte de su brazo, pero su ropa estaba dañada en varios sitos.

El brazo con el que había bloqueado el golpe usado su espada esta destrozado, pero se regeneraba rápidamente.

—no esta mal para tratarse de un puñado de humanos—dijo el con una actitud calmada, pero esta en alerta por el humano albino, la fuerza física que el demostró, era similar si no es que superior a la suya. —¿Quiénes son?

—¡MALDITO TE HARE PEDAZOS! —grito Accelerator al ver como el vampiro no lo estaba tomando enserio.

—(bien creo que, ya se como salir de esta ) —pensó Shinoa después de analizar la situación. —( Accelerator ,Yuuichirou y Kimizuki deberían de poder enfrentarse a él , mientras tanto Yoichi, Mitsuba y yo los apoyaremos a la distancia)

Antes de que pudiera dar las ordenes, dos figuras aterrizaron detrás del vampiro.

Shinoa maldijo por lo bajo, viendo como sus esperanzas de sobrevivir se iban por la borda.

—¿entonces cual es nuestro plan?—pregunto Yuuichirou mientras se preparaba para la inminente pelea.

Todos quedaron observando las dos nuevas figuras.

—¡!...! ¿Qué?!

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, los dos vampiros eran chicas, una de ellas tenia el cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros y un vestido totalmente blanco, mientras la otra tenia el cabello morado y más corto, y un vestido con blanco y negro, ambas eran hermosas, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue el hecho de que ellos eran nobles.

Shinoa sonrió,mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su pelo, apretó el mango de su arma con fuerza, mientras unas marcas de color rojo se entendían desde su mano hasta abarcar parte de su cara.

—me encantaría retirarnos…si pudiéramos...pero ante tres oponentes de este nivel eso es algo imposible—levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación, aun si moría no se los dejaría fácil—así que pelearemos acerquen se lo más que puedan… y no les permitan atacar, pero es probable… que algunos de nosotros mueran.

—no importa,así es la guerra—dijo Mitsuba mientras liberaba el aura de su arma—todos ustedes comprendieron eso en el momento en el que firmaron ¿verdad?.

Todos asintieron, menos Accelerator,por la tensión del momento ninguno se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que este tenia, era una sonrisa salvaje, perecía que había sido cortada en su rostro, no era humana, era la sonrisa de una bestia que esta apunto de ser liberada.

Ese vampiro se había burlado de él, nadie que se burle se el sale vivo, o con todas sus extremidades.

—así es como debe de ser, pero es una pena no permitiré que nadie muera, en primer lugar ese es el porque quise este poder.

Dijo Yuuichirou mientras marcas se extendían por su brazo, y una aura lo rodeaba.

—lord Crowley —dijo la chica de pelo morado—¿que hace aquí afuera?

—Lord Crowley, el séptimo fundador requiere su presencia en el frente…

Dijo tomando la palabra la vampira rubia.

—¿huh?, ¿Felid me necesita?... creo que ser mejor que me vaya.

Volteó a ver a los humanos, que estaba en pose de combate y sonrió.

—y justo cuando esto se ponía interesante—Observo al humano que lo había golpea, este tenia una sonrisa aterradora en su cara. —he , en fin tendremos que dejarlo para despues. Los dejare escapar esta vez, pero la próxima vez, voy a disfrutar beber su sangre.

—QUE MIERDA EST-...—accelerator comenzó a hablar,pero no acabo cuando sintió como alguien aparecía detrás de él.

El vampiro ahora identificado como Crowley se puso detrás de Accelerator, si que ninguno de los otros chicos pudiera hacer algo.

Acerco su mano para darle una palmada en la espalda.

Se escucha el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose desde detrás de Accelerator.

El sonido proviene de la muñeca de Crowley, la cual esta rota, se sorprende por lo que paso, antes de que termine de procesar lo que paso,una mano delgada agarra su brazo, esta mano es blanca. Y parece increíblemente débil. Pero su agarre es firme.

Crowley levanta su mirada, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos, el había visto muchos ojos de ese color, pues todos los vampiros los tiene así, pero esto ojos le transmiten un instinto asesino tan grande que incluso un sudor frío baja por su espalda.

Pero ya no es tiempo de arrepentimiento, el acaba de provocar la ira del monstruo mas fuerte de ciudad academia, aquel que es capaz de destruir todo, aquel que puede ir contra el mundo e incluso hací seria casi imposible que perdiera.

Accelerator toma a Crowley y lo levanta, con rugido lo lanza hacia la vampiro de cabello morado, la fuerza del lanzamiento es tal que provoca una onda de choque que hace retroceder a Yuuichirou y todos los que estaban cerca de él.

Accelerator uso su habilidad para disminuir la resistencia del aire al mínimo y de esta manera el lanzamiento no perdiera fuerza.

El cuerpo de Crowley se dirige hacia la vampiro pelo morado, rompiendo incluso el viento, parece como una bola de cañon, la vampiro reacciona lo mas rápido que puede y se prepara para detener a Crowley.

Para su sorpresa la fuerza con la que el cuerpo de Crowley la impacto era demasiado que ella misma fruto de la inercia fue envía hacia tras, para estrellarse en un montón de escombros levantado una enorme nube de polvo.

La vampiro rubia observa con asombro esto, hasta que escucha el sonido como si algo se quebrara, cuando voltea a ver al humano , esta enfrente de ella, Accelerator lanzo un golpe hacia el estomago de la vampiro, esta escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, antes de salir disparada y chocar contra un edificio.

Todos los miembros del equipo de Shinoa están con la boca abierta por la fuerza que mostró Accelerator.

—hey—la voz de Accelerator hace eco por todo el campo de batalla—… ustedes piérdanse, yo me quedare a destrozar a estos tipos.

—pero …— Yuuichirou estaba apunto de objetar, pero recibo una mira asesina de Accelerator.

—dije... PIERDANSE—escupió Accelerator — y ustedes solo serán estorbos

Shinoa no acaba de procesar lo que había pasado,recupero la compostura y rápidamente evalúa la situación, Accelerator estaba diciendo que el se encargaría, ella no sabia si eso era cierto o falso,pero en las condiciones actuales, era su única esperanza de sobrevivir.

—bien, todos tenemos que movernos, para uniros a las fuerzas de Shinjuku— dijo mirando a todos los miembros de equipo—si nos quedamos aquí solo seriamos estorbos, dejemos que Accelerator se encargue de esto.

Todos miraron a su capitana antes de ver a Accelerator el cual esta varios metros delate de ellos no querían abandonarlo, pero ellos tenian que sobrevivir.

Kimizuki, tenia que seguir vivo para poder ayudar a su hermana, Yoichi tenia que vengar la muerte de su hermana antes de morir, todos ellos tenían algo por lo que vivir.

Mitsuba miraba a Accelerator, estaba apunto de separase y ella nunca le dio las gracias por haberla salvado.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —escupió yuuichirou —no te dejaremos solo.

—Yuuichirou entiendo que es difícil para ti ,pero esos vampiros pueden matarnos fácilmente, y tenemos que ir a apoyar a las fuerza que están bajo ataque. Hay personas inocentes muriendo en en campo de batalla—Yuuichirou apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero sabia que ella tenia razón aquí solo seria una estorbo, Shinoa volteo a ver a Accelerator —estoy agradecida por que salvaste mi vida

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, mientras era observada por Mitsuba.

Una vez tomada la decisión ellos procedieron a retirarse dejando al pelo banco contra los tres vampiros.

Los Tres vampiros salieron de los escombros con unas heridas que sanaban a una velocidad impresionante, pero su ropa era testigo de la fuerza con que había sido golpeados.

Accelerator sonrió al verlos.

Crowley y la vampiro de pelo morado colocados a unos 100 metros de accelerator.

—lord Crowley, ¿Quién es ese humano?

—ni idea, pero parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

—lord Crowley creo que debería de tomarse esto un poco mas enserio

Sugirió la vampiro rubia, aterrizando al lado de los dos.

—supongo que tienes razón—Dijo el pero la sonrisa nunca abando su cara. —oye humano, ¿como te llamas?

Grito él a Accelerator, este ultimo no respondió.

—pero que modales son los mios, déjeme presentarme primero—dijo a Accelerator el cual aun no hacía nada—soy el décimo tercer fundador, Crowley Eusford. Vamos chicas presenten se también.

La primera en presentarse fue la rubia.

—soy décimo séptima fundadora Horn Skuld.

—y yo soy Chess Belle la décimo séptima fundadora

Una carcajada lleno toda la ciudad,esta provenía del humano.

—¿Por qué me interesaría saber el nombre de unos cadáveres? —dijo Accelerator divertido—pero bueno, si tanto quieren saber,soy Accelerator … el más fuerte

Dijo dando un pisotón al suelo, haciendo que este se rompiera y vario escombros y guijaros se levantarán, Accelerator lanzo una patada como de karate.

Los fragmentos de concretos, volaron a una velocidad que incluso podía ser comparada con la velocidad del sonido, estas se desintegran tras solo recorrer unos milímetros, pero la presión de viento se mantiene y se dirige hacia los vampiros, en su camino incluso el aire es dividido.

Crowley alza su espada y dice.

—espada bebe mi sangre

Esta vez balancea su espada con una fuerza mucho mayor de la que uso para detener el ataque de yoichi, la espada se mueve a tal velocidad que en una fracción de segundo fue capaz de bloquear con éxito el ataque, pero ondas expansivas son producidas haciéndole retroceder, su mano esta entumecida, por la increíble fuerza contenida en el ataque de Accelerator.

—esto será problemático—dijo crowley— Chess , Horn no se contengan contra este humano, intentemos acabar lo mas rápido posible para ir con Felid.

Ellas asintieron antes de sacar sus armas, Horn saco una especia de lanza en forma de cono alargado , mientras que Chess saco un estoque.

—vamos

Los Tres vampiros a vertiginosa velocidad corrieron hacia accelerator.

—interesante

Dijo Accelerator antes de soltar una carcajada, el suelo debajo de sus pies estallo, y él como un cohete se impulsó hacia delante,listo para comenzar la masacre.

XXXXX

El equipo de Shinoa actualmente se encuentra caminando con miradas serias, por la base de Shinjuku.

— ¡¡maldición!! —grito Yuuichirou —se supone que con la armas demoniacas seriamos mas fuertes, por que…por que… la diferencia de poder están alta, incluso abandonamos a un compañero.

Dijo Mientras apretaban los dientes, recordando la impotencia que se sintió al enfrentar a esos vampiros, y como prácticamente abandonaron a Accelerator para que peleara solo.

Aun cuando el fue el que les dijo que se huyeran.

—no te preocupes—dijo Shinoa—estoy segura de que el estará bien, después de todo es el más fuerte.

Ella estaba intentando calmar a Yuuichirou,pero ella también esta un poco preocupada.

—tiene razón, no creo que él muera fácilmente—dijo Mitsuba—por ahora hay que ayudar aquí.

De repente una alarmas comienzan a sonar.

—¡EMERGENCIA! ¡EMERGENCIA! — se escucha por medio de los altavoces—FUERZA DE VAMPIROS SE CONCENTRAN EN EL MURO OCCIDENTAL,TODOS LOS CIVILES EVACUADOS A LA PARED ORIENTAL DE INMEDIATO.

—¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!

Los soldados de alrededor,se empiezan a alarmar.

—¡shinjuku es la segunda ciudad mas grande del ejercito demonio imperial japones!, ¿Cómo pueden dejar que los vampiros ataquen?

Los soldados entran en desesperación, los civiles corren desesperados para ponerse a salvo, niños mujeres y hombres.

—¿Qué esta pasado ? —pregunto yuuichirou

—como dijeron un ataque de vampiros

Respondió Shinoa.

—TODOS LOS SOLDADOS DISPONIBLES REPORTENSE AL FRENTE DE BATALLA OCCIDENTAL— LOS VAMPIROS ATACAN, SHIBUYA ESTA ENVIADO REFUERZO, RESISTAN HASTA ENTONCES

—¿bien que hacemos ? —preguntaría Yuuichirou su capitana.

Ella mira a todos su equipo notando la ausencia de cierto pelo blanco.

—somos del equipo de aniquilación de vampiros ¿no?, si hay vampiros… nosotros nos dirigiremos a la primera línea.

Todo el equipo se empieza a correr en dirección a la muralla occidental.


	4. capítulo 4

En un edificio de Shinjuku, una figura está sentada, está pertenece al teniente coronel del ejercito imperial demoníaco japonés .

Guren Ichinose

Es un hombre de unos 25 años. Alto , su cabello de color negro peinado hacia atrás.

—oh, no, parece que ha empezado—dice mientras mira como explosiones y nubes de humo salen de entre los edificios— esos bastardos realmente están atacando.

Coloca un binocular militar en su ojo derecho, y se pone a estudiar a los vampiros desde la distancia, hay varios vampiros atacando, también hay cuerpos de soldados que fueron asesinados durante la batalla.

—así que, ¿quien está a cargo?— mientras pasaba de un vampiro a otro, intentando encontrar al líder, fijo su atención en un vampiro de cabello plateado, con peinado en forma de coleta, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, el vampiro volteó a verlo a él—mierda, ¿acaso me vio a esta distancia?

Un vampiro que sea capaz de notar su presencia a semejante distancia es un ser aterrador.

Una figura femenina se coloca de tras de él.

— teniente coronel Guren, ¿está seguro que es buena idea pasar el rato aqui?

Es una mujer de más o menos la misma edad de Guren, tenía el cabello castaño, con un peinado de hacia que los mechones de cabello cayeran a un lado de su cara. Una palabra puede definir a esta mujer "solemne".

Es la segunda teniente Sayuri Hamayori.

—¿he?, Sabes que estoy haciendo algo, no solo pasando el rato— entonces nota algo detrás de la chica y sonríe— detrás de ti Sayuri.

La chica pone una cara de desconcierto por lo dicho, de repente siente el peligró,detrás de ella una sombra se próxima mientras se prepara para matar a la chica con su espada. Pero antes de que eso pase es cortado por la espalda, para depues desvanecerse como si nunca hubiera existido.

La responsable es una chica de cabello rojizo que le llaga hasta más de media espalda, con una peinado de cola de caballo. Tiene una apariencia feroz.

Ellas es la coronel Mito Jujo.

Aparecen más personas.

La segunda teniente Shigure Yukimi.

Es una chica de cabello negro, con un flequillo que le cubre la mitad de la frente, parece una chica bastante fría, tiene el aspecto normal de una mujer japonesa.

El coronel Norito Goshi.Guren sonríe al ver su equipo completo.

—que bien mi equipo está completo— volteo a ver Shigure— Shigure, te pedí que manteniera un ojo en el equipo de Yuu.¿ como les va?

—al parecer se encargaron de los vampiros, y ya llegaron a Shinjuku.

—que bien— dice el con una sonrisa—bueno vamos, si acabamos con el líder el rumbó de la batalla debería de cambiar.

Con su equipo reunido se dirigen al campó de batalla, para mostrarles a los vampiros el poder de los Humanos.

XXXXX

Accelerator se lanzó con el suelo estallando de bajo de sus pies, por su lado los vampiros usaron sus habilidades físicas superiores para correr a su encuentro.

Los cuatros se convirtieron en borrones, por la velocidad a la que iban.

A pocos metros de que las dos fuerzas chocaran las dos chicas vampiros desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Accelerator las ignoro y centro si atención en el vampiro pelirojo que tenía delante suyo. Extendió su mano para tocarlo, mientras que el vampiro en un ágil movimiento inclino su cuerpo y lo esquivo.

sin perder el tiempo el vampiro lanzó un tajo vertical con su espada para apuñalar el pecho de Accelerator.

Para su sorpresa su ataque al tocar la ropa de este chico, como si una fuerza masiva desviara su ataque con facilidad .

Si el fuera un humano su brazo habría sido arrancado o mínimo roto.

Accelerator sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su oponente.

Dos figuras apareció detrás del albino, Accelerator lo noto pero las ignoro, las dos vampiros lanzaron su ataque al cuerpo del albino el cual no hacía nada para defenderse.

Chess apunto su estoque al cuello, mientras que Horn apunto su lanza para atravesar la espalda del albino.

Sin embargo una fuerza muy grande las lazo varias decenas de metros hacia atrás dejando un rastro de destrucción.una ves se estabilizaron lograron detenerse su avance.

Crowley se alejó rápidamente cuando vio a sus sirvientes ser repelidas con una facilidad increíble.

Sonrió al ver al albino parado, ni siquiera trato de impedirle alejarse, era claro que ese humano tenía plena confianza en su victoria, volteó a ver a sus sirvientas, no tenía daños graves.

Sonrió y volteó a mirar a Accelerator el cual seguí en el mismo lugar. con una mirada de aburrimiento.

—realmente eres fuerte— miró fijamente a él humano, a un peleando contra tres vampiros nobles se mantenía calmando— realmente es noble de tu parte, sacrificarte por tus compañeros.

Accelerator inclino la cabeza, como un niño pequeño que no entendía a lo que se refiere el vampiro.

—… ya veo— una sonrisa se forma en su cara— estas jodidamante equivocado, me importa una mierda lo que les pase a eso mocosos… sólo serían un estorbo.

Lo decía como si fuera lo más lógico el mundo.

Accelerator suspiro, mientras miraba al vampiro pelirojo, era consciente de las dos que estaba a unos metros detrás de el, durante su intercambio y logro percatarse de que el pelirojo era mucho más fuerte que esos otros dos.

—heeee~ esto se está poniendo aburrido— dijo perezosamente, una sonrisa apareció en su cara — ... Iré un poco más enserio... Deberían sentirse orgullosos ustedes serán los primeros en este jodido mundo en ver le poder verdadero del más fuerte.

Los vampiros sintieron un escalofrío, observando la sonrisa del humano.

XXXXX

Un vampiro se alzaba sobre un soldado que defendía los muros, estaba listo para matarlo, pero antes de que eso pasara fue cortado a la mitad por Yuuichirou a una velocidad impresionante.

—maldito vampiro, que se siente ser asesinado por el ganado— con una mirada fría, Aterrizando en el suelo.

Los soldados se entusiasmaron al ver llegar la unidad exterminadora de vampiros.

—bien hemos terminado con esta parte de la murallas— Kimizuki informó.

—¿creen que estarán atacando en otro lugar?— Yoichi expreso su preocupación mientras miraba a alrededor.

—parece que por el momento no

Dijo Shinoa, con las manos detras de si espalda.

Las bocinas colocadas en los diferentes sitios de Shinjuku comenzaron a sonar.

—¡ATENCIÓN!¡ATENCIÓN¡—una voz hablo con urgencia —¡ESTA ES UNA ORDEN A TODOS LAS UNIDADES ACTIVAS! JUSTO AHORA EL CORONEL DEL ESCUADRÓN DEMONIO DE LA LUNA, EL TENIENTE CORONEL GUREN ICHINOSE...¡EL HÉROE QUE RECONQUISTO SHINJUKU DE LOS VAMPIROS, CON UN SOLO , HA TOMADO EL CAMPO!.ADICIONALMENTE ATENCIÓN EQUIPO SHINOA. LA SIGUIENTE ES UNA ORDEN DEL TENIENTE CORONEL ICHINOSE , PROCEDER A LA INTERSECCIÓN DE LA 5TA CALLE DE INMEDIATO, EL COMANDANTE VAMPIRO ESTA JUSTO AHÍ.

—no esta muy lejos—dijo Kimizuki con voz de urgencia

—entonces vamos —dijo Yuuichirou con determinación—hay que matar vampiros.

Justo después de decir eso un estruendo y un pequeño temblor los hace detenerse. Y mirar asombrados la hacia el lugar de donde viene la destrucción.

Es en la misma dirección en donde se encuentra peleando Accelerator con los vampiros nobles.

XXXXX

En algún lugar lejos de Shinjuku, se escuchaban sonidos estruendos, había varios edificios que daban señales de haber sido dañados recientemente.

Nubes de polvo se extendían por varios metros. De ella salio volando un cuerpo dejando un rastro de destrucción por donde pasaba.

Hasta detenerse después de recorrer varias decenas de metros.

Este era el vampiro Crowley, que por su apariencia no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

Su ropa estada rasgada, y manchada de sangre. Más específicamente la suya, lo que anteriormente había sido un blanco puro, había sido teñido de rojo.

Pero a pesar de su estado actual, el estaba sonriendo, mientras mira hacia la nube de polvo, al responsable de estado actual.

Un chico extrañamente delgado sale de la nube de polvo,e l tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos, estaba arrastrando el cuerpo de la vampiro Horn.

Ella no está muerta, pues no importa cuanto lo golpee o destroce Accelerator estos se regeneran,lo único que podía afectar su regeneración eran las armas demoníacas, pero Accelerator no conocía esta información, claro que tampoco le importaba.

Dado que esto no molestaba a Accelerator pues hacia más divertido romperlos las veces que él quisiera.

Lanza a la vampiro como si fuera un costal de papas. Ella se eleva vario metros antes de caer pesadamente al lado de Crowley.

Una sombra aparece detrás del albino, este se agacha esquivando un tajo horizontal del estoque de Chess el cual brilla con una luz sobrenatural .

Sólo para después balancear su puño y golpearla en la cara, mandado la a volar.

por que Accelerator se molesta en esquivar un ataque si puede reflejarlo, eso es fácil al comienzo de la pelea noto que sus armas eran extrañas, parecidas al brazo del chico con el que peleo.

Se pueden observar que su ropa tiene varios cortes Estos se deban mayormente a cuando fue atacado y no esquivo los ataque.

Crowley sonríe nunca espero que un humano fuera capaz de hacerle tanto daño, y no solo eso si no de pelear contra tres nobles.

Pero encontró una manera de dañarlo, los ataque normales no funcionan en el parece como si fueran desviados, eso pasó con las espadas, pero cuando intento golpearlo lo con su puño su brazo se rompió.

Entonces intento atacarlo con su espada al beber su sangre, y para su sorpresa logro hacerle un rasguño que era más de que habían conseguido hasta e entonces, le informó de esto a Chess y Horn.

Desde entonces habían logrado hacerle varios rasguños, pero él seguía limpiando el suelo con ellos.

Chess aterrizó a su lado, mientras Horn se levantaba lentamente.

—chess, Horn—llamo a sus dos sirvientas —vamos a hacer un último ataque, con todo si no funciona nos retiraremos e iremos con Felid, seguro está impaciente por esperar demasiado.

—pero Lord Crowley, piensa dejar que este asqueroso humano se salga con la suya.

—no le hables así a Lord Crowley, además, ten en cuenta que los humanos son capases de crear criaturas aterradoras con tal de ganar poder—Entonces miró al chico albino, le causa curiosidad como es posible que él sea tan poderoso. Que incluso obligó al Lord Crowley huir—además estamos débiles.

Eso era cierto si bien podían regenerarse, el hecho de atacar haciendo que su espada bebiera su sangre, los había debilitado mucho, si la pelea seguia así ellos perderían.

—muu...— Chess hizo un puchero—esta bien.

Una vez tomaron su decisión se enfrentaron a Accelerator, el había echado claramente su conversación, le pareció gracioso que ellos creyeran que podían huir.

— realmente creen que los dejaré ir se, basuras

Suelta una risa maniática , mientras mira a los vampiros como si fueran pequeñas alimañas que puede ser destruidos con solo pisar.

—no me jodan... Son sólo villanos de tercera.

Dijo él con arrogancia.

—maldito humanos lo te pongas engreído— dijo Chess mientras corría hacia Accelerator.

Sus compañeros suspiraron por lo fácil que fue provocada, pero inmediatamente siguieron sus pasos y fueron en contra del humano

Accelerator ya se había cansado de jugar, el sabia que no podía matarlos por que se regeneraban así que decidió intentar hacer algo nuevo.

Cuando los vampiros estaban a un metro de llegar a Accelerator, el viento con un estruendo comienza a arremolinarse al rededor de chico,una cúpula de viento se forma a su alrededor y explota mandándolos a volar .

Una fuerza de 120 m/s , los empuja.

—supongo que ya es hora de acabar con esto— dice Accelerator por la forma en que lo dice suena como si un niño pequeño se haya aburrido de su juguete y estuviera apunto de abandonarlo.

El viento estalla formando un enorme remolino de destrucción que se eleva sobre los edificios levantando escombros del suelo, los vampiros aterrizan a unos 20 metros de él ven incrédulos lo que pasa frente a sus ojos .

—...hm, pensé que serían más divertidos— dice mientras mira el caos resultante de sus acciones, varios edificios se tambalean por la increíble fuerza de las corrientes del viento, escombros vuelan y chocan por todos lados , pero aun así el puede ir mas lejos.— acabaste con ustedes... Son afortunados será una muerte rápida.

Dice el como si fuera la persona más bondadosa del mundo.

Accelerator aumenta la potencia de los vientos, requerirá de unos segundos para que su ataque este completo.

—bueno lo intentamos será mejor irnos, y en el camino conseguir unos humanos para recuperar fuerzas.

Dijo Crowley de manera tranquila, aunque. En el interior está un poco preocupado por lo que el albino estaba haciendo.

En el lugar donde Accelerator estaba concentrando manipulando incontables corriente de Viento. Una el tornado toma tal fuerza que probablemente ya sale de los estándares para medirlo impuestos por los humanos.

Los vampiros tiene que enterar sus armas al suelo

Para evitar ser levantados por la fuerza del viento.

El viento ruge de manera ensordecedora, las nubes se juntan en el ojo del tornado, parece como si fuera un desastre natural, es inutil resistirse, sólo pueden esperar lo mejor.

Los edificios se tambalean, el vidrio que quedaba ennlas ventanas de algunos se rompe, casi parece el escenario del fin del mundo, una vez que Accelerator piensa que el tornado ya tiene el suficiente poder. Suelta una carcajada.

—¡¡MUERAN!!—ruge Accelerator.

Accelerator manipulo los vectores de las corrientes. De viento, para acumular todas en un solo punto y liberarlas de manera abrupta.

Una enorme onda de choque es liberada, el asfalto debajo de los pies de Accelerator es totalmente destrozado, los edificios que a duras penas se mantenían en pie son destruidos, mandando escombros volando por todas direcciones.

Crowley, Chess y Horn no pudieron reaccionar por el inesperado ataque y fueron atrapados por la destrucción.

El sonido de explosión se escucha por todos lados , una gigantesca nube de polvo se alza sobre la ciudad está puede ser vista a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

La nube de polvo se dispersa lentamente, en medio de toda la destrucción, hay un cráter de unos 15 metros de diámetro, este es rodeado por una enorme cantidad de escombros, medio de todo está parado con una mirada perezosa Accelerator.

Después de observar el caos provocado por su ataqué, chasquea la lengua, con su mano derecha revuelve su cabello blanco.

Sus ojos rojos recorren toda el área que es visible pues la nube de polvo aún no se dispersa por completo, sin embargo no puede ver señales de los vampiros, hay dos opciones, primero están enterrados debajo de escombros o escaparon.

Con un suspiro, una ráfaga de viento dispersa todo el polvo que está aún en el aire, pero aún así no se pueden ver rastros de los vampiros.

—maldicion...— Accelerator piensa un poco en lo que puede hacer, sería demasiado molesto buscarlos, dirige su mirada hacia donde se habían dirigido el equipo de Shinoa — tch... Mejor me largo de aqui

Accelerator camina unos metros para salir del cráter, inclina sus piernas, de un momento a otro desaparece y se encuentra una altura de 7 metros, utiliza el viento para impulsarse , recorre una larga distancia hasta llegar a un edificio que no está destruido.

busca mirando al rededor, ve las murallas a las que se supone se dirigían a unos kilómetros de su posición, también puede ver lo que parecen nubes de humo.

Da un salto del un edificio de 7 pisos, y se dirige hacia las murallas.

Mientras en algún lugar entre los escombros se puede ver la figura de Crowley, el cual sonriendo mira como Accelerator se aleja.

—wow...los humanos realmente han creado seres monstruosos— mirando toda la destrucción que el humano había causado, realmente era algo sumamente aterrador— pero bueno eso fue divertido, ¿ no creen?

— Lord Crowley, realmente ya no debería de juntarse con Felid, le está contagiando su excentricidad— dijo Chess con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

—... Lord Crowley , tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con chess en esta ocasión.

Horn murmuró, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— si tienen razón, pero tienes que admitir Junta a él las cosas siempre son interesantes— Crowley soltó un suspiro—bueno será mejor que vallamos con él, lo mas probable es que esta batalla está pérdida.

Ellas solo asintieron antes de empezar a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Felid .

XXXXXX

Accelerator se dirigió hacia la parte de las murallas en donde habían nubes de humo y se notaba que se estaba desarrollando una batalla.

Aterrizó en las murallas se podían ver varios cuerpos de soldados, pero no se veían cuerpo de vampiros pueden estos desaparecen una vez son asesinados.

Mientras se observaba el lugar logro ver aún vampiros que estaba bebiendo la sangre de una soldado.

Pensó unos instantes en que hacer , con un movimiento perezoso balancea su mano, una ráfaga de viento en forma de cuchilla se formó y se dirigió al cuello del vampiro, antes e que este pudiera reaccionar su cabeza estaba rodando en suelo.

La mujer con una expresión de desconcierto, mira la cabeza del vampiro, este la está observando con odio, incluso si le cortas la cabeza a un vampiro este no morirá a menos que haya sido cortada con un arma encantada o demoniaca.

Mientras si cuerpo se acerca a recogerla, un pie aplasta la cabeza esparciendo sangré y sesos por todos lados.

En cuerpo se detiene y cae inerte al suelo, este ya no se mueve.

Ella mira con asombro e inseguridad al responsable de matar al vampiro, es un chico de uno 16 años, de cabello blanco y piel pálida. Se asunto al ver sus ojo rojos, pues pensó que era aún vampiro, pero se tranquilizó al ver sus orejas y que no posee colmillos.

El la mira con aburriendo. Antes de acercarse a ella lentamente.

—oye¿sabes donde se encuentra la mocosa de cabello morado?

—¿eh?

Ella responde estúpidamente a la presente pregunta del chico. El la mira con con clara molestia

— tch, como se llamaba...— el chico de repente empezó a divagar— ... la unidad de exterminio de los vampiros, ¿ dónde están?.

Ella tardo unos segundos en responder.

—e-ellos fueron a enfrentar al líder de los vampiros

Accelerator sonrió un poco.

— y ¿donde están peleando?

— en la intersección de la 5ta calle—El albino la mira confundido, ella no yarda en darse cuenta que lo ma probable es que el no sepa donde queda— s- si quieres te puedo guiar.

Accelerator la mira, antes de suspirar .

— entonces mueve te...

La chica no duda y empieza a correr en dirección al lugar de la batalla mientras Accelerator la sigue.

Siguiente capítulo "Serafín"

Cualquier consejo respecto a mi manera de escribir es bienvenido, pues me ayudaría a mejorar mucho, y de esta manera poder actualizar más seguido, pues muchas veces se me dificulta describir ciertas partes, por lo cual agradeceré cualquier consejo.

Faltan unos 3 capítulos para acabar el tomo 4 del manga, no he visto el anime, pero creo que la primera temporada abarca hasta este volumen.

Y si solo las armas demoníacas de alto nivel cuando beben la sangre de vampiro o usan el poder del demonio pueden por así decirlo dañar a Accelerator.

Tampoco es que lo haya nerfeado, es solo que este Accelerator subestima demasiado a sus oponentes y no se concentra realmente en la batalla cambiare esto conforme avance la historia.


	5. capítulo 5

En alguna parte de shinjuku podemos ver a los miembros del equipo Shinoa dirigiéndose a donde se desarrolla la batalla contra el líder de los vampiros.

Shinoa con su típica sonrisa, la cual mantiene sin importar lo que pase, casi como si tuviera una mascara para ocultar algo.

A su lado va Yuuichirou, ambos corren a una velocidad que difícilmente un humano normal podría alcanzar.

Shinoa dirige su vista a Yuuichirou, como si recordara algo decide empezar una conversación.

—¡oh! Una cosa antes de que lleguemos a las líneas frontales te daré tu primera lección del entrenamiento Yuuichirou —Yuuichirou solo pone una cara de confusión por las palabras de su capitana, claro que siguen corriendo pues no tienen tiempo que perder—te debiste de haber dado cuenta, el vampiro noble con el que nos encontramos anteriormente, era realmente fuerte, que podría matarte en un pestañeo, aún cuando posees una arma de alto nivel.

Yuuichirou apretó los dientes, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia delante, la impotencia que sintio al enfrentar a ese vampiro.Ese vampiro emitía la sensación de que sin importar que tan duro tratara él de matarlo le seria imposible.

—en casos como estos, necesitaras tomar una de estas—Shinoa saca de sus bolsillos, una caja de plástico, la cual contiene píldoras, Yuuichirou le dirige una mirada confusa a shinoa—estas son el mejor método para aumentar tu poder, en pocas palabras drogarse, estas pastillas incrementarán el porcentaje de sincronización con tu demonio… permitiendo te usar su verdadero poder mas fácil

—¿así que podre combatir a esos nobles ?

—bueno… al menos no morirás al instante—dijo Shinoa mientras corría delante de Yuuichirou— en teoría una tableta incrementa tu poder en 10 por ciento, dos te ayudarían un 180 por ciento.Pero no debes de tomar mas de tres tabletas o tus órganos serian dañados, además el efecto solo dura 15 minutos, después de eso te volverías un humano normal, es por eso que tiene que huir antes de que eso ocurra.

—tengo una pregunta—shinoa asintió,esperando la pregunta de yuuichirou—¿por que no nos diste esto, cuando nos enfrentamos al vampiro de antes?… si lo hubieras hecho antes tal ves no tendríamos que haber dejado a Accelerator encargase de todo por si mismo.

Todos dejaron de correr, Shinoa suspiro.

—el efecto tarda 10 segundos en hacer efecto, incluso si Accelerator nos conseguía ese tiempo,no era seguro que pudiéramos derrotar a 3 vampiros nobles, y después de 15 minutos seriamos estorbos

Ella tenia razón en eso, era poco probable que pudieran vencer a los tres vampiros nobles, ella decidio dejar que Accelerator se encargara de todo, pero realmente no estaba segura de que él saldría con vida de eso, pero ella decido salvar a su equipo, realmente le hacia sentirse como una hipócrita el haberle agradecido por salvarle la vida, solo para luego dejarlo a su suerte.

Pero ella como capitán tenía que poner la supervivencia de su equipo por sobre todas las cosas, Accelerator apenas se había integrado y el mismo se ofreció a quedarse a confrontar al enemigo, ella tomó la mejor decisión que le fue posible.

—bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos después de todo estamos en una guerra.

Ella repartió un paquete a todos, y les dijo que solo la usaran cuando el teniente coronel guren de la orden, pues cómo general toda la responsabilidad recae en el.

Líneas frontales

Guren actualmente se encuentra tirado en el piso, después de pelear durante un tiempo contra los lideres de los vampiros, un vampiro con el cabello rubio, de unos 16 años(mikaela), había logrado que cayera en su trampa, pero antes de poder asestar el golpe final, otro vampiro noble interfirió, uno con el cabello plateado largo, y él de un golpe lo mando a volar rodando por le suelo.

—mierda…—guren se lima la sangre que sale de su boca—son mucho mejor de lo esperado, en especial el de cabello largo.

El vampiro de cabello rubio no parece llevarse muy bien con el de cabello largo, pero guren no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, sus opciones se acaban, incluso esta pensando en toma una segunda pastilla, pero eso seria muy peligroso, aunque también esta la posibilidad de que el equipo de Yuuichirou llegara tiempo.

Mientras los demás miembro de su equipo pelean con los demás vampiros.

—será mejor que acabemos con esto ahora

El vampiro de cabello rubio parece estar listo para atacar.

—¿les importaría esperar un poco mas?

—¿Cuánto más?

Pregunto el rubio.

—no se unos 20 segundo más o menos lo dijo guren con una sonrisa.

De repente el vampiros rubio apareció delante de el en un pestañeo, y balance su espada con la intención de cortarlo a la mitad, en un movimiento rápido guren logro bloquear su ataque con su espada.

—parece que no—guren sonríe, pero logro notar que la velocidad del vampiro aumento—¿soy yo o eres más fuerte ahora?

—decidí dejar de contenerme.

Dijo el vampiro con tono desinteresado.

—contenerse en una batalla, eres un mocoso demasiado ingenuo.

—eso no importa porque estoy apunto de acabar con tu vida.

En un movimiento rápido,golpea la espada de Guren haciendo que esta salga de su volando.

—(maldición, ¿realmente voy a morir?)

Piensa Guren mientras está totalmente indefenso.

El vampiro de cabello largo, que hasta ahora solo había estado observando la pelea, voltea a ver a una de las calles, nota como alguien se acerca, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—al parecer los refuerzos del enemigo están llegando, si fuera tu mika me apresuraría a acabar con ese humano.

El equipo de Shinoa esta corriendo en su dirección, de inmediato nota la situación critica en la que se encuentra el teniente Guren.

—todos tomen sus píldoras—dijo ella mientas lanzaba una píldora a su boca—rescaten al teniente coronel y retirense inmediatamente.

Todos siguen sus ordenes y de inmediato toman su píldora, lo primeros en saltar hacia delante son yuuichiro y Kimizuki .

—hmp, tu mueres aquí humano.

El vampiro rubio apuñala a guren, la sangre este salpica su espada, y el suelo.

Todo esto es observado por un furioso yuuichiro.

—¡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A GUREN?! —grito yuuichiro con una notable rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

El vampiro voltea a ver loco aburrimiento.

—¿ más humanos ?,que molestia…—una mirada de shock se dibuja en su rostro incapaz de creer lo que esta viendo—y… ¿yuu?

La espada de Yuuichiro y atraviesa su cuerpo, el fue incapaz de reaccionar por el shock,

—muere chupa sangre…—sus ojos que transmitían su odio, al ver el rostro del vampiro que estaba a unto de matar a guren, se abren en shock— ¿huh?

Solo un sonido de confusión sale de su boca la reconocer la cara del vampiro que el apuñalo con todo su odio.

El vampiro que esta delante de el no es otro que … mikaela, por unos momentos no sabe que hacer delate de el esta su familia el cual se pone estaba muerto.

—yuu, ¿Qué haces ?, mata a este vampiro.

Dice guren el cual aún esta siendo atravesado por la espada.Sin embargo el vampiro se aleja rápidamente al ser consciente de sus situación.

Yuuichirou mira como el vampiro se aleja a unos metros de él, voltea su mirada hacia guren, solo pare ser recibido con un golpe en su cara que hace que el caga sobre su trasero en el suelo.

—que demonios estas haciendo, por que no lo mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad—yuuichiro solo mira confundido a guren,a un no se recupera por completo de la impresión.

Guren se tapa la boca y escupe sangre. Yuuichirou se acerca para tratar de ayudarlo pero guren lo empuja.

—no te preocupes por mi, estamos en medio de una batalla

Todos sus compañeros se acercan a en donde encuentran ellos dos.

El vampiro de cabello largo mira con diversión como se reúnen los humano.

—jajaja, ese era Hyakuya Yuuichirou, que reunión tan conmovedora ¡incluso podría llorar! —voltea a ver a mika — ¿Qué hacemos mika?, me parece obvio que el pequeño Yuu esta siendo utilizado por los humanos.

—por su puesto lo salvare.

Dice mika con determinación.

—pero es es un humano, y un humano no puede estar con nosotros—de repente actúa como si se le ocurriera una gran idea—ya se lo convertiré en vam…

Antes que el terminara de hablar, mika lo sostiene del cuello, con una mirada asesina.

—si tocas a yuu, ¡¡TE MATO!!

—jajaja, solo fue una broma, pero dejame darte una mano…mantendré ocupados a los humanos mientras tu rescatas a Yuu.

Mika mira hacia donde esta yuu, puede ver como él esta rodea de otros chico

—(son sus amigos)

se pregunta no,eso no es posible solo estan fingiendo los humanos son seres despreciables, solo lo estan utilizando y él lo rescatara.

—HEY—yuuichiro grita hacia el—¡¡¿ERES TU MIKA?!!

Yuuichirou mira a mika, antes de que de sus ojos empiecen a salir lágrimas de felicidad.

—mika… realmente eres tu.

Mientras el vampiro observa esta escena, detrás de el llega alguien.

—escuche que me llamaste… séptimo fundador Felid.

Es Crowley, el cual al parecer ya se recuperó de la pelea con Accelerator.

Shinoa y todos los de su equipo, pones caras de horror, si Crowley está aqui, significa que Accelerator perdió, lo cual sólo puede apuntar a que el esta muerto.

El corazón de Mitsuba sintio un dolor, pero negó con la cabeza, ahora están en el campo de batalla, después tendría tiempo para lamentarse.

Felid voltea ver a Crowley, no puede evitar poner una cara de sorpresa al ver el estado de la ropa de este.

—al parecer te divertiste mucho—dice mientras lo examina—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—un humano muy problemático.

—… bien después me contaras con mas detalle, por ahora contigo aquí, mi juego esta parejo. No necesitamos matar a los humanos, mejor llevarlos como ganado—dice mientras mira a todos los humanos— sientanse libres de probar su sangre.

Mientras tanto Guren observa como su situación empeora a cada momento.

—maldición más vampiros nobles. — guren se para con dificultad, mientras presiona la herida hecha por mika,para detener el sangrado—debemos de abandonar shinjuku…TODOS PREPARENCE PARA RETIRARSE

Yuuichirou voltea a ver a Guren.

—espera mika esta con ellos, no podemos retirarnos aun.

—entonces sugieres que nos quedemos a morir.

Yuu mira a Guren, él tiene razón si se quedan todos morirán.Siente como una mano le palmea la espalda.

Es Yoichi, detrás de el estan todos los miembros de su equipo.

Kimizuki le da su espada a Guren el cual la toma con algo de dificultad.

—no será tan simple huir

Dice Felid, antes de desaparecer y parecer detrás de yuuichiro, este reacciona rápido y manda un ataque, Felid esquiva el ataque como si fuera un juego de niños.

Guren se escabulle rápidamente detras de Felid, soportando el dolor de la herida, e intenta atacarlo, pero Felid esquiva el ataque fácilmente, para después mandar a volar a guren de una patada.

Mientras el equipo de Guren es detenido por los demás vampiros,impidiendo que vayan en ayuda de Guren.

El equipo Shinoa esta peleando con varios vampiros pero es obvio que están en desventaja numérica.Pero de alguna manera estan logrando soportar.

Hasta que Crowley y sus sirvientas deciden empezar a actuar.

Mikaela se acerca rápidamente a yuuichiro.

—yuu… ¡olvidalos a todos y huye conmigo!.

—¿que?, huir no puedo…

Antes de que acabara de responder mika lo carga y se empiezan a alejar del campo de batalla.

Shinoa mira todo esto, y llama a Yuuichirou pero Crowley aprovecha esto y le da un golpe en su frente derivándola.

Yuuichiro le pide a Mika que lo suelte, pero este lo ignora,diciéndole que los humanos solo lo estan utilizando, el cansado de la situación empuja a mika causando que este lo suelte y ambos aterrizan en el suelo.

Yuuichuirou mira firmemente a mika.

—mika…no…puedo, no puedo irme, mis amigos estan allí…

—¡¡no no los tienes!!, soy tu único amigo verdadero

—¡¡KYAAAA!!

Un grito sacude a Yuuichirou reconoce la voz, es de Shinoa intenta voltear, pero es detenido por mikaela.

—por favor yuu no mirares atrás, no hay nada ahí para ti.

Yuu empuja mika, y voltea a ver sus compañeros. su corazón pareciera detenerse al ver lo que estaba asando.

Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Yoichi, están sometidos y les están chupando la sangre.

Guren esta siendo ahorcado por Felid.

Shinoa fue vencida por Crowley… desesperación es lo único que el siente.

—n-no…¡¡NO!!

Yuu con una mirada furiosa intenta ir en ayuda de sus compañeros, aun cuando es inútil pues el nunca podría derrotar a esos vampiros.

Shinoa voltea y lo ve, al chico busca problemas, irresponsable e impulsivo, ignorando su deseo de supervivencia, habla para que al menos él se salve.

—y-yuu…Yuuichirou…corre—antes de que terminara de hablar su boca fue tapada por la mano de Crowley.

—el ganado no habla

Dice Crowley, mientras lentamente se carca el cuello de Shinoa, solo para encajar sus colmillos.

—por favor detenganse.

Yuuichirou, lanza una suplica desesperado, una suplica que nadie escucha.

En los ojos de Shinoa se humedecen, se forman pequeñas gotas de lágrimas, mientras siente como Crowley chupa su sangre.

Mikaela al ser incapaz de convencer a Yuuichirou decide llevárselo por la fuerza.

—lo siento yuu.

Antes de que yuuichiro pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado por mika, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mientras el vampiro chupa su sangre, Mitsuba no puede evitar pensar en Accelerator, dado que los vampiros con los que se enfrentó están aquí, el debe de estar muerto, lágrimas salen de sus ojos, ahora no será nada mas que alimento para vampiros, al final no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su equipo.

Su corazón siente un dolor agudo,( ¿acaso siempre seré una inutil?), Piensa ella, ya sea su antiguo o su actual equipo ella no puede hacer nada para salvarlos.

—(al final no fui capaz de agradecerle por salvare).

En este mundo destruido, no hay espacio para héroes… solo un villano marcara la diferencia.

Un borrón blanco y negro cae del cielo, y aterriza en medio del campo de batalla, una ráfaga de viento sale desde el epicentro, y se alza una cortina de humo.

—si van a jugar, deberían de hacerlo rápido—dijo una voz con diversión, en medio de la cortina de polvo , una figura delgada se puede ver—o de lo contrario personas como yo, podrían entrometerse.

De la cortina de humo sale un chico albino, con una sonrisa confiada.

Momentos antes.

Se puede ver Accelerator corriendo detrás de saldado que salvo, en el camino se encontraron con muchos vampiros pero el los ataba rápidamente.

—oye,falta mucho para llegar

Pregunta Accelerator un poco irritado, pues llevaban corriendo mucho tiempo.

—solo tenemos que cruzar la siguiente calle y llegaremos.

Accelerator se detiene, la soldado al ver que el se detuvo, también se lo hace.

—entonces, largate solo serias un estorbo si vas —dijo mientras la miraba.

Ella aprieta los puños, también sabe que solo seria un estorbo si va al campo de batalla, en su camino hacia allí, pudo ver la facilidad con la que el albino eliminaba a los vampiros, ella nunca será capaz de hacer algo así.

Accelerator continua hablando perezosamente.

—… puedes huir, o esconderte o simplemente morir no me interesa, solo no estorbes .

Dice Accelerator antes de tomar impulso y saltar a un edificio para acortar el camino.

Ella se queda parada mirando la espalda del chico que se aleja de ella.

—…gracias por salvarme

Susurra ella.

Ahora

Accelerator mira alrededor, ve a los vampiros con los que estaba peleando antes, ellos están consumiendo la sangre de los mocosos miembros del equipo de Shinoa.

También hay otros vampiros, pero la mayoría de ellos no parecen la gran cosa.

También hay otros humanos, parecen soldados del ejercito, pero ellos se ven un poco más fuertes a los que observó en los muros, mientras se dirigía hacia aquí.

El albino se pregunta si serán soldados de elite o algo por el estilo.

Crowley mira a Accelerator y sonríe.

—mierda,no pensé que llagaría tan rápido.

Chess y Horn también están nerviosas por la aparición del humano.

Felid mira con interés al humano que acaba de llegar, supuso que eran refuerzo, pero de alguna manera este humano emitía un aura de peligro a su alrededor, la forma en la que actúan tan calmado a un viendo que ellos tienen la ventaja.

El volteo a ver a guren, mientras lo sostiene con una sola mano en el aire.

—¿quien es ese humano?

Guren también esta un poco sorprendido, el no reconoce a ese chico, de ningún lado.

—ni idea.

Felid sonríe y aprieta mas el cuello de guren.

Accelerator observa al vampiro pelirojo con el que se enfrento, al parecer si escapo del ataque, aunque era lo mas lógico.

—al parecer lograron huir, ¿huh? —Dice mientras mira a Crowley—pero no crean que pasara otra vez…

El comienza a caminar lentamente hacia donde esta Crowley, el cual aun sostiene el cuello de Shinoa. El pelirojo se pone en guardia , por un momento pensó en usar a Shinoa como rehén, pero bastaba con ver la mirada del humano, para saber que a el no le importaba lo que les pasara a esos humanos.

Sus ojos tenían un toque de locura y desinterés por el mundo a su alrededor,parecía que incluso si este de estuviera desmoronando a su alrededor al él no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el pie de Accelerator toco el suelo este desapareció, dejando solo un cráter en su lugar y apareció arriba de Crowley.

Accelerator uso su habilidad para disminuir la fricción del aire al mínimo y así conseguir una velocidad increíble.

Lazo una patada directo al rostro de Crowley, el viento se rompía por la velocidad de esta, Crowley por la sorpresa solo pudo poner sus brazos en medio para protegerse, un grave error, si hubiera usado su espada para bloquearlo hubiera sufrido menos daños, la patada de Accelerator rompió con facilidad los brazos del vampiro y se dirigió a su cabeza, Crowley logro evitar un golpe directo retrocediendo lo mas rápido posible, pero el zapato de Accelerator rozo su cara, su cuello emitió un sonido de ruptura ,su cuerpo fue lanzado a unos unos 20 metros de distancia.

Todos estaban en shock, especialmente Mitsuba y Shinoa, ellas pensaron que Accelerator había sido asesinado por Crowley, pero estaba justo delante de ellas.

el peliblanco aterrizó en el suelo, y rápidamente volteo a ver a los vampiros restantes.

Después dirigió su mirada a Shinoa la cual esta en el suelo.

—al parecer son mas inútiles de lo que pensé—dijo refiriendo a los miembros del ejercito demoniaco—bueno… supongo que acabare con estos vampiros rápidamente.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y empezó a caminar hacia el vampiro mas cercano en cual es Felid, pero antes de que el empezara su ataque se escucho un grito.

—¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!

Este grito fue espeluznante más allá de lo imaginable.

Todos dirigieron su atención para ver que producía tan aterrador sonido, para su sorpresa era Yuuichirou.

De su espalda estaban brotando lo que parecía un ala, esta estaba hecha de un oscuro material, y un aura corrupta la rodeaba, su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente negro, mientras el derecho estaba pintado en rojo,la ala liberada un líquido rojo, probablemente era sangre.

Yuuichiro tenía a la mirada perdida.

Y empezó a caminar hacia Accelerator el cual se encontraba mas cerca de sus posición, el ignoro totalmente a mikaela el cual estaba en el suelo debido a que fue empujado cuando Yuuichirou se transformó en su estado actual.

Accelerator observo un poco sorprendido la apariencia de Yuuichirou, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabia que él era peligroso.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, yuuichiro balanceo su espada apuntando a su dirección, y lanzo un potente ataque de un material negro,probablemente el mismo del que estaban hechos sus alas.

Accelerator incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, extendió su mano hacia el ataque, el podía sentir que este no era normal.

Una furiosa onda de choque se hizo presente todo lo que estaba en el camino del ataque de Yuuichirou fue destruido, los edificios cercanos de ser derrumbaron como si estuvieran hechos de papel.

Una gruesa nube de polvo se alzo, mientras escombros caían al suelo.

Todos ya sea vampiro o humanos están desconcertados por lo que esta pasando.

Shinoa observo todo esto, y se preocupo no solo por el estado actual de Yuuichiro, sino por Accelerator, el cual recibió el ataque directamente que provocó semejante desastre.

La nube de polvo se disipa lentamente, un enorme cráter se puede ver, este esta pintado de rojo,

En medio del cráter se puede ver una figura ... es Accelerator, su mirada esta dirigida al brazo con el cual intento bloquear el ataque, este tiene una herida de la cual escurre sangre, al aparecer no fue capaz de reflejar por completo el ataque de yuuichiro.

—jajajaa…HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—Una carcajada sale de su boca, sus ojos rojos brillan, y mira a yuuichiro—hah... INTERESANTE.

Yuuichirou se dirige a una velocidad increíble a atacar a Accelerator, intenta apuñalarlo con su espada, Accelerator se aleja rápidamente controlando los vectores debajo de sus pies, sabe que será peligroso si vuelve a ser golpeado con la espada de Yuuichirou.

—p-p-p-pecadores…pecadores deben…m-morir—yuuichiro o más bien lo que esta dentro de él habla, su voz suena con un odio inhumano—d-d-debo matar…a todos los p-p-pecadores.

Accelerator aterriza fuera del cráter, pisa el suelo con una fuerza que hace que todo tiemble, el suelo se rompe y se levanta un enorme pedazo de pavimento, el lo patea, el fragmento sale disparado a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia yuuichiro,pero este con un solo movimiento destruye la roca.

Como su volara se dirige hacia su dirección.

Accelerator apretó los dientes, con un rugido manipulo los vectores del viento, causando que este se arremolinara a su alrededor, con un gruñido manda un tornado inmenso contra yuuichiro, este el ver el ataque del albino, oscila su espada en dirección a al ataque otra vez una sustancia negra se forma.

Ambos ataques colisionan produciendo una onda de choque, pero el ataque de Yuuichirou gana sobre él de accelerator, y sigue avanzando en dirección a este.

Accelerator salta varios metros, rápidamente para salir del rango del ataque, él no se hubiera molestado en esquivarlo en condiciones normales pero por lo visto su defensa absoluta no puede contrarrestar los ataques de Yuuichirou, este sigue su camino y destruye un edificio que estaba detras de él reduciéndolo a escombros en sólo un instante.

—tch…—Accelerator chasquea la lengua—… ¿huh?

Si perder el tiempo Yuuichirou en un parpadeo aparece delante de Accelerator, Accelerator lo mira sorprendido, y se pone alerta cuando ve como el pelinegro levanta su espada y la mueve en su dirección.

Un enorme domo hecho enteramente de la sustancia negra, se alza sobre los enormes edificios, una poderosa corriente de viento sale de este, toda el área se agita por la fuerza del ataque.

Repentinamente un objeto sale lanzado del domo,es Accelerator a una velocidad increíble se precipita a un edificio, el cuerpo del albino atraviesa este edificio y recorre unos 20 metros antes de arrastrarse por el suelo y detenerse.

—ghu…—Accelerator escupe un poco de sangre mientras se pone de pie con dificultad, abre sus ojos ve todo rojo, probablemente tiene un corte en su frente y su propia sangre cayo en sus ojos.

Su sangre cae al suelo, fue dañado por el ataque de Yuuichirou, el sabe que sus ataques tiene algo extraño y su reflexión no funciona apropiadamente.

Su mente se empieza a nublar, la ira de Accelerator alcanza su apogeo.

[—El nivel 5 más fuerte quien nuca ha perdido una pelea—Touma alza la vista mirando directo a Accelerator— es por eso que eres débil… puedes destruir enemigos de un golpe y puedes reflejar cualquier ataque… ESA CLASE DE SUJETO NUNCA APRENDERÍA A PELEAR.]

Por alguna razón recuerda la palabras del chico que lo derroto, aprieta los dientes, su cuerpo tiembla una rabia increíble se extiende por todo su ser.

[— ¡¡LAS SISTERS HACEN SU MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA VIVIR… SOLO PARA SER MASACRAS POR ALGUIEN COMO TU!!]

Accelerator grita con todas su fuerzas, escupe sangre.

—n-no…¡¡NO ME JODAS!!... — Accelerator grita —yo…yo… ¡¡NO PERDERÉ OTRA VEZ!!

Accelerator se queda parado, Yuuichirou se dirige hacia el preparando su ataque.

El viento se agita alrededor de Yuuichirou cuando esta a un 1 metro de Accelerator , oscila su espada en dirección a este ultimo, el viento es cortado, una presión aterradora se siente en en aire.

Acompañado de un estruendo, una enorme ola negra se dirige al albino,el cual no se mueve de su sitio, todos se quedan pasmados al ver el poder de Yuuichirou.

—¡¡ACCELERATOR!!

Grita Mitsuba con todas sus fuerza mientras observa como la enorme ola negra destroza todo a su paso, se dirige a el pelo blanco y este no se mueve para esquivarlo.

Accelerator levanta su mano, para detener el ataque de Yuuichirou , cuando esta impacta con el , Accelerator retrocede unos pasos, pero se mantiene firme.

El viento se estremece por el choque de ambos.

La mano de Accelerator que esta herida, suelta mas sangre, algunos de los mechones del cabello blanco ahora estas rojos, producto de la sangre.

—GAAAAHHHHH

Yuuichiro ruge, un rugido que pertenece a una criatura que no es humano, sino algo incluso peor.

El suelo debajo de Accelerator sep comienza a resquebrajar.

Los edificios cercanos son destrozados.

Accelerator mantiene sus dos manos al frente deteniendo el ataque.

—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Accelerator grita con todas fuerza, que incluso desgarró su garganta.

—AAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRR

Yuuichirou gruñe mientras el ala de su espalda se dispersa mandando todo de sí en el choque de poder.

Una masiva explosión se desato, una perturbación hace estremecer al aire y el suelo.

La ola de oscuridad se dispersa, una cortina de humo de decenas de metros de alto se alza sobre Shinjuku.

Todos los miembros del equipo de guren y Shinoa, sintieron la presión,incluso olvidaron respirar.

Mitsuba estaba preocupada por Accelerator y Yuuichirou.

La nube humo se dispersa y se puede ver a Yuuichirou en el suelo, inconsciente, su ala negra a desaparecido, pero el esta en medio de un charco de sangre.

Al otro lado una figura esta parada, sin moverse ni un poco.

Shinoa correr para ver a Yuuichirou, se mientras se acerca nota algo extraño es Accelerator.

él esta parada sus cabello y ropa esta machados de sangre, su pelo cubre sus ojos.

El silencio se extiende, ninguno de los presentes aparta la mirada del humano.

De repente este da un paso, luego otro y otro, se nota que apenas se puede mantener en pie.

Las heridas en su cuerpo y la pérdida de sangre, lo deberían de haber dejado inconsciente hace un tiempo.

Levanta lentamente su vista, sus ojos rojos parecen brillar con un instinto asesino.

Shinoa que es la que esta más cerca, lo mira,nota que algo se mueve detrás de su espalda,el Viento sopla, dispersando la cortina de polvo.

Shinoa abre sus ojos, por un momento el terror la invade, en la espalda de Accelerator una ala negra mucho mas pequeña que la de yuu, pero de un color negro incluso mas profundo que las del propio yuu, se mueve.

El miedo y la desesperacion invaden su corazón, como...como detenerlo, si el se vuelve loco como Yuuichiro,¿ tendrá oportunidad de detenerlo?... imposible, incluso los vampiros serian asesinados.

Accelerator se acerca a ella,el cuerpo de Shinoa esta paralizado del miedo, no puede mover ni un musculo, incluso respirar se le hace difícil.

Pero para su sorpresa Accelerator pasa a su lado, ignoradola como si su sola presencia no existiera.

Accelerator continua caminando hacia el vampiro que sostiene a guren.

—¿que le pasa a ese humano?

Dice Felid mientras observa como el humano albino, se dirige en su dirección, voltea a ver a guren.

—oye tu sabes que es lo que esta pasando.

—n-no.

Guren esta incrédulo, yuuichiro fue vencido, era algo que el nunca imagino que pasaría, pero lo que mas lo desconcierta es él chico que está caminando hacia su dirección.Enfoca un poco más la vista y lo nota, en su espalda, esta una ala de color negro.

—(¿q-que significa esto? ¿acaso el pertenece a la secta hyouka?, no, imposible se supone que lo único superviviente es yuuichiro ... Y al parecer ese vampiro ) —observa como unos vampiros se dirigen a atacarlo, pero estos antes de acercarse estallan en mil pedazos,muriendo y convirtiéndose en cenizas. —(¡¿que carajo esta pasando?!)

Accelerator sigue caminando, todos los vampiros que intentan atacarlo, mueren rápidamente, su control de viento alcanzo una nueva altura. Sin esfuerzo crea corrientes de viento capaces de despedazar un cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Tiene su vista en el líder de los vampiros.

Todos los humanos observan con asombro a chico, en menos de 1 minuto mato a casi todos los vampiros que quedaban.

Los únicos que quedan ahora son algunos vampiros, chess, horn, Felid, mikaela y Crowley que observaba desde la distancia ya recuperado del ataque que recibió.

Felid, esta apunto de matar a guren, para poder centrar su atención en el humano.(nota de autor:matarlo entre comillas )

Accelerator desapareció de la vista de todos.Solo Crowley logro ver sus movimientos.

Felid no sabia que estaba pasando, el humano peliblanco, esta parado delante de él, su brazo con el que estaba sujetando el cuello de Guren ya no estaba, el mismo Guren estaba en el suelo, si brazo estaba tirado a un lado de este, solo pudo ver como la mano de Accelerator se dirigía hacia él.

En un movimiento que ni guren logro captar, Felid se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Accelerator que estaba apunto de seguir con su ataque, sintió un dolor de cabeza, su vista se volvió borrosa antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Felid miro esto con asombro, pero luego sonrió, se acerco al humano siendo un poco cauteloso, pero al ver que esta estaba totalmente inconsciente, tomo su brazo que estaba en el suelo.

—ustedes malditos humanos realmente crea cosas aterradoras.

Dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo del chico, después volteó a ver a el inconsciente Yuuichirou

Crowley ya se había acercado a ellos. Todos los vampiros restantes estaba reunidos

—pero al final las cosa no cambiaron demasiado aun se convertirán en ganado.

Dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras pegaba su brazo a su cuerpo de nuevo.

—jejeje, tienes razón, pero lo que yo tenía que hacer era solo ganar tiempo, lo mejor del ejercito demoniaco se dirige hacia shinjuku. Cuando lleguen morirás.

Felid nota peligro, voltea hacia uno edificios localizados lejos de su posición.

—¿hn?

Un hombre esta recostado en un edificio,tiene el color de cabello plateado, con una sonrisa esta sosteniendo un fusil, está apuntando hacia la dirección a Felid.

Este hombre es Shinya Hiragi, mayor general.

—ups, parece que ya se dio cuenta, pero es damasiado tarde, atraviesa a mis enemigos, byakkomaru..

Con un estruendo su arma se dispara, tres tigres de color azul, como si estuvieran hechos de llamas, salen disparados , en un parpadeo, estos estan a punto de golpear a Felid, este rápidamente se los esquiva.

—eso estuvo cerda, ese disparo… seria capaz de matarme.

Entonces detrás de guren muchos soldados comienza a aparecer.

Un hombre se posiciona al lado de guren.

—bien hecho teniente coronel Ichinose, buen trabajo, para un pedazo de basura con una familia insignificante.

Este hombre es kureto Hiragi, teniente general del ejercito demoniaco.

—tch, cállate.

—la familia Hiragi tomara el control desde aquí, mi gente destruirá a esos vampiro por ti.

Crowley se acerca a Felid.

—¡hey, felid! ¿ahora que?

—hmm… me voy.

Crowley sonríe con un poco de decepcionado,felid se aleja y se acerca a mikaela.

Después de una discusión, Felid a la fuerza obliga a mikaela a retirarse. Mientras se alejan son observados por guren.

—…bien...ocurrió tal como fue planeado,excepto por una cosa.

Voltea su vista hacia el chico albino, que esta tirado, Mitsuba y Yoichi esta a su lado,guren lo observa durante unos instantes, no sabia nada de este chico, tendria que investigar, o podría arruinar sus planes.

—teniente coronel.

Shinoa se acerco a él y le hablo.

—me gustaría preguntarle algo mas tarde.

—enserio a mi también me gustaría que me diera un reporte en donde incluyeras quien es ese chico. Entendido.

Ambos se quedaron viendo ,pero guren se empezó a ir.

—necesitan tratamiento medico—dijo Yoichi, preocupado por el estado de sus compañeros.

—tienes, razón necesitamos regresar a shinjuku—dijo shinoa

Entonces tomaron a yuuichiro y accelerator, para empezar a correr e dirección a shinjuku

5 días depues.

Shinoa se encontraba dirigiendo a la oficina de guren, para hablar sobre le reporte que ella entrego hace unos días, y también sobre lo que, mas le preocupaba Yuuichirou.

Cuando entra nota a guren leyendo unos papeles, viéndolo mejor s puede ver que es el reporte que ella le entrego.

—teniente coronel guren, es hora de hablar.

—así que ya llegaste.

Dice sin apartar la vista de sus documentos.

—señor tengo algunas preguntas para usted.

—esta bien pero antes, dime enserio crees que me crea esas estupideces de que ese chico "Accelerator", apareció de la nada, no estas diciéndome todo, ¿verdad?

Shinoa mintió en su reporte, en vez de poner que Accelerator venia de otro mundo,ella reporto que él apareció de la nada, y ella le ofreció unirse al ejercito, lo cual el acepto con relativa facilidad.

—si le digo la verdad, usted me dirá que es lo que le hizo a yuuichirou—guren no respondió solo seguía viendo sus documentos—Yuuichirou aun no despierta, ¿Qué fue o que le hizo?no, ¿Qué intenta lograr con el?

Ella saca una caja de píldoras, y las lanza al escritorio de guren,

—me dijo que esta pastillas eran especiales para el, ¿Qué era esa cosa en la que se convirtió en medio de la batalla?

—jajaja, míra te por esta ocasión te has puesto emotiva, estas molesta conmigo—dijo mientras levanta la vista y miraba a shinoa—o acaso ¿te estas enamorado de yuu?

Ella se sonrojo, por lo dicho por el capitán.

—jajaja mira tu cara, pero no me importa lo que sientan el uno por el otro,ahora vete

Dijo en tono serio.

—señor, esper-

—vete

Shinoa resignada se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

—oh, una cosa, el efecto de la droga toma cinco días para salir del sistema, yuu debería de despertar pronto.

Accelerator se encuentra en la azotea del hospital, tiene vendas e su brazo, además de usar ropa de pacientes.

El despertó luego de 2 días, él estaba mirando la ciudad,se parecía un poco a la de ciudad academia.

La noche ya esta presente,las estrellas del cielo iluminaban los edificios.

[—El nivel 5 más fuerte quien nuca ha perdido una pelea—Touma alza la vista mirando directo a Accelerator— es por eso que eres débil… puedes destruir enemigos de un golpe y puedes reflejar cualquier ataque… ESA CLASE DE SUJETO NUNCA APRENDERIA A PELEAR]

Recordando otra vez la palabras del que lo derrotó, pone una mirada molesta.

[— ¡¡LAS SISTERS HACEN SU MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA VIVIR… SOLO PARA SER MASACRAS POR ALGUIEN COMO TU!!]

Se levanta y se para en la orilla del edificio.

El viento sopla fuerte.

— con que ...hacen su mejor esfuerzo por viví, ¿huh?…tch, no me jodas..

—disculpa que estas haciendo

Accelerator volteo a ver quien lo molestaba era la chica de cabello rubio.

—no deberías de andar de un lado para otro aun cuando no te has recuperado por completo.

Ella está muy preocupada por la salud de albino, pero también sabe que el no es del tipo de persona conversadora.

—tch, que molesta.

Ella se acerca, ambos se quedan viendo la ciudad, el voltea a verla, nota que ella tiene una venda en su cuello, debe de ser de la batalla.

El no está preocupado por su estado, pero ella a estado visitándolo en su habitación del hospital, y previa realmente preocupada por el, esto era raro para, desde que tenía memoria las únicas personas que se acercaban a el eran idiotas que pensaban que podían derrotar, o científicos que querían estudiar su poder . Pero nunca por que se preocupaban por él.

—oye si me sigues mirando de esa manera…

Ella habla al notar que Accelerator el estaba mirando, se sonrojo un poco.

—¿ha?...

Accelerator no entendía a que se refería ella, el no habia convivido con muchas personas por lo cual se le dificulta entender como debía comportarse al estar con otra persona, pero tampoco le importaban mucho ese tipo de cosas.

—lamento interrumpir su cita.

Dice una voz,ambos voltean a ver a Shinoa la cual esta mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—q-que estas diciendo

—jajajajaj, solo estoy bromeando.

Ambas siguieron hablando un rato, mientras el albino miraba hacia la ciudad, ignorándolas, para él ellas eran un dolor de cabeza.

—dejando de lado las bromas…Yuuichirou ya despertó. Deberías de ir a verlo.

Mitsuba sintió, y volteo ver a Accelerator.

Pero esta había desaparecido.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, estaba en un mundo nuevo, al parecer infestado de muchas mierdas problemáticas.

Después de caminar por un rato, se paro frente a una puerta, y la abrió.

Era una habitan de hospital tenia una cama, y una ventana, entré otras cosas de hospitales.

El entro, y se recostó en la cama.

—…ufff—Soltó un suspiro, mientras miraba al techo—supongo que las cosas serán mas molestas de ahora en adelante, ¿no?

Mientras en otro lugar

Felid se encuentras en la azotea de un edificio,observan las ruinas.

—jajajaja, todo esta procediendo tan bien que casi ma da risa, y la arrogancia sin límites de los vampiros, la codicia de la humanidad que todo lo consume se expande si limite… ¿no estas deacuerdo

Felid voltea hacia atrás.

—mi siempre divertido compañero— saca algo de entre sus ropas y lo lanza—aquí tienes, estos son los resultados de nuestra investigación.

Y así… es como acaba esta primera temporada.

Pdt: probablemente tarde un poco más en sacar los capítulos ,pues tengo que repasar lo que pasa más adelante para evitar pasar demasiadas cosas por alto y también decidir a donde se dirige esta historia.

Por cierto como notaron Accelerator no tuvo un despertar, fue algo como lo que paso en el manga al final del arco de la nigromante, si tengo planeado que tenga su despertar pero sera un poco más adelante, y si ya se que el necesita de la información de index para tener su despertar, pero haya que ser un poco flexibles en ese aspecto.

Por cierto para los que crean que Accelerator puede vencer a yuu modo serafín sin un despertar estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero tiene que ser un Accelerator mas centrado en la batalla como por ejemplo el del final de index 3.

Este Accelerator del arco de las sister no tiene la suficiente experiencia aun por eso sufrió muchos daños.

Dijo hasta el hazamura le da pelea no mames... Incluso con experiencia y todo.


	6. capítulo 6

.

Una semana después del ataque de los vampiros.

Las fuerzas de Shinjuku se reorganizan, Accelerator fue dado de alta 5 días después del ataque, a un que aun usa unas vendas en su mano, las heridas en su mayor parte ya estaba sanadas.

Accelerator caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, la vestimenta que usa es distinta de la que habitual, dado que sus ropas quedaron destrozadas en la batalla contra los vampiros, Shinoa le entrego un conjunto del uniforme del ejército demoniaco.

A él no le gustaba demasiado el uniforme, paro dado que era eso o seguir usando ropas de hospital decidió usar ese atuendo, hasta que consiga una ropa más de su gusto.

Sin embargo omitió el uso de los guantes, sombrero y capa.

Mientras camina por los alrededores no puede evitar poner una cara de aburrimiento.

―tch… que aburrido.

Desde que le dieron de alta, lo único que ha hecho fue dormir, pero aburrido de eso decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Nunca se imaginó que sería tan aburrida la vida en este nuevo mundo. Desde la batalla lo único que ha hecho el ejército demoniaco es reorganizarse y reforzar las defensas.

Los soldados van de un lado a otro, obviamente están ocupados.

Después de caminar por unos minutos ve a Mitsuba la cual al parecer tiene prisa de llegar a un lugar, pero cuando voltea y lo ve, ella duda un poco pero se acerca rápidamente a él.

―¿Por qué caminas alrededor como un idiota?

Ella dijo eso con una actitud un poco altiva, mientras sonreía, Accelerator no puede evitar pensar que esta chica le ha tomado demasiada confianza con él.

―hah, quieres morir

Dijo él en tono aburrido mientras la pasaba de largo, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Por lo que simplemente la ignoraría.

―oye acaso me va a ignorar después de que tome de mi valioso tiempo, solo para hablar contigo en vez de ir a al llamado de la familia Hiragi.

―¿familia Hiiragi ? ―pregunto Accelerator un poco curioso, él no sabía mucho de este mundo por lo cual debía de obtener un poco de información.

―oh, cierto tú no sabes nada ¿verdad? ―dijo ella, mientras meditaba un poco, pronto tomo una decisión―bueno, ya que formas parte del ejército demoniaco, supongo que te daré una lección rápida.

Accelerator quería protestar en que el forma parte del ejército, el nunca acepto tal cosa, solo dijo que se quedaría con ellos mientras las cosas sean interesante, pero rápidamente se detuvo, obtener información del ejercito demoniaco seria de utilidad, por lo que al final solo asintió esperando las siguientes palabras de Mitsuba.

―veras en el ejército demoniaco hay familias, y se dividen en rangos, por ejemplo la familia Ichinose del teniente coronel Guren , es considerada una de bajo rango, pero gracias a los logros de teniente, se podría decir que aumentado su importancia, también está la familia Sanguu a la cual yo pertenezco que puede ser considera una familia muy importante―ella hizo una pequeña pausa para que Accelerator asimilara la información―pero por sobre todas estas familias, está la Hiiragi ellos fueron quienes organizaron el inicio de la reconstrucción de Japón, después del "fin del mundo"

Accelerator escucho toda la información, era parecido a la mesa de directores de ciudad academia, al parecer en este mundo, las personas se dividen en clases, pero como siempre por sobre todos hay alguien que es el líder.

―…he, que gracioso

Murmuro para sí mismo.

Mitsuba cayó en cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con Accelerator, tenía que llegar a la oficina central de Shinjuku.

―bueno nos vemos….―ella corrió alejándose rápidamente del lugar hasta que desapareció de la vista de Accelerator.

El cómo no tenía nada mejor que hacer se fue sus habitaciones.

Le tomo unos minutos llegar al área de departamentos donde el se le fue asignado su cuarto.

Sin embargo mientras se acerca noto a alguien recargado en una de las paredes del edificio.

Es un hombre con el uniforme del ejército demoniaco, pero de alguna manera su ropa parecía un diferente a los que había visto hasta ahora, se podía decir que probablemente era de un Arango mayor.

El hombre volteo a verlo, sonrió un poco pero luego camino hacia su dirección, levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

―hola…―dijo luego miro a accelerator un rato antes de seguir hablando― tú debes ser Accelerator, ¿no?

Accelerator solo miro al tipo, de alguna manera se le hace conocido….

― (… ya recuerdo, es el tipo que estaba en la batalla de hace una semana, él debe de ser el tipo con el cual la mocosa quería presentarme cuando llegáramos)

―…. No pareces la gran cosa, pero viendo lo que hiciste en la batalle debes de ser muy fuerte. ―dijo Guren con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Accelerator.

Accelerator solo lo mira de alguna manera algo no e siente bien con este tipo, esto no es simplemente que él quiera conocerlo, debe de tener algo más que quiera conseguir.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo Accelerator de manera cortante, no quería perder el tiempo hablando con este sujeto.

―bueno, soy el teniente general Guren Ichinose, estoy a cargo del equipo de Shinoa, por lo visto tú te integraste al equipo en su camino hacia Shinjuku, pero dado que soy el supervisor del equipo, yo tomo la decisión final si tu está o no dentro…―Guren miro a los ojos de Accelerator, sonrió― yo solo tengo bajo mi mando a personas útiles.

―… haha lo dice el tipo que casi muere hace una semana

Accelerator lo miro, según lo que Mitsuba y Shinoa le dijeron mientras esta hospitalizado, el debería estar en un estado peor que el después de la batalla. Pero se bastante sano.

―(… incluso con la tecnología de ciudad academia, no debería de recuperarse tan rápido )

―jajajajajja, eres muy gracioso… y por lo visto no eres tan ingenuo como lo demás, bien, por ahora estarás bajo mi mando, pero me temo que no tomaras misiones hasta que haya hecho todos los arreglos necesarios―él se volteo dispuesto a irse pero detuvo sus pasos―… por cierto es probable que la gran e ilustre familia Hiragi te llame, considera bien que es lo que dirás o podrías meterte en problemas.

Dijo ates de desaparecer en la esquina de la calle.

Accelerator se queda mirando a Guren, algo de él le cuadraba, después de unos momentos, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su departamento.

―ZZZRT, ATENCION POR FAVOR, EL SUJETO LLAMADO ACCELERATOR, POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE EN LA OFICINA CENTRAL DE SHINJUKU, REPETIMOS….

Una llamada inesperada detiene sus pasos.

―tch… que molesto.

Accelerator dudo un poco entre ir a tomar una siesta, o acudir al llamado, cuando decidió dormir un poco y se dirigió a su departamento.

―oye, no escuchaste el aviso, o acaso eres tan inútil que no sabes dónde quedan las oficinas.

El volteo ligeramente la cabeza, detrás de él estaba Shinoa.

―huh, deje de parlotear estupideces mocosa

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco más al albino

―bueno me dirigía a ver a Yuuichirou―dijo con sus manos de tras de ella―pero cuando escuche el llamado supuse que no sabrías donde quedaba la oficina central, y como la gran persona que soy, decidí guiarte hacia ella, después de todo no quieres ofender a la familia Hiragi.

Los ojos de Accelerator se afilaron cuando escucho el nombre de Yuuichirou, él era el chico que lo dejo en el hospital, según lo que Shinoa le dijo, dado que el no recuerda nada de la paso al final de la pelea.

―ya veo… entonces vamos, quiero terminar con esta mierda rápido para tomar una siesta.

Shinoa sonrió y empezó caminar hacia la oficina central, Accelerator la seguía desde atrás.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a una especie de mansión bastante grande y muy lujosa.

―bien solo sigue directo en la puerta enorme, trata de no hacer nada estúpido.

Dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia la biblioteca.

Accelerator suspiro antes de empezar a caminar de manera despreocupada, los pasillos, vio un letrero que decía oficina central, se dirijo hacia la dirección.

Pudo ver a Mitsuba saliendo de la oficina con enormes puertas, al parecer ya debe de haber concluido u entrevista.

―¿hm?

Simplemente la pasa de largo y se dirige a la puerta.

―así que tú también fuiste llamado―ella mira al corredor, luego de unos momentos el voltea a verla―sabes, como fui parte del ataque para detener a la invasión de los vampiros … aparentemente me han considerado para una promoción.

―enserio

Dijo Accelerator como si no le importara, mientras se ponía enfrente de la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

Pero fue detenido por una voz.

―y-yo…¡¡FUI COMPLETAMENTE INUTIL EN LA BATALLA PERO AUN ASÍ!!….aun así, probablemente seré la única promovida, aun después de todas las cosas que dije… una vez más mis compañeros casi mueren y no pude hacer nada

Accelerator gira su cabeza para verla, los ojos de Mitsuba estan húmedos.

―soy débil, pero aun así, soy promovida por ser una Sangu… ríete de mi si quieres.

Accelerator miro como ella lleva su bazo para limpiar una poca lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.

―ya veo, así eres una inútil…―accelerator quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de proseguir―dime algo que no sepa.

Mitsuba sintió su corazón apretarse al escuchar las palabra de Accelerator.

―si no quieres ser débil, pon toda tu determinación en hacerte fuerte… si lo logras o fallas dependerá de ti ―dijo mientras entraba en la oficina

Ella lo miro mientras desaparecía en el interior de la oficina, después de unos segundos sonríe.

Dentro de la oficina

Al entra todo estaba obscuro, el piso tenía un patrón muy elegante y por lo poco que se podía observar esta oficina era muy lujosa para un mundo que se supone está al borde de la destrucción.

Accelerator miro con molestia alrededor.

Escucho un ruido como si presionaran un interruptor, una luz de encendió enfrente de él. El dirigió su atención a lo que estaba debajo de la luz.

Una figura escuálida, ropas rotas, a simple vista se podía decir que está muy débil, ero lo que llamo más su atención, fueron sus orejas, ojos y los colmillos que salían su boca, claramente era un vampiro.

―¿huh?... ―accelerator miro un poco desconcertado al vampiro―( ¿que demonios hace un vampiro en este lugar?… ¿acaso será…?)

El vampiro enfoco su mira en él.

―…matar…humano―aun débil un vampiro era más fuerte que un humano normal, sin previo aviso este se lanzó hacia él, mientras extendía las garras de su mano para apuñalar a accelerator―¡¡MUERE HUMANO!!

El brozo del vampiro al tocar la piel del chico, se dobló en una dirección anti natural, en pocas palabras estaba roto, pero al no le importaba su brozo sanaría, dispuesto a seguir con el asalto, el vampiro intento usar su otro brazo.

Accelerator sin ganas de perder su tiempo, extendió su brazo y golpeo la cabeza del vampiro, esta exploto, y su cuerpo convirtió en cenizas ante la mirada desinteresada de Accelerator.

Accelerator suspiro

―tch, que aburrido ―dijo Accelerator ante lo sucedido.

―esto fue una prueba― dijo una voz, de pronto las luces de la habitación se encendieron―… para detectar traidores.

El hombre que estaba hablando tenía el cabello negro, más corto que el de Guren.

― quería ver si realmente matarías a un vampiro. Con testigos que pueden confirmarlo―por testigo se refería a las dos personas detrás de él, un hombre de cabello plateado y una mujer de cabello rubio. ―ahora comencemos con la entrevista. Soy kureto Hiiragi, teniente general… del ejército demoniaco imperial japonés.

Accelerator lo miro, y suspiro con molestia por lo que el comportamiento del sujeto podía decir que esta "entrevista" sería muy irritante.

―la primera prueba será que me muestres tus habilidades de combate para saber si eres alguien de confianza― desenfundó la espada que estaba en su cintura―por lo que se no posees una arma demoniaca pero si lograste enfrentare a vampiros sin una, no debería de ser un problema para ti pelear conmigo.

―he, interesante ― un sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostro pálido, mientras extiende sus brazos―pero no te quejes si te rompo los brazos. ¿de acuerdo?

―jajaja tienes mucha confianza…pero solo será un duelo de prueba no tienes que ir con todo.

Accelerator pone una cara de decepción por las palabras de kureto, pero se prepara para el combate.

Kureto extiende su espada.

―oye chico―el que hablo fue el hombre de pelo plateado―si fuera tu no confiaría en lo que diga kureto.

Accelerator inclina la cabeza.

―posesióname… Raimeiki

Repentinamente una luz y el sonido de rayos se escuchan, voltea a ver a kureto, su espada parece en vuelta en electricidad.

Accelerator se pone en guardia, es sabe que puede reflejar los ataque eléctricos de las SISTERs al ser un poder esper, pero es diferente cuando el ataque proviene de las armas ya sean de los vampiros de los miembros del ejercito.

Kureto balancea su espada, un ataque eléctrico se dirige hacia él, Accelerator decide esquivarlo.

El suelo se rompe debajo de sus pies y en un parpadeo está a varios metros de su posición original, el ataque sigue directo y se estrella contra la pared.

Kureto no pierde el tiempo y a una velocidad que Accelerator solo había visto en vampiros, se dirige hacia él, en menos de un segundo ya ésta a pocos pasos de él.

Accelerator sabe que su poder de reflexión no funciona muy bien con las armas demoniacas.

Su mejor opción es evitar el combate cercano.

Pisa el suelo con su zapato, este explota y lanza escombros hacia kureto, a una distancia tan corta provocaría daños severos.

Sin embargo kureto no se inmuta y sigue adelante, atravesando el ataque de Accelerator.

El albino frunce el ceño, pisa otra vez el suelo, pero este vez el piso debajo de los pies de kureto explota, esto lo distrae por un momento, Accelerator aprovecha eso y balancea su puño hacia delante golpeando a la nada.

Kureto mira esto con confusión, pero sigue con su ataque apunto su espada al cuello del albino.

Repentinamente el viento delante Accelerator explota, kureto es lanzado a varios metros de distancia, pero con gran agilidad se detiene.

―vaya, realmente eres algo.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se podía de pie y enfundaba su espada.

―pensé que habías dicho que solo era una prueba.

Accelerator sonrió son arrogancia

―si era para saber si obedecerías una orden sin cuestionar, pero se nota que eres una de los subordinados de Guren.

―tch, que molesto… y ¿eso es todo?, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en pruebas estúpidas.

―eras bastante impaciente, pero tengo unas preguntas para ti―accelerator puso una cara de aburrimiento ― primero ¿Quién eres?, según los reportes apareciste de repentinamente y te uniste a uno de los equipos de Guren, pero no sabes nada de ti entes eso.

Accelerator reunió toda la información que había escuchado hasta el momento de Guren, Mitsuba y Shinoa, y entendió cuáles eran las intenciones de este sujeto. Una "lucha por el poder" para él era realmente algo estúpido, en un mundo que se va a la mierda luchar por estupideces como esa solo provocaría su propia perdición.

Pero bueno después de todo la naturaleza de los humanos era así, siempre tenía que haber conflicto.

Pero sobre todo, a él no le importa involucrase en semejante idiotez.

―… y eso que te importa, de que te serviría sabe mi pasado, ¿huh? ― Accelerator se empezó a acercar a kureto― no estoy de tu lado o de ese bastardo de Guren, me importa una mierda ustedes van a perder su tiempo peleando por el poder o lo que sea, pero a mí no me involucren en sus estupideces.

Accelerator e dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Kureto tenía una expresión seria en su cara hasta que sonrío.

―jajaja eres muy interesante, tengo que admitir que no me importa tu pasado, tenía planeado usar te como un espía para que vigilaras a Guren pero por lo visto eso no será posible.

Accelerator siguió su camino ignorando lo dicho por el sujeto.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Accelerator.

Mientras salía del edificio se encontró con Yuuichirou

―así que tú también fuiste llamando.

Accelerator lo ignoro y siguió con su camino.

―¿huh? Que le pasa.

Dijo Yuuichirou antes de encogerse de hombros y entrar a la oficina.

El albino siguió su camino, a lo lejos pudo observar a Shinoa y Mitsuba él se dirigió a su habitación ignorándolas.

Después de llegar se acostó en su cama, dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

― ¿Qué debería de hacer este lugar parece problemático? ―dijo mientras miraba el techo, recordando los eventos que habían pasado―… tal vez estaría mejor por mi cuenta.

Con eso en mente se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente

Accelerator va caminando, a su lado va Guren.

―a partir de hoy formalmente eres un miembro del escuadrón lunar de exterminación de vampiros―el albino continuaba con su mirada desinteresada― ahora te haré una prueba para saber si estas listos para portar un arma demoniaca, normalmente tendrás que pasar por un entrenamiento, pero dadas tus habilidades, nos saltaremos todo eso.

―… no necesito ningún arma puedo matar vampiros yo solo.

―eso solo es con los vampiros de bajo rango, pero los nobles son otra cosa, seguro lo sabrás pero los vampiros con los que nos enfrentamos en shinjuku, eran nobles con capacidades regenerativas superiores a los vampiros normales y también mucho más fuertes―dijo Guren mientras continuaba caminando hacia el cuarto en donde se guardan las armas demoniacas― incluso si les arrancas un brazo o atraviesas su corazón ellos son capaces de regenerarse.

En ese momento Accelerator recordó sus peleas con los vampiros ellos eres muy molestos parecían cucarachas.

―las armas demoniacas que usamos impiden la regeneración, además de brindarnos más poder.

―ha, yo ya soy el más fuerte, no necesito nada más.

Guren miro molesto a Accelerator, de alguna manera se parecía a Yuuichirou en lo terco, pero a diferencia de Yuu que deseaba más poder, este chico parecía creer que era el más poderoso, Guren decidió usar eso para convencerlo.

―mmm… solo inténtalo si no eres apto para portar un arma demoniaca podrás seguir como hasta ahora.

Accelerator chasqueo la lengua, pero siguió detrás de Guren, el tenía un poco de interés en esas armas demoniacas.

Llegaron a un edificio bastante grande, tenía unas escaleras además de una enorme puerta que estaba entre dos pilares.

Guren se detuvo frente a la puerta, volteo a ver al albino.

―antes de que tomes un arma, debo de probar tú resistencia psíquica contra los demonios. ―El peliblanco puso una expresión de interés. ― no quiero perder tiempo por lo que yo mismo probare tus capacidades.

Guren acerca su mano a la funda de la katana en su cintura.

― ¿De que demonios hablas?―pregunto Accelerator.

Con un movimiento la saca la sostiene en el aire, la coloca de forma vertical.

Guren sonríe.

―si no sobrevives solo puedes culparte a ti mismo.

Repentinamente baja la hoja de su espada y la clava en el suelo, un aura negra se expande por toda el área.

Accelerator sintió una presión sobre si, era una especie de sentimiento opresivo, solo lo sentía levemente pero estaba ahí. Siguió así por unos segundos antes de que Guren enfundara de nuevo su espada dispersando el aura.

―vaya esto es impresionante, ―dijo mientras miraba a Accelerator aun de pie, como si no hubiera pasado nada, el realmente está sorprendido― supongo que estas listos para tomar un arma, tienes suerte podrás tomas un arma de la serie demonios negro, el mismo rango de la mía, deberías estar orgulloso, solo unos pocos están calificadas para este tipo de arma.

Miro a acelerar el cual no parecía realmente interesado en los algo que le dijo.

―(¿este chico de dónde demonios salió?) ―pensó Guren―(tendré que vigilarlo de cerca)

Guren volteo, y se dirigió a la puerta, Accelerator lo siguió.

Dentro de la sala había estatuas, con círculos con gravados extraños delante de cada una de ellas, las estatuas tenían una apariencia humanoide, pero tenían rasgos demoniacos como cuernos entre otros.

―¿Qué este lugar? ―pregunto Accelerator mientras observaba con interés el interior.

―este cuarto aloja las armas que albergan a los demonios más poderos.

―(demonios más poderosos) ―pensó el albino―interesante

― será mejor que no apuremonos, escoge el arma que te guste y entre en el círculo del ritual, la ceremonia empezará automáticamente tan pronto como toques el arma. Si vences al demonio su poder será tuyo.

Accelerator miro alrededor, había varios tipos de armas como espadas, lanzas, arcos, katanas, el miro una en especial que parecían una especie de barra de hierro negra, la mejor forma de describirla será como una estaca, realmente no tenía ninguna arman que le gustara en especial, por lo que solo se dirigió hacia esa.

(nota de autor: las estacas son parecidas a la barra que una pein o pain de Naruto, estaba viendo el anime de la que yo considero su mejor saga a la hora de hacer este capítulo y me gustó la idea de que Accelerator posea un arma del mismo tipo, tendrá habilidades especiales como las de yuu y kimizuki)

Puso un pie en el círculo.

―solo tiene que tocarla para empezar.

Dijo Guren mientras observa va todo.

Accelerator acerco lentamente su mano, y toco el arma.

En un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

Se puede ver al grupo de Shinoa, ellos estaban a punto de comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Mitsuba se acercó a Shinoa.

― oye por que no vino accelerator. ―pregunto, Shinoa sonrió.

― heeee, que pasa acaso lo extrañas

Mitsuba se sonrojo.

―c-claro que no es solo que… solo que

Mitsuba bajo la mirada, mientras murmuraba.

―jajaja― Shinoa rió, al observar el comportamiento de ella―… dejando las bromas, Guren me dijo que él lo llevaría a conseguir un arma demoniaca

― ¡¡¿Que dices?¡¡ pero si él no tiene el entrenamiento necesario para eso, porque dejaste que presentara una prueba tan peligrosa

―sabes que no puedo hacer nada dado que son ordenes de los altos mandos, además él es bastante fuerte por lo que no deberías de tener problemas.

―supongo que tiene razón.

― Delante de nosotros hay tres jinetes

Yoichi dijo su informe después de usar su arma demoniaca para revisar el área.

―debería de ir a matarlos

Dijo Yuuichirou mientras esperaba las órdenes de su capitana

―no tenemos que encontrar un lugar para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Dijo mientras se dirija al lugar donde estaban Kimizuki, Yoichi y Yuuichirou.

Mitsuba se volteo a ver a la ciudad con una mira de preocupación.

―ojala te valla bien.

Susurro antes de ir en la dirección de su equipo.

XXXXX

Todo estaba banco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, solo con esto accelerator sabía que estaba en una especia de ilusión.

Repentinamente detrás de él como si flotara un cuerpo salió del suelo, manchando el blanco puro con sangre.

Accelerator volteo y abrió los ojos en shock.

Detrás del estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de una chica de pelo castaño de unos catorce años, con uniforme escolar.

Repentinamente decenas, cientos, miles de cuerpos empezaron a emerger el suelo no tardo en pintarse del rojo escarlata de la sangre.

Los que antes era solo suelo blanco, ahora esta repleto de cuerpo desmembrados, con heridas, que sugerían que habían tenido muerte horribles.

Los ojos de todas las que tenían su rostro intacto, tenían ojos que reflejaban vacío, como si fueran simple muñecas.

―hola...— escucho una voz familiar detrás de el— mi asesinó favorito...

Una chica de pelo castaño, básicamente una SISTERs está parada detrás de el con una expresión estoica, Accelerator la miro seriamente.

—he~, que broma— dijo mientras sonreía ala castaña.

fin

espero les haya gustado. nos vemos En el próximo capítulo.


	7. capítulo 7

Caoitulo 7.

Sobre el interminable suelo plagado de cuerpos de sister que Accelerator mato con sus propias manos, la sangre fluye como si estuviera en medio de una lago.

Incluso ese olor característico de la sangre con el cual el esta tan familiarizado a salta su sentido del olfato haciendo que Accelerator haga una pequeña mueca, aunque solo fue por unos segundos probablemente si hubiera personas a su alrededor ni siquiera lo abrían notado, pero hay estuvo.

Pero lo que más llama la atención es la chica parada enfrente de él, a una distancia de unos 6 metros.

Indudablemente parece una sister desde la complexión, hasta el largo del cabello, hasta el más mínimo detalle de la cara, es una clon de Misaka Mikoto. Incluso esa molesta expresión sin emociones que era característica de ellas estaba presente.

― ¿huh?... ―Accelerator la mira fijamente, seria mentira si dijera que no se sorprendió al principio, pero después de pensarlo un poco supuso que esto era parte de la prueba, el demonio debe de haber visto sus recuerdos y estaba intentando usarlos en su contra, lo cual lo irritaba no por que usara sus recuerdos sino porque el demonio pensó que esto lo dañaría ―tch, que molesto.

En su situación actual solo podía teorizar que el demonio estaba intentando atacarlo psicológicamente intentando que el que el sienta culpa por masacrar a las SISTERs.

Pero eso nunca pasaría él había tomado la decisión de realizar el experimento, porque sentiría pena por matar a unas muñecas, tal vez y solo tal vez sentiría algo de remordimiento y hubiera matado a personas inocentes, no como esas basuras que constantemente lo buscaban para arrebatarle el título del más fuerte de ciudad academia y al final acababan lamentándose patéticamente el suelo luego de que les mostrara la diferencia que había entre ellos.

Accelerator volteo a ver a la chica.

―oi oi, ¿es enserio? … no uses mis recuerdo para estas mierdas….―el demonio se quedó viendo directamente a sus ojos―… ¿y bien de que va todo esto? .

La clon que estaba parada en frente del sonrió, Accelerator se sintió un poco incómodo, nunca había visto a una de estas muñecas expresar emoción alguna, ni siquiera cuando él las asesinaba de manera brutal mostraron indicios de miedo.

La sonrisa que esta clon estaba haciendo no era la sonrisa sincera de una chica normal, era una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Repentinamente todo volvió a ser de un blanco puro y los cuerpos y la sangre desparecieron sin dejar rastro esto solo podía comprobar su teoría de que estaba dentro de una especie de ilusión.

El albino solo se mantuvo en silencio esperando las palabras del demonio.

― Cómo puedes ver todo fue un ilusión hecha por mí. ―dijo el demonio a un sonriendo su voz sonaba como la de las sister, pero a diferencia de la voz monótona de estas, la voz de salía de la chica parada enfrente de él era más vil, casi podía sentir el odio contenido en cada una de sus palabras.

A Accelerator no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ese tono de voz, pero por alguna sentía que ese odio no estaba dirigido hacia él, al menos no directamente, pero él no era tipo de persona que se pondría a hablar de cosas que no eran su problema. Por lo cual actuó como si no hubiera notado eso.

― ¿quien eres…? No, mejor dicho ¿que eres? ―pregunto Accelerator entono despreocupado.

Incluso en esta situación el no estaba nervioso o preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar el confiaba en su poder y sabía que cuando él quisiera podía salir de esta ilusión. Solo tenía que enfocarse en eso.

―soy un demonio. ― dijo ella como su fuera algo obvio. Claro que Accelerator ya lo sabía solo quería confirmarlo.

―ya veo, así que esto es lo que un demonio…― dijo mientras analizaba al demonio, por lo visto no parecía impórtale demasiado el hecho de que viene de un mundo diferente, dado que al ver sus recuerdo ella debió de enterarse de eso, Accelerator miro al demonio le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que haya tomado la apariencia de una SISTERs.― ¿por qué tomaste la apariencia de una de esas… muñecas sin vida?

―con que una muñeca sin vida, he― se podía notar el sarcasmos en su voz ― así es como ves a las chicas que masacraste solo por obtener más poder.

Accelerator sonrió con al escuchar las palabras de esta demonio.

― ¿de que otra forma las vería? , después de todo fueron creadas para ese propósito ― Accelerator dijo pareciendo que trababa de convencerse más a si mismo que al demonio, esto es algo que el demonio que vio sus recuerdos pudo reconocer, unas sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ― … por cierto no pareces muy sorprendida por el hecho de que vengo de otro mundo

―!ah!, oh … no me importa si eres de otro mundo, si eres un humano de este mundo o de otro, si eres un santo o un asesino… para mi todos los humanos son iguales sin importar su origen ―dijo mientras se encogía de hombros― aunque tengo que admitir que eres más interesante que los otros que intentaron obtener mi poder.

― ¿intentaron? ―dijo Accelerator mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

―si intentaron, después de todo desde que me convertí en un demonio, ninguno de esos malditos humanos ha logrado tomar mi poder.

―ya veo, entonces por qué me mostraste esa ilusión de antes, ¿acaso intentabas que sintiera…remordimiento? ― dijo Accelerator un poco serio en la última parte de la oración.

La sonrisa del demonio se ensancho como una niña pequeña que fue descubierta haciendo algo que no debía, y con malicia dijo.

― claro después de todo soy un demonio, nuestro deseo es usar las emociones negativas de nuestros poseedores para poder posesionarlos― ella se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando―he mirado dentro de tu corazón… sé que en el fondo tú no ves a esas chicas solo como muñecas sin vida.

Accelerator mira sorprendido al demonio, después estalla en una carcajada.

El demonio continúa hablando sin prestar atención a la risa del albino.

―… ¿será que en el fondo te arrepientes de participar en el experimento?

Accelerator hizo una sonrisa burlona.

―deja de decir estupideces… o te matare ―sacudió su cabello usando su mano, Accelerator sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener un dolor de cabeza, pero algo no se sentía bien de todo esto.

Chasqueo la lengua, se dirijo al demonio y pregunto lentamente.

― ¿De donde mierda sacas que yo… no quería participar en el experimento?

¿Por qué el siguió el juego de este estúpido demonio?, esa era la pregunta que se hizo mentalmente, ¿porque estaba tan hablador ahora? , será acaso porque este demonio… está usando la apariencia de una de las SISTERs… no, eso no era un motivo suficiente para el.

Su mente era un caos tratando de entenderse así mismo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la demonio.

―bueno en primer lugar… ¿por qué te tomaste la molestia de tratar de hablas con las muñecas sin vida?

Por un momento Accelerator se queda en silencio.

¿Por qué trato de comunicarse con les SISTERs?... en algún punto después de miles de veces de matar a las clones, él quiso agregar algo de emoción, algo diferente, pensó que sería una forma de hacer que el experimento fuera más interesante para el… esa era la excusa con la que el trato de hablar con las SISTERs.

―wahaaaha ¿Por qué CORRES TA RAPIDO? ¡¿ESTAS TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRME MOVIENDO TU TRASERO?!

―Uffff, es muy molesto decir lo mismo 10,000 veces seguidas, quería agregar algo refrescante, peor parece que no funciona, no puedo comprenderte.

― ¡MUY BIEN, DEJAME HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA!¿CUANTAS VECES HAS SIDO ASESINADA?

Por un momento recordó algunas de las veces que inútilmente trato de comunicase con ellas.

―heeee, ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Hablo la demonio mientras sonreía , Accelerator la miro por un momento se sintió extraño de ver en el rostro de una de las SISTERs una mirada como esa… mostrando emociones actuando como un humano, no simplemente comportándose como meros robots programados solo para hacer y decir lo mismo… solo para ser asesinados por él.

―tu…―el demonio levanto su mano y apunto a Accelerator — ¿acaso no estabas tratando de intimidarlas para que abandonaran el experimento?, dime si laguna de ellas decía que no quería continuar con el experimento, ¿te …. Abrías detenido?

Accelerator se quedó estático mientras procesa eso, si ellas le pedían detenerse, que no querían continuar con el experimento, ¿se hubiera detenido?.

El experimento estaba centrado en él, si él decía que no quería seguir participando, obviamente este sería cancelado, después de todo no podían obligarlo a participar, dado que él era el más fuerte de ciudad academia.

Con que podrían amenazarlo… no tenía familia, amigos o cualquier cosa que esos científicos pudieran usar en su contra, y que si mandaban asesinos a su departamento en medio de la noche, no es que fuera algo nuevo él podía manejarlo.

Su vida continuaría siendo la misma de siempre.

Acaso él estaba intentando detener el proyecto al intimidar a las SISTERs, acaso quería que ellas sintieran miedo y renunciaran, no se supone que él quería un poder inigualable.

No…. Imposible el no están buena persona como para hacer algo así.

Miro al demonio con un poco de ira. Era obvio que estaba tratando de confundirlo pero eso no funcionaría.

―tch… deja de intentar jugar conmigo y acabemos con esto, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando de estupideces con un ser como tú.

La demonio lo observo, antes de que una aura de oscuridad la rodeaba, haciendo difícil distinguir su silueta.

Repentinamente esta lo rodeo, Accelerator estaba bastante tranquilo, para el este demonio solo estaba mostrando pequeños trucos.

―oh ―dijo el demonio desde la oscuridad― realmente eres interesante.

―ya terminaste con tus entupidos juegos ― Dijo el albino con cansancio.

―… dime ¿porque deseabas con ansias el poder…?, llegando incluso a estar dispuesto a matar a miles por esa causa.

―… ha, acaso no es obvio, quiera un poder incluso más grande, un poder que fuera imparable, QUE ES HECHO DE OPONERSE A MI, DE PELEAR CONTRA MI SEA UNA ESTUPIDEZ TAN GRANDE QUE A NADIE SE LE PASARÍA POR LA CABEZA.

Una sonrisa inhumana se formó en las facciones pálidas de su cara mientras decía estas palabras.

Era obvio, por que dudo tanto hace unos momentos, ese es su objetivo… el poder, sentir remordimiento o culpa esta fuera de cuestión, una vez el consiga el poder más grande de este mundo el podría aplastarlo todo.

―…tu deseo es muy grande, eso nos gusta a los demonios, después de todo nos alimentamos de eso…

La oscuridad se aleja de Accelerator y se coloca a unos metros de él.

―está bien… me gustas… te aceptare por ahora ―Accelerator suspiro, por fin había acabado esta prueba―me llamo Asterea. Llámame cuando necesites mi poder.

― ¿huh? ― Accelerator parecía un poco confundido― yo no necesito el poder de un demonio.

―lo necesitaras y cuando lo hagas yo te prestare mi poder… Después de todo si deseas ser el más fuerte tendrás que matarlo a él.

La última parte de su oración la dijo en un tono tan bajo que parecía un susurro, el cual no llego a los oídos de Accelerator.

Accelerator miro molesto al demonio, pero no quería alargar mas esto con discusiones sin sentido.

Una mano salió de la oscuridad y apunto a su dirección.

―a partir de ahora serás mi primer maestro, el contrato está terminado, abre los ojos Accelerator, deja observar hasta dónde puedes llegar siguiendo esos falsos deseos ...

Por un momento Accelerator pudo observar una figura femenina, su cabello le llegaba a la espalda y era de color negro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, miro el techo de la habitación, a parecer había quedado tendido en el suelo luego de comenzar la prueba.

― ¿te fue bien?

Accelerator miro al dueño de la voz, era Guren tal parecía que le lo había estado vigilando todo este tiempo.

Accelerator miro alrededor pero no podía ver la estaca de metal.

Pero tuvo un presentimiento, extendió su mano, repentinamente esta fue envuelta en llamas, pero extrañamente estas no quemaban, se desvanecieron rápidamente dejando ver la estaca de color negro con líneas rojas.

Guren observo todo esto sorprendido.

― (acaso acaba de manifestar un arma de la serie demonio negro, eso no debería de ser posible… o tal vez si, después de todo Nadie había logrado vencer al demonio del arma)

Accelerator sintió como una energía se expandía por todo su cuerpo, frunció el ceño para que después unas llamas aparecieran y la estaca se desvaneciera.

El noto que la energía también desaparecía de su cuerpo.

Se levantó y miro a Guren.

― ¿eso es todo?―diría Accelerator mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta ― si es así, me voy.

Dijo para después salir de la habitación dejando solo a Guren.

―tch… malditos mocosos, siempre tan molestos

Diría el con resignación al observar el comportamiento del chico

― ¿Porque no me respetan?

Dijo mientras recordaba las veces que Shinoa, Yuu, y ahora este chico básicamente no le daban el respeto que merecía.

Suspiro antes de también salir de la habitación, había tenido que asistir a las estúpidas reuniones del ejército, que no había dormido nada, ahora tenía tiempo por lo que tomaría una siesta.

La ciudad estaba totalmente a oscuras, los edificios abandonados y en mal estado le daban una atmósfera tenebrosa.

La oscuridad solo era interrumpida por una fogata en medio de la calle.

Alrededor de esta estaban lo miembros del equipo de Shinoa a excepción de Yuuichirou el cual estaba tendido a unos metros de ellos, encima tenía el abrigo de kimizuki.

― Cuanto tiempo falta para que Yuu despierte, ya han paso las 20 horas, ¿creen que este bien?

―probablemente tenga un momento difícil, después de todo su arma demoniaca es increíblemente poderosa, el demonio en ella debe ser muy fuerte―dijo Mitsuba mientras observa al Yuuichirou recostado.

―dentro de su corazón está hablando con el demonio, mientras más cercanos sean, el podrá usar más del poder del demonio.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo lo difícil que es la prueba que están realizando actualmente.

― ¿por cierto han sabido algo de accelerator-san? ―preguntó Yoichi.

― Según lo que me dijo Guren hoy iba a tomar la prueba para obtener un arma demoniaca.

Kimizuki y Yoichi se sorprendieron, Mitsuba no pues ella ya lo sabía.

―crees que ese tipo lo logre, después de todo no tiene entrenamiento―dijo Kimuzuki.

―mmm, creo que lo lograra, después de todo es bastante fuerte.

― Eso significa que el oficialmente ya forma parte del ejército demoniaco japonés.

Dijo Yoichi.

― sí, supongo que si

Respondió Shinoa con un poco de duda.

Ella había conocido relativamente poco a Accelerator pero dudaba de que el fuera de los que recibían ordenes por las buenas.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Yuuichirou convulsiona todos se reúnen a su alrededor vigilándolo

Pero un rugido suena a lo lejos, este pertenecía a los jinetes.

Kimizuki tomo la iniciativa y se retiró rápidamente para encargarse de los jinetes mientras los demás se quedan con Yuuichirou.

―Yuuichirou… buena suerte

Dijo Shinoa preocupada por Yuu.

Algunos días después.

Se pueden escuchar los cantos de las aves

Los rayos del sol pararían por las ventanas de la habitación de Accelerator.

Accelerator abriría los ojos lentamente, se enderezaría a un acostado en la cama.

Daría un bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos.

Desde que Accelerator obtuvo su arma no había tenido nada que hacer, Guren le dijo que entrenara con el equipo de Shinoa, aunque él nunca había asistido a ninguna de las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al parecer el mismo día que él había obtenido su arma, el equipo de si no se había ido fuera de la ciudad por un entrenamiento especial, en el cual kimizuki y Yuuichirou lograron hacerse más fuertes o algo así dijo Shinoa.

Recordó lo que le dijo Shinoa el día anterior.

Él estaba recostado en su cama, sin hacer nada en especial, desde que termino la pequeña guerra no había pasado nada interesante.

Miro el techo mientras pensaba en que debía de hacer.

Repentinamente escucho como alguien golpeo la puerta.

El ignoro y siguió acostado, pero la puerta fue abierta, él estaba seguro de que esta tenia seguro, por lo que debieron de haberla forzado, esto le recordaba las veces que un equipo de mercenarios lo atacaba a cada momento o cuando los idiotas que se creían mejores que él lo atacaban en su departamento.

Miro de forma perezosa quien era el responsable de abrir la puerta, no era otra que Shinoa que como siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

De alguna manera su sonrisa empezaba a molestarlo un poco.

―hola…

Dijo ella con voz alegre sin darle importancia al hecho e que prácticamente había allanado en el cuarto del albino.

―..Tch, que es lo que quieres.

―jejenes tan directo como siempre, deberías de estar alegre de que una chica tan linda este en tu habitación.

Accelerator la miro con fastidio, causando que ella suelte una pequeña risita.

―o será que acaso bateas para el otro lado.

Accelerator repentinamente estaba delante de ella con su mano extendida hacia ella a unos pocos centímetros de tocarla.

―si vas a hablar de estudies mejor lárgate.

―jejeje…―Shinoa rio un poco, pero después puso una expresión seria―quería hablar contigo de lo que paso en la batalla contra los vampiros.

Accelerator dejó caer su mano, para después recostarse en la cama de nuevo.

―que hay con eso.

―probablemente no lo recuerdes pero en algún momento cuando Yuuichirou perdió el control y trato de matarte, a ti te paso algo raro.

Él puso una cara de confusión por las palabras de la chica, era verdad que él tenía un poco borroso lo que ocurrió al final de la batalla, pero no le había dado importancia.

―te paso algo un poco similar a lo de Yuuichirou, de tu espalda salió una especie de ala negra― Accelerator abrí los ojos en asombro, trato de buscar indicios de que ella estuviera mintiendo pero por su expresión supo que ellas estaba siendo seria―… pero diferencia de Yuu parecía que tu si mantenías el control o al menos no trataste de matarme.

Accelerator se quedó en silencio procesando la información, ¿algo así había pasado?, será que era su poder esper, o algo cambio en su realidad personal y ocasiono ese fenómeno, él podría pensarlo por horas, pero eso no lo llevaría a nada.

―quería saber si tu fuiste usado en experimentos por el ejército demoniaco, tal vez, el hecho de que tú crees que vinos de otro mundo sean recuerdos falsos.

El peliblanco entendió algo, ella nunca creyó su historia de ser de otro mundo, o no la creyó por completo, después el todo el mismo no creía en una persona que apareciera de la nada y le dijera semejante tontería. Era normal que ella tuviera sus dudas, además a él tampoco le importaba lo que ella creyera.

― Si me crees o no, no podría impórtame menos. Y no he sido usado ser usado en experimentos… ― dijo el con los ojos cerrados― (al menos no por el ejército demoniaco)

Dijo el finamente, Shinoa lo observo se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir.

―eso era todo… no vemos luego.

Ella salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

Él se quedó pensando un poco sobre lo que Shinoa le había contado, pero rápidamente decidió dejarlo de lado.

En alguna parte de shinjuku.

En medio de un paisaje desolado.

Se pueden ver a tres figuras, las cuales pertenecen a vampiros en medio del sol, estos están encadenados.

Se pueden oír sus quejidos, pues no han probado sangre en mucho tiempo y la sed cada vez es más fuerte.

―sangre… necesito sangre…. Por favor déjenme beber.

Uno de los vampiros murmura. Mientras jadea un poco con la mirada pérdida mira hacia delante.

Una figura vestida de negro se acerca a donde se encuentran ellos.

Guren con la mirada seria observa como todo los vampiros se lanzan hacia el en un ataque feroz y desesperado por obtener sangre, para la desgracia de ellos cuando están a pocos metros de él, son detenidos por las cadenas que los atan.

Guren no se inmuto por lo que acaba de pasar, su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

Mira hacia un lado, y ve a un sujeto parado a unos metros de el.

―tiene pasatiempos muy enfermos―Guren conocía a esta persona― kureto Hiiragi.

―oh, Guren ya llegaste―diría kureto mientras miraba a Guren.

― ¿qué clase de experimento es este?

Dijo Guren con un poco de curiosidad.

―mmm… estoy tratando de ver si puedo forzar a vampiros trasformare en demonios, así podremos crear armas malditas más fácilmente…pero fue un total fracaso estos vampiros de bajo rango son inútiles― dijo con un decepción― si quieres puedes matarlos.

―no me des ordenes―dijo Guren un poco irritado por la actitud de kureto― dime ¿Por qué me llamaste

Kureto sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos, de la nada soldados aparecieron delante de los vampiros y sin piedad estos fueron asesinados.

―¿viniste solo?― Guren asintió can la cabeza― acaso no te preocupa que te mate

―no lo harás porque te soy de utilidad ¿verdad? ―dijo con todo de obvio― mientras te sea útil no me mataras

― Bueno es verdad… tengo algunos asuntos que discutir contigo… para saber si sigues siendo útil o no.

― ¿Qué asunto?

―Yuuichirou Hyakuya, Yoichi Saotome, shiho kimizuki… y especialmente Accelerator.

― Cuatro usuarios de armas malditas de la serie demonios negros aparecen de la nada. ―dijo mientras extendía cuatro dedos de su mano frente a Guren― dime ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos usuarios?

―pura casualidad y algo de suerte supongo.

―es imposible y tú lo sabes muy bien―ambos que quedaron viendo unos momentos―pero bueno, nos beneficia que parezcan más usuarios en un mundo tan arruinando la humanidad debe luchar continuamente por mayor poder para sobrevivir.

Dijo de manera casual.

―siguiente pregunta, ¿qué sabes de ese mocoso Accelerator?.

―mmm, lo mismo que tú.

― sabes, él era bastante fuerte sin tener un arma maldita, y ahora que consiguió una debe de ser más fuerte incluso…me gustaría que él formara parte de mi fila de peones…

Dijo Kureto con una sonrisa, Guren solo lo miraba, el mismo sabía que el chico era fuerte, con un arma maldita se preguntaba qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

kureto suspiro con resignación.

―pero eso no será posible―dijo mientras extendía sus brazos y mira a Guren―tú mismo lo sabes no, ese chico no seguirá órdenes tan fácilmente

Guren está de acuerdo con kureto en eso, por el poco tiempo que había conocido a Accelerator podía decir que él era el tipo de seguir ordenes o que le gustaría ser utilizado.

Además era inteligente, probablemente sería capaz de darse cuenta si intentan manipularlo.

―bueno en eso tienes razón―dijo finalmente Guren.

―por eso necesito que lo vigiles

―¿?―Guren puso una mirada de confusión.

―el formara parte de tu equipo a partir de ahora.

― por qué haría algo así, ese mocoso será un dolor en el trasero.

―tienes razón… pero es una orden.

Guren suspiro cansado él tenía planeado incluirlo en el equipo de Yuuichirou, pero tenía sus dudas respecto a esa decisión, él no quiera admitirlo pero la mejor opción era que el vigilara personalmente a Accelerator.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y miraron la ciudad, los edificios destruidos y todo a su alrededor.

Kureto fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había establecido.

―Guren

―si…

― ¿adónde crees que se dirige la humanidad? ― dijo de forma reflexiva mientras miraba al horizonte ― que sentido tiene luchar por sobrevivir si es mundo es así.

― ¿Qué demonios? solo me llamaste para que te pusieras a lloriquear.

―nah, es solo una pregunta capciosa, quería saber cuál es la visión que tienes.

― no es una pregunta capciosa si lo preguntas directamente.

―je, supongo que tienes razón... Y bien responde

―no pienso mucho realmente solo que en este mundo necesitas tanto poder como sea necesario.

―y eso es todo, manipular, matar destruir para conseguir poder, eso te hace alguien malvado, el poder sin un objetivo fijo no sirve para nada.

―actúas muy engreído, dime entonces ¿cuál es tu objetivo? ― pregunto Guren mientras miraba directamente a kureto.

―voy a reconstruir el mundo, comenzando por erradicar a los vampiros de todo Japón. Luego buscare a los demás sobrevivientes en el mundo y los uniré bajo el mando del ejército demoniaco imperial. Japón será el centro del mundo construiré un lugar libre de vampiros.

―… eso sueno como el sueño de un niño.

―jajaja, es verdad―kureto volteo y miro a Guren ― entonces Guren, dime, ¿Cuál es tu ambición? Si es más pequeña que la mía, únete a mí.

Dijo kureto mientras extendía su mano hacia Guren, el agarre de Guren sobre su espada se apretó.

Entonces detrás de él una voz melodiosa y seductora resonó en el interior de su cabeza.

― No Guren no lo harás, me seguirás a mí cierto.

La mirada de Guren se afilo.

― ya te estoy siguiendo no. ― dijo el más para la voz de su cabeza que para kureto delante de él.

―bueno eso es verdad solo quería estar seguro ahora el siguiente tema…

―estas muy hablador hoy ― dijo Guren sarcástico.

― Los vampiros planean volver a atacar. ―dijo kureto muy serio― Pero antes de que eso suceda…. Debemos de hacer un ataque preventivo.

― ¿tiene un plan?

―claro, los vampiros solo se mantiene unidos por la nobleza, si eliminamos a esa nobleza sus sociedad se vendrá abajo.

―lo heces sonar fácil― dijo Guren mientras miraba a kureto como si fuera un tonto.

―je, justo ahora hay 25 vampiros nobles en Japón.

― ¿cómo lo sabes?

―por qué preguntas si ya sabes, cuales son nuestros métodos para conseguir información.

Guren miro hacia abajo él sabía muy bien de estos métodos, sacrificando niños y enviándolos a las ciudad de los vampiros, ellos usarían cualquier método para poder obtener información y después de alguna manera hacerla llegar a los altos mandos del ejercito demoniaco.

― No estas siendo demasiado engreído, la información podría ser falsa.

―estas tratando de decirme que podría caer en una trampa.

―si ― dijo Guren inmediatamente.

―es por eso que esta misión te la estoy dando a ti, tienes buenos peones.

― ¿me estas mandando a una misión suicida?

―no― dijo kureto mientras negaba con la cabeza―esta es una misión de vital importación, por eso se la estoy confiando a alguien capaz.

― Si dejamos que los vampiros ataque primero, los humanos seremos exterminados o convertidos en ganado. ― aún tenemos tiempo de tomarlos por sorpresa, lleva a los portados de demonios negros de los que estas tan orgulloso y 100 soldados de la unidad de exterminio de vampiros… ve a Nagoya.

―¿Qué hay en Nagoya?

― 10 nobles esta construyendo una base allí, derrótalos y toma su base, no te preocupes por lo que pase después, nosotros nos preparáremos para la batalla mayor.

―no me dirás lo que planes realmente verdad.

― No, así que cállate y suite tus órdenes si lo hace…― Kureto se empezó alegar de Guren ― te mostrare un mundo donde los humanos convierten a los vampiros en ganado.

Guren miro la espalda de kureto y después el mismo se fue a preparar todo, incluido el nuevo miembro de su equipo.

Ese mismo día la orden de mover las fuerzas de los vampiros para eliminar a toda la oposición presente en Nagoya fue dada.

esperó le haya gustado, si tienen sugerencias o consejos dejen los en los comentarios pues me ayudarían mucho a mejorar.


	8. capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

En algún lugar entre Nagoya y Tokio.

Se puede ver a un auto jeep moviéndose rápidamente por la carretera. Las montañas verdes y los frondosos bosques es lo que está rodeando la carretera.

El cielo era de un azul hermoso, el paisaje alrededor está lleno de vida, casi parecía una mentira que este mundo estaba en ruinas.

En el asiento del conductor va Yuuichirou, de copiloto esta Kimizuki, el al parte trasera se encuentran Shinoa, Mitsuba y Yoichi.

― Kimizuki― dijo Yuu emocionado mientras despegaba su mirada del camino.

― ¿Qué? ―respondió Kimuzuki cansado.

― ¿qué tal mi conducción? ¿ No está mal verdad? ―dijo mientras con una mano libre del volante se apunta con su pulgar.

―no está mal, pero deberías de prestar más atención al límite de velocidad, novato, los autos en los altos, como este jeep derrapan fácilmente. ― dijo el mientras permanecía calmado.

―c-cierto―dijo Yuuichirou mientas ponía ambas manos al volante de nuevo un poco nervioso.

―llegaremos al punto de encuentro en breve. ― dijo Shinoa mientras sonreía y su cabello era ondulado por el viento― a hora que lo pienso, no les he dicho por que se nos ordenó dejar Shibuya e ir a la parada de descanso Ebina , ¿cierto?

―nop, nunca nos dices lo importante―respondió Kimuzuki de manera cortante sin voltear a ver a Shinoa.

Shinoa solo sonrió ante las palabras tan directas de kimizuki, ella siempre se tomaba todo de manera muy relajada incluso en situaciones de vida o muerte, por lo que él dijo no era mentira, ella en muchas ocasiones no dijo cosas que podrían considerarse importantes.

―bien, déjenme explicarles―ella cerro los ojos para concentrarse― toda la compañía del demonio de la luna comandada por el teniente coronel Guren Ichinose…. Tiene órdenes de dirigir un ataque a un grupo de vampiros nobles.

Todos pusieron miradas serias por lo que su capitana había dicho, ellos habían peleado anteriormente contra nobles, y sabían de antemano lo aterradoramente poderosos que estos eran.

Era probable que esta fuera una de las misiones más importantes que fueran a tener en toda su vida, algo como un ataque a vampiros nobles nunca se había dado, ellos eran más rápidos y fuertes que cualquier humano, incluso con la ayuda de las armas demoniacas estaban muy lejos de poder competir contra ellos en cuanto a poder.

Y entre los vampiros los llamados nobles o progenitores eran incluso más poderosos.

Shinoa sigue dando información.

―actualmente, hay muchos vampiros nobles, que están dirigiendo a su tropas de la región de Nagoya. Ustedes saben lo que puede significar si ellos se unen y atacan Tokio.

Un escalofrió paso por cada uno de los presentes, imágenes de destrucción y muerte pasaron por su cabezas.

Un ataque coordina de varios vampiros nobles sería algo desastroso para el ejército demoniaco, ganar es imposible, incluso huir sería muy difícil, lo único que le esperaría el ejército seria la exterminación total.

―la humanidad no tendrá oportunidad

La que expreso lo que todos pensaban fue Mitsuba.

―cierto― dijo Shinoa con una sonrisa amarga―por lo tanto vamos a exterminar a esos noble uno por uno, inteligencia identifico la localización de al menos 10 de ellos en Nagoya.

―!ASI QUE VAMOS A ATACAR ANTES DE QUE LOS REFUERZOS DE LOS VAMPIROS LLEGUEN…!― dijo Mitsuba mientras levantaba y apretaba su puño con una mirada determinada― ¡Y ANIQUILAREMOS A TODOS LOS NOBLES EN NAGOYA!

Ella quería ser de utilidad en esta misión de gran importancia, y de esa manera poder demostrarles a todos que ella no es solo un estorbo, quería poder usar su poder para ayudar a sus compañeros a salir con vida de esta encrucijada.

Ella recordó las palabras que le dijo cierto chico albino, "si no quieres ser débil, pon toda tu determinación en hacerte fuerte… si lo logras o fallas dependerá de ti"

Él tenía razón ella quería ser más fuerte para poder proteger a sus compañeros… para no ser un estorbo… para poder permanecer al lado de su familia.

Mitsuba apretó sus puños más fuerte, esto fue notado por Shinoa pero ella no dijo nada.

Shinoa diviso un señalamientos en el cual está escrito el nombre de ovina.

―parece que hemos llegado, bueno lo que les dije es todo lo que se por el momento. Una vez llegamos recibiremos órdenes del teniente coronel Guren.

Dijo Shinoa mientas miraba la desviación que debían de tomar para poder llegar a la parada.

― Guren estará en la parada de descanso ― pregunto Yuu con un poco de curiosidad.

―sí, y no solo el sino lo mejor de lo mejor de sus subordinados directos también… y también Accelerator.

Todos pusieron miradas de asombro.

― ¿ ¡de qué hablas!?, ¿¡Accelerator también estará!? ― pregunto Yuu con sorpresa por enterarse de eso.

―sí, el teniente coronel Guren me dijo que Accelerator se integraría a su equipo, por lo tanto ya debe de estar ahí, ¿no se los había dicho? ―dijo con una sonrisa Shinoa.

―NO, NO LO HABIAS HECHO―dijo Mitsuba molesta, ella pensaba que Accelerator no se le permitía hacer misiones hasta que el teniente coronel Guren solucionara su situación en el ejército, ella nunca pudo pensar que él se uniría a otro equipo luego de todos lo que pasaron, y no solo eso sino que se uniría a el equipo del héroe del ejército.

― ¿por qué tan enojada…?― dijo Shinoa con una sonrisa―, acaso estas triste porque tu novio se encuentra en otro equipo.

―E-EL NO ES MI NOVIO. ―negó desesperadamente Mitsuba, con un notable sonrojo en su cara el cual solo provoca la risa de Shinoa.

― ¿por qué en el equipo de Guren? ―pregunto un Yuu― pensé que el uniría a nuestro equipo.

Era lógico que el pensara eso dado que ellos fueron los que se encontraron con él por primera vez, y habían convivido con él por más tiempo, lógicamente ellos serían la primera opción para que Accelerator formara parte de su equipo.

Shinoa solo se encogió de hombros.

― Quien sabe, son ordenes de arriba. ―dijo ella no queriendo hablar más del tema― por cierto deberías apresurarte o llegaremos tarde.

―lo sé, lose ―Yuuichirou respondió.

Mitsuba miro hacia adelante, llevaba un tiempo que no había hablado con Accelerator, para ser más exactos desde que se lo encontró después de salir de la entrevista.

Ella había pensado algunas veces en ir a verlo en su habitación pero por alguna razón siempre que estaba cerca del edificio en el que él vivía buscaba alguna excusa tonta para no ir a verlo, esto se repitió varias ocasiones.

También había estado muy ocupada con los entrenamientos. Realmente quería saber como estaba el.

―(eh… ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada por ese tipo?) ― pensó ella

Parada de descanso Ebina

Un almacén abandonado rodeado de miembros del ejército demoniaco.

Dentro podemos ver a un chico peliblanco acostado en suelo.

Una figura entro por la puerta principal, este era Guren que al ver al chico recostado de manera despreocupa no pudo evitar irritarse un poco.

―oye mocoso que crees que estás haciendo, te dije que revisaras el lugar en busca de vampiros.

―tch que molesto…― fue la respuesta de Accelerator a Guren, el cual solo podía suspirar por el dolor de cabeza que estaba siendo tener a Accelerator en su equipo.

Detrás de Guren venían dos mujeres una de cabello castaño y otra de cabello negro.

―fuuu … ― Guren suspiro con molestia para después voltear a otro lado― ¿y tú Goshi, que estas haciendo?

― oh, mira lo que encontré ―Goshi, son el cabello rubio atado en una caleta. Sostenía una revista para adultos.― ¿que piensan de esta chica?

Dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que estaba en la portada con un bikini.

― ¿Qué pienso de qué? ― dijo Guren tratando de no golpear a Goshi por hablar de estupideces en medio de una misión tan importante.

― ¡vamos! ― dijo mientras sonreía― ha pasado una eternidad desde que vimos a una chica en bikini. ― dijo Goshi mientras se encogía de hombros recordando la época antes del apocalipsis cuando las personas un podían tener una vida normal.

― solo cállate. ― diría Guren con molestia.

― Guren ― una voz femenina lo llamo, ambos voltearon a su dirección―he buscado en los edificios, no había ninguna señal de vampiros.

Esta era mito, una de los miembros del equipo, con el color de cabello rojo atado en una coleta de caballo que le llagaba hasta por debajo de la espalda.

Goshi observo a la recién llegada de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

―oye mito ¿te pondrías un bikini para nosotros? ― dijo el con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo ella desconcertada por tal pregunta.

― Bien… Guren estaba hablando de la pervertida idea de ti en bikini. ―dijo el con descaro en frente de todos, Guren permanecía impasible a pesar de las palabras escandalosas de goshi.

Ella se sonrojo por las palabras de Goshi.

―!enserio ¡cómo se atreve a decir cosas indecentes en un momento como este ―dijo ella nerviosa, volteo a ver a Guren y con voz débil dijo ―em… ¿lo dices enserio?

―bien ya era hora de que todos llegaran.

Dijo Guren ignorando completamente todo lo que había pasado, provocando el enojo de mito.

― primero que nada les quiero presentar formalmente a el nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo―dijo mientras todos volteavan a ver a al chico acostado ― ese mocoso se llama Accelerator y es un nuevo miembro de este equipo.

Todos pusieron miradas de sombro pero la primera en hablar fue mito

― ¿Qué acabas de decir?, este mocoso es un miembro de nuestro equipo.

― eso es lo que dije ¿no? ― dijo de manera seria― bien los presentare.

Accelerator se puso de pie, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, su postura trasmitía desinterés.

― es el Accelerator, poseerlo de un arma demoniaca de la serie demonio negro― todos se asombraron por lo dicho, un usuario de esa clase de arma es muy raro―… además que entre todos los presentes es el probablemente el más fuerte.

Todos tenían sus ojos muy abiertos.

Acaso él era más fuerte que cualquiera de los que estaban en el almacén, ellos comprendieron que por la forma en que lo dijo Guren eso lo incluía a él.

El chico delante de ellos que tenía unos 16, eso significa que con una edad tan joven era más fuerte que Guren, el proclamado héroe del ejercito demoniaco, eso era algo que ninguno de ellos podía aceptar,

― e-estas diciendo que este chico es más fuerte que usted teniente ―dijo sayuri sin poder créelo

― así es. ― dijo como si no importara― será mejor que nos apuremos.

Dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida, todos los siguieron inmediatamente aun en shock, excepto Accelerator el cual soltó un bostezo, antes de caminar de manera lenta hacia la salida del almacén.

Una vez salió, logro ver a muchos autos militares estacionados a fuera además de muchos soldados patrullando de un lado a otro.

Podo ver a Guren está hablando con un tipo de cabello plateado, por algún motivo a Accelerator se le hacia conocido. Depuse de unos momentos lo reconoció.

― (ese sujeto estaba cuando fui interrogado por ese tipo Hiiragi … mmm … será el perro de ese tipo…)

Para Accelerator el tipo del pelo plateado solo era un peón de Hiiragi, probablemente estaba aquí para vigilar a Guren o tal vez a él.

Lo que le llamo más la atención fue el auto deportivo que está estacionado junto a ellos.

De un momento para otro Guren al parecer termino de hablar con el sujeto. Dio un salto y aterrorizó en el cofre del auto.

― no soy un idiota sé que podríamos perder en esta misión― dijo comenzando un discurso que todos los solados voltearon a verlo― pero… debemos responder al llamado, si fallamos la humanidad muere. Po eso…. Shinya, goshi, miyto sayuri shigure y … Accelerator quiero completar la misión son el menor número de bajas, para eso pido su ayuda.

Depuse de eso Guren empezó a dar órdenes más específicas sobre lo que respecta a la misión.

Todos dieron respuestas afirmativas, mientras Accelerator lo miraba desde lejos.

Guren se quedó viendo a alguien, Accelerator miro hacia esa dirección y los vio.

El equipo de Shinoa está tratando de pasar hurtadillas para no ser reconocidos, al parecer se les hizo tarde.

―ustedes ahí, ¿se creen que son ejecutivos corporativos? ¿Qué no necesitan llegar a tiempo a trabajar eh?

Guren le dirigió una mirada, mientras espera la respuesta la primera en hablar fue Shinoa.

―teniente coronel vera nosotros ah… descubrimos algo hoy, nos dimos cuenta que de hecho somos ejecutivos corporativos por eso

―CALLATE NIÑA― grito Guren asombrando a los miembros del equipo de Shinoa, e incluso un poco a Accelerator ―ESTA MISIÓN NO ES UN JUEGO, SI NO PUEDEN SEGUÍR NI SIQUIERA REGLAMENTOS BÁSICOS, NO LOS NECESITAMOS, VAYA A CASA

― eh, interesante― pensó Accelerator al observar lo que sucedía con una sonrisa, al parecer Guren podía actuar como un líder cuando era necesario.

Todo el equipo Shinoa se quedó en silencio, Yuuichirou miro lo que estaba sucediendo, dio un paso adelante.

― me disculpo teniente coronel, esto fue mi culpa.

Dijo aprendió a los miembros de su equipo.

― No señor por favor, quiero ayudar a vencer a los vampiros ― dijo Yuu temeroso de que fue sacado de la misión,

―… muy bien, puedes venir, ahora ponte en línea, tu castigo vendrá luego, Yuuichirou Hyakuya.

Después de eso Guren dio un discurso, al cual Accelerator no puso atención.

Shigure del equipo de Guren, empezó a repartir las órdenes exactas para cada batallón, compuesto de 5 miembros.

Después de eso se dio un tiempo para que todos lo revisaran y se preparan para sus misión.

Accelerator se fue a un lugar donde nadie lo molestara, se recostó y se preparó para tomar una siesta hasta que empezara lo interesante.

XXXX

Accelerator abrió los ojos, delante de él estaba la chica de pelo negro, que siempre estaba al lado de Guren… shigure.

― el teniente coronel solicita tu presencia. ― dijo ella con una voz sin emociones, por un momento Accelerator se irrito pues su forma de hablar les recordaba a esas clones, y después de los sucedido con ese demonio le irritaban más.

Accelerator suspiro y con un poco de molestia se levantó y siguió a la chica.

Cuando entraron en el almacén, estaba el grupo de Shinoa frente al de Guren, probablemente estaba hay para recibir su castigo.

Cuando entraron Guren los miro y sonrió.

―ya se, hagamos una prueba todo tu equipo enfrentará al nuevo integrante del mío ― todos votaron a ver a la dirección de accelerator―…. Si tiene el trabajo en equipo adecuado deberían de poder aguantar contra el al menos 5 minutos, si pierden castigare a todo el equipo,

― oye, oye, ¿porque tengo que hacer algo tan molesto?...―accelerator expresó su opinión

― tómalo como un calentamiento antes de la batalla de verdad, podrías tratar de usar tu arma demoniaca de la serie demonio negro. Para acostumbrarte a usarla.

Shinoa, Mitsuba, y kimizuki, se sorprendieron, porque Accelerator poseyera ese tipo de arma, sabían que tenía un arma pero nunca imaginaron que sería un arma tan poderosa.

―… bueno podría ser un poco interesante. Bien acepto. ― después de pensarlo un poco Accelerator decidió aceptar, sería divertido para el ver que tan fuertes eran esos mocosos.

Yuuichirou se emoción por poder pelear con Accelerator el cual era muy fuerte, pero Shinoa entró en pánico ella había sido testigo de la fuerza de Accelerator. Si quería ganar necesitaba un estrategia.

― t-todos afuera, necesitamos poner distancia entre nosotros.

Shinoa dio una orden con urgencia, todos salieron rápidamente, pero Yuuichirou miro con una sonrisa a Accelerator.

― Veras que te venceré, Accelerator.

El albino solo sonrió.

― inténtalo si puedes mocoso― dijo el con una sonrisa.

Yuuichirou se fue con su equipo después de esto.

― Guren estás seguro, de esto después de todo en ese equipo tienen a tres demonios negro, sé que el chico es fuerte, pero no es demasiado.

―tú lo piensas, velo como una forma de saber el limitó de su fuerza―dijo el con tranquilidad, después le grito a Accelerator en sula está a punto de salir del almacén para enfrentarse al equipo de Shinoa― oye no los lastimes demasiado, recuerda que tenemos una misión después sería un problema que ellos no estén listos para eso.

Accelerator levanto la mano, dando a entender que entendió para después salir.

Mientras con el equipo de Shinoa.

― ¿qué debemos de hacer?, él es nuevo por lo que no debe de saber nada de nuestra manera de pelear, pero con ese poder que posee― dijo kimizuki.

Recordando sobre la habilidad de cambiar los vectores. Shinoa había intentado buscar información, pero la mayoría de los libros que poseí el ejército demoniaco, trataba sobre hechizos e historia.

Solo pudo obtener información básica de los vectores. La única conclusión que pudo sacar de esto era que Accelerator era un monstruo con un poder increíble.

― Según lo que pudo observar en sus diferentes enfrentamientos… ― dijo Shinoa mientras recordaba ― las armas demoniacas son lo único que pueden hacerle daño, cualquier otro tipo de ataque físico será inútil contra él.

Dijo sino recordando como el vampiro (Crowley) al tocarlo, su mano se rompió, pero al usar sus armas parecía que le hacían un poco de daño a Accelerator.

― Si nos acercamos demasiado será peligroso, lo mejor será que Yoichi ataque desde la distancia y los demás lo defendamos, todos deben de tratar de evitar tocarlo directamente. Solo pude hacerlo con sus armas demoniacas. Entendido. ― dijo seriamente un solo error podía significar la derrota, solo tenían que durar 5 minutos ― no debemos de separarnos o uno de nosotros… morirá.

Accelerator se acercó a ellos, a paso lento.

Detrás del venia todo el equipo de Guren.

Todos los demás soldados miraban esto con interés.

― es hora de empezar, será mejor que sea divertido― diría Accelerator con una sonrisa confiada.

Miro con curiosidad la formación del equipo.

Yuuichirou y Kimuzuki adelante, Mitsuba y Shinoa detrás de ellos y la fina Yoichi.

Accelerator reconoció al de atrás como el chico que podía lanzar ataques desde la distancia con una especie de arco.

― (así que planean vencerme con ataques a distancia, si fueran balas normales no habría problema, pero esas armas de mierda… sería un poco molesto ) ―accelerator se había dado cuenta de algo en su pelea contra el nivel cero, el solo se lanzo estúpidamente hacia delante aun cuando sabía que el nivel cero podía ignorar su reflejo, si hubiera pensado mejor su estrategia él habría tenido una victoria aplastante, manteniéndose a distancia y atacando, no perdió por ser mas débil, perdió por no analizar su situación, el decido que nunca volvería a perder por algo así―(… supongo que lo único que tengo que hacer el encargarme primero del de largo alcance, y su plan se vendrá abajo)

― oye, ¿qué es lo te pasa no vas a venir?― dijo Yuuichirou con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras lo se ponía en pose de combate.

―ha… vamos, después no te quejes― dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros.

Accelerator se inclinó levente. Un estallido se escuchó.

Un borrón de color blanco paso al lado de Yuu a una velocidad de ensueño.

Yoichi sintió un dolor en su estómago, escupió un poco de saliva. Accelerator con la palma de su mano había golpeado el estómago de Yoichi. El Salió dispara unos metros hacia atrás.

En donde anteriormente estaba parado el albino solo había un cráter con la forma de su zapato.

Accelerator volteo a ver a Shinoa con una sonrisa.

― ¡ahora es tu turno!― dijo el con una carcajada.

De un momento a otro Shinoa retrocedió, mientras Kimuzuki y Yuuichirou, ya habiendo superado el shock por la velocidad del albino se lanzaron al ataque.

El primero que ataco fue Yuu, con un movimiento veloz su espada se convirtió en un borrón en dirección al peliblanco.

Accelerator salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, al momento de aterrizar en el suelo, convirtió la fuerza del impacto y la redirigió a debajo de los pies de Shinoa, ella antes de poder saber lo que pasaba fue lanzada varios metros al aire.

Mitsuba no perdió el tiempo y blandió su arma, la cual enterró en el suelo, una aura negra se extendió, repentinamente varias figuras demoniacas salieron del suelo alrededor de él, todas tenían lo que parecía cuchilla en vez de brazos.

― ¿Un truco nuevo?, eh―dijo Accelerator de manera calmada. ― Pero necesitaras algo mejor si quieres derrotarme

Con un fuerte pisotón, el suelo tembló antes de romperse en pedazos en un radio de 4 metros alrededor de él, los demonios desaparecieron por la fuerza del impacto, no contento con eso Accelerator mando una lluvia de escombros hacia Kimuzuki y Yuuichirou, los cuales usaron sus armas para defenderse de ataque aunque algunas de las rocas los golpearon.

― ¡algo como esto podría servir!

Accelerator golpeo el suelo con su mano, la tierra tembló, antes de que picos de roca salieran disparados de la tierra, se dirigieran hacia ella, Mitsuba intento cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, pero el impacto fue demasiado y retrocedió unos pasos

Accelerator se impulsó, y en un parpadeo apareció delante de Mitsuba, extendió su brazo, con un solo dedo le dio un golpe en su frente, Mitsuba salió lanzado unos metros hacia atrás, Accelerator de aseguro de no causar graves daños a su cabeza.

― Pero dudo mucho que puedas lograr algo así ― dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba los tres restantes.

Shinoa aterrizo, y miro atónita como en solo unos instantes la mitad de su equipo había sido vencido, si esto fuera una batalla real ya todos estarían muertos.

La voz de Guren dio fin al encuentro.

― se acabó, todos tus amigos están muertos…. dos de sus compañeros estaba fuera de combate, y él ...― dijo refiriéndose a Accelerator pudo haber eliminado a su capitán en cualquier momento. En una batalla real ustedes ya estarían más que acabados.

Los miembros de su equipo miraban asombrados como el chico prácticamente aniquilo a un equipo con tres armas de las serie demonios negro en menos de un minuto.

Ahora entendía por que Guren dijo que él era más fuerte incluso que él.

― tch, no actúes como si supieras todo― dijo Accelerator mientras se alejaba del campo de batalla.

Los miembros del ejército miraron esto con interés, pero para ellos el chico solo uso trucos de su arma demoniaca para poder derrotar a unos novatos, era fuerte pero no era impresionante, claro que si ellos supieran lo que dijo Guren su opinión cambiara radicalmente.

Después del pequeño y rápido encuentro, Guren les dijo a Shinoa, todas la fallas que tuvieron, y que a un les faltaba pulir su trabajo en equipo.

Yoichi y Mitsuba no tardaron en recuperarse.

― Bien ahora…― dijo Guren después de terminar de dar su lección al equipo de Shinoa ―…. Es momento de nos dirijamos a matar vampiros nobles.

Todos los equipos empezaron a agruparse para dirigirse a Nagoya.

― oye― Guren llamo a Accelerator ― este será tu equipo.

Guren le había informado que en este misión el formaría parte de un equipo diferente, para poder aumentar as posibilidad de matar al mayor número de vampiros noble, Guren tenía confianza en poder matar a los vampiros nobles sin la ayuda del albino,

Dijo mientras señala a un grupo de al menos 10 personas.

― ¿Qué tal?, yo soy el sargento Fusako Aoyama, soy el encargado de este escuadrón― él era un chico de unos 20 años de cabello negro― y ellos son mi equipo.

El extendió su mano, como si presentara al grupo que estaba a sus espaldas.

Su equipo estaba compuesto por 4 mujeres de unos 19 años, y otros 5 hombre más o menos la misma edad.

― espero poder trabajar contigo― Accelerator no respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza― bien lo mejor se empezar a movernos hacia Nagoya.

Todos en el grupo estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a los vehículos, Accelerator miro como Guren se iba con su propio equipo, suspiro, la vuelta y siguió al grupo.

A lo lejos Mitsuba lo miro ir sé, no pudo ni saludarlo desde que llego, pero no tenía tiempo para estas cosas, con determinación se dirigió con su propio equipo ella tenía que demostrar que se había hecho más fuerte a ella misma más que nadie.

Una cruel batalla estaba apunto de comenzar.

hola

Espero poder actualizar todas las historias más seguido.


	9. capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

Anteriormente

Gracias a la información obtenida por los altos mandos del ejército demoniaco, se ordenó un ataque a los vampiros que se están reuniendo en Nagoya, antes de que ellos realicen su ataque.

El escuadrón de Shinoa aprendió su lección después de recibir un paliza a manos del nuevo miembro del equipo de Guren, Accelerator, después de este hecho a Accelerator se le asigno a un equipo con personas que nunca había visto.

¿la humanidad saldrá victoriosa de esta batalla por la supervivencia?.

Ahora

El equipo de Accelerator está reunido en un edificio cercano a la localización de su objetivo.

Él está recargado en una de las paredes esperando que el tiempo para la batalla comience.

― faltan solo 10 minutos para que la misión empiece.

Dijo el sargento Fusako, mientras observaba su reloj para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo de nuevo.

― será mejor que repasemos el plan, Fujimoto por favor damos un resumen de la misión.

El chico llamado Fujimoto, era de pelo negro y lentes, un poco más alto que Accelerator.

― Dentro de 10 minutos, exactamente a las mil cuatrocientas horas, la unidad exterminadora de vampiros llamada la "compañía del demonio de la luna", bajo órdenes del teniente coronel Ichinose… conducirá un ataque simultaneo contra ocho de los vampiros nobles en Nagoya, a nuestro escuadrón se le dio la tarea de… eliminar al decimoquinto progenitor Antonie Camus ― explicó de manera rápida, por su forma de hablar se podía saber que está muy centrado en la misión― si no somos capaces de matarlo… tenemos que prevenir que se una a otros nobles, entonces esperaremos a que el escuadrón de Guren Ichinose halla terminando, para que nos apoye.

Todo el equipo comprendió algo, en esta misión no estaba permitido fallar o significaría la muerte de sus compañeros.

Después de una pausa, continuo con su resumen de la misión.

― hay un total de diez vampiros nobles residiendo en Nagoya, nuestro ataque simultaneo esta dirigido a eliminar a ocho de esos diez… dentro de un tiempo límite de 15 minutos, no podemos permitir ninguna falla o podríamos terminar afectando a los otro 100 miembros de la compañía del demonio de la luna.

― quedan dos minutos dijo una de la chicas―cabello castaño atado en una coleta, por su expresión y comportamiento se podía decir que ella era muy seria y fría.

― Gracias, Saori, bien todos prepárense para tomar sus suplementos, toma diez segundos para que haga efecto, asegúrense de tomarlo en el último momento, para que ataquemos a la hora exacta. ― dijo Fusako― el objetivo según nuestra información se encuentre en el en un edifico, en el último piso, habrá varios vampiros de rango bajo vigilando.

― faltan 1 minuto― dijo Saori mientras sacaba sus suplemento los cuales eran la pastillas para aumentar por 15 minutos su compatibilidad con los demonios de sus armas.

Accelerator se dio cuenta que el Fusako lo estaba mirando.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto el de manera aburrida.

― acaso no planeas tomar tus suplementos― pregunto Fusako.

― ¿huh?... no tengo de esas mierdas, además tampoco las necesito.

―…―el sargento se quedó mirando al albino, saco algo de su bolsillo― sé que el coronel Guren te asigno a mi equipo, y debe de confiar en tus habilidades, pero…. Ahora estas bajo mimando, si actúas de esa manera todos moriremos

Lanzo algo a accelerator, el levanto su mano y lo atrapo, era una especie de contener el cual tenía varias pastillas, según lo que había entendido él era un especie de droga, si tuviera que compararlo con algo lo haría con el llamado body cristal una droga usada en ciudad academia para enloquecer los poderes esper del que lo consuma.

El nunca lo probo dado que siendo el más fuerte de ciudad academia simplemente no necesitaba de esas pequeñas drogas, pero al pasar mucho tiempo en las calles algunos de los que lo retaron a pelear usaban de estas drogas para poder aumentar su poder un poco, ellos pesaron que solo con eso podrían derrotarlo.

Claro que nunca tuvieron alguna oportunidad, con drogas o si drogas ellos seguían siendo tercera clase.

Esta droga debería funcionar de una manera similar, para Accelerator era una prueba cruda de lo acorralada que estaba la humanidad como para recurrir a estos métodos, solo para aumentar un poco sus posibilidades de victoria.

Accelerator observo el contener, suspiro y lo metió en su bolsillo, sabía que si no lo hacia armaría una discusión con ese tipo, algo que para él era una molestia.

― Bien Accelerator, tú te quedaras y protegerás a nuestra francotiradora, Haruka, te lo encargo. ― dijo el con una sonrisa.

La chica que asintió, tenía el cabello negro hasta la espalda, ella se sonrojo por la palabras del sargento.

El sargento Fusako, sabía que Accelerator era fuerte él lo pudo ver en su batalla contra el escuadrón de novatos, pero en una misión tan importante como está la actitud que él estaba tomando podría ser un problema, él había visto muchos equipos morir por tener un miembro como el que creen que son invencibles o confían demasiado en sus propio poder.

Él sabía esto, Accelerator no parecía ser del tipo que trabaja en equipo, por lo que decidió dejarlo fuera del ataque principal y que simplemente sirviera como apoyo.

No quería arriesgar la vida de sus compañeros, con los que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

Accelerator por su parte no tenía ninguna intención de contradecir las ordenes, si estos tipos podían matar a ese vampiro noble significaría que no era la gran cosa, de esa manera el no perdería su tiempo jugando con una basura.

Aunque para él prácticamente todos eran solo basuras.

Si ellos fallaban y morían entonces el entraría en la batalla, esto podría sonar cruel de su parte, pero él no le importaba realmente si ellos morían, después de todo ellos estaban dispuestos a eso.

― ya es hora, chicos no dejemos que nadie muera entendido― dijo o el con determinación mientras miraba sus compañeros.

― ¡entendido! ― gritaron todos en respuesta, menos Accelerator el cual miraba esto aburrido.

Con esas palabras se dirigieron a la batalla.

X

X

X

X

X

Accelerator estaba parado en la techo de un edificio de 18 plantas mientras observaba el edificio en el cual se supone se encontraba el vampiro que debían de matar.

A su lado está la chica, esta recostada en la orilla del techo, apuntando con un rifle, hacia el edifico, ella miraba por la mirilla de su arma.

El edificio en cuestión está repleto de ventanas, por lo que era fácil saber hacia dónde se dirigía el equipo.

Accelerator los miro, el equipo de 9 personas corría por la calle, iban matando a todos los vampiros con rapidez.

Por lo que podía ver había unos 6 vampiros en los alrededores del rascacielos. Y otros 10 patrullando las calles.

El volteo su miraba hacia la chica llamada Haruka, observo como ella tenía su vista fijada en varios vampiros que estaban delante.

La chica llamada Haruka, respiro profundamente, probablemente en un intento de calmarse.

Ella no podía fallar un solo disparo, eso podría complicar las cosas para sus compañeros

Enfoco toda su atención en lo que tenía que hacer.

Accelerator escucho que ella murmuro algo. Pero como no le importaba no le presto mucha atención.

Apretó el gatillo, y varios disparos con formas de balas de fuego salieron disparados, recorrieron una distancia de 200 metros, la cual los separaba del otro edifico en solo unos segundos, si bien no provocaron heridas graves en los vampiros pues su velocidad de reacción les permito defenderse de estos disparos, sirvieron como distracción para vampiros que estaban de guardias, de esta manera facilitando el trabajo de los de abajo.

Ella continúo observando para poder ayudar a sus compañeros lo más posible.

Accelerator miro esto y suspiro, mientras observa el edificio. La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar los cristales de las ventanas.

X

X

X

X

Mientras la oficina principal localizada en la planta más alta del edificio, se encontraba tres vampiros.

― Realmente esta sangre es deliciosa― dijo un vampiro con el cabello largo de color gris, usando ropa de color blanco, no es otro que Antonie Camus, decimoquinto progenitor. ― No estás de acuerdo

― eso es verdad― dice otro vampiro de cabello negro corto, este tenía una espada en su cintura, este el decimocuarto progenitor, Belmont lemoine.

― es lógico después de todo según tengo entendió es l sangre de una niña de 3 años― dijo una vampiro de cabello castaño, vestía un vestido que resalta su figura esbelta, esta tenia lo que parecía un estoque a su lado, Rosselle jouve la decimotercera progenitora ― bien para que nos llamaste Camus.

El sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa, y colocarla en la mesa que estaba en medio de la oficina.

― supongo que ustedes ya la vieron no es así, la carta que la tercera progenitora krul tepes nos envió.

― te refieres a eso― dijo Belmont en comprensión a las palabras de Antonie ― mencionaba algo sobre un plan para erradicar a una organización humana llamada "ejercito demoniaco imperial japonés" localizado en Tokio.

Camus asintió en afirmación.

― Y, ¿Qué piensan de todo esto?

― me parece una estupidez, que nos esté intentando mandar a nosotros a lidiar con basuras humanas. ―Dijo Belmont con irritación― desde cuando recibimos órdenes de ella, mientras no venga la orden directamente del consejo progenitor no tenemos que obedecer lo que no diga.

― No deberías de hablar así, después de todo lady jouve, forma parte de la facción de la reina de Japón― dijo el mientras miraba a la decimotercer progenitora― además escuche que lady krul tepes, tiene planeado visitar Nagoya en persona.

― ¿!Qué!? ― El miro a Rosselle la cual solo dio un sorbo a su copa de manera muy refinada y elegante, el suspiro― supongo que tendremos qu… ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Dijo todos ellos voltearon a ver la puerta, el que está más cerca era Antonie, repentinamente la puerta de la habitación fue volada en pesados, una figura se precipito para atarlo, Antonie saco su espada, y bloqueo con facilidad el ataque.

Miro con curiosidad quien era el que lo estaba atacando… Un humano.

― ¿huh?, ¿qué hace un humano aquí?

Dijo antes de mover rápidamente su mano bloqueando varios ataques, otros tres humanos lo atacaron con espadas.

― (¡más humanos!, ¿de que se trata esto?...) ― dijo mentalmente.

Repentinamente más humanos entraron a la habitación.

En total nueve humanos estaban parados en formación de combate frente a él.

― esto parece una plaga ¿cuantos más de ustedes aparecerán?, ― él dijo con un poco de irritación en su voz.

― ustedes deben de ser la organización humana de la que tanto se habla, ¿verdad?

Dijo el vampiro Belmont.

El equipo entero volteo a verlo, todos los humanos sintieron escalofríos frente a ellos se encontraban no uno, si no tres vampiros nobles.

El sargento Fusako, observo esto, trato desesperadamente de mantener la compostura, pero él lo sabía y todo su equipo también lo sabía.

― Chicos… ― dijo el llamando la atención de todo el grupo―… es imposible que salgamos vivos de esta… lo lamento por mi culpa… morirán.

Dijo el mientras se notaba el enojo y la frustración en su voz.

―…no tienes que disculparte, no podrías haber previsto algo como esto― dijo Fujimoto mientras sonreía a su líder― además todos estábamos dispuesto a morir, después de todo nuestra muerte es para proteger aquello que es preciado para nosotros.

― tiene razón― dijo una de las mujeres― si morimos, al menos lo haremos peleando.

Fujimoto sonrió, él estaba feliz, al menos moriría junto a las mejores personas posibles.

El también esperaba que Haruka pudiera escapar de esto.

― bien…¡vamos!

Dijo el todo el equipo se dirigió al ataque. Incluso si no podían ganar tratarían de ganar el mayor tiempo posible.

X

X

X

X

Accelerator esta estaba al borde el techo, no había pasado nada interesante.

Volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado. Se sorprendió de ver la temblando, la expresión que tenía en su cara no le gustó mucho.

El miro hacia donde ella estaba apuntando con su rifle, en una de las ventanas del último piso del edificio podía ver unas figuras pero por la distancia no se distinguían muy bien.

El saco algo de entre su ropa, un binocular militar, era de las pocas cosas que él había aceptado del equipo que Guren le ofreció antes de comenzar la misión, después de todo por muy poderoso que él sea, su vista seguía siendo la de un humano.

Coloco el binocular en su ojo, y lo vio, un tipo que el no tardo en identificar como vampiro está sosteniendo al sargento.

― tch, así que fallaron… ― miro a la chica ― ¿y ahora cual es plan?.

―yo… tengo que matarlos.

Dijo ella mientras su pelo oscurecía sus ojos.

―ha, que broma, no creo que les puedas hacer mucho daño a esos vampiros con esa arma que tienes.

Lo que él dijo era verdad, la velocidad y potencia de los disparos que él había visto que ella podía lanzar, eran bastante débiles si los vampiros de rango bajo lograron defenderse de ellos, estos vampiros que según lo que el escucho y recordando su enfrentamiento contra el pelirrojo, supo que era imposible para ella poder hacer algo en contra de ellos.

El solo hecho que uno de su disparo pudiera hacerle un rasguño a un noble se le podría considerar un milagro.

La chica entendió que Accelerator había malinterpretado sus palabras, abrió la boca y dijo las siguientes palabra como su las escupiera.

― No… no al vampiro, debo matar a todos los compañeros que fueron capturados.

― … ¿ha? ― Accelerator miro sorprendido a la chica― hablas enserio.

― Si no lo hago, ellos serán torturados y podrían extraerles información

Accelerator miro como ella estaba temblando su agarre de su arma que antes era firme, se estaba desmoronando

―… no creo que quieras hacerlo ― dijo Accelerator mientras la miraba con algo de fastidio.

― claro que no quiero hacerlo, por los últimos 4 años ellos han sido mis camaradas… mi familia…

Ella se rompió, lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, mientras sollozaba.

― Pero si no lo hago ellos serán torturados por esos monstruos

Accelerator la observo fijamente, la chica parecía no importarle esto y se limpió las lágrimas mientras apuntaba hacia el edifico.

―GYA HAAA HAHAHAHA GYA ― Accelerator rompió en una carcajada. ― ha ha ha que les pasa a todos ustedes, usando la palabra monstruo de forma tan casual.

Dijo el como si estuviera corrigiéndola.

Él se paró justo en la orilla del edifico

― … déjame mostraste lo que es… un verdadero monstruo

Dijo el con una mirada psicópata, Haruka miraba sorprendida a Accelerator.

X

X

X

X

X

X

El argento Fusako esta siendo sostenido por el cuello Por Antonie.

Los demás miembros de su equipo estaban regados por el suelo. Tenían heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Fujimoto estaba tendido en el suelo, un charco rojo oscuro, se extendía a su alrededor, era fácil decir que era su propia sangre, tan bien es fácil decir que está muerto.

Uno de sus compañeros esta clavado a la pared atravesado por su propia espada.

Saori, tiene une herida en su hombro, está en el suelo, no está muerta pero si no se atiende rápidamente moriría por la pérdida de sangre.

De los 9 miembros que entraron a la habitación, solo quedaban con vida 4, tres mujeres y el.

― Entonces humano dime, ¿qué es lo que planean?― dijo Antonie, mientras miraba al humano de parecía tener el mayor rango.

― p-púdrete, maldito chupa sangre. ― dijo Fusako

El vampiro soltó un largo suspiro, lanzo el cuerpo del humano contra una pared, este se estrelló contra ella pesadamente, gruño de dolor cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió lo recibió la vista de sus camaradas asesinados apretó los dientes.

No había palabras para describir sus sentimientos, frustración, enojo, tristeza, no eran suficientes.

Se suponía que era una misión para poder proteger lo que más querían, pero ahora los que él consideraba su familia estaban muertos.

― si es un ataque… me pregunto si habrán atacado a los demás nobles que están en Nagoya― dijo Rosselle, después de pensar un poco sobre lo que uno grupo de humanos está intentando al atacarlos.

―mmm... Esa podría ser una posibilidad― dijo Belmont, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida de una de las chicas del grupo, un ruido seco se escuchó cuando alcanzo el piso― mmm… ¿deberíamos revisar?

Fusako, esta desesperado si estos vampiros se iban, podrá significar la muerte de los demás miembros del ejército, debía encontrar una manera de detenerlos, pero ¿Cómo?

―maldición―murmuro en impotencia.

― supongo que deberíamos de…. ¿Eh?

Repentinamente, las ventanas del edificio se rompieron, los cristales volaban por toda la habitación.

Un borrón blanco se precipito a una velocidad extrema, hacia el vampiro más cercano a las ventanas el cual era Belmont.

Antes de cualquiera de los presentes pudieran procesar lo ocurrido.

Un puño golpeo la cara del vampiro, un ruido seco de carne siendo molida se escuchó, un crudo ataque fue dirigido al él, el cuerpo de Belmont como si se tratara de una flecha, fue lanzado contra las pareces atravesándolas dejando solo un rastro de escombros.

Un chico de unos 16 años, albino estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

Así es Accelerator había recorrido los 200 metros que separaban ambos edificios en cuestión de segundos.

― holaaaaa ― dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro―… he, parece que estaban teniendo mucha diversión...

Dijo el después de observar el desolador panorama que lo recibió en la habitación ubicada en el piso más alto de edifico.

Solo con mirar podía decir que más de la mitad de los miembros de su equipo estaban muertos, a él no le importaba demasiado que ellos murieran, después de todo apenas los conoció hoy, a sus ojos las vidas de ellos no tenían valor.

(nota de autor: Accelerator del arco de las sister les da igual que los demás vivan o mueran, incluso si los miembros del equipo de Yuu mueren, según yo a él no debería de importarle demasiado, claro que no sería lo mismo si fuera el accelerator después de conocer a last order, he intentado cambiar esto un poco en este fanfic , así que si bien no le importa que las personas mueran, el no matara a personas que no busquen pelea con él, en otras palabras "inocentes". En la novela esto está mejor explicado que en el anime)

― (sería un problema que todos murieran menos yo, tch que inútiles pensé que estos tipos eran la elite, pero al final solo son de tercera categoría, que decepcionante)

― ¿q-que haces aquí?

Dijo el sargento, con la poca fuerza que tenía.

― ¡Se supone que protegerías a Haruka!

―tch, si tanto quieres ver a esa maldita, ve con ella.

Accelerator pisa el suelo, los cuatro que estaban con vida, fueron impulsados por una fuerza desconocida hacia las ventanas que están rotas, por lo cual nada obstaculizaba que ellos pasaran por ellas.

Ellos tenían miradas incrédulas en sus rostros, Accelerator movió su mano levente, una ráfaga de viento de más de 120 m/s, fue enviada hacia los frágiles cuerpos de los soldados.

Era como una tormenta que fácilmente podía volcar autos y mandarlos a volar, esta tormenta de viento se llevó los cuerpos de los soldados volando hacia donde se encontraba la francotiradora, con algo de suerte sobrevivirían, si no ya no era su problema.

― ¿quién eres humano? ― pregunto de manera tranquila de décimo tercera progenitora, aunque en el fondo ella estaba un poco sorprendida por este humano, su velocidad por si sola era tal que incluso ella tuvo problemas para seguir sus movimientos, además la fuerza con la que golpeo a Antonie era algo que ella nunca espero ver en un simple humano.

Ella sabía de la codicia de los humanos por el poder, supuso que este adolescente enfrente de ella era resultado de esa codicia, realmente le estaba empezando a preocupar lo que los humanos estaban haciendo, decidió apoyar a krul en la exterminación de esa organización humana antes de que lleguen más lejos.

― ¿huh?, oh, cierto supongo que ustedes no me conocen….― dijo con una sonrisa, lentamente abrió los sus delgados brazos―…soy el gran accelerator, pero bueno ustedes morirán, así que no tiene porque recordarlo.

―(este humano, no me gusta la confianza que está mostrando, es totalmente diferente de los otros que nos atacaron, el parece tomar esto como si fuera un … juego …) ― pensó Rosselle.

― ¡Maldito humano¡ no actúes tan presumido― esta vez hablo Belmont. ― ¡oye Antonie!, cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte allí.

Del agujero formado en la pared, por donde fue lanzado el vampiro se escuchan pasos, lentamente salió el vampiro conocido como Antonie. No tenía ninguna herida visible, las únicas pruebas que quedaban del ataque que recibió, fueron sus ropas un poco dañadas.

― ese fue un buen golpe… para venir de un humano― dijo el con una sonrisa

―he, al parecer eres un poco duro, bueno, me gustan los juguetes que son entretenidos de torturar― dijo Accelerator con una sonrisa despectiva mirando a Antonie ― sabes realmente espero que esto sea entretenido, o estaré muy decepcionado.

― hmm…― Antonie se quedó mirando al humano albino, su fuerza y velocidad probablemente eran superiores a la suya, eso le preocupo un poco, pero era una pelea de tres contra uno, incluso si era un poco fuerte no debería de tener oportunidad de ganar.

― basta de perder el tiempo, hay que matar a este humano― dijo Rosselle.

Accelerator golpeo la punta de su zapato contra el suelo, ondas se extendieron tomando como epicentro su posición, el edifico entero tembló, los vampiros pusieron miradas sorprendidas.

Acaso este humano está haciendo que un edifico de varios pisos de alto tiemble con solo pisar el suelo, pensaron con incredulidad.

Las ondas continuaron por unos segundos, cuando se detuvieron Accelerator miro hacia el suelo.

― Ya veo― él había controlado las ondas para crear una especie de radar, era como lo que hacían los murciélagos con las ondas de sonido, solo que él lo hacía usando lo vectores de acción y reacción.

Solo tenía que interpretar los vectores que recibía devuelta.

Debajo de él, probablemente en los pisos de hasta abajo había una gran cantidad de personas, como supo que eran personas, porque para llegar al último piso ellos (soldados del ejército), debieron de eliminar a todos los vampiros.

Lo más probable es que fueran personas que eran usadas como ganado, niñas y niños, mujeres y hombres.

― (supongo que debo de tener un poco de cuidado para no derribar este edificio)

Aun cuando él no era un héroe, tampoco es como si él fuera a involucrar a inocente en peleas, no le importo que murieran los soldados pues ellos mismo se lanzaron a la batalla con la determinación de morir, pero personas que simplemente fueron atrapas por las circunstancias, teniendo un destino que no pueden controlar, esas personas son inocentes.

Accelerator suspiro de manera cansada miro a los tres vampiros que estaban en la sala y sonrió.

― bueno supongo que será mejor comenzar, ¡les mostrare los que es el infierno!― dijo con una sonrisa distorsionada. Mientras entendía sus brazos

Los vampiros se prepararon para la batalla. Ellos normalmente estarían confiados pero después de ver las acciones del humano se dieron cuenta que él era algo serio.

Accelerator repentinamente desapareció del campo de visión de los tres. Controlando los vectores debajo de sus pies acelero a niveles increíbles, en menos de una fracción de segundo lanzo su primer ataque.

Visto desde afuera parecía que una parte del edificio explotaba.

X

X

X

X

Hola, nuevo capítulo, como pudieron ver aleje a accelerator del equipo de Guren y Shinoa, porque si él va al rescate de los 20 miembros secuestrados, el solo en podría encargarse de Crowley y sus dos sirvientas.

Por eso puse a otros tres vampiros en su contra. No se moleste en recordar a los miembros de su equipo, dado que no serán de gran importancia en la historia.

Si él se involucrara en el ataque al ayuntamiento, Guren no sería secuestrado, y se me haría muy difícil poder llegar al escenario del final con el serafín y los dos ejércitos enfrentándose. Por eso decidí que Accelerator se moverá independientemente por esta parte de la historia.

Claro que él sí tendrá un papel activo en la última parte del arco de Nagoya, en el aeropuerto. Espero poder hacerlo evolucionar en poder y en su actitud hacia los demás.

Como adelanto de la historia y por así decirlo un spoiler, tengo planeado que Accelerator se enfrente contra Yuu transformado en serafín y hay introducir todo para el final, pero será mucho más adelante.


	10. aviso

solo hago este aviso, para informar que reescribire la historia a partir del capitulo 10.

gracias por su atención.

pronto subiré todos los capítulos que ya tengo listos.

y otro fic llamado Accelerator en dxd.


	11. capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Los pasos de los integrantes del equipo de Guren, resonaban por las escaleras del metro de Nagoya.

Sayuri, mito, Goshi, Shigure y el propio Guren, tenían sus ropas gastadas con varios signos de golpes por todo su cuerpo.

Después de todo era normal, el decidió que su equipo tomaría al objetivo más difícil, para que de esa manera pudiera colocar a más soldados para apoyar a los demás equipos y aumentar las posibilidades de supervivencia de los miembros del ataque.

Si alguien le pregunta a Guren, ¿no fue demasiado presuntuoso pensar que podrían tomar a un vampiro noble con menos miembros?, el respondería que si, después de todo casi muere en la batalla, si no fuera por la ayuda de su equipo y su perfecta coordinación, él probablemente hubiera muerto, pero no es como que estuviera muy sorprendido si eso pasara, después de todo es una guerra cualquiera puede morir.

Además él había tomado en cuenta ese escenario, por lo cual dejo a Shinya arriba con el equipo de Shinoa, para que en caso de que le muriera, Shinya tomara el control de la unidad.

Pero al final lograron ganar sin perder ningún miembro, solo que acabaron hechos un desastre.

Actualmente se dirigen al punto de encuentro designado para reunirse.

Todos los miembros de su equipo llevan expresiones duras, no están alegres por haber ganado una batalla, pues la guerra aún no estaba decidida.

Si a eso le agregamos las amargas noticias, que recibió apenas terminaron con el vampiro noble.

Un soldado llego repentinamente y le informo que la unidad compuesta por 30 hombres para matar a 3 vampiros nobles, Crowley, Chess y Horn que estaban localizados en el ayuntamiento de Nagoya, fue derrotada totalmente, según las palabras del soldado mataron a 10 y capturaron a los otros 20.

Para él era difícil creer esa información según sus cálculos los hombres que mando deberían de haber podido manejar a esos nobles, ¿será que algo se le escapo?, ¿no fue lo suficientemente cauteloso?.

Ya nada de eso importaba.

Ahora solo tenía dos opciones abandonar a esos 20 y seguir con la misión, o arriesgarse e intentar rescatarlos, obviamente tomaría la segunda opción, pero si la situación se ponía difícil tendría que abandonar a los rehenes.

Solo podía suspirar, por lo complicadas que se estaban volviendo las cosas, aunque con el apoyo de cierto chico albino, tal vez no sería imposible rescatarlos, por el poder que él había mostrado, Guren creía firmemente que ese chico podría manejar aun noble por sí mismo.

Ese chico era un misterio para él, como fue que se volvió tan poderoso, era lógico para Guren pensar que él chico fue usado en experimento como conejillo de indias, pero ya sea Shinoa o Accelerator mismo, no parecían estar dispuestos a decir más información de su origen, lo cual lo intrigaba demasiado.

Después de subir las escaleras por unos minutos la luz del sol le dio en los ojos, los cuales cerro levemente, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del ambiente.

Miro hacia delante y los vio el equipo de Yuuichirou y Narumi, estaban en el punto de reunión, después de exterminar de manera exitosa al noble Luca, sin ninguna baja por lo que pudo notar.

― ¡Guren volvió! ― El escucho a Yuu gritar.

El punto de reunión era para todos los que pudieron matar a su vampiro noble, en ese sitio se reunirían los que sobrevivieron o los que lograron escapar al no poder matar al vampiro.

Guren se acercó a donde estaban los dos equipos reunidos.

―. . . ― miro a Yuu el cual sonreía ―. ¿lograron vencer al suyo?

Formulo su duda Guren, mientras los miraba.

― ¡puedes apostarlo! ―contesto Yuu con una enorme sonrisa ―. ¿Qué hay de ti?

― fue pan comido.

Dijo Guren mientras voltea a ver a los demás chicos, por su apariencia era obvio que estaba mintiendo, Yuu solo sonrío por el comportamiento de Guren.

De todos los reunidos el equipo Shinoa y Narumi eran los que estaban en las mejores condiciones.

Entonces la vista de Guren cayó en una mujer de cabello negro largo, líder de equipo, Aiko Aihara por su apariencia, él podía notar que ella está en un estado incluso peor que él.

Entonces su vista cayo en los hombres detrás de ella había 7, incluyéndola a ella, eso significa que 8 de sus miembros murieron.

Guren la miro y lentamente empezó a hablar.

― Aiko. . . ¿tú equipo perdió ocho?

Guren sabia como se debía de sentir ella en estos momentos, después de todo el paso por lo mismo, ellos no eran solo soldados, eran amigos compañeros con las que había peleado lado a lado, eran. . . familia.

―si señor― contesto ella débilmente, mientras miraba hacia abajo evitando mirar directamente a los ojos a Guren.

Ella apretó los dientes y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Repentinamente ella se inclinó.

― ¡lo siento teniente coronel deje que ocho de nuestros compañeros murieran!

Guren la miro con una expresión tranquila.

―en este tipo de misión, sus muertes están en mis manos no en las tuyas ― dijo el pelinegro.

Guren como jefe de este ataque tenía que asumir la responsabilidad tanto del éxito de esta como del fracaso, el no dejaría que Aiko soportara bajo sus hombros una carga tan pesada como la muerte de sus compañeros.

― ¡pero señor. . . !

― es suficiente ― dijo serenamente, lágrimas empezaron rodar por las mejillas de Aiko ―. Gracias por traer a los demás con vida.

Guren inspecciono a su alrededor.

― hay tres vampiros nobles caídos confirmado, que dan cinco. ― miro a Narumi ―. ¿qué hay de los otros?

Narumi respondió.

― Ninguno de ellos ha vuelto señor.

― Ya veo. ― dijo el entendió lo que podía significar eso ―. no podemos darnos el lujo de esperarlos, necesitamos comenzar nuestra misión.

― ¿huh? ― Yuuichirou dijo confundido ―. ¿Tenemos otra misión?

―si acabo de recibir el informe. . . hay tres vampiros en el ayuntamiento de Nagoya, Crowley Eusford, Chess belle, y Horn Skuld, un equipo de treinta personas que ataron fueron derrotados, de los treinta, veinte fueron tomados como rehenes.

―¡¡¿que?!!

Dijeron todos en incredulidad por lo que acababa de decir Guren.

― Esta misión requiere de mucha gente, todos aquí irán a eliminar a Crowley Eusford. . . y a rescatar a nuestros amigos. Esta misión será más peligrosa, espero todos estén listos.

― Guren, ¿tienes un minuto?

El que lo llamo fue Shinya.

Él se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Guren.

― mucha gente buena murió hoy, nunca has sido bueno con este tipo de pérdidas. . . solo quería saber si estás bien. ― dijo él con la mirada seria.

― claro que si, después de todo cualquiera que tenga un corazón llora cuando muere un amigo, pero ahora no es el momento de ponernos a llorar. Tenemos una misión que cumplir ― dijo Guren mientras miraba a Shinya.

― acabas de admitir que lloraras. ― exclamo Shinya con una sonrisa.

― cállate.

Todos los compañeros de Guren sonrieron.

Guren se dirigió a los soldados que estaban reunidos. Y procedió a explicarles su plan.

― llevaremos a cabo un ataque contra Crowley Eusford que durara diez minutos, si no podemos matarlo en ese tiempo, tendremos que retroceder y hacer frente a la próxima misión con los números que tenemos ahora.

― ¿Qué pasara con los equipos que no se han reportado señor? ― pregunto Narumi.

― Mmm ― Guren lo pensó unos segundos y voltea a ver a Aiko ―. Aiko, tu equipo va a mantener esta posición durante treinta minutos. Si nadie se presenta. . . consideren a todos muertos y diríjanse al aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Dadas las condiciones en que se encontraba su equipo, ellos no serían de mucha utilidad en esta misión, por eso decidió dejarlos.

― ¡si señor! . ― dijo ella aceptando las órdenes de Guren.

―escuadrón Narumi... escuadrón Shinoa, ustedes vendrán conmigo, vamos a exterminar a Crowley Eusford y sus dos sirvientas, y entonces... rescataremos a nuestros amigos.

― Sí señor.

Todos empezaron a dirigirse en dirección al ayuntamiento de Nagoya.

― oye Guren, no deberías de esperar a ese chico, con el las probabilidades de que la misión sea un éxito son mayores. ― dijo Shinya a Guren.

―no podemos perder tiempo, si esperamos demasiado nuestros compañeros serán asesinados.

Shinya suspiro

― supongo que tienes razón.

Dijo él con resignación.

Guren, el equipo de Shinoa, no podían evitar preguntarse por qué el equipo de Accelerator aún no llegaba, con él en el equipo la misión debió de terminar rápido.

¿Qué podría entretenerlos tanto?

Mitsuba era la que más preocupada estaba por Accelerator, pero con una misión en frente no podía perder el tiempo en eso. Decidió guardar sus preocupaciones y dudas en el fondo de su corazón.

Con eso en mente todos se dirigieron a una batalla que estaba perdida desde el comienzo.

Mientras en otro lugar de Nagoya.

Un edificio.

El piso más alto de este, se encontraba en ruinas.

Escombros de las paredes y techos estaban esparcidos por todo el piso.

Un chico estaba sentado en un conjunto de escombros, mientras mira de manera aburrida a un cuerpo, que estaba tirado en medio de la destrucción.

Este no era otro que un vampiro, Rosselle, estaba en medio, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, ella apenas se mantenía de pie, si bien podía regenerarse, la sangre que perdía no se podía recuperar, para un vampiro perder sangre era muy malo, pues podrían terminar transformándose en demonios.

Pero lo más horrible, fue que su abdomen estaba atravesado por una enorme viga de metal, que atrezo el suelo, y evitaba que ella se moviera libremente.

Esto no fue un accidente, el humano prácticamente los masacro sin mostrar piedad, incluso parecía estar disfrutando y divertirse, cada vez que rompía los huesos y arrancaba las extremidades de los vampiros.

La confrontación que acababa de tener lugar, no podía considerarse una pelea, más bien fue un espectáculo, un horrible y sangriento espectáculo.

Ella jadea pesadamente, mira al humano sentado en frente de ella, después voltea a ver a los lados, sus dos compañeros habían sido asesinados por este humano. No, sería una locura considerar a este ser un humano, después de como barrio el suelo con tres nobles con una facilidad aterradora. Y la forma en la que sonreía mientras lo hacía, casi parecía más apropiado llamarlo demonio.

Ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de seguir peleando, había vivido el suficiente tiempo como para saber cuándo una batalla está perdida. Pero el problema es que estaba atrapada, y dudada que su rival la fuera a dejar huir fácilmente.

―que aburridoooo ― el chico soltó un bostezo, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

―... pero. . . ¿cómo debería de decirlo? . . . Eres diferente a los otros dos, no, eres diferente los demás bastardos de tu especie que he conocido ― diría Accelerator, mientras sus ojos carmesí observaban al vampiro, como si ella fuera un espécimen raro o algo por el estilo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro ―. Pero sigues siendo una basura, pensé que serían un reto mayor.

Exclamó el chico, con un claro indicio de decepción.

― ¿de qué hablas? ― diría ella.

Era su oportunidad, no sabía por qué el humano de repente se puso hablador, pero seguirle la corriente era la mejor manera de conseguir tiempo para poder pensar en una manera de sobrevivir.

― Desde el comienzo, tú no me subestimaste a pesar de ser un humano, todos los demás vampiros, me han subestimado, por eso fue que los mate rápidamente, pero tú no lo hiciste, prueba de ello es que aun sigues viva, aunque puedo matarte cuando quiera. . . ― susurro el chico, para luego continuar―. Cuando tus otros dos compañeros ya están muertos.

El tono de Accelerator, era extremadamente aburrido, como si todo esta situación no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

Ella entendía muy bien a que se refería el humano, esos dos lo subestimaron por ser un humano por eso fueron asesinados, ella no lamentaba sus muertes, al convertirse en vampiro las emociones humanas fueron muriendo, hasta que en algún momento dejo atrás toda su humanidad.

Cosas como tristeza, Remordimiento o amor es algo que ella olvido como se siente.

― Lo mismo digo, si tu hubieras venido al comienzo del ataque, tus compañeros no abrían muerto ― dijo ella con voz fría ― si él era así de fuerte, ¿ por qué no ataco solo? ¿Por qué dejo que sus compañeros murieran?, ella también había sido humana en un tiempo que ahora era lejano y casi ajeno a ella, pero aun recordaba lo importante que fueron para ella sus amigos.

― Eh, te refieres a eso, bueno solo seguí las ordenes, que me dieron, si ellos mueren por eso, no es mi problema ― diría encogiéndose de hombros, como si sus muertes no significaran lo más mínimo para él, ella pensó por un momento que él era igual a los vampiros, actuando despreocupado, como si no le importara el mundo a su alrededor ―... Tengo una propuesta para ti.

―... ¿de qué hablas? ― pregunto ella con un poco de cautela.

―bueno, estoy planeando dejar el ejército demoniaco ― diría Accelerator mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

― ¡! ― ella puso una cara de total desconcierto por al palabras del humano albino ―. ¿Por... porque harías algo así?

Cuestiono, con una confusión visible en sus facciones.

― ese lugar es bastante aburrido, además todos se creen superiores, como si ellos fueran invencibles, eso me molesta ― diría él, mientras revolvía su cabello con su mano ―... pero me molestan incluso más los de tu especie. . . te dejare vivir, a cambio de que me des información de tu líder.

Estelle está incrédula, acaso este humano estaba diciéndole que traicione a su especie, acaso está loco.

― ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? ― replico ella.

― ha, deja de decir estupideces y responde, contare del 1 al 5. Si no respondes te matare.

Diría el chico mientras se ponía de pie y extendía sus brazos.

― uno...

Ella sabía que él no estaba bromeando, tenía que pensar en que hacer rápido.

― Dos...

No había nada que garantizara que el cumpliera con su palabra de no matarla una vez le dijera lo que el necesitaba.

― Tres...

Pero se estaba quedando sin opciones, si ella no hacía algo él la mataría, no, ella no podía morir aun. Pero incluso si lo llevaba, ella dudaba que él pueda matar a los vampiros del más alto rango.

Ella confía en su propia fuerza, pero sabe que incluso 10 de ella, no serían nada más que moscas al lado de los progenitores de alto rango, era una locura pensar que él podría con ellos y si descubrían que ella lo llevo hacia ellos, probablemente compadecería ante el consejo progenitor y seria condenada a un castigo. De solo pensar en eso se le heló la sangre.

― Cuatro...

Ella lo decidió, lo llevaría y vería hasta donde podía llegar, con suerte en el camino lograría encontrar una salida de su situación, pero por ahora. . . para poder vivir tenía que seguirle el juego al humano.

―cin- ― antes de que pudiera terminar una voz lo interrumpió.

― está bien, te diré cuál es el vampiro de más alto rango que está actualmente en Japón y donde lo puedes encontrar.

El sonrío ante la declaración del vampiro.

Luego miro hacia la ciudad de Nagoya, observando los gigantes edificios, las ruinas que quedaban de lo que una vez fue el mayor símbolo de la grandeza humana.

Según sus cálculos deberían de haber pasado más o menos unos 30 minutos desde que comenzó la misión, eso significa que ya todos deberían de estar muertos.

Eso es lo que él pensaba, después de todo esta misión era una mierda, él albino lo supo en el momento en que se enteró de todo los detalles de la misión, desde el comienzo era una misión suicida, para él fue claro que ellos fueron mandados como distracción.

Los soldados que fueron mandados a esta misión, fueron tomados como algo desechable.

En su opinión el ejército demoniaco era igual que ciudad academia, ambos estaban podridos hasta la medula.

Ese fue justamente el motivo por el cual el decidió salir del ejército, no quería volver a tener que estar dentro de un lugar así.

En cuanto al motivo por el cual decidió matar a los líderes de los vampiros, eso se debe a que para vivir como un humano tiene que vivir entre humanos, si los vampiros convierten a la humanidad en ganado, él tendría problemas para poder vivir de forma adecuada, por lo que decidió darle una mano a la humanidad, matando a los vampiros más problemáticos. Además de que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que tan poderosos era los vampiros de más alto rango.

Y también porque aun perseguía su meta, de ser el más fuerte, de ser imparable, habiendo llegado tan lejos en ciudad academia, sería una estupidez abandonar lo que había empezado.

Soltando un leve suspiro, y volteo a ver al vampiro.

― bien, dime todo lo que sabes.

Diría el chico, mientras la vampira asentía.

A partir de ahora el tomaría su propio camino, después de todo es su vida y debe de vivirla como él quiera.

Ayuntamiento de Nagoya.

Actualmente el equipo de Guren, Shinoa y Narumi, están reunidos en un edificio cercano al ayuntamiento.

Enfrente del ayuntamiento, hay muchas cruces de unos tres metros de alto, clavadas en el suelo, en ellas estos atados los miembros del ejército que fueron capturados.

Guren observa todo esto parado desde la azotea del edificio.

―bueno... esto claramente es una emboscada ― comento él mientras tenía una expresión tranquila ―. Entonces ¿Qué hacer. . .?

―es obvio, ¿no?, irrumpir allí y salvar a los rehenes ― dijo Yuuichirou que está a las espaldas de Guren.

― Solo un idiota se lanza a una trampa ― dijo Narumi mientras miraba molesto a Yuu.

Guren miro al suelo mientras meditaba, en cuál era el mejor camino para elegir. Después de unos momentos levanto la vista y miro hacia el ayuntamiento.

― vamos a atacar desde aquí y ver si podemos atraerlos afuera, si son demasiados. . . abandonaremos a los rehenes y huimos.

Dijo en tono firme. Todos pusieron expresiones duras, por las palabras de Guren.

― ¡ ¿Qué ?!, ¡no podemos hacer eso! .― dijo Yuuichirou elevando su tono de voz. Él fue detenido por Shinoa.

― ¿Cuáles son nuestras prioridades en esta misión?. ― pregunto ella mientras daba un paso adelante actuando como la capitana de su equipo.

― nuestra mayor prioridad es mantener nuestro número, sin dejar a nadie morir. Después es liberar a los rehenes, la última es conseguir sacarlos con vida.

― ¿Eso podría significar que tenemos otra misión después de esta?. ― Narumi expresó sus dudas

― Correcto, Una vez que liberemos a los rehenes, necesitamos dirigir tanta atención como podamos hacia nosotros. . . y comenzar nuestra siguiente misión. . .

En alguna parte de Nagoya.

Accelerator estaba escuchando toda la información que el vampiro tenía que decirle.

Después que ella termino de hablar, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos procesando toda la información.

― Así que, esa tal Krul Tepes es el vampiro más fuerte actualmente en Japón. ¿Cierto?.

Cuestiono el albino.

― Sí, ella es la tercera progenitora, ella es la reina de Japón.

― ¿ella está en Nagoya?. ― preguntó Accelerator, un poco interesado

― Según una carta que recibí, ella vendría a Nagoya, para dirigir el ataque a una organización humana llamada "ejercito demoniaco imperial japonés".

― Oh, eso suena interesante.

Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de encontrar un nuevo juguete, mientras miraba hacia la ciudad y los edificios. Él se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio.

El viento lo golpeaba en la cara.

― (un ataque, ha, supongo que esa es la razón por la que usaron esta misión como una distracción . . .eso también significa que la verdadera batalla está por llegar) ― pensó mientras miraba el cielo azul, volteo a ver a la vampiro ― (no puedo creer completamente en lo que dice, pero por ahora es suficiente, ya no la necesito)

Suspiro antes de caminar hacia ella.

Se paró en frente a la chupa sangre.

― Bien, ahora ¿Qué debería de hacer contigo? ― se preguntó en voz alta. Recibiendo una mirada dura de ella.

El tomo rápidamente una decisión.

― Ya se, tu volverás a reunirte con esos bastardos. ― dijo el mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

― ¿eh?, porque harías algo así, que pasa si les doy información sobre ti.

― ¿huh?, y que les dirás que mate a unos vampiros, nada de lo que tú puedas decir tiene importancia, ellos son basura, si les hablas de mí, no cambia el hecho que son basura.

El empezó a caminar hacia el borde del edificio.

―la próxima vez que te vea. . . ― el salto del edificio y grito mientras sonreía ― ¡TE HARE PEDAZOS!

Cayó por unos segundos antes de aterrizar en el suelo, provocando una pequeña corriente de aire al tocar el suelo.

Miro hacia el edificio detrás de él, estaba seguro que había personas dentro de este, pero no tenía intención de ir a salvarlos. Eso era el trabajo de un héroe y él no era nada de eso.

Sin embargo una voz lo detuvo.

― oye ― Una voz infantil lo llamo.

El chico dirigió la mirada, buscando quien lo estaba llamando.

Entre cerro los ojos, al ver a una niña de unos 7 años corriendo hacia él, detrás de ella venia otra chica de unos 16 años.

La niña tenía ropa blanca, con detalles negros, el albino sabía que esta ropa, era la que los vampiros usaban para marcar al ganado.

La niña tenía el cabello castaño atado en una coleta, sus ojos son de un color marrón, la chica que venía detrás de ella tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules y una piel muy pálida.

La niña llego a unos pocos metros de su posición.

Con un poco de cautela, ella lo observo intensamente unos instantes, ella estaba confirmando si era un vampiro o un humano, incluso esta niña pequeña sabe lo crucial que es esto.

Su frente se arrugo, mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro examinando al chico, cuando confirmó que era un humano.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

― ¡hola!― saludo animada la castaña, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

La pelinegra se posiciono detrás de la niña, y la rodeo con sus brazos de forma protectora, también le dirigió una mirada examinadora el chico. Buscando cualquier indicio de malicia.

― . . . ― el albino solo observa a estas dos, sin decir una sola palabra.

― ¿tu vienes, con los que mataron a los vampiros? ― La pelinegra interrogo.

― supongo ― dijo el chico.

La chica pelinegra empezó a buscar algo, su vista se volteo a todos lados, cuando pareció no encontrar lo que buscaba, dirigió su mirada al albino.

― ¿Dónde están los demás?.

― ¿dónde crees que están? ― exclamo Accelerator con irritación.

La chica no dijo nada, y se mantuvo en silenciosa reflexión, sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió a que se refería el chico, su mirada se ensombreció.

La niña observo a ambos, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, después, ignorando el ambiente, dijo las siguientes palabras.

― Tú los venciste ― pregunto ella con enorme curiosidad, refiriéndose a los vampiros.

― Si ― respondió, Accelerator no entendía por qué mierda estaba hablando con estas dos, el no obtendría nada de esta conversación. Y aun así allí estaba él.

― ¡woooooaaaa! ― la niña exclamó con una gran emoción, su rostro se ilumino ―. Debes de ser muy fuerte.

― Que mocosa tan molesta, claro que soy fuerte, soy el más fuerte.

Dijo accelerator mientras se volteaba, ya había tenido suficiente de esta absurda plática.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noto la mirada que la niña le estaba dirigiendo, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, y se quedó estático.

La niña no lo miraba con odio o con miedo, ella lo observaba con verdadera admiración y respeto.

― ¡eres como un héroe! ― la niña dijo, el albino abrió los ojos en estado de shock, luego miro hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de las dos chicas. La niña sin notar el impacto de sus palabras, continúo ― como el héroe que salva a todos, en las historias que sakura-onee sama, nos cuenta. ¿Verdad Onee-chan?.

La niña volteo a ver a la chica pelinegra detrás suyo, ella solo asintió.

― mi-chan, podriás volver con los demás necesito hablar con él. ― la chica diría, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero para alguien como Accelerator, ella era un libro abierto, logro ver a través de su falsa tranquilidad, y noto la cautela con la que lo miraba.

La castaña hizo un puchero, pero asintió, luego dio unos pasos hacia el chico, Accelerator noto esto y la miro con curiosidad.

―¡ Gracias por salvarnos, héroe!

Ella grito, mientras hacia una inclinación exagerada, y luego se fue corriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

― Héroe. . . ― murmuro el peliblanco.

Acaso alguien lo acababa de llamar héroe, a él un pedazo de basura.

Esto es algo que ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera sido posible.

En este momento si que el chico fuera consciente de eso, una semilla fue plantada en su corazón.

― oye ― la pelinegra hablo ―. ahora, ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

El albino fue sacado de su reflexión por la chica, y negó con la cabeza, sacando de sus pensamientos las palabras de la mocosa.

Accelerator inclino la cabeza, y dijo.

― ¿a qué te refieres?

― Los que mataron a los vampiros, nos dijeron, que nos llevarían a un lugar seguro.

― Ya veo, bueno eso lo prometieron esos malditos, yo no.

Accelerator se dio la vuelta.

― Pero, pero, que haremos sin la protección de los vampiros, los jinetes-

La chica no acabo de hablar, dado que Accelerator la interrumpió.

― ese no es mi maldito problema.

Miro hacia delante, a partir de ahora él se dirigiría al lugar, donde se supone que esta el punto de encuentro, donde se reunirían los equipos que lograron matar a su vampiro.

El decidió que era más probable encontrarse con esa tal reina de Japón, si se quedaba con el ejército por un poco más de tiempo, si el objetivo de ella era exterminar al ejército.

Eso sería mejor que andar como un idiota corriendo de un lugar a otro.

Con eso en mente empezó a correr hacia ese lugar, su velocidad fácilmente era mayor a la de un automóvil.

Escucho los gritos de la chica detrás de él, pero los ignoro.

Sin embargo, por un momento, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a vislumbrar la figura de la niña que lo había llamado héroe, corriendo detrás de él.

La niña tenía un expresión angustiada, y corría desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlo.

Por un momento el chico vaciló, por un mísero e insignificante segundo el chico dudo de que debía de hacer.

Pero, casi inmediatamente después se dio cuanta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, él no es una buena persona, y mucho menos un maldito héroe.

Preocuparse por lo que les pase a estas personas, luego de haber matado a tantas, sería la hipocresía en su mayor esplendor.

El hecho de empezar a actuar cono una buena persona, luego de haber llegado hasta este punto, es simplemente estúpido.

El suelo debajo de sus pies explotó. Y aceleró aun más su velocidad.

Dejando atrás a la niña, que lo había reconocido como un héroe, así como también las dudas que por un momento hicieron temblar su determinación.

Él se convertiría en alguien invencible, esa es su meta, todo lo demás es insignificante en comparación.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

―... la reina de Japón, ¡he! esto se está poniendo un poco divertido. ― dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría.

Accelerator esta inmerso en un camino de usa sola dirección.

En el punto de reunión. (Treinta minutos después de la partida de Guren).

El equipo de Aihara estaba esperando a los sobrevivientes, aunque ellos no tienen muchas esperanzas de que los demás equipos sigan con vida, ya han pasado 30 minutos desde que ellos se quedaron a esperar, en ese tiempo no ha aparecido ni un solo equipo.

― Nadie regresó. . . todos ellos están muertos. ― dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo y no logro ver las siluetas que se dirigían su posición.

― o-oye ¿eres tu Aihara? ― Una de las figuras hablo con un poco de dificultad, lo cual daba señales de lo dura que fue su batalla.

― ¡! ― Aiko puso una cara de emoción al ver a los soldados que recien llegaban.

―Perdona llegamos tarde.

― ¡chicos¡. Exclamó Aiko con emoción.

― ¿Dónde está el teniente coronel Guren?. ― pregunto uno de ellos luego de ver a los que estaba en el lugar menos el comandante.

― El teniente coronel esta ― Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero se escuchó.

Ella miro hacia el cielo esperando que solo fuera su imaginación, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Dos helicópteros que eran usados por los vampiros entraron en su campo de visión sin perder tiempo dio una orden.

― Atrás. ― grito ella mientras invocaba a su arma demoniaca. ― El teniente coronel este en el aeropuerto de Nagoya, vamos a actuar como señuelos y mantenerlos a raya, ¡corran y escóndanse deprisa!

En frente de ella apareció un estallido de llamas y de estas salió un arco, que ella tomo sin ningún segundo de duda, rápidamente tomo la cuerda de este y la jalo, de la nada aparecio una flecha hecha de fuego, apunto hacia el cielo, más específicamente a uno de los helicópteros.

Soltó la cuerda y el disparo salió a una velocidad increíble hacia arriba, en un pestañeo atravesó el vehículo volador, y una explosión se escuchó por toda el área.

Sin embardo del otro helicóptero saltaron unos vampiros.

Enfrente de ella uno de color de cabello morado y otro de color negro.

Ella se preparó para combatir contra ellos, para darles una oportunidad a sus compañeros de escapar, pero en ese momento delante de ella aterrizo otro vampiro de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

― humana. ― dijo el con una voz monótona. ― tengo unas preguntas para ti.

Ella estaba tensa por la situación.

― ooh, este es mío.

Aiko escucho a alguien hablar, miro hacia un lado y vio como todos los soldados estaba siendo sostenidos por vampiros, ninguno de ellos había logrado escapar.

Apretó su mandíbula antes de gritar las siguientes palabras como si las escupiera.

― TODOS HAGANLO, HAGANLO ANTES DE QUE LES OBLIGUEN A HABLAR.

Todos los soldados masticaron algo en sus bocas, en solo un momento ellos perdieron la vida.

― ¡ ¿?! ―los vampiros miraron desconcertados como todos los soldados y van muriendo.

― ¿huh? ―dijo el vampiro de cabello morado al ver como el humano que sostenía del cuello dejo de moverse ―. ¿Que rayos pasa?

Aiko se preparó para hacer lo mismo, pero no contaba con que el vampiro rubio la estaba mirando atentamente.

Antes de que ella pudiera mascar la pastilla dentro de su boca, el vampiro metió sus dedos en su boca.

Gimió ella mientras era tirada al suelo por la enorme fuerza de la mano del vampiro.

― tienes una píldora con veneno en tu boca. Que terrorífica lealtad, virtud que los vampiros no poseen. Pero no morirás debido a esto, tengo preguntas que hacerte.

Dijo el mientras sacaba la mano de la boca de Aiko, y en esta sostenía una pequeña píldora, hecha probablemente de algún veneno de efecto rápido y mortal.

―Maldito, torturarme todo lo que quieras no obtendrás nada. ― exclamo ella con determinación.

― cállate ―dijo el vampiro secamente ―. o los otros escucharan que sigues con vida

Ella miro al vampiro totalmente desconcertada.

― finge estar muerta, habla susurrando, haz eso y te dejare escapar.

― ¿Porque me dejaras vivir?. ― pregunto ella con desconfianza.

― Porque tu vida no me interesa. Nadie lo hace, sea humano o vampiro. ― dijo el serenamente.

―...no te creo.

― no me importa solo responde mis preguntas. Estoy buscando a alguien, un humano que debe de estar en tu pequeño ejecito.

―... ¿?. ― Aiko no podía comprender lo que este vampiro estaba diciendo.

― es un chico del orfanato Hyakuya... conocido pro el nombre de Yuuichirou. ¿Has oído sobre él?.

Entonces por la mente de Aiko recordó al grupo de novatos, entre ellos estaba un chico que se llamaba Yuuichirou Hyakuya.

La mirada del vampiro rubio se volvió más afila al observa la expresión de la humana.

― esa mirada me dice que si .

― y-yo no s-se-. ―ella se apresuró a decir antes de que la mano del vampiro le tapara la boca.

― dime todo ahora. ―el aspecto calmado y sereno del vampiro despareció y empezó a emanar una sed de sangre que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Aiko.

Las acciones del vampiro rubio llamaron la atención de los demás.

― hey Mika ¿qué pasa?. ― pregunto el vampiro de pelo color morado.

―n-no venderé a mis amigos. ― dijo Aiko en un susurro.

― ¿amigos?... ―dijo el ahora llamado Mika, con repudio palpable en su voz. ― Yuu tiene amigos, pero no son ustedes, humanos.

― ¡ ¿? ― Aiko no podía entender las palabras del vampiro.

― ¿Mika?. ― El vampiro pelinegro lo llamo.

―...―él se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de decir. ―este humano también está muerto, se ha suicidado.

―( ¿realmente les ha mentido?). ― pensó Aiko.

― ¿en serio? ¿Por qué se matan?. Dijo un vampiro de cabello purpura,

― eso es irrelevante por el momento, ¿Qué ha pasado?, se supone que esta área debía estar al mando de lord Lucal Wesker y lord Mel Stefano debería ser de los territorio más amplios dentro de la ciudad. ―dijo el pelinegro, entonces se inclinó y miro al suelo en este había cenizas. ― Un vampiro fue asesinado aquí. ¿Esos humanos lo hicieron?

― ... para nada. ― dijo el pelo morado con tono de obvio. ― estas insinuando que meros humanos pueden luchar contra meros nobles.

Pero entonces por su mente paso el recuerdo de la batalla en donde esos dos humanos usaron un poder muy extraño y poderoso.

Pero movió con la cabeza, negándose a creerlo.

― ¡hey!. ― Un grito llamo la atención de todos. ― ¡todos los vampiros ubicados bajo l suelo ha sido masacrados! ¡Algunos del ganado dijeron que humanos vistiendo uniforma militar se presentaron y mataron a lord Stefano.!

Todos los vampiros quedaron incrédulos por eso, él era un noble para ellos era incomprensible que un grupo de humanos pudiera matarlo.

El pelinegro después de pensarlo por unos momentos decidió hablar.

― Por ahora vayámonos. ― dijo él. ― Desde aquí... la sede noble más cercana es... el ayuntamiento de Nagoya.

Aiko al escuchar eso no pudo evitar estremecerse, tenía que encontrar una forma de evitar que esos vampiros se dirigieran a donde estaba Guren.

Como notaron solo agregue algunas cosa xd.

Mañana subiré otro capítulo, y en estos días actualizare la de Zero y . . . eso.


	12. capítulo 11

Accelerator corría por las calles desiertas de Nagoya.

Claro que Desiertas sería demasiado decir, dado que incluso si no hay humanos, si había algunos de esos llamados jinetes del apocalipsis.

Sin embargo tampoco es que esos monstruos sean un gran problema para el albino, incluso decidió no hacerles caso, simple y llanamente decidió ignorarlos, si alguno de ellos lo atacaba seria destrozado al tocarlo.

A lo largo del camino Accelerator se encontró con al menos 3 jinetes del apocalipsis.

Según sus cálculos y la ubicación de en donde estaba el punto de encuentro, y tomando en cuenta que de todos los vampiros que se planearon atacar, el que le fue asignado a su equipo , era el más alejado del punto de encuentro, llevaba actualmente corriendo unos 15 minutos.

El punto de encuentro estaba a unos 15 km.

Él se tomaba su tiempo para no equivocarse de camino y terminar perdiéndose, lo cual era lógico pues el no conocía Nagoya.

Pero mientras corre por las calles de Nagoya, no puede evitar que su mente divague.

(... ahora que lo pienso. . .). ― pensó mientras saltaba encima de un auto, y después hacia un edifico en frente de él. ― (esos tipos habrán sobrevivió).

Los tipos a los que se refiere son los miembros de equipo con el que fue asignado, ellos debieron de huir del lugar, él pasó un poco de tiempo jugando con los vampiros, y la conversación con la vampira, por lo que ellos deberían de estar lejos de su posición. Era probable que incluso ellos ya hubieran llegado al punto de encuentro.

Pero a juzgar por las heridas que tenía el comandante y la pérdida de sangre que presentaba, era probable que el estuviera muerto.

Accelerator, se dirijo directo a la pared del edificio, pero al chocar con esta, sus pies se mantuvieron pegados a la superficie del edificio, probablemente mediante la modificación de los vectores bajo sus pies, y empezó a correr hacia arriba la terraza del mismo.

Cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que todos ellos hubieran muerto, el solo podía encogerse de hombros.

Si murieron fue porque eran débiles. Si eres débil todos pasaran por encima de ti, pero incluso si eres fuerte no es como si no tuvieras problemas.

El sabia eso, por eso buscaba un poder incluso mayor a ser el más fuerte de ciudad academia. Claro que ahora que no podía continuar con el experimento nivel 6, tendría que buscar una manera alternativa de conseguir su objetivo.

Después de todo, luego de matar a diez mil clones, sería una estupidez detenerse.

Él sabía muy bien cual era esa manera, si quieres hacerte más fuerte, es simple solo. . . tienes que pelear con alguien más fuerte que tú.

Y los más fuertes en este mundo eran esos llamados vampiros.

Sonrió al pensar en la llamada reina de Japón, según la vampira ella era de los más fuertes vampiros en todo el mundo, si él la mataba estaría un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

Llego a la terraza y se detuvo un momento. Casi no podía contener la emoción por lo interesantes que se estaban poniendo las cosas.

Escucho un grito. Y sonidos de batalla.

El miro hacia esa dirección.

Lo que provocaba ese alboroto eran un grupo de 3 humanos peleando contra unos jinetes.

Accelerator los miro con curiosidad, y los reconoció casi de inmediato sus uniforme eran los del ejercito demoniaco.

Por el aspecto de la pelea parecía que estaban perdiendo.

Parecía que estaban más enfocados en la defensa que en el ataque.

Accelerator estaba un poco sorprendido, eran los miembros de su equipo que había mandado a volar.

Al parecer estaban teniendo problemas en vencer a esos jinetes, probablemente se deba a que la mayoría de ellos tenía heridas por la batalla contra los nobles, y la tipa del rifle si bien podía disparar rápido y preciso, su falta de poder y movilidad en una batalla a corta distancia, como la que estaban teniendo ahora, ella no parecía ser muy útil.

Accelerator, sin dar una segunda mirada se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro.

Pero inadvertidamente se detuvo, y permaneció parado, después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta. Chasqueo la lengua y empezó a caminar hacia dónde estaban peleando.

Accelerator se colocó al filo de la terraza del edificio, con un salto se dirijo hacia la localización de los jinetes.

Estando unos metros encima de ellos, controlo el viento y acelero su velocidad de caída.

Como si de un misil se tratara, se dirijo hacia el jinete que parecía más fuerte.

El jinete, como si fuera aplastado por un objeto de varias toneladas, fue despedazado, y luego se desvaneció en una nube negra.

De entre la nube negra una leve figura se podía distinguir, antes que cualquiera que ellos pudieran terminar de procesar. Los demás jinetes se precipitaron hacia la nube, pero estos soltaron rugidos de dolor y se desvanecieron.

De la nube de polvo y cenizas de los jinetes, salió caminado Accelerator con la mirada aburrida, en pocos segundos se encargó de los jinetes que eran temidos por la mayoría de los humanos.

Sus compañeros, por llamarlos de alguna manera están mirando atónitos al peliblanco.

Pero ante la sorpresa de Accelerator y de los otros tres.

La chica llamada Haruka empezó a caminar hacia él, el odio era visible en su mirada.

Ella levanto sus manos, y las acerco al pecho de Accelerator, era probable que intentara tomarlo de sus ropas. Pero eso no era posible, cuando toco las ropas del albino fue lanzada hacia atrás aterrizando sobre su trasero.

Accelerator pareció no importarle lo que acababa de pasar, la chica tuvo suerte si hubiera usado más fuerza podría a verse roto la muñeca. Dado que la redirección es más fuerte, mientras más fuerte es el ataque.

Accelerator la miro de forma inexpresiva.

Las dos chicas se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica llamada Saori tenía su hombro envuelto en vendas, al parecer habían logrado parar el sangrado, pero por su expresión, y el hecho de que estaba jadeando demasiado, era obvio que ella está bastante cansada.

Y como Accelerator supuso el líder del equipo al parecer murió, pues no se podía ver.

La chica se recuperó de la caída y miro a Accelerator con odio. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

― ¡tu!, ¡maldito! ― escupió ella mientras lo miraba. ― ¿Por qué. . .? Por qué no hiciste algo desde el principio?, si eras tan fuerte porque no fuiste con el equipo para acabar con los vampiros, por tu culpa. . . mis amigos están muertos.

Accelerator ni se inmuto por las palabras llenas de odio de la chica, realmente solo podía ver con lastima a Haruka, a sus ojos estaba actuando bastante patética.

― Solo seguí las órdenes. ― el albino dio una lamentable excusa, que ni él se creía. ― Además, ¿Por qué sería mi culpa que esos inútiles murieran?, en todo caso fue su culpa por ser débiles y aun así seguir con este estúpido plan. Si no pueden ver sus límites, la muerte es su único destino.

Cualquiera que escuchara las palabras de Accelerator, pensaría, "como es posible que diga cosas tan crueles, de forma tan natural".

Haruka tiene los ojos rojos, realmente está sufriendo por la muerte de sus compañeros, y no ayuda en su dolor que este chico que apenas conoce, le restriegue en la cara que es su culpa.

Si ella sigue molestando al albino, las cosas no acabaran bien.

― Haruka-san. ― La chica de llamada Saori hablo.― por favor tranquilízate

Las palabras de la chica parecen caer al vacío, pues realmente parecen hacer poco para tranquilizar a Haruka.

Cuando la chica nota esto, parece reflexionar un poco, luego se arrodilla, poniéndose al nivel de Haruka, levantando su mano que no está herida, le da una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, a Haruka.

El sonido del golpe resuena por unos segundos, todos la miran sorprendidos, pero el peliblanco observa todo con aburrimiento, como si estuvieran viendo una mala obra de teatro.

― Haruka-san, entiendo cómo te sientes. . . ― dijo Saori en tono comprensivo. ―Pero si continuas comportándote de esa manera lo único que conseguirás, será que todos seamos asesinados.

Las palabras de la chica pueden sonar dura, pero en la situación actual no puede ponerse a consolar a Haruka.

Al parecer Haruka por fin, entro en razón.

La chica Saori se levanta y voltea la mirada hacia Accelerator,

― Gracias por salvarnos. ― dijo mientras daba un inclinación, al chico no parecía importarle mucho―... ¿tenemos mucho de qué hablar?, pero por ahora nuestro objetivo debe ser ir al punto de encuentro.

Accelerator no dice nada, se da la vuelta y empieza a correr.

Sin perder tiempo todos los miembros los siguen. Ya están cerca del punto de encuentro, aunque ya han pasado por mucho los 15 minutos para derrotar a su objetivo.

Repentinamente una explosión se escucha, todos se ponen tensos, a estas alturas las peleas debieron de haber terminado, es obvio que necesitan ir con más cuidado.

El albino salto encima de un edifico de un solo salto, lo demás miembros tardan un poco más en llegar a donde está él.

Accelerator camina y se para en la orilla del edificio. Cuando su mirada capta lo que estaba pasando, una sonrisa se forma en su cara, como si estuviera viendo algo divertido.

Cuando las demás llegan, un pueden evitar poner caras horrorizadas y soltar gritos ahogados al ver el desolador escenario.

Los vampiros emboscaron a los demás solados en el punto de encuentro, pero por lo que se puede ver todos los soldados están muertos.

Pero no se ven indicios de pelea.

Pero por ahora no puedo lamentar sus muertes, según la información que el sargento me dijo antes de morir, debíamos de dirigirnos al aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Una voz relativamente tranquila se escuchó.

―ante la situación actual, solo podemos retirarnos.

Ante el escenario que esta frente a sus ojos, la primera en hablar es Saori.

Accelerator desvía la mirada de los vampiros y de los soldados muertos.

Él había perdido demasiado tiempo, era probable que cuando el llegara el lugar no hubiera nadie, entonces pensó que tal vez ellos sabían a donde se dirigirían los soldados después de la misión. Ese fue el único motivo por el cual las había salvado.

― oye, acaso no sabes donde a donde se dirigen los demás bastardos del ejército.

Pregunto el peliblanco.

Saori negó con la cabeza.

Accelerator chasqueo la lengua, al final fue un desperdicio de su tiempo salvarlas.

― viendo la situación lo mejor será retirarnos. ― Saori hablo con seriedad.

― Maldición. ― Accelerator se quejó mientras miraba de nuevo hacia los vampiros. ― (¿Qué debería de hacer?)

Ahora tenía dos opciones ir y matar a todos los vampiros e intentar conseguir información sobre la reina de Japón, krul, o largarse con estas tipas y vagar sin rumbo, como un idiota.

Para él era más que claro que esos bastardos del ejercito tenía un plan para poder vencer a los vampiros, la gran diferencia de poder, solo podía ser superada por los trucos que los humanos pudieran pensar, Accelerator no pudo evitar pensar que el as bajo la manga del ejercito era un arma capaz de matar a los vampiros o incluso más poderosa, el problema es que no sabía dónde demonios se reunirían.

Mientras estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, noto una conmoción entre los vampiros.

Un miembro del ejército al parecer no estaba muerto y tomo como rehén a uno de los vampiros.

Pero el vampiro tomo uno de los brazos de soldado y lo rompió.

El grito de dolor era de una mujer, se escucha hasta donde ellos estaban, las chicas miraron esto con horror, mienta apretaban sus puños, era lógico ellas no podían hacer anda para salvar a esa mujer, había muchos vampiros reunidos en un solo punto si ellos se daban cuanta de su presencia incluso escapar sería difícil.

La mujer cayó al suelo, accelerator no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían por la distancia.

Repentinamente el vampiro haciendo gala de su increíble fuerza pateo a la mujer unos 10 metros. La mujer se arrastró por el suelo.

El albino tomo acción, antes de que la mujer sea asesinada él debe de obtener información. Con un pequeño salto ante la mira atónita de las chicas, empezó a caer hacia la calle desde la terraza del edificio.

La mujer se levantó del suelo un arco apareció en sus manos, y apunto al vampiro que la pateo.

Accelerator toco el suelo con sus pies.

Un estallido se produjo debajo de los pies del esper. Los autos abandonados, cercanos se estremecieron, sus cristales se rompieron.

El salió disparado hacia delante, el paisaje a su alrededor, los edificios destruidos, los automóviles abandonados, todos se volvieron líneas de color.

Accelerator solo podía ser visto como un destello blanco recorriendo las calles hacia el grupo de los vampiros.

Un vampiro rubio, el mismo que había pateado a la mujer saco su espada y la dirigió hacia la mujer.

Accelerator bajo su pie y toco el suelo, cambiando los vectores, cambio su trayectoria hacia ese vampiro.

En una fracción de segundo Accelerator como un rayo, pasó a través de los vampiros que estaban en medio de su camino, estos fueron lanzados unos 10 metros, incluso si solo rozaron las ropas del albino. Los desafortunados que estaban en medio de su camino, fueron convertidos en cenizas en solo un instante.

Accelerator extendió su mano, y formo un puño, al parecer el vampiro lo noto, pues sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

El vampiro rubio lo miro con ojos bien abiertos, y por decirlo de alguna manera miedo.

Accelerator soltó una carcajada.

Y balanceo su puño hacia el vampiro, pero este último logro defenderse usando su espada, sin embargo eso no quito la monstruosa fuerza detrás del ataque de Accelerator. El vampiro fue lanzado hacia un edificio, estrellándose contra la pared. El escupió un poco de sangre.

Accelerator de detuvo justo frente a la mujer, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levanto la vista, en total debería de haber unos 20 vampiros. Si quitamos los ya había matado.

― ¡vaya!, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―el soltó una risa, mientras miraba a los 20 vampiros. ― Bien, ¿Quién será el primero?

Sin perder tiempo Accelerator dijo una frase provocativa, los vampiros están un poco en guardia por el humano que había parecido repentinamente, pero no iban a dejar que actuara de forma tan egocéntrica, los humanos son solo ganado.

Uno de los vampiros empezó a correr hacia Accelerator con su espada en la mano.

En solo unos segundos recorrió la distancia que los separaba.

El albino sonrío. Sus ojos se entre cierran levemente.

―... así que tú eres el primero, he.

El chico da un pisotón el suelo, el asfalto se rompe en fragmentos y estos son lanzados hacia adelante, el vampiros fue mandado a volar por la fuerza que lo empujo.

El número uno de ciudad academia ríe cruelmente.

― ¡vamos!, que patético solo con eso basto para acabar contigo. ― dijo burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia un poste que estaba en la orilla de la calle.

Accelerator lo pateo. El enorme poste rompió el concreto que lo ataba al suelo y salió lanzado hacia el grupo de vampiros.

El proyectil voló a una velocidad increíble, la mayoría de los vampiros lograron moverse de la trayectoria del misil que mando el esper.

Pero al menos 3 de ellos fueron golpeados de lleno por el proyectil de metal, estos fueron arrastrados hasta impactar contra un edifico atravesándolo y detenerse hasta encontrarse contra un muro de concreto.

Los vampiros fueron hechos pedazos, pero a un no morían por completo.

Accelerator chasqueo la lengua, movió su brazo, y un cañón de viento estallo desde el, este arrasó con todos lo que estaba en su trayectoria.

Los vampiros que habían sido destrozados por anterior ataque, solo podían ver como el cañón de viento se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando el cañón de viento impacto contra ellos, el enorme edifico detrás de ellos, colapso y una gran cantidad de polvo se extendió por toda el área.

Accelerator sonrío, y empezó a buscar a los demás vampiros pero al parecer habían huido.

Él no tenía intenciones de perseguía a pequeñas alimañas como ellos, solo sería un perdida de su tiempo, por la fuerza que mostraron estos vampiros, eran mucho menos fuertes a los tres nobles que enfrento antes. Esperaba que la reina de Japón fuera más interesante.

Con una mirada de decepción, volteo a ver a la mujer que lo veía asombrada.

Dio un paso, y siguió caminado en dirección a la mujer en el suelo.

―oye tú. ― dijo bruscamente― dime todo lo que sepas.

El escenario para la batalla final se está preparando, ¿cuál será el resultado de esta ganara la humanidad o los vampiros?, y ¿cuál será el camino que el más fuerte de ciudad academia decidirá?

Fin del capítulo


	13. capítulo 12

Shinjuku.

Segunda capital del ejercitó demoniaco imperial japonés.

Se podían ver muchos soldados yendo de un lugar a otro.

Todos se estaban preparando para la guerra que decidiría el futuro de la humanidad.

Ordenes se gritaban de un lugar a otro.

Ninguno de los soldados desperdiciaba su tiempo, todos y cada uno tenía una tarea que debía de realizar.

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por un hombre de cabello negro corto.

Este es Kureto Hiiragi.

― ¡dense prisa!. ― dijo el a los muchos soldados que había por toda el are, su voz estaba llena de autoridad. ― si no terminamos esto hoy, no habrá mañana.

― ¡si, señor!. ― Todos los soldados respondieron con voz que resonó en el aire.

Kureto estaba viendo todo muy serio, él estaba a punto de librar una batalla que marcaría la historia de la humanidad, si ganaba, seria recordado como un héroe, si perdía solo podría lamentarse en el infierno.

Estaba un poco irritado pues su hermano había venido por órdenes de su padre, para vigilarlo, claro que él lo encerró, luego de matar a los soldados que hacían de guardias para Seishiro Hiiragi.

Llegados a este punto, no le importaba tener que desobedecer las órdenes de su padre para poder cumplir con su objetivo.

― Teniente general, Kureto. ― una voz femenina llamo su atención, volteo a ver a la chica de cabello rubio atado en una coleta con un fleco en medio de su frente. ― las preparaciones para la partida están completas, podemos salir en cualquier momento.

Dijo ella con voz solemne. Él solo asintió.

― por favor diríjase al helicóptero. ― ella extendió su mano señalando el camino, por su forma de actuar y de dirigirse a Kureto, se podía decir que ella tenía una aterradora lealtad hacia él.

Kureto empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

― ¿cuál es la condición del sujeto?. ― pregunto casualmente mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

―inestable, señor. ― dijo ella antes de agregar. ― parece estar sufriendo mucho

Kureto pareció ignorar la última parte de lo que dijo la chica.

― incrementa la dosis de la droga, fuérzalo de nuevo a la sumisión. ― dijo sin detenerse y sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

― Pero señor si hacemos eso podría morir.

― Si no resiste lo suficiente, la humanidad morirá de todos modos.

― retransmitirle sus órdenes de inmediato. ― dijo ella finalmente aceptando las órdenes de Kureto sin vacilación.

―oh… por cierto.― dijo él repentinamente atrayendo la atención de la chica rubia. ― ¿Qué sabemos del estado de Guren?

Pregunto él con despreocupación.

―según su último reporte solo, "todo está bien".

― ¿"bien"?. ― dijo Kureto con sarcasmo―jajajajaa.

El soltó una pequeña risa.

― supongo que tendremos que creer en él.

Dijo antes de empezar a moverse hacia el helicóptero.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del Ayuntamiento de Nagoya

La situación no podría ir peor.

Mitsuba está corriendo con los demás miembros de su equipo y todos lo que fueron a liberar a los rehenes.

El equipo de Narumi y lo miembros del equipo de Guren.

La batalla contra los tres nobles fu aun completo desastre, los vampiros prácticamente jugaron con Guren y Shinya los cuales fueron distraer al noble más fuerte que estaba en el ayuntamiento de Nagoya, Crowley Eusford.

Sin embargo ellos se vieron superados por a increíble fuerza del vampiro.

Crowley prácticamente barrió el piso con ellos. Ni siquiera el increíble trabajo de equipo de ellos pudo hacer algo contra él.

El equipo de Shinoa fue a darles apoyo, mientras los demás liberan a los rehenes y mataban a los vampiros de clase baja.

Ellos interactuaron todo lo que pudieron hacer poder, no vencer a los vampiros, sino entretenerlos y escapar una vez todos los rehenes fueran liberados.

Pero una vez más la dura realidad los abofeteo en la cara.

Ellos no pudieron hacer prácticamente nada, apenas lograron escapar, pero tuvieron que abandonar a Guren. El cual fue capturado por Crowley y sus sirvientas.

Mitsuba lado su vista y miro a kimizuki cargando aun inconsciente Yuu

Yuu incapaz de aceptar abandonar a Guren, uso dos píldoras para aumentar su compatibilidad con el demonio de su espada.

Antes ya había consumido una, eso sígnica que él tomo 3 pastillas en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

Hacer eso le provoco incontable daños internos, pero logro obtener un poder muy grande, luego de obtener ese poder se fue directamente a salvar a Guren.

Pero la codicia es el pero pecado de todos, y Yuu tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de eso.

Yuu casi se convierte en demonio, pero fue rescatado por kimizuki, ahora todos estaban huyendo.

Refuerzos de los vampiros llegaron al ayuntamiento si no salían del lugar rápido, Mitsuba no tenía ninguna duda, todos se convertirían en ganado.

Ahora era una carrera desesperada por sobrevivir.

Mitsuba se sentía mal pero no podía gritarlo, no podía entretener a sus compañeros con sus problemas, si no puede ser útil para los demás al menos debería de evitar ser un estorbo, ese fue el pensamiento que ella misma se obligó a cumplir, soportando toda las dudas e inseguridades dentro de sí misma, poco a poco dañando su corazón en el proceso.

Ella prácticamente no había sido de ayuda en toda esta situación. Incluso después de entrenar día y noche hasta no poder más, ni una solo cosa había cambiado, ella no podía proteger a nadie.

No pudo ayudar a Yuu a salvar a Guren.

― (realmente soy inservible ¿he?). ―pensó Mitsuba. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios. ― (ellos tenían razón después de todo… siempre seré inferior a mi hermana)

En ese momento por alguna razón un recuerdo de un pasos lejano, cuando ella a un era una niña de 5 años llego a su mente.

Ella estaba llorando en su habitación, el por qué es confuso para ella, dado que es algo que paso hace muchos años.

En ese momento Mitsuba apretó los puños.

Un sentimiento de malestar extremo se abrió paso en su corazón.

Este no era un momento para ponerse nostálgico y recordar su miserable pasado o lamentarse por el presente.

Ella siguió corriendo al lado de sus compañeros. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Esto podría sonar muy triste, pero estas personas que se convirtieron en su equipo habían sido lo más cercano a una familia que ella había experimentado.

Accelerator estaba sentado escuchando distraídamente las palabras de la mujer llamada Aiko.

Él nunca había sido bueno para escuchar por mucho tiempo lo que otras personas decían, principalmente porque la mayoría de las personas que le habían dirigido la palabra en toda su vida, eran científicos haciendo preguntas estúpidas sobre sus poderes, o idiotas que hablaban como si fueran lo mejor del mundo cuando lo emboscaban para tratar de derrotarlo y de esa manera arrebatarle el título del más fuerte.

Accelerator había desarrollado un habito de ignorar la palabras de los demás con el paso del tiempo, entendió que las acciones de las personas dicen más que toda la basura que sale de sus bocas.

Se podría decir que desde que llego a este mundo, había hecho un esfuerzo por escuchar a los demás, para poder conseguir información.

Curiosamente la persona con la que más había hablado era Mitsuba, ella lo había ido a visitar varias vece al hospital, después de la pelea contra los nobles, al principio a él le irritaba que ella se la pasara hablando todo el tiempo, y a veces usaba su poder para re direccionar el sonido.

Sin embargo cuando Mitsuba se daba cuenta de que él no la escuchaba, ella hacia una rabieta y salía furiosa de la habitación.

Pero como si nada hubiera pasado volvía al día siguiente.

Esa fue la rutina por la que paso el, mientras estaba hospitalizado, se podía decir que podía soportar la compañía de Mitsuba hasta cierto punto.

El miro a la mujer llamada Aiko al parecer había terminado de hablar.

Según lo que ella dijo.

Guren se dirigió al ayuntamiento de Nagoya, para rescatar a unos inútiles que fueron capturados por los vampiros.

El grupo de rescate estaba conformado por el equipo de Guren, y el de Shinoa y un tipo llamado Narumi.

Guren le encargo a ella quedarse en el punto de encuentro para esperar a los demás equipos, en caso de que nadie apareciera, ella tendría que darlo por muertos.

Entonces debería de dirigirse al aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Accelerator estaba pensando cual era la opción correcta para elegir.

Las chicas de su equipo y Aiko estaban discutiendo o que deberían de hacer.

Él no se metió en esa discusión, por que independientemente de lo que ellas decidieran el haría lo que quisiera.

Como él lo veía, tenía dos opciones:

Primero: ir al ayuntamiento de Nagoya.

Segundo: ir al aeropuerto.

El casi inmediatamente descarto a primera.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Guren se dirigió a ese lugar, por lo que era probable que toda la diversión ya hubiera acabado por lo cual una absoluta pérdida de tiempo ir ahí. Incluso si encontraba vampiros solo serían tercera clase, era poco probable que se encontrara con la Reyna de Japón.

Además sabía que independientemente del resultado de la misión de salvar a los rehenes, la batalla final sería en el aeropuerto.

Eso era fácil de deducir, ya que si Guren ganaba irían al aeropuerto, y si perdían era más que probable que los vampiro les sacaran información y por consecuencia lo vampiros fueran al aeropuerto.

Los vampiros son seres con una vida increíblemente larga, por lo cual no es difícil de creer que a lo largo de sus inútilmente longevas vidas, ellos hubieran perfeccionados las técnicas de tortura para poder sacar información a los humanos.

De este moco todos los caminos posibles convergían en un solo punto… El Aeropuerto de Nagoya

Accelerator sonrió.

¿Por qué estaba pensando las cosas tanto?, no importaba que fueran vampiros o humanos, un poder capas de aplastar toda oposición eso era él.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de chicas.

― Bien, ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?. ― pregunto el esper de manera despreocupada.

― hemos decidió dirigirnos al aeropuerto, lo más probable es que el coronel Guren ya haya rescatado a los rehenes y se dirigía a ese lugar.― dijo Saori.

Accelerator asintió, él también había decidido dirigirse a ese lugar, pero no sabía cómo llegar, si ellas iban a ir el podría seguirlas.

― o-oye…― la persona que le hablo no fue otra que Aiko. ― gracias por salvarme.

Dijo ella mientas se inclinaba, a diferencia de Haruka ella no tiene rencor a Accelerator por no llegar antes, después de experimentar muchas batalla y perder a muchos de sus amigos, ella estaba agradecida de seguir con vida para poder seguir luchando.

Accelerator la miro, cuantas veces . . . cuantas veces alguien le había agradecido por salvarlo.

Desde que llegó este mundo eso se había vuelto demasiado frecuente.

Acaso realmente algo cambio en él, después de perder contra ese nivel cero.

Este sentimiento… realmente lo estaba irritando.

Haruka y Saori observaron toda la escena, pero solo Saori se dio cuenta de que el albino no estaba muy contento con recibir el agradecimiento de Aiko.

Ella se acercó y se puso en medio de ellos.

― será mejor que no perdamos más y tiempo, ¿Aiko-san sabe cuáles son las órdenes después de llegar al aeropuerto?.

Aiko solo negó con la cabeza. Saori suspiro.

Era normal que no le dieran demasiada información pues si son capturados podrían filtrar información que causaría muchas molestias al ejército.

―bien será mejor dirigirnos al lugar, ¿Aiko-san cree poder seguir con su muñeca en ese estado?.

A Aiko el vampiro rubio le rompió la muñeca de su brazo derecho, por lo cual ella no podría ser de mucha utilidad a la hora de la pelea, dado que su arma demoniaca depende sus manos, si no puede sostener el arco con firmeza sería mejor que no se sobre esforzará o podría empeorar su herida.

― Si, además eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, por la herida en tu hombro. ― dijo mientras miraba las vendadas manchadas de sangre atadas en el hombro de saori.

― estaré bien, solo necesito descansar después de que todo haya acabado.

― dejen perder el maldito tiempo, hablando de estupideces. ― hablo Accelerator un poco irritado

― tienes razón. ― hablo Saori. ― nuestro objetivo por ahora será ir al aeropuerto y encontrarnos con los demás.

Con eso dicho todos comenzaron a correr hacia el aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Accelerator suspiro con molestia, pero también empezó a correr.

Realmente esperaba que algo interesante pasara en ese lugar, o de lo contrario el mismo tendría que hacer un alboroto. Para que los vampiros se dirigieran a ese lugar.

La avaricia es la raíz de todos los males.

Desde que los humanos fueron conscientes de sí mismos, conocieron el concepto de avaricia.

Por ella los humanos pelearon y mataron entre sí, por ella las guerras nacieron, por ella el sufrimiento, el dolor y la desesperación se abrieron camino entre los corazón de aquellos que estuvieron atrapados entre las batalla librados por los poderosos.

Más poder…

Más dinero…

Más influencia…

Más amor…

La avaricia tiene distintas formas, pero en todos los casos, los humanos son capaces de hacer las mayores atrocidades, con tal de satisfacer esos deseos.

Tortura, asesinato, manipulación son algunos de los métodos que las criaturas conocidas como humanos desarrollaron.

Los débiles siempre han tenido que mirar hacia abajo cuando un rey guiado por su avaricia inicia una guerra sin sentido, donde sin importar quien gane, al final todos sufren pérdidas.

Ahora guiados por el ansia de poder, el ejército demoniaco imperial japonés realiza un experimento que incluso la palabra atroz no es suficiente para describirlo.

En una cabina de un helicóptero especializado en trasportar cargas pesadas de uso militar.

Un grupo de hombre con batas blancas están observando atravez de un cristal al sujeto de este experimento.

Se escuchan jadeos provenientes del interior del cristal, más que jadeos de cansancio, son de dolor extremo.

Los científicos como si hubieran perdido todo rastro de piedad miran esto con expresiones vacías indiferentes al dolor del sujeto.

―!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. ― Un grito resuena por toda la cabina.

Por la voz se pude deducir que el sujeto, es una chica, por lo infantil del tono de voz, es apenas una niña en las primeras etapas de la adolescencia.

― ¡DETENGANE!, ¡ES DOLOROSO NO PUEDO!. ― Cada una de sus palabras son pronunciadas con tal fuerza que parecía que su garganta se desgarraría. ― ¡DUELE!... ¡TODO MI CUERPO DUELE!

Una mano delgada toco el cristal.

A pesar de incesante gritos de la niña, el hombre de bata, hace oídos sordos, solo observando y anotando todo lo que les sea de utilidad. La chica tiene lágrimas en los ojos, incluso su boca esta mancha de vómito, seguramente el dolor fue tan insoportable que provoco que ella vomitara.

Tiene grilletes en sus manos y en el cuello un collar que está conectado por un cable, este collar tiene incrustado un recipiente con un líquido en él, unas marcas de color rojo se extienden desde su cuello hasta la mitad de su cara.

Su cabello es de color rojo, su apariencia es muy infantil, además sus ropas son de color blanco.

Uno de los científicos desvía la mirada hacia uno de sus subordinados.

―…― él se lo piensa un poco antes de dar una orden.― aumenten la dosis.

Dijo en tono indiferente.

El subordinado dudo un poco.

― Pero… aumentarla aún más.

Por su voz se podía decir que él no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea.

― Kureto Hiiragi nos dio la orden de seguir aumentando las drogas, así que está bien.

Explico el científico. Al subordinado no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo ordenado

En la hoja que sostenía el científico se podía observar un nombre, el nombre del sujeto del experimento.

Mirai kimizuki.

― y-ya . . . ― la voz de la chica apenas podía ser escuchada como un débil susurro, después de gritar por tanto tiempo su garganta está destrozada. ― -solo mátenme . . . por favor..

La niña suplico con todo su corazón, ella había sido atormentada desde hace cuatro años, cuando ella a pesar de ser una niña fue infectada por el virus que mato a todos los adultos.

Desde entonces ella se había acostumbrado a sufrir, a no poder dormir por el enorme dolor que sentía todo el tiempo.

Ella se consideraba a sí misma una carga para su hermano.

Pero el dolor que ella estaba experimentado excedía cualquier otro, que ella hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

El científico, sin ninguna duda dijo:― háganlo.

Repentinamente el colar atado al cuello de la niña, emitió un pequeño sonido y el líquido contenido en el recipiente fue inyectado en el cuello de la chica.

Lágrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas mientras ella emitía un grito ahogado.

―…¡NO!... ¡NO! ¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO!.

Ella grito desesperadamente llamando a su hermano, que siempre la había protegido desde que era una niña.

Ella sabía en el fondo que era imposible que él viniera y la rescatara.

Pero el solo pensamiento que esto fuera posible, aliviaba su corazón.

― ¡HERMANO AYUDA-!.

Antes que ella pudiera terminar sus palabras un grito salió desde dentro de sus pulmones.

― ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Por primera vez los científicos reaccionaron.

Repentinamente alas brotaron de la espalda de Mirai, rompiendo sus ropas.

Dos hermosos pares de alas blancas están extendidas en todo su esplendor mientras salían de su espalda, ella se elevó sobre el suelo.

Los científicos sonrieron.

Lo habían logrado . . . Habían logrado controlar el poder que es capaz de destruir el mundo.

Esta es la arma secreta que Kureto Hiiragi preparo para el campo de batalla…. Un serafín del fin.

Los serafines encargados de castigar a los humanos cuando estos rompían las reglas establecida por "Dios", ahora la humanidad incluso logro controlar ese poder.

Seria mentira decir que el proyecto lo desarrollo por sí mismo, lo más correcto sería decir que el retomo el proyecto de la secta Hyakuya.

Una de las sectas más grandes que existían antes del fin del mundo, conocida por los experimentos inhumanos que ellos desarrollaron, incluso se piensa que ellos fueron los que provocaron el fin del mundo hace 4 años.

Aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Punto de encuentro final.

Accelerator estaba parado en medio del Aeropuerto del Nagoya. Encima de los restos de un avión.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultare por completo, el cielo estaba tenido de un color naranja, una cuantas nubes se podían ver.

En poco tiempo la noche caería.

Delante de él estaba la enorme pista de aterrizaje y despegue que usaban los gigantescos aviones comerciales antes del fin del mundo.

Solo se podían ver aviones abandonados, y restos de lo que antes fue uno de los puntos más concurridos de Nagoya.

Ahora solo quedaban los desechos de lo que algunas vez fue.

Accelerator tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Se supone que aquí abría más gente del ejército pero lo único que él podía ver era un montón de basura, él estaba muy irritado.

Las chicas estaban detrás de él, prácticamente corrieron varios kilómetros para poder llegar por lo que estaban agotadas.

Accelerator no estaba ni un poco cansado, dado que uso su control vectorial para no gastar tanto su cuerpo, haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo él fue el primero en llegar.

― ¿acaso han abandonado a estos inútiles?. ― pensó Accelerator mientras veía a las chicas, para él que conocía bien el lado oscuro de las organizaciones, no se hizo difícil creer que esos bastardos del ejercitó demoniaco japonés los hayan abandonado.

Pero tenía que admitir que haría que las cosas se pusieran más molestas.

El volteo a ver el cielo, mientras se sentaba en los restos del avión, si los habían abandonado o no aún era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, solo quedaba esperar.

Él se recostó con los brazos hacia atrás, probablemente Accelerator era el único humano que podía tomar una siesta en la situación en la que se encontraba, en medio del territorio enemigo, sin ningún lugar a donde huir.

Cerró los ojos, mientras su mente divagaba.

Este lugar se le hacía un poco familiar.

Era muy parecido al almacén de trenes en donde libro su último combate de simulación para el experimento nivel 6. El recordó las palabras del chico que lo derroto.

— ¡¡LAS SISTERS HACEN SU MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA VIVIR… SOLO PARA SER MASACRAS POR ALGUIEN COMO TU!!.

Accelerator frunció levemente el ceño. Al recordar la palabras pronunciadas por la boca de la basura que lo venció, solo usando su brazo derecho.

—pero aun así me salvaste.

Fueron las palabra de la niña que evito que fuera devorada por un jinete del apocalipsis, después de llegar a este mundo.

Para él que desde que fue un niño se le inculco la idea de que su poder solo podía protegerlo a él, que solo podía asesinar, el hecho de salvar a alguien era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos podría a ver imaginado.

―he mirado dentro de tu corazón… sé que en el fondo tú no ves a esas chicas solo como muñecas sin vida.

La oración dicha por la demonio dentro de su arma demoniaca, Accelerator casqueo la lengua, realmente le había desagradado mucho la conversación con ese demonio, desde esa ocasión nunca había vuelto a hablar con ella, él sabía que era posible hacerlo si materializaba esa arma, pero hacer eso hacia un una sensación incomoda se expandiera por su cuerpo y eso es algo que no haría voluntariamente.

― (¿maldición porque estoy pensando en estas estupideces?).

Mientras estaba recostado no pudo evitar pensar, que algo había cambiado en él, a pesar de aun seguir siendo el más fuerte, a pesar de que su poder seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo no creía ser diferente de lo usual, pero en el fondo tal vez algo haya cambiado.

Antes de que Accelerator pudiera profundizar más en su propia conciencia, fue interrumpido.

—¡TÚ ! ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS AUN SIGUES CON VIDA?!. — un grito lleno de furia fue escuchado por los oídos del esper.

― ¿ha?. ― accelerator frunce el entrecejo al escuchar el molesto grito.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia esa dirección con aburrimiento, la voz que escucho no pertenecía a ninguna de las chicas con las que él había llegado.

― ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA…!, YA QUE NOS TRAICIONASTE Y PROTEGISTE A ESe CHUPA SANGRE… ¡ ¡YAYO MURIO!!, ¡ ¡KAGIYAMA MURIO!! ¡MUCHOS OTROS MURIERON!... ¡DEBIDO A TI, ENTONCES POR QUE TU ESTAS SANA Y SALVA!

Accelerator observo la escena con indiferencia, pero reconocía a las personas, el perro de Kureto, y el equipo de Guren ya habían llegado junto con el equipo de Shinoa. Y otro montón de soldados que él no reconocía.

Esta última está siendo sujetada por una chica alta, de unos 19 años, de cabello castaño claro.

Con dos listones rojos atando su cabello en coletas.

Por las palabras de la chica accelerator podría entender, por encima las circunstancias de la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

Con un poco de molestia él se levantó.

Entonces el observo como la chica de las coletas, le dio un golpe a Shinoa con su puño, haciendo que esta retrocediera unos pasos.

Shinoa dijo algo, pero accelerator no logro escucharlo.

Al parecer sus palabras hicieron enfadar más a la chica.

― ¡NO QUIERO OÍR ESA MIERDA! ¡TÚ DISCULPA… NO TRAERÁ DE REGRESO A YAYOI O A KAMIYAMA!

― ¡ RIKA!.― grito un chico de cabello café.

La ahora conocida como Rika, tumbo a Shinoa la cual no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Kimizuki y Mitsuba se sobresaltaron por el desarrollo de los eventos.

La chica se subió encima de Shinoa y materializo su arma demoniaca la cual era una espada.

― ¡SI TE VAS A DISCULPAR. HAZLO CON TÚ VIDA PEQUEÑA ESTÚPIDA!. ― dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Mitsuba y kimizuki materializaron sus armas, pero Shinoa los detuvo con un grito.

Accelerator cansado de observar patio el suelo y dio un salto de varios metros formando un arco en el aire, para poder aterrizar a un lado de las dos chicas.

La aparición del albino, sorprendió a todos especialmente a los miembros del equipo de Guren y Shinoa.

Lo soldados se sobresaltaron al pensar que era un vampiro, pero al verlo mejor lograron reconocerlo, como el novato que peleo contra otros novatos antes del inicio de la misión.

La chica que tenía a Shinoa en el suelo lo miro con asombro.

Accelerator le dio una leve mirada a ella, podía ver como su agarre en la espada temblaba. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

El albino chasqueo la lengua.

―… si no vas a matarla, no hagas tanto alboroto. ― diría con molestia mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Shinya, el noto que Guren no estaba entonces el líder debería de ser este tipo.

Rika abrió los ojos, apretó su agarre en su arma, él tenía razón, porque dudaba, la chica que estaba debajo de ella fue la culpable de que las personas más importantes para ella murieran. Entonces, ¿Por qué su mano está temblando?.

Mitsuba miro a accelerator, él estaba vivo y al parecer bastante bien pues no se veía cansado o con alguna clase de daño.

Ella estiro su mano para llamarlo, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo.

Apretó su mano fuertemente, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se encontraron con Aiko y otras chicas, ellas dijeron que fueron rescatadas por un chico.

Ahora estaba completamente segura de que se referían a Accelerator, él había salvado la vida de muchos soldados, en cambio ella no hizo nada.

Mitsuba miro al suelo con ojos sombríos.

Accelerator le dio una mirada a ella, pero la ignoro y siguió con su camino.

Al lado de Shinya estaba Aiko y Saori, al parecer estaban hablando con él antes de que esas dos comenzaran su pequeña pelea.

― así que estabas vivo, ¿he?. ― dijo Shinya cuando lo vio.

― y tu pareces estar hecho una mierda. ― dijo accelerator al ver el deplorable estado en el que Shinya se encontraba.

Shinya se limitó a sonreír con amargura, pues accelerator tenía razón.

― Estas chicas me contaron todo lo que paso. ― dijo mientras señala a Aiko y Saori.

El tipo de pelo café detuvo a Rika de su asalto a Shinoa. Pero al parecer él tenía la intención de matar a la idiota de Shinoa.

Cuando Shinya trato de detenerlo, el chico llamado Narumi, soltó un montón de mierdas en opinión de accelerator, accelerator disquera se molestó en prestar atención a lo que dijo.

Narumi pidió explicaciones a Shinya.

Después de oír las demandas del chico de castaño, Shinya respondió.

―de acuerdo a lo que oi de Guren. se suponía que debía de haber un helicóptero de transporte aquí, que podríamos usar para escapar.

Accelerator chasqueo la lengua, en el aeropuerto no había ningún avión o helicóptero que estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Shinya continúo.

― tendríamos que logra que los vampiros nos persiguieran en el helicóptero hasta Shinjuku, donde se suponía que habría una trampa esperándolos . . . ―todos pusieron expresiones desconcertadas― . . . esta misión fue planeado por Kureto Hiragi.

Al decir el nombre de Kureto parecía como si Shinya lo escupiera.

Cuando Accelerator escucho ese nombre, recordó al hombre que lo entrevisto cuando fue dado de alta del hospital.

Por la personalidad de ese tipo, un plan donde abandonan a todos parecía ser algo que el haría.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Shinya, Sayuri y Shigure del equipo de Guren, dijeron que ellas regresarían a la ciudad a rescatar a Guren, confirmando las sospechas de Accelerator, de que Guren fue capturado o asesinado.

Después de una larga y aburrida discusión en la opinión de Accelerator.

Al final Shinya decidió que abandonarían la misión, que consistía en quedarse en el aeropuerto, y en cambio ir a rescatar a Guren.

El esper decidió seguirlos, dado que era probable que si los seguía se encontraría con más nobles y entre ellos debería de estar la reina de Japón, una vez acabara con ella, el abandonaría el ejército y a estos inútiles, para buscar a los demás vampiros, según la vampira (Rosselle), había otro tercer progenitor, dos segundos progenitores, a un que al parecer uno de ellos abandono su puesto, y el más temible de todos y del cual ella no sabía mucho el primer progenitor.

Todos los líderes de escuadrón se reunieron para planear.

Mientras que Accelerator solo se quedó a un lado no quería perder su tiempo en conversaciones sin sentido, él tenía algo claro ninguna de las estrategias que se les ocurrieran a estos tipos no lograrían hacer nada en contra de los nobles.

Era como si una sister tratara de ir en contra de él, sin importar la estrategia que la clon ideara, el terminaría aplastándola después de jugar con ella.

Mientras estaba parado escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

― Gracias por la ayuda de antes. ― dijo Shinoa mientras sonreía. Por el tono claramente estaba siendo sarcástica, pues Accelerator no hizo nada por ayudarla cuando Rika la está apuntando con su arma.

Shinoa levanta su puño y haciendo como si fuera una boxeadora, lanza un golpe a la cara de accelerator.

Pero antes de que haga contacto con la piel del albino, retrae su puño.

El albino mira molesto a la peli morada.

Shinoa sabe de la habilidad de Accelerator, control de los vectores, en pocas palabras "redirección", pero su habilidad solo funciona si tocan su piel, mientras eso no pase no provocara ningún daño a los demás sin importar que tan cerca estén.

Accelerator chasquea la lengua y mira en otra dirección, hablar con Shinoa es más estresante para el que pelear contra 3 vampiro nobles.

Shinoa con las manos detrás de su espalda se pone a un lado de Accelerator.

― Oh, ¿Dónde este el otro idiota?. ― pregunta él sin mirar a Shinoa.

― Idiota…ah, te refieres a Yuu. ― dijo Shinoa, accelerator solo asintió. ―bueno… es complicado.

Él no dice nada. Por su expresión parece no tener interés en saber más del tema.

― ¿acaso no quieres saber?. ― cuestiono curiosa.

― no tengo interés en los débiles. ― declaro él más fuerte de ciudad academia.

Mitsuba solo observaba a los dos hablar, se sentía rara al mirarlos.

Repentinamente se empezó a escuchar un zumbido, característico de los helicópteros.

Todos voltearon a ver al cielo y observaron cómo unos cuantos helicópteros se acercaban y con ellos el inicio de una cruda batalla.

. fin


	14. capítulo 13

Capítulo 14

Accelerator no siempre fue considerado el más fuerte de ciudad academia.

En algún punto, solo era etiquetado como el más fuerte, entre las personas que lo rodeaban.

Desde una temprana edad, fue puesto en una clase especial en donde era el único estudiante, las únicas personas con las que convivía eran esos bastardos de batas blancas, que solo estaban interesados en su gran poder y como poder usarlo.

Con su joven corazón entendió una cosa, si quería sobrevivir en ese lugar tenía que convertirse en un monstruo, uno incluso más terrible que esos locos de ciudad academia, de esa forma logro sobrevivir al infierno que paso durante su infancia.

Todo cambio un día, después de esparcir pánico y destrucción por toda ciudad academia, paso a ser el esper nivel 5 más poderoso.

Entonces él fue tratado como un verdadero monstruo, fue mandado a una institución en el lado más oscuro de ciudad academia.

Sin embargo después, esa institución fue desmantelada por anti-skill, y él fue puesto en libertad.

Pero ni una sola cosa, cambio para él.

Si se irritaba por algo la gente moriría, y eso eventualmente provocaría que el mundo entero se volviera en su contra.

La salida que el encontró para esto fue. . . cerrar su corazón a las emociones.

Le dejo de importar todo, adopto una actitud de desinterés completo hacia lo que lo rodeaba, las personas, la sociedad, el mundo, todo dejo de ser importante para él.

Si la gente vivía o moría no era su problema.

Pero incluso de esa manera, el solo hecho de ser el esper más fuerte de ciudad academia, le atrajo problemas.

Aún con un título tan imponente sobre su cabeza, siempre aparecían personas que lo retaban a pelear.

Accelerator siempre se preguntó por qué esos idiotas peleaban contra él.

Y con el paso del tiempo lo entendió, él era considerado es más fuerte. . . pero no es invencible.

El hecho de ser el más fuerte no es lo mismo que ser invencible, hay una gran diferencia entre ambos.

Al ser invencible el resultado está definido incluso antes de que pelea comenzara, pero al ser el más fuerte, solo significa que está en el nivel de pelear contra el para comprobar si merecía ese título.

Durante años Accelerator fue retado a pelear en incontables ocasiones, sin importar cuantas veces Accelerator les rompiera les extremidades, sin importar que tan cruel e inhumanamente él los apaleara por el suelo hasta cansarse, siempre aparecían más para pelear contra él.

Accelerator entendió algo. . . El poder lo es todo, si quería eliminar todas las molestias que lo acosaban, debía de obtener u poder incluso mayor a ser el más fuerte de ciudad academia.

Por eso acepto participar en un experimento tan horrible como el: "avance a nivel 6".

Solo bajo la excusa de obtener, "un poder imparable", asesino a miles de clones sin misericordia, Accelerator estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea con tal de lograr su meta.

Incluso está dispuesto a renunciar a su humanidad, de ser necesario.

El sonido de las aspas del helicóptero se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto.

Todos voltearon a ver al horizonte, unos cuantos helicópteros se dirigían a su posición.

La primera en reaccionar fue Shinoa que estaba al lado del albino.

Rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los miembros de su equipo.

― ¡Yoichi!. ― la voz alarmada de Shinoa fue suficiente para que el castaño supiera que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Rápidamente materializo su arma demoniaca, una ráfaga de fuego se produjo en sus manos, de las llamas emergió un arco de color negro con detalles verdes.

Yoichi lo tomo sin perder ni un segundo y punto a los helicópteros pensando que eran los vampiros que los habían encontrado.

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de realizar su primer disparo, fue detenido por la voz de Shinya Hiiragi.

―! esos son el ejército imperial japonés!.

Las naves se acercaron al aeropuerto y aterrizaron en la pista.

Todos los miembros del ejército demonio de la luna, corrieron al punto de aterrizaje.

Accelerator entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a los helicópteros acercarse, él sabía que algo no estaba bien con todo esto.

Pero solo se encogió de hombros, si los del ejército intentaban algo en su contra, simplemente reaccionaria.

Para el más fuerte de ciudad academia, no había necesidad de pensar demasiado las cosas, con un poder como el que posee, no existía casi nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerle daño.

No encontró motivo de preocupación a los humanos, los únicos que podían darle diversión eran los vampiros.

Accelerator salto encima de la valla metálica que estaba enfrente a él, para dirigirse hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

Los helicópteros aterrizaron.

Corrientes de viento levantaron el polvo del pavimento.

Las hélices bajaron su velocidad de oscilación hasta detenerse completamente.

Había unos 7 helicópteros de color verde, cada uno debería de poder transporta a unas 20 personas.

Pero el que más llamo la atención del albino, fue uno que era mucho más grande que los demás, obviamente era usado para transportar una carga pesada.

Accelerator camino hasta reunirse con los demás miembros del escuadrón demonio lunar.

Él se quedó en la parte de atrás observando todo lo que sucedía, con una expresión de desinterés.

Él no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Mitsuba, que ocasionalmente le daba rápidas miradas a él.

Las compuertas de los helicópteros se abrieron, un gran número de soldados del Ejército Demoniaco Imperial japonés comenzaron a bajar.

Unos cuantos se dirigieron al helicóptero de mayor tamaño, pero otra parte de ellos se posiciono alrededor de un helicóptero, la compuerta se abrió unas escaleras fueron desplegadas, un ruido seco se escuchó cuando estas tocaron el suelo.

Una chica de unos 19 años fue la primera en salir del interior.

Tiene el cabello atado en una coleta, tiene un fleco de mechones rubios que le cubre la frente. Su cabello el de un color rubio brillante.

Ella está usando el uniforme del ejército imperial japonés. Una falda, medias, pero a diferencia de los demás soldados ella no usaba botas si no unas zapatillas de color negro con tacones altos.

Por alguna razón cuando Accelerator miro a esta mujer le recordó a alguien.

― ¿hermana?.

Una voz débil, como si susurrará, fue escuchada por el albino.

Cuando miro ligeramente aun lado de él, vio a Mitsuba parada a su lado.

Ella estaba observando atentamente a la chica que acababa de salir. En ese momento Accelerator entendió, al parecer la chica le recordaba a Mitsuba.

Volteo a ver de nuevo a la hermana de Mitsuba, entrecerró lo ojos, eran casi idénticas pero por alguna razón su hermana trasmitía una sensación completamente diferente de Mitsuba.

Ella se quedó parada aun lado y otra persona salió del interior.

Kureto Hiiragi salió del helicóptero.

Kureto observo a todos con una expresión seria y calmada.

Lentamente bajo los escalones con la hermana de Mitsuba detrás de él.

Se posiciono delante de todos los del escuadrón de la misión.

Mientras los demás miembros del ejército de desplegaba y preparaban algo.

Shinya lo miraba con cautela, al igual que Shinoa.

― ¡señores!, ¡soy el teniente general Kureto Hiiragi!. ¡Miembro de la familia que dirige el ejército imperial japonés!

La voz fuerte y llena de autoridad de Kureto recorrió los oídos de todos los que estaban reunidos.

El albino, solo estaba observando, algo no estaba bien, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de eso.

― ¡Buen trabajo en su misión!. Gracias al sacrificio del escuadrón demonio de la luna. Hoy conseguiremos una victoria total sobre los vampiros. ¡! Yo seguiré de aquí en adelante!

Accelerator frunció el entrecejo, reacciono a la palabra "sacrificio", por alguna razón presintió que con sacrificio, no se refería a la misión de matar a los nobles si no a otra cosa.

Muchos de los soldados que estaban gastados tanto física, como mentalmente se miraron entre sí.

Como pensando. " ¿Realmente ha acabado?, ¿estamos salvados?".

― ¡¡Todos suelten sus armas y descansen!!. ―Kureto proclamo mientras extendía su mano hacia los soldados.

Su voz sonaba completamente llena de una confianza aplastante, digna de uno de los miembros más importantes y de mayor rango dentro del ejercito demoniaco, solo superado por el

La mayoría de los soldados obedecieron sus órdenes, pensando que el infierno que habían pasado por fin había terminado.

― chicos permanezcan en formación de combate. ― Shinoa que tenía una mirada de vacilación y desconfianza, ordeno a su equipo no bajar la guardia.

Ella conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano, él era un monstruo capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, si él decía lago como "todo está bien", significa que las cosas se pondrán feas.

― ¿victoria total?, los vampiros nobles se dirigen hacia acá. ¿Cómo piensas conseguir la victoria?.

Shinya que estaba condado de escuchar a su hermanastro hablo con irritación. Como podía llamarle a toda esta desesperada situación una victoria total, muchos de sus compañeros murieron.

Guren fue capturado.

Nada ni una solo cosa en esta maldita misión, podía siquiera llamarse una victoria.

Kureto observo a Shinya, con indiferencia, pero noto la ausencia de una persona.

― Shinya, ¿Dónde está Guren?.

Kureto cuestiono sin hacer el más mínimo caso a las palabras de Shinya.

―… Lo capturaron. ― Shinya escupió esa oración.

Kureto se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura, Guren no se daría por vencido, Kureto tiene confianza en Guren, sabía que él no era tan inútil para morir de una forma tan patética.

Shinya que estaba a punto de replicar a Kureto, para saber sus planes.

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar fue callado por la voz fría de Kureto.

― no tienes más papel en esto, cállate. ―Shinya apretó los dientes, conocía a Kureto lo suficiente como para saber que él no diría nada más. ―adelante Aoi.

Kureto le dio una orden a la hermana de Mitsuba, ahora conocida como Aoi.

― Si. ― respondió ella de manera inmediata.

Aoi extendió su brazo hacia los soldados, la compuerta trasera del enorme helicóptero se abrió.

El chirrido del mecanismo de la compuerta se escuchó. Lentamente esta fue bajando, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Del interior, salió un enorme contenedor de metal de un color rojo, este empezó a moverse lentamente.

El contenedor fue levantado del suelo por un mecanismo.

Cuatro potes con entrañas formas fueron clavados a su alrededor.

Accelerator miro todo con curiosidad, al parecer por fin, iban mostrar su carta de triunfo.

Kureto desenvaino su espada.

Shinya se preparó materializando su arma, Kureto sonrió al ver las acciones de su inútil hermanastro.

― para, no puedes detenerlo. Después de todos ustedes van a morir. ― dijo como si fuera algo inevitable. ―empecemos.

Se escuchó un ruido seco proveniente del contenedor.

Todo se quedó en silencio, los miembros del escuadro demonio de la luna sobrevivientes miraron hacia el contenedor con ojos temerosos.

Repentinamente cientos de cadenas negras salieron, desgarrando el metal del contenedor. Un chirrido desagradable se escuchó.

El ruido de metal siendo rasgado y destrozado.

Los soldados miraron atónitos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Estas cadenas parecían tener en la punta una cuchilla, lo suficientemente afiladas para travesar el metal sin problemas.

Rodearon a Kureto.

Las cadenas serpentearon, chocando y crujiendo alrededor del pelinegro, como si fueran serpientes.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de todos los hombres y mujeres reunidos en la enorme pista de aterrizaje.

Por unos instantes ellos sintieron, como si sus almas estuvieran siendo acariciadas por el dios de la muerte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cadenas se dirigieron hacia los miembros del escuadro demonio lunar a una vertiginosa velocidad, incluso cortando el viento.

Los soldados cansados y abatidos por las intensas emociones y situaciones que habían tenido que afrontar en las últimas horas, no fueron capaces de reaccionar en absoluto.

Se supone que todo había acabado. Que por fin podrían descansar. Que podrían regresar con sus familias, pero todo fue una mentira, todos ellos morirían por la codicia de Kureto.

Las cadenas parecían no tener fin, pues lograron recorrer cientos de metros suspendidas en aire.

Solo unos cuantos pudieron defenderse de implacable y cruel ataque de Kureto Hiiragi.

Las cadenas sin compasión atravesaron lo cuerpos de los soldados. Los cuales solo pudieron gritar en agonía.

Como si esto no fuera suficientemente cruel, las cadenas de retorcieron y atravesaron a los soldados varias veces, la sangre mancho el pavimento de un color rojo escarlata.

El número 1 de ciudad academia chasqueo la lengua, el normalmente no se preocuparía por esos ataques, pero sabía que esas cadenas no eran normales, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que puedan herirlo, incluso si solo es un rasguño, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento se produjo a su alrededor empujando el polvo del suelo. Un tornado se formó, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su forma.

El albino creo una cúpula hecha de las corrientes de viento a su alrededor, el diámetro de la cúpula era de alrededor de 4 metros, en el rango de está estaban Mitsuba, Aiko, Saori.

En las condiciones de Saori, con su brazo derecho en un estado deplorable, ella hubiera muerto si no fuera por Accelerator. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Aiko la cual observaba todo esto con los ojos abiertos, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, en estos momentos ella era incapaz de reaccionar, solo una pregunta esta fija en su mente, "¿por . . .Por qué . . . sus vidas son desechadas como si no fueran más que basura?".

Aiko era una mujer muy amable, ella siempre se había preocupado profundamente por sus compañeros, verlos morir de una forma tan grotesca era más de lo que podía soportar.

Mitsuba estaba en trance, no podía terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando, su vista estaba fijada en su hermana, la cual no mostraba el menor índice de culpa por matar a todos sus compañeros.

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, manchas de color rojo aparecieron en sus guantes, sus uñas había rasgado su piel, al apretar con tal fuerza su puño.

La rubia miro hacia Accelerator, él cual no parecía tener el mayor cambio en su expresión, incluso después de presenciar una escena tan brutal.

Una suave brisa golpeo su rostro, ondulando sus mechones rubios, en ese momento ella noto la cúpula de viento que la estaba rodeando, no tardó en darse cuenta quien era responsable de esto.

Accelerator una vez más, había salvado a alguien, incluso si esta no era su intención.

El equipo de Shinoa logro defenderse gracias que ellos nunca bajaron la guardia.

Shinya logro defenderse junto con el tipo llamado Narumi, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su compañeros.

La chica llamada Rika logro desviar el ataque inicial de las cadenas, pero recibió una herida en su brazo.

Un grito estridente hizo que Accelerator desviara ligeramente la mirada.

El grito provino de Saori, la cual estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la derecha. Mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, intentando contener la ganas de vomitar.

Lo cual fue inútil, ella se retorció antes de vomitar sobre el pavimento.

El albino ladeó la cabeza con interés, para ver qué era lo que provoco que una chica tan calmada con Saori gritara tan desesperadamente, sus ojos carmesí capturaron una escena desgarradora.

El cuerpo de Haruka fue atravesado por varias cadenas, en el abdomen, en el pecho y en el cuello.

Su delicado cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire, las cadenas estaban tenidas de rojo, gotas de un color rojo oscuros caían rápidamente desde las heridas infligidas a la chica. Sus órganos internos fueron destruidos por el implacable ataque de Kureto, ahora ojos parecían no tener vida.

No solo fue ella, sino las otras dos chicas sufrieron el mismo destino.

Las pupilas del esper se dilataron el ver la escena, pero después desvió la mirada, sin darle mayor importancia.

el peliblanco observo toda la sangrienta escena sin vacilación.

El mismo había visto y hecho cosas peores, la sangre desparramada por el suelo, gente muriendo sin razón aparente, crueldad en su máxima expresión. Para alguien como él, que habida vivido en la oscuridad desde que puede recordar, este tipo de situaciones se volvieron normales.

Los acontecimientos solo confirmaron su visión de que este mundo, el ejército demoniaco. . . Están podridos al igual que ciudad academia, sin importar el mundo, siempre habrá este tipo mierda es algo que él comprendió.

Después del primer asalto, las cadenas detuvieron su ataque, Accelerator logro observar cómo estas cadenas se teñían de un color rojo, al parecer estaba absorbiendo la sangre de los cadáveres.

― (mmm… ¿será que no atacan cuando absorben la sangre?). ― reflexiono el esper.

El peliblanco deshizo la cúpula de viento, y sin vacilar dio un paso hacia adelante, caminando entre las cadenas y los cadáveres empalados colgando en el aire.

Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron hacia él, pero ni una sola de ellas mancho su cuerpo.

El más fuerte de ciudad academia, comenzó su marcha hacia la batalla.

Mitsuba que observo como el albino comenzó a caminar, rápidamente lo iba a seguirlo pero fue tomada del brazo.

Ella volteo con irritación para ver quien la había detenido.

Shinoa la estaba sosteniendo de su hombro mientras le dirigía una mirada seria.

― debemos de huir de este lugar. ― dijo Shinoa con seriedad

― per-.

― notemos tiempo para dudar, si nos quedamos… todos moriremos.

Dijo Shinoa mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

― p-pero . . . ― Mitsuba volteo su vista y observo la espalda del chico que la había salvado varias veces, él daba cada paso avanzando hacia adelante del peligro sin vacilar, la chica entendió algo en ese momento, ella no podía hacer nada, solo podía quedarse parada observando.

Incluso si va detrás de Accelerator, la verdad es que solo sería un estorbo.

Shinoa noto la mirada de Mitsuba, por un momento se planteó decirle algo, pero ahora no era el momento para esas cosas, la jalo del brazo y fue donde estaban kimizuki y Yoichi.

Shinya estaba en el frente apenas pudo soportar el ataque de las cadenas, con expresión de cólera grito el nombre de su hermanastro.

― ¡KURETO!. ― El nombrado solo lo miro como si él fuera una molestia. ― ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

― no te dije que te callaras. ― dijo con arrogancia. ― Las muertes de estos soldados servirán para salvar a muchos.

Dijo el como si todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera inevitable desde el principio, el hablar de una forma tan arrogante matando a su propia gente sin dudar.

Esa es la clase de humano que es Kureto Hiragi.

Shinya con una mirada filada dirigida a Kureto, sabía que la situación está totalmente perdida. Él no podía hacer nada para detener a Kureto, si Guren estuviera aquí Shinya estaba seguro que el detendría a Kureto incuso si tuviera que arriesgar la vida. Guren no se quedaría viendo como sus compañeros estaban siendo asesinados usando una excusa tan endeble como. "es para un bien mayor".

Su mente era un caos.

― (¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¿Qué demonios debo de hacer?). ― pensó con abatimiento.

El sonido de las suelas de los zapatos de alguien caminando por el pavimento, se escuchó detrás de Shinya.

El sonido constante, fue aumentando su intensidad, lo cual significaba que se estaba acercando a su poción.

Ambos Kureto y Shinya miraron hacia esa dirección.

La figura de un chico caminado despreocupadamente entre los cuerpos sin vida y los ríos de sangre que adornaban el suelo debajo de sus pies, fue lo que entro dentro de su rango de percepción.

Kureto sonrió al reconocer al adolescente, no le sorprendió demasiado que estuviera con vida, desde el primer momento que estuvo cara a cara con él, supo que era alguien de cuidado, y que podría convertirse en un problema si no se le contenía de manera adecuada.

Incluso autorizo que participara en esta misión con la leve esperanza que fuera asesinado, para Kureto es mejor eliminar a todos lo que podrían interferir con él.

― hmp… por lo visto aun sigues con vida. ― el pelinegro sonrió al ver como el chico solo seguía caminando indiferente a sus palabras. ― . . . tu eres de utilidad, que te parece si a cambio de que te deje vivir . . . te conviertes en uno de mis peones.

Accelerator de detuvo delante de Shinya, a unos 10 metros de Kureto.

―ha, deja de decir estupideces, ― el albino se burló, ― ¿Por qué me aliaría con un pedazo de basura como tú?

Kureto solo podía resignarse por la respuesta del chico, él sabía que no se dejaría controlar, su única opción es matarlo antes de que se entrometa en el experimento.

La mirada de Accelerator recorre todo el lugar, primero se fija en el contenedor del cual salen las cadenas, luego pasea por sobre todo los soldados de Kureto y por ultimo sus ojos carmesí se fijan en Kureto, Accelerator observa la mirada llena de arrogancia en su cara.

El chico no tiene ni la más mínima intención de matar a Kureto, sería demasiado molesto y solo dificultaría las cosas a la humanidad.

Por ahora este tipo, es un mal necesario.

Una sonrisa se extiende por su blanco rostro. Incluso si no lo va a matar, eso no quita el hecho de que puede jugar un rato con él, mientras llegan los vampiros.

A Accelerator no le agrada la idea de matar a inocentes, pues le dejaría un mal sabor de boca . . . pero en su opinión, ninguno de los que están reunidos en este lugar son inocentes.

Accelerator golpea con su pie el suelo del aeropuerto.

Un estruendo es desatado en medio de la pista, un leve temblor alerta a todos.

De un momento para otro uno de los helicópteros estacionados en la pista, se eleva con un crujido metálico unos 20 metros en el aire, este hace una parábola, antes de caer en picada sobre otro de los helicópteros.

El masivo peso del vehículo cae sobre el otro, fácilmente aplastándolo.

El sonido de metal chocando con metal suena llenando todo el aire de los alrededores. Seguidamente una explosión sacude a todos.

Una onda de choque hace temblar toda la pista.

Las llamaradas de fuego se extiende de forma viciosa, varios de los soldados quedaron atrapados entre ellas.

Sus gritos ahogados pueden ser escuchados desde el fondo de las llamas. Una gran columna negruzca se alza imponente en medio de la pista, hasta unos cientos de metros sobre el suelo, con esto los vampiros saben en donde se encuentran.

Ahora, al albino solo le queda esperar a que lleguen.

Kureto, que observo todo esto tenía, los ojos abiertos.

― Gran espectáculo. ― dijo Kureto mientras observaba al albino y soltaba una risa. ― Pero sabes, no deberías de ir por ahí destrozando esos helicópteros, en un mundo arruinado como este es muy difícil conseguirlos.

El albino rió.

― YA NO TENDRAS QUE PREOCUPARTE POR ESO. . . ― Accelerator exclamo con voz alegre― . . . POR QUE VOY A HACERTE UNA MALDITA MANCHA EN EL PISO.

El esper pateo el suelo con fuerza sobrehumana, alcanzando una velocidad difícil de percibir por humanos normales.

Se lanzó directo hacia Kureto.

Kureto observo al peliblanco sin perder detalles, tomo su espada con fuerza.

― posesióname… RAIMEIKI.

Una gran cantidad de electricidad empezó a salir de su espada. Rodeándolo por completo, Kureto no sabía si podía ganar una pelea frente al monstruo que tenía delante, pero solo necesitaba ganar tiempo hasta que pudieran controlar al serafín.

Balanceo su espada, cortando el aire a su alrededor.

Una ráfaga de rayos se dirigió hacia el albino.

El esper observo el ataque, controlando los vectores del viento se movió a un lado, dejando que el ataque eléctrico pasara solo a unos centímetros de él.

Accelerator se desliza por el suelo, hasta detenerse a unos 5 metros de Kureto. Mueve su mano, una fuerte y brutal corriente de viento se arremolinó delante de él, un cañón de aire se dirigió velozmente hace el pelinegro.

Kureto sonrió.

Cuando el cañón alcanzo la figura del pelinegro, un estruendo resonó.

Una nube de polvo se produjo resultado del impacto del ataque del albino.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

Shinya, Aiko, Saori Narumi, Rika, y los miembros del equipo de Shinoa observaban con las bocas abiertas el rápido intercambio de los ambos.

De la nada unas 10 cadenas salieron disparadas del interior de la nube de polvo, Accelerator no se movió de su sitio.

Las cadenas siguieron su trayectoria, y se lanzaron hacia el chico, sin embargo cuando estas tocaron la piel y ropas de Accelerator, fueron redirigidas.

Las puntas de las cadenas atravesaron el suelo alrededor del albino.

5 de ellas siguieron enterradas en el subsuelo, pero las otras cinco de manera implacable, volvieron a atacarlo, solo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Accelerator se movió y salto varios metros sobre el suelo, fuera del rango de las cadenas, estas dejaron de seguirlo.

Su vista se fijó en nube de polvo, que se dispersó por el movimiento de la espada de Kureto.

Dejando ver como las cadenas teñidas de rojo, lo habían protegido de ataque del albino que era capaz de despedazar el cuerpo de Kureto.

El albino también noto algo, la velocidad y potencia de las cadenas había aumentado.

― Tal vez se vuelven más fuertes mientras más sangre absorbe. ― esa fue la conclusión que saco después de observar la velocidad antes y después del primer ataque, que acabo con la vida de la mayoría de los soldados del escuadrón de la luna.

Kureto está sonriendo, las cadenas que antes estaban absorbiendo la sangre de los soldados, empezaron a retraerse dejando los cadáveres en el suelo.

Unas cien cadenas se posicionaron alrededor de Kureto. Su espada también comenzó a aullar rebosante de electricidad.

La sonrisa de Accelerator se hizo incluso más amplia. Mostrando lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, este era un buen calentamiento.

Las cadenas una vez más emprendieron el ataque implacable.

Fin capítulo


	15. capítulo 14

Shinoa observo la confrontación que estaba teniendo lugar enfrente a ella.

Ella estaba segura de una cosa, si alguno de ellos se involucraba en la pelea de esos dos monstruos, no saldría vivo.

Miro hacia atrás, estaba Mitsuba, kimizuki, Yoichi, Aiko, Saori.

Narumi y Shinya aprovecharon la confusión provocada por las acciones de Accelerator, para retroceder.

Narumi estaba ayudando a Rika a caminar, el equipo de Guren también estaba con ellos.

―chicos tenemos que retirarnos. ― ella grito, todos asintieron.

Ella empezó a correr para alejarse de este terrible escenario.

Pero si bien la mayoría de las cadenas estaban centradas en Accelerator, algunas de ellas también tenían que seguir absorbiendo sangre para poder controlar al serafín.

Unas cadenas se precipitaron hacia Shinoa por la espalda, ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, como para usar su arma para defenderse.

Las cadenas si misericordia apuntaron al cuerpo de Shinoa, apero antes de que estas la atravesaran.

El sonido de metal chocando con metal, entro por lo oídos de Shinoa, las cadenas fueron repelidas por… Yuuichirou.

― ¡estás bien Shinoa!. ― dijo Yuuichirou.

Todos los presentes se emocionaron, pensaron que nunca lo volverían a ver después de que Yuu fue tomado por el vampiro rubio.

― ¡Yuu!.

Pero rápidamente notaron al otro chico que estaba parado al lado de Yuu, era el vampiro rubio… Mika.

― Los humanos les hacen esto a otros humanos. . . lo sabía no debimos de haber venido aquí, Yuu.

Diría Mika después de que su vista recorriera los cadáveres regados por el suelo.

― NO. ― dijo Yuu con una mirada seria. ― me alegra que hayamos venido, Shinoa no sé lo que está sucediendo, pero. . . trabajare junto a los demás y haré algo para ayudar, por favor di las ordenes capitana.

Shinoa miro asombrada a Yuu, esta era la primera vez que lo veía actuar por el bien del equipo.

―….― después de unos momentos de silencio sonrió. ― correremos lo más rápido que podamos, cuidando nuestra retaguardia…

― Yuu y yo nos encargaremos de eso.― dijo kimizuki.

― Yo también. ― ahora hablo Yoichi.

Shinya y el equipo de Guren les dijeron que los ayudarían, Aiko y Saori decidieron irse con ellos, lo mismo con Narumi y la herida Rika.

Sonidos estridentes y temblores se escucharon desde el otro lado, donde la pelea de Accelerator y Kureto estaba teniendo lugar.

Shinoa sabía que si no fuera porque Accelerator por sí mismo se estaba enfrentando todo el ejército de Kureto, sus posibilidades de poder huir serían mucho menores.

Pero ella también estaba al tanto que el albino, no estaba haciendo esto por el bien de ellos, ella sabía que él nunca los considero compañeros, él no tendría problemas en abandonarlos o dejarlos a su suerte. No sabía cuál era el objetivo de este chico, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.

― ¡muy bien!. ― dijo Yuu mientras todos se posicionaban en una formación para poder enfrentarse a lo que se les viene.

― ¡todos prepárense!.

Unas cuantas cadenas empezaron a atacarlos, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo del escuadrón, las lograron repeler de manera exitosa.

Pero Yuu logro ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, Una gran cantidad de figuras vestidas de blanco.

Vampiros estaban llegando al campo de batalla.

Vampiros nobles estaban entre ellos, sin duda este era un escenario de terror para cualquier humano.

Vampiros liderados por la reina de Japón krulp tepes.

Ella tenía la apariencia de una niña, el color de cabello rosado, atados con dos moños de color negro.

Su vestido tenía un estilo gótico con varios adornos, pero a diferencia de las vestimentas de los demás vampiros su ropa era negra, haciéndola destacar de entre todos los demás.

Ella era hermosa, y a pesar de su apariencia infantil, emana un aura de autoridad, digna de un vampiro que ha vivido cientos de años, aura que solo puede pertenecer a un tercer progenitor.

Ella llego a este lugar guiada por la personas que era el enviado Mahiru Hiiragi, y También ayudo la enorme columna de humo que podía ser vista a kilómetros de distancia.

Ella no confiaba completamente en ese sujeto, pero por la situación actual no podía retractarse.

Si todo salía como estaba planeado ella se acecharía un poco más a su meta. . . volver a reunirse con su hermano.

― ¡TONTOS HUMANOS!, ¡LOS HAREMOS LAMENTARSE DE HABER PUESTO UNA MANO SOBRE LOS VAMPIROS!.

Krulp observo con indiferencia como uno de sus subordinados gritaba órdenes a los vampiros de clase baja.

Ella solo esperaba que todo funcionara o todo esto solo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Aoi que estaba dirigiendo al ejército, dado que Kureto aún seguía peleando con Accelerator.

Sabía que lo único que podía hacer por ahora, para apoyar Kureto era liderar a los soldados para enfrentarse a los vampiros. Con eso en mente ella empezó a moverse.

― ¡no teman! ¡El ganado se rebela!. ― grito Aoi. ― ¡hoy es el día en que los humanos someteremos a los vampiros!

― (solo debemos de ganar algo de tiempo hasta que el experimento este completo). ―reflexiona ella.

Ella no era una ilusa, desde pequeña fue considerada una genio, sabía que era imposible ganar contra tales números de los vampiros, no necesitaba ganar solo tenían que completar el experimento, muchos soldados morirán pero eran sacrificios necesarios.

Para cumplir con las metas de Kureto, ella daría todo de sí.

Ella camino hasta quedar el frente de todos los soldados, coloco su mano en su arma demoniaca y con un movimiento rápido la desenvaino.

― ¡ABRAN PASO HACIA EL FUTURO DE LA HUMANIDAD! ― grito ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Gritos de batalla resonaron por todo el aeropuerto, la batalla de los humanos codiciosos y los vampiros arrogantes había comenzado.

Accelerator y Kureto seguían con su batalla.

Accelerator no tenía ninguna herida, solo su ropa fue rasgadas por las cadenas, tal como el supuso su redirección no funcionaba muy bien en contra de las cadenas. Él lo comprobó luego de dejar que estas lo atacaran.

Pero, solo era eso, simplemente tenía que evitar que esas cadenas lo tocaran.

El que estaba en peor condición era Kureto él había resido el impacto de varios ataques de Accelerator, se había logrado defender usando las cadenas pero aun así recibió daño.

Kureto solo podía negar con la cabeza si el albino fuera un poco más razonable, él podría ser de mucha utilidad en el mundo que crearía, pero con su actitud su única opción era matarlo una vez el experimento tuviera éxito.

Kureto no podría derrotarlo en su condición actual, pero las cosas cambiarían pronto, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Accelerator noto a los vampiros, y su atención se alejó complemente de Kureto. Ahora que los vampiros habían llegado, ya no tenía motivos para seguir jugando.

Pero antes de ir por la Reyna de Japón, le daría una lección a Kureto.

Cuando Kureto noto a las figuras vestidas de blanco pensó :― así que lograste cumplir con la misión, he… Guren.

Accelerator sin prestar mayor atención a la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor. Se dirijo velozmente hacia Kureto.

En su camino un soldado del ejército se atravesó.

Accelerator sonrió, convertido en un borrón negro se acercó al soldado, con una sola mano, levanto al soldado del suelo, y sin piedad lo lanzo hacia Kureto.

Realmente era una vista impresionante como un chico tan delgado, levanto a una persona sin ningún esfuerzo, y lo lanzo como si fuera una bala humana.

El pelinegro no vacilo en lo más mínimo, las cadenas crujieron y se precipitaron hacia delante, el cuerpo del soldados en solo segundos fue partido en pedazos. La sangre se extendió por el aire.

Accelerator aprovecho ese instante de distracción, y paso entre las cadenas usando el viento para aumentar su velocidad solo unos pocos metros lo separan de Kureto.

Cientos de cadenas de movieron para detener el feroz avance del esper.

La visión de Kureto fue nublaba por la innumerable cantidad de cadenas reunidos en un espacio tan pequeño, todas ella apuñalaron hacia la dirección del albino.

Por el rabillo del ojo Kureto pudo notar una figura conocida.

Guren estaba parado enfrente sus demonios negros.

Kureto sabía una cosa en su condición actual no podría seguir con el experimento adecuadamente, necesitaba la ayuda de Guren, por lo que no dudo en gritar.

― ¡GUREN!, ¡ESTA COMENZANDO!.

Sus palabras solo pueden ser entendidas por Guren, el cual solo sonríe al ver el momento difícil que estaba teniendo Kureto.

Después de llegar al campo de batalla Guren trato de atacar a Yuu, pero fue detenido por Mika. Guren estaba actuando de una manera extraña, como si no fuera la misma persona que dijo, que lloraría por la muerte de sus compañeros

Guren alza su espada apuntando al cielo.

Más cadenas salen del contenedor de metal y se dirigen hacia donde esta Guren, las cadenas como serpientes se enrollan en el brazo del pelinegro.

Marcas de color rojo se extienden por su cuerpo cubriendo una parte de su cara, Guren sonríe.

Yuu observa todo incapaz de creer que Guren lo esté traicionando.

― bebe la sangre de los sacrificios humanos, demonios y del progenitor. . . "SERAFÍN DEL FINAL".

Proclamo el pelinegro.

Guren corrió a gran velocidad justo en medio el campo de batalla, sin misericordia mato a soldados y vampiros por igual, como si estuviera poseído, corta y rebana los cuerpos de todo lo que atraviese en su camino.

Las cadenas empiezan a absorber la sangre de todos.

―¡¿ Adonde mierda crees que estas mirando?!― la voz de un monstruo se escucha.

Kureto reacciona y mira hacia las cadenas que obstruían su vista.

Repentinamente una ventisca de viento masiva golpea las cadenas delante de él.

Esta vez el poder del ataque es mucho más potente que los demás, incluso Kureto está sorprendido por el repentino incremento de la fuerza del chico.

Pero no es que Accelerator se haya hecho más fuerte, es solo que decido ponerse un poco serio.

El poder del ataque es tal, que incluso las cadenas fueron hechas añicos, Kureto retrocede, por el rabillo del ojos, alcanzo a ver los ojos carmesí que lo miran con una sed de sangre tan grande, que provoca que por un momento olvide todo lo demás.

El albino balancea su mano, un tornado se forma repentinamente, el tornado recogió los pedazos de cadenas que flotan el en aire, y se dirigió hacia Kureto.

― mierda. ― Kureto rápidamente usa su espada y las cadenas para tratar de defenderse.

Chispas de color blanco y amarillo volaron por todo el lugar, originadas por la feroz confrontación de ambos. Varios fragmento lograron corta a Kureto en varios lugares, pero logro evitar heridas fatales.

Las cadenas repentinamente empezaron a retraerse volviendo al contenedor.

Kureto sonrió al ver esto.

― ¡ahí viene Aoi!, ¡el castigo divino para los humanos que han violado el tabú, está llegando!

Kureto grito dirigiendo a Aoi, que estaba lejos de su posición, pero en ningún momento perdió de vista al chico delante de él.

― ¡CONTROLA ESE PODER!. ― Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Accelerator observo curioso hacia el contenedor al cual las cadenas regresaban, cansado de toda esta mierda.

Dio un pisotón al suelo, modificando los vectores del suelo de alguna manera. El contenedor fue impulsado hacia arriba, el esper calculo con exactitud el punto de aterrizaje, en medio de las llamas y restos de los helicópteros que el destruyo.

Kureto observo impresionado esto, el contenedor cayo, provocando un estruendo y un leve temblor.

El pelinegro se quedó viendo directo a las llamas, con ojos asombrados

― bien, ya me aburrí de toda esta mierda ―dijo el esper mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Kureto.

Una onda de choque se produjo desde el centro de la llamas, dispersándolas por completo, restos de los helicópteros salieron volando, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se extendió como una ola por todo el aeropuerto.

Una luz brillante se empezó a elevar sobre las cabezas de todos.

―… ¿hah?. ― fue lo único de dijo Accelerator siendo el más cercano a esa cosa.

La figura de una chica estaba flotando en el aire, sus cabellos de color rojo eran ondulados por el viento, dos pares de alas, estaba localizadas a sus espaldas.

― REPUGNATES HUMANOS, MUERAN. ―la voz de la chica era tranquila y parecía carecer de cualquier emoción, pero contenía tal poder que recorrió todo el lugar.

Una trompeta se materializo de la nada, era un color dorado reluciente.

La niña toco la trompeta, un sonido tan poderoso que incluso parecía hacer retumbar el aire. . . .Lleno los cielos de todo Nagoya.

El castigo mandado por dios está apunto de destruir el mundo una vez más.

Una onda de choque se expandió por todo el campo de batalla, haciendo temblar los corazones de todos los presentes, menos de un albino al cual solo le dio curiosidad, pues no sabía nada sobre lo aterradores que eran los ángeles.

Accelerator solo podía suponer que esta era el arma que tenía preparada Kureto.

Por unos momentos todos, vampiros y humanos dejaron de pelear para observar lo que provoco tal liberación de poder.

En el campo de percepción de todos entro una luz blanca destellañnte, mezclada con los colores del arcoíris, que opacaba la poca luz del sol que aún se asomaba entre las nubes, y las montañas en el horizonte, elevándose sobre sus cabezas, unos 20 metros sobre el suelo.

En medio de esta luz estaba una niña de cabello rojo y ojos negros, con el iris de color rojo.

Marcas de color rojo se expandían por la parte visible es su cuerpo, pues ella llevaba puesta una bata de color blanco.

Lo que más impresiono a los presentes, fueron los dos pares de alas hermosas y majestuosas, de color blanco puro, moviéndose levemente detrás de su espalda.

Las plumas de estas alas eran onduladas por el viento.

Al tocar la trompeta el cielo se tiño de rojo.

En el suelo se formaron enormes grietas que parecían un abismo sin fin, pues se podía ver Solo una profunda y aterradora oscuridad.

Algunos de los soldados que fueron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo, cayeron en ellas, despareciendo para siempre.

Pinchos de piedra salieron del suelo, estos median con facilidad varios metros.

No sería una exageración decir que el aeropuerto de Nagoya, se había convertido en el infierno.

El equipo de Shinoa miraba todo con incredulidad.

Yuu observo a la chica fijamente y de inmediato la recordó. En las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar cuando fueron la escuela, y le toco hacer equipo con kimizuki, el conoció a su hermana.

Rápidamente volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo.

― ¿esa niña…?― antes de que el pelinegro acaba de formular su pregunta miro a kimizuki, el cual solo observaba todo sin poder decir una palabra.

― ¿!M-Mirai!? ― grito con fuerza kimizuki mientras veía a través del cristal de sus lentes la figura de su hermana elevarse sobre el campo de batalla― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Todo su equipo lo miro con preocupación.

En especial Shinoa, ella sabía que kimizuki tenía una hermana, pues Guren se lo dijo, y también sabía que el motivo por el cual él pelirrojo se unió al ejército, fue para poder tener acceso a las medicinas necesarias para mitigar el enorme sufrimiento que Mirai pasaba todos los días.

Ella no podía entender cómo debía de sentirse el chico, al ver como su hermana fue usada por el ejército.

Aoi observo al ángel, tocar la trompeta y sin perder ni un solo segundo más de tiempo dio una orden.

― ¡restricciones!. ― grito la orden mientras extendía su brazo.

De inmediato los postes plantados donde anteriormente se encontraba el contenedor de metal, temblaron.

De ellos salieron cadenas de un color rojo oscuro.

A una velocidad destellante cruzaron el cielo, y apuñalaron el pequeño cuerpo de Mirai sin misericordia.

Las cadenas atravesaron el abdomen de la niña, la sangre empezó salir borbotones de las heridas infligidas.

A pesar de estar poseída por el ángel, el cuerpo seguía siendo en su mayoría pareció al de un humano. Por lo que al herirlos estos sangrarían.

Estas cadenas fueron especialmente hechas para poder acercarse al ángel, en definitiva dañar a un ángel no era tan fácil, después de todo, los serafines son los enviados de dios, son seres que sobrepasan la comprensión de los humanos.

Herir y controlar a un ángel, fue algo que se logró gracias a la intervención de muchas personas, cada una con distintos motivos. Y años de investigación.

Alrededor de Mirai, un pentagrama se dibujó en el cielo, las líneas de este brillaban de un blanco brillante.

El serafín soltó un grito espeluznante.

Kimizuki que observo como los del ejército le hacían eso a su hermana, dio un paso adelante.

―! USTEDES…!. ― kimizuki empezó a caminar hacia delante, cada paso estaba lleno de ira. ― ¡ ¿Qué LE ESTAN HACIENDO A MI HERMANA ?!.

Grito con todas su fuerzas, liberando la ira que sentía.

Repentinamente y sin que él se diera cuenta, algo atravesó su hombro derecho.

Por un momento fue incapaz de reaccionar, pero después la sensación fría y caliente del metal moviéndose entre su carne, y la sangre empapando su ropa atacosus sentidos.

Miro un poco hacia atrás, soportando el increíble dolor, y vio una cara conocida.

― Los niños deberían de quedarse quietos. ― dijo Guren como si regañara a un niño pequeño. ― a un no hay suficiente sangre para poder controlar al ángel.

Dijo Guren mientras observa al ángel gritando de dolor.

Accelerator observaba todo con curiosidad.

Este ser parecía ser increíblemente poderoso, pero fue fácilmente herido por las cadenas.

― he, al final no es la gran cosa. ― pensó el albino observando con una sonrisa, como el ángel gritaba.

El chico no sabía que esas cadenas fueron diseñadas específicamente para dañar al Ángel, y tampoco poco comprender lo difícil que era el solo hecho de acercase al serafín sin morir.

Por lo que él, que pudo pelear contra esas cadenas pensó que no era la gran cosa.

Volvió su atención a Kureto.

Pero por alguna razón Kureto estaba sonriendo como si la batalla estuviera ganada,

― (este bastardo…). ― pensó mientras caminaba hacia Kureto. ― pareces bastante feliz.

Accelerator escupió una burla al pelinegro, el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

―no lo entiendes, ahora ya todo a acabado

Dijo Kureto seguro de su victoria con el serafín de su parte.

―tch, sabes desde la primera vez que te vi me irrito tu maldita actitud. ― Accelerator sonrió. ― Después de escuchar toda la mierda que has estado escupiendo, me molestas incluso más.

Exclamo Accelerator mientras lentamente se acercaba a la poción del pelinegro.

Kureto se adoptó una pose de pelea, apunto la hoja de su espada a Accelerator, sin las cadenas para defenderse contra el albino sería mucho más difícil esta pelea, pero solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poder controlar completamente al serafín, Aoi sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer para controlarlo. Él solo tenía que aguantar un poco de tiempo.

― ¡esta… esta aquí!. ― Uno de los soldados grito. ― ¡el demonio de la destrucción que deberá castigar a los humanos, ha aparecido la quinta trompeta!

― (¿quinta trompera?). ― se preguntó curioso el albino. ― ha, a quien le importa

Accelerator fácilmente ignoro todo el alboroto que lo rodeaba y centro su atención en Kureto.

En su pálida cara una sonrisa enorme se dibujó, al ver como el pelinegro lo apuntaba con su arma demoniaca.

Kureto sintió un escalofrió

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos el albino desapareció de la vista de Kureto.

Por puro instinto, Kureto se lanzó hacia un lado al sentir la presencia del albino a un lado de él. Con eso evito una muerte segura.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la figura a su lado, lo primero que vio fue su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos carmesí.

Accelerator movió su brazo perezosamente, los dedos del albino apenas si rozaron el cuerpo de Kureto, pero con eso basto para que el pelinegro saliera disparado varios metros.

Kureto gruño de dolor, al sentir sus huesos crujir cuando chocó contra uno de los helicópteros.

Rápidamente trato de levantarse, pero el pie de Accelerator lo golpeo en el pecho, rompiéndole varias costillas.

En un intento desesperado, el pelinegro trato de usar su arma demoniaca, pero el chico, aplastó el brazo con el que Kureto sostenía su arma, un crujido se escuchó, su brazo se había roto.

― Que aburridoooo. ― Accelerator dijo, mientras observa a pelinegro, no tenía planeado matarlo, ya le había mostrado la diferencia de poder. Ahora iría en busca de la reina de Japón.

Pateo el cuerpo de Kureto y lo mando hacia donde estaba la hermana de Mitsuba.

Luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los vampiros, el esper no tenía interés en nada más que acabar con la reina de Japón, y luego irse de este basurero.

Con una mirada de aburrimiento volteo a ver hacia arriba, del serafín una masa oscura empezó a salir.

La masa de color azabache se extiende por varios metros, una figura siniestra poco a poco toma forma.

Describirla es difícil, pero es como una serie de espirales, con una especie de corona de luz, en forma de medialuna, con tres cristales, en las esquinas y en el centro. Justo encima de la masa de oscuridad.

Varias estructuras de lo aparentan ser alas se forman. La aberrante y oscura figura, parece un demonio sacado de las profundidades del abismo.

Accelerator sonríe un poco.

― Así que esta es tu juguete, que tenían preparado. ― dice Accelerator con diversión.

Kureto observo como el chico, al parecer él no tenía intenciones de intervenir en el experimento, pero después de ver el inmenso poder que poseía, tenía que matarlo, no podía dejarlo andar suelto.

Kureto suspiro, y miro al serafín, al parecer Aoi había dejado que el serafín consumiera a todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla para poder obtener el control total del serafín.

―no importa que tan poderoso sea ese mocoso, es imposible que pueda ir en contra del poder del serafín.

Pensó el pelinegro.

El viento movió sus cabellos blancos.

Accelerator caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos hacia donde estaban los vampiros.

Camino entre los cadáveres sin sangre de los soldados y vampiros, entre los picos de piedra que salían del suelo producto del serafín.

El cielo teñido de rojo, daba una vista terriblemente tenebrosa de la enorme masa oscura detrás del serafín.

―… ¿huh?.

Accelerator observo como la masa oscura se produjeron protuberancias. Estas crecieron y se separan del cuerpo principal.

Cientos de esas protuberancias negras empezaron a separarse de la masa oscura y como si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos, cayeron hacia el suelo.

Al caer estos tenía la apariencia de un "jinete del apocalipsis"

Solo una fracción de segundo después de caer, esto de inmediato empezó a devorar a todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

Accelerator noto que estos a diferencia de los que había enfrentado antes, era mucho más rápidos y con ataques más potentes, incluso estaba devorando con facilidad a los vampiros.

Accelerator río un poco.

― hahah interesante. ― Una de las criaturas que estaba delante de él se abalanzó en su dirección

Accelerator piso el suelo y delante de él, se formó una grieta de varios metros de ancho y se extendió por unos 50 metros.

Vampiros, jinetes he incluso algunos miembros del ejército cayeron dentro la grieta, incapaces de reaccionar.

Ellos podrían sobrevivir a la caída que era de unos 17 metros, Accelerator sabia esto, y piso el suelo de nuevo, la grieta se cerró de golpe aplastando a todo lo que había caído dentro de ella, las víctimas del ataque se Accelerator no tuvieron tiempo de gritar antes de que sus cuerpos fueran aplastados por varias toneladas de roca.

Habiéndose encargado de las molestias, el albino procedió a buscar a la reina de Japón, según las descripciones que la vampira le había dado.

Examino todo a su alrededor y no tardó en dar con su ella. Estaba parada sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de participar en todo esto.

Accelerator pateo una roca que estaba delante de él.

Un estruendo se produjo, producto de romper la barrera del sonido.

La roca se desintegro a pocos centímetros de empezar su recorrido, pero el viento a presión permaneció.

Como un cañón de viento que incluso podía equipararse al railgun de la numero 3 de cuidad academia, el ataque se dirigió a la reina de Japón a una velocidad de 3 veces la del sonido.

Ondas de choque se produjeron.

Producto de las acciones de Accelerator, todos lo que estaban cerca de él fueron mandados a volar, incluso el suelo fue destrozado.

El cañón de viento en solo una fracción de segundos recorrió cientos de metros hacia la reina de Japón.

Krul Apenas si fue capaz de reaccionar.

Se movió rápidamente del camino del ataque.

Una explosión se produjo.

La reina de Japón, aterrizo a unos metros de su posición inicial, pro no tuvo ni un segundo de descanso, cuando una figura se aproximó a ella, con una vertiginosa velocidad.

La borrosa silueta de un puño, se dirige hacia ella, hiendo uso de sus increíbles capacidades físicas, ella intenta tomar el puño, pero cuando sus manos los tocan estas se retuercen en una extraña posición.

Incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, fue incapaz de reaccionar, cuando la mano de su atacante la tomo del cuello.

Accelerator estaba desconcertado, se suponía que esta tipa era el vampiro más fuerte de todo Japón, pero esto fu extrañamente fácil.

Acaso fue que la tomo por sorpresa, o caso este era realmente todo el poder que ella tenía.

El albino hizo una mueca, cuando la chica, ya con los brazos curados trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero obviamente esto es imposible para ella, esta victoria fue demasiado sencilla, realmente conseguiría acercase a su objetivo, venciendo a estos llamados progenitores.

En ese momento los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Accelerator observo los ojos de krul.

Ella parecía estar en pánico. El albino aflojo su agarre la chica aprovecho ese momento y se alejó a una enorme velocidad.

Al chico no mostró ni el más mínimo interés en seguirla.

Con una expresión cautelosa krul, observo al chico, no sabía quién era, pero estaba más que claro que era increíblemente peligroso.

Accelerator abrir su boca, pero no dijo nada, chasqueo la lengua.

Si esto era todo lo que tenía la reina de Japón, realmente no importaba él la mataría.

Dio un paso, pero escucho u grito.

Su vista se movió buscando el originen, pues reconoció la voz.

Entonces observo, como una cierta chica rubia estaba peleando con un jinete, pero ella estaba en desventaja, al parecer el equipo de Shinoa se había separado y ella había quedado sola.

La rubia se defendió de la mayoría de los ataques, pero no fu capaz de notar al jinete, que se aproximaba a sus espaldas.

El suelo debajo de los pies de Accelerator estallo, en menos de un segundo, estaba a pocos metros de la rubia, cuando el jinete se abalanzo sobe ella, Mitsuba no tenía forma de defenderse.

Entonces una figura pareció delante de ella.

Accelerator se interpuso entre ambos, moviendo su puño.

El jinete fu destrozado, sin perder tiempo, movió su brazo, creando corrientes de viento que eliminaron a todos los jinetes que estaban cerca. Movió su cabeza y observo a Mitsuba, no parecía tener heridas severas, en cuanto a ella solo lo quedo viendo con una expresión complicada.

Solo entonces Accelerator se quedó quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos. . . acaso él. . . había dejado de lado matar a la reina de Japón, solo para salvar a esta chica.

Kureto observo todo lo que paso, y sonrió.

― Aoi, usa el poder de abadón, y acaba con ese mocoso.

Aoi observo, la dirección hacia donde estaba apuntando Kureto, noto a su hermana, al lado del chico que había peleado con Kureto.

Sin vacilación asintió, y grito las ordenes a los soldados.

El demonio Abaddon, solo un rugido espeluznante, antes de que un rayo de color negro, saliera disparado. Este ataque también acabaría con su hermana, pero a Aoi no le importaba.

Accelerator seguía en estado de shock, por sus propias acciones.

Mitsuba estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero noto el ataque que se dirigía hacia ellos.

―¡cuidado!

Grito ella.

El chico volteo su mirada hacia atrás, y logro ver el rayo negro que se dirigía hacia él.

El tiempo, pareció detenerse por un segundo.

Accelerator podía esquivar ese rayo, pero el problema era la chica que estaba unos metros atrás. El no podría alejarla del ataque pues este estaba punto de golpearlos.

En cuanto comprendió esto, levanto sus manos.

El feroz rayo lo impacto. Una onda de choque empujo a Mitsuba alejándola del peligro.

El albino se mantuvo parado, resistiendo el ataque, tal como pensó, este no era normal, rasguños aparecieron en sus brazos, rasgando su piel y su uniforme, gotas de sangre salieron de las heridas.

El suelo debajo del chico, se fragmentó.

Una fuerza abrumadora estaba aplastando al peliblanco, las unas de sus dedos se levantaron.

Apretó los dientes, mientras resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

Un Estallido resonó, una enorme nube de polvo se alzó.

Cuando esta se dispersó, logro ver el cuerpo de Accelerator él estaba de pie, pero con una cantidad innumerable de heridas, había logrado defenderse de la mayor parte del rayo.

Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Las piernas de Accelerator cedieron y cayó de rodillas.

Estaba punto de perder la conciencia. Pero logro ver a Mitsuba corriendo hacia él, Accelerator no podía entender por qué había hecho esto.

El cerró los ojos, y cayó al suelo.

La rubia llego con el albino, se horrorizó al ver el estado del chico.

Sintió su corazón detenerse, una vez más, por su debilidad uno de sus compañeros fue herido, ella sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Ella acerco su mano para tocarlo, un rugido hizo que ella desviara la atención.

Observo como varios jinetes del apocalipsis se dirigían hacia ella.

Mitsuba apretó los dientes, no podía tomar a Accelerator y huir, si lo hacía era más que probable que serían atrapados por los jinetes.

La chica materializo su arma, y se paró firmemente delante del cuerpo del albino, ella lo protegería, incluso si tenía que dar la vida, no dejaría que uno de sus compañeros sea asesinado por su culpa.

Reuniendo toda su determinación, encaro a los monstruos.

― Así que he perdido, huh. ― dice casualmente Accelerator.

Su voz no contiene, enojo, o cualquier emoción, es como si hubiera dicho algo completamente ajeno a él.

El cuerpo del chico esta tumbado, lo único que puede ver es un cielo que parece interminable, de color rojo, con nubes negras, estas dan un aspecto bastante poco tranquilizador. Sin embargo para este chico eso no podía ser menos importante, es como si todo lo que en algún momento fue importante para él simplemente ya no tuviera sentido.

La prueba más clara de esto, es que había sido derrotado por el arma de Kureto, ese llamado serafín. Pero al chico, esto no parecía importarle demasiado.

Tal vez se deba que ha sido derrotado tantas veces, que incluso siente que es una estupidez seguir considerándose como el más fuerte.

O tal vez son sus acciones de hace solo unos momentos, el hecho de haber arriesgado su integridad física solo para salvar a esa mocosa.

El esper, estira su mano al cielo, la observa durante algunos segundos y luego aprieta su mano, formando un puño.

― Maldición.

El chico solo puede maldecirse, por no ser capaz de entender sus acciones.

― Así que, por fin no volvemos a ver.

La voz de una mujer se escucha.

Accelerator ladea la cabeza y observa al demonio de su arma, a unos escasos metros de él.

También nota que el paisaje, una vez más repleto de cuerpos de las SISTERs. El suelo era de un olor rojo.

El chico frunce el ceño.

― realmente eres molesta. ― dijo el albino. ―¿ Porque mierda sigues mostrándome esta basura?

El demonio sonrió.

― yo no estoy creando esto. ― diría, y luego añadió ― estamos dentro de tu alma, lo que hay aquí, lo que estás viendo, solo demuestra lo podrido que estas.

La voz de ella, salió suavemente.

El esper, se quedo callado unos segundos.

― ya veo ― diría finalmente, sin darles más vueltas al asunto.

Si le decían que el paisaje que lo rodeaba es su alma, no podría decir que estaban equivocados, pues en definitiva parece el alma de alguien como él, llena de basura.

― Y , ¿dime que ha pasado?

La demonio siguió hablando, pero Accelerator la ignoro, ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, después de todo podía ver todo lo que su amo viera.

― acaso, te vas a rendir.

Una vez más, solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

― sabes creo que sé el motivo por el cual, nunca lograras conseguir tu meta de tener un poder imparable.

El demonio sonrió, al ver que por fin había captado la atención de su amo.

― y ese motivo es . . . que te sigues aferrando a tu . . . humanidad.

Accelerator con una cara confundida replico.

― ¿de qué demonios estás hablando perra?

― es simple, sin importar cuento trates de negarlo, en el fondo eres un buen chico.

El demonio no le dio la oportunidad al chico de replicar, y continuo.

― si quieres obtener un poder invencible, solo tienes que renunciar a esos sentimientos, y mandar tu poca humanidad a la basura.

Accelerator soltó una carcajada.

― deja de decir mierda, yo no soy una buena persona y tampoco tengo intenciones de ser una.

El demonio sonrió con malicia.

― Entonces. . . por qué salvaste a esa chica.

Accelerator estaba a punto de hablar, pero se quedó callado.

Él no podía negar las palabras del demonio, pues el mismo no sabía por qué salvo a Mitsuba.

Tal vez este ser tenía razón, él aún seguía aferrándose a la esperanza de cambiar, de ser una buena persona.

Accelerator sintió ganas de reírse a carcajadas de sí mismo, por tener un pensamiento tan estúpido.

Él no tenía salvación, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que cambie.

― sabes puedo darte un consejo, si quieres lograr tu meta, elimina todo lo que produzca dudas en tu corazón.

Accelerator tardo unos segundo en procesar lo que ella había dicho, básicamente ella se refería a Mitsuba cuando dijo todo lo que produzca dudas, y por eliminar solo podía referirse a una cosa.

― No te pedí tu maldito consejo.

Dijo el chico.

Accelerator lentamente se puso de pie, y observo la inmensidad de su alma, llena de oscuridad, basura y sangre.

― puedo ayudarte.

Dijo el demonio.

― ¿que?. ― preguntó el albino.

― si quieres conseguir tu objetivo, tendrás que derrotar al primer progenitor, y con tu poder actual no tienes oportunidad, por ejemplo, el poder del serafín que ese tipo Kureto está controlando y el mismo que te dejo en un estado tan miserable, no tiene punto de comparación con el primer progenitor, es como querer comparar los cielos y la tierra. Con tu poder no podrás derrotarlo.

Accelerator se mantuvo en silencio, y preguntó.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

El chico no podía creer lo que decía el demonio.

― eso es fácil, conocí al primer progenitor hace miles de años.

Accelerator miro al demonio, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su ayuda.

― porque dudas tanto, no se supone que lo más importante es tu objetivo.

El chico no dijo nada, pero el demonio sabía que solo faltaba decir algo más y todo estaría decidido.

―lo que yo te ofrezco no es distinto al experimento nivel 6. ― dijo ella. ― En ese experimento aceptaste formar parte de los planes de esos investigadores como un conejillo de indias, para conseguir tu objetivo, lo que yo te ofrezco es ayudarte a controlar el poder, que hay dentro de ti, no digo que te prestare mi poder para que te hagas más fuerte, sinceramente eres mucho más poderoso que yo, pero si usas todo tu poder, al final terminaras consumido y morirás, yo te ayudarte a controlarlo.

El albino se lo pensó unos segundos, una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, no estaba seguro que su decisión fuese la correcta, pero él eligió este camino, ya no había vuelta a atrás.

― está bien, acepto.

Accelerator está dispuesta a tirar a la basura la poca humanidad que aún quedaba en él, con todo lo que esto implicaba.

Mitsuba estaba al lado del cuerpo de Accelerator.

Su cara tenía una expresión con varias emociones reflejadas, dolor, enojo, y también urgencia.

Había logrado proteger a Accelerator, pero a cambio de eso, recibió una herida muy grave.

Había sido apuñalada en el abdomen, varios de sus órganos internos fueron dañados, si no fuera porque estaba usando el poder de su arma demoniaca, ella hubiera quedado inconsciente hace mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el albino comenzó a moverse, ella no esperaba que él despertara, tan pronto.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, al parecer estaba un poco desorientado.

Mitsuba sonrió con genuina felicidad al ver que Accelerator estaba bien, sintió un nudo en su garganta, y sentía que la respiración le faltaba, no sabía si era por su herida, o simplemente era el hecho que había logrado proteger a uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando el chico albino examino sus alrededores, el mundo seguí pareciendo un infierno, y noto a la chica que estaba a su lado, ella esta increíblemente pálida, y sus manos estaban temblando.

Todo esto debido a la pérdida de sangre, si ella no era atendida pronto moría, el albino entendió esto, pero parecía indiferente.

Sin mucha prisa se puso de pie.

Mitsuba, noto algo, Accelerator parecía un poco distinto.

― ya lo sé ― dijo Accelerator, Mitsuba no entendió con quién estaba hablando el chico.

Repentinamente una ráfaga de fuego apareció en la mano derecha del chico.

Cuando estas se dispersaron, una barra de metal con detalles rojos, apareció en la mano del chico.

La rubia se quedó viendo el arma de Accelerator, era la primera vez que la veía.

Entonces cuando su vista se elevó y observo el rostro del chico, noto la mirada que él tenía.

Ella se quedó paralizada, Accelerator la estaba mirando de una forma imposible de describir.

Solo un segundo a continuación, el chico desapareció.

Mitsuba abrió los ojos, cuando sintió como su pecho era atravesado.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y sus pupilas se dilataron, cuando vislumbro la sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Accelerator la había apuñalado.

La mente de la chica estaba confusa, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando, no, más bien no quería comprenderlo, no quería aceptar que uno de su compañeros le está haciendo esto.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, abrió la boca, pero solo escupió sangre.

Accelerator había tomado su decisión, sin importar el costo, sin importar el sufrimiento que provocara, incluso si este era el camino equivocado, el seguiría hacia delante, y el primer paso era deshacerse de todo lo que provocara esos desagradables sentimientos.

En el fondo este chico, solo es un niño asustado, que desesperadamente se aferra a lo único que él ha conocido. . . la oscuridad.

Fin capítulo


	16. capítulo 15

Unas semanas antes del ataque a Nagoya.

El viento soplo, suavemente por shinjuku.

En el hospital general cierto chico albino se estaba recuperando.

La habitación es bastante sencilla, una cama, una mesa de noche colocada al lado de esta. Y unas sillas para las visitas.

Un cierto chico esta recostado en la cama, mientras sostiene un libro, tiene ropas blancas.

El olor característico de los hospitales, se filtraba en toda la habitación.

Su mirada recorre perezosamente las líneas de conocimiento plasmado en el libro.

La chica llamada Shinoa, había sido bastante insistente en el hecho de que el albino debía de aprender cosas de este mundo, Shinoa noto que Accelerator carecía de los conocimientos básicos sobre vampiros, jinetes, lo que paso hace cuatro años, y la situación actual del mundo, por lo cual ella le había dado al chico una serie de libros, que por encima plasmaban estos datos.

Accelerator, acabo el contenido de todos los libros en solo cuestión de minutos.

Lanzo el libro a la mesa que está al lado de su cama.

― . . . ― el esper, luego de analizar toda la información que había obtenido, solo podía pensar una cosa. ― este mundo es una mierda.

Realmente no había mejor palabras para describir al mundo en el que había quedado atrapado, escasez de alimentos, el peligro constante de ser devorado por esas criaturas llamadas jinetes del apocalipsis, y más importante aún los vampiros.

La humanidad estaba a un paso de la extinción o en el mejor de los casos, ser convertido en ganado, y que le arrebaten la libertad.

Accelerator soltó una leve risa, era bastante irónico que los humanos que siempre habían presumido de su poder, y ser la especie dominante del mundo, acabara valiendo lo mismo que una vaca o un cerdo, simplemente era demasiado hilarante.

Pero también entendió que este llamado ejército demoniaco imperial, es por ahora el único lugar conocido, en el cual los humanos pueden vivir de una forma relativamente normal.

El chico levanto sus manos y las coloco detrás de su cabeza.

Habían pasado unos días desde que despertó, pero según le informo Shinoa, tendría que pasar unos cuantos días más, para que se recupere por completo.

Le molestaba no poder recordar mucho de la pelea, específicamente cuando el chico de cabello negro se salió de control, desde ese punto todo está difuso.

Un sonido se puede escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta ubicada a su derecha.

Accelerator en vez de mirar hacia la puerta, cierra los ojos.

No tiene ningún interés en quien estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, pues solo una persona lo ha estado visitando de manera constante, desde que estaba ingresado.

Los pasos se detienen unos momentos, el chico entre abre uno de sus ojos, y observa la puerta, una figura se puede distinguir.

Pero pareciera no tomar le decisión de entrar. El chico levanta una ceja cuando escucha los murmullos.

La puerta se abre de golpe.

Una chica de cabellos rubios entro, rápidamente tomo una de las sillas, y la coloco al lado de la cama del albino.

Mitsuba se sentó al lado del chico, dejo en el suelo una bolsa.

― veo que ya estas mejor.

La chica hablo, con un tono bastante fuerte, mientras cruzaba los brazos, con una actitud bastante altiva.

El chico solo pudo suspirar por lo molesta que era esta chica. Rodó sus ojos y observo la ventana de la habitación, las persianas de esta eran movidas por el viento.

Este ambiente, es extrañamente familiar, es muy parecido a los incontables días que paso cuando era más joven, encerrado en instalaciones científicas.

Recordar esto le provocó una sensación desagradable, en definitiva no tiene buenos recuerdos de su infancia, pero a pesar de todo, al final esas experiencias le sirvieron para entender que los humanos son la peor escoria del mundo.

Estando perdido en sus pensamientos, una voz lo llamo.

― oye, ¿por qué te fuiste cuando estábamos hablando?.

―¿hm?

El albino recordó vagamente lo que pasó la noche anterior.

― Porque me aburrí.

Diría sin más, el chico.

Mitsuba lo miro molesta. Pero al final decidió no seguir hablando del tema.

― Por cierto, según dijo el médico, dentro de unos días mas serás dado de alta.

― ya veo.

Respondió el esper, sin mostrar verdadero interés en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Un silencio incomodo se estableció en la habitación, Mitsuba miro hacia abajo, y observo sus pies. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no podía hacerlo.

Quería agradecerle de manera adecuada al albino, por haberla salvado, pero realmente tomando en cuenta la actitud que ella había demostrado hasta ahora, se le hacía increíblemente difícil expresar su agradecimiento en palabras.

― o-oye

La chica tartamudeo, dudando en que debía de decir, tomando un respiro, la chica se tranquilizó.

―¿ quien eres?.

Esta pregunta, era algo completamente opuesto a expresar su agradecimiento, pero la curiosidad es algo natural en todos los seres humanos.

La chica rubia, realmente quería saber quién es este chico, a diferencia de los demás miembros de su equipo, del albino no sabía nada, simplemente se encontraron con él y les contó unas historias locas, sobre ser de otro mundo, Mitsuba pensó que este chico estaba loco, teorizo que tal vez sufrió algo traumático y se refugió en fantasías, para escapar de la cruda realidad.

Pero algo que la desconcertó fue su poder, era extraño y muy poderoso, después de ver las múltiples demostraciones de poder del chico, como matar a un vampiro sin usar un arma demoniaca, enfrentar a tres vampiros nobles, y detener a Yuu cuando perdió el control, este chico poseía un poder que ella solo podía imaginar, incluso después de haberlo visto en acción, aun parecía muy irreal.

Mitsuba deseaba saber más de este chico, del mismo que le salvo la vida en más de una ocasión.

El albino por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable miro a la chica, esta era la primera vez que alguien le hacia esa pregunta, casi sin pensarlo respondió.

― soy el más fuerte.

El chico frunció el ceño, al observar como la rubia lo miraba como si fuera un idiota.

― ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?.

Dijo él. Con un poco de molestia.

La chica levanto un dedo. Y empezó a explicar su punto.

― bueno, te pregunte quien eres, y me respondiste que el más fuerte, esa fue una respuesta estúpida. El hecho de ser más fuerte, no define quien eres.

Explico Mitsuba, pero en su mente agrego.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente yo tampoco sabría decir quién soy.

Después de reflexionar sobre su pregunta, Mitsuba se dio cuenta que esta era demasiado complicada, inmediatamente se puso a pensar en una forma de expresar mejor su pregunta.

Accelerator reflexiono sobre las palabras de la rubia. Realmente nunca se había planteado esta cuestión, desde siempre lo único que se le había dicho, fue que él era el más fuerte, que tenía un poder increíblemente poderoso, que era un monstruo, un asesino.

Es por ese motivo que nunca se había planteado quien era él.

Mitsuba decidida a explicar mejor sus dudas, se detuvo unos segundos al ver la expresión del chico, por algún motivo le recordaba a ella misma.

Sonrió, y empezó a hablar.

en la actualidad, aeropuero de Nagoya.

Todos los sonidos habían desaparecido, lo único que podía escuchar era el profundo y aterrador silencio, un silencio tan profundo como un abismo, y aterrador como la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura delante de ella, un chico con sus ropas rasgadas y manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo, su figura era delgada y parecía increíblemente débil.

Los ojos color purpura de la chica, se enfocaron en la expresión del chico, hace unos momentos parecía tener una enorme sonrisa, pero ahora solo veía. . . vacío, era como si todas las emociones del albino hubieran desaparecido.

El sabor amargo de la sangre sacudió su sentido del gusto, la mirada de la rubia estaba cansada, el shock inicial de ser atacada y apuñalada por unos de sus compañeros, había desaparecido.

Entendió una cosa, Accelerator . . . realmente , nunca la considero una compañera, solo fue ella decidiendo eso arbitrariamente, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del albino, ella misma creyó en una mentira.

Una sonrisa amarga, lentamente se dibujó en su cara.

Ella sabía que moriría de todas maneras por su herida en el abdomen, el hecho de que Accelerator la hubiera atacado solo acelero el resultado de las cosas. Pero aun no entendía el motivo exacto de las acciones del albino.

Con sus últimas fuerzas le dirigió una sonrisa al chico.

Sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados, una sensación cálida se empezó a extender desde su pecho, por todo su cuerpo.

Accelerator frunció el ceño, y luego de unos segundos tiro con fuerza la barra de metal, sacándola del pecho de Mitsuba.

El cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo.

Los gritos de Shinoa, Yuuichirou, kimizuki, Yoichi se escucharon, todos ellos observaron con incredulidad lo que acababa de pasar, no habían podído apoyar a Mitsuba pues Guren los estaba entreteniendo. Además de que los jinetes se interponían en su camino constantemente.

El esper, se quedó parado, observando a la chica en el suelo.

Una ráfaga de viento soplo, moviendo los cabellos de la chica, dejando ver las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

El demonio dijo algo en su mente, Accelerator movió su boca respondiendo a esto, sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, pero provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro del demonio.

Después de observar a la chica por un instante más, como si estuviera comprobando algo.

Accelerator se dio la vuelta, su vista recorrió todo el paisaje, observo a los jinetes corriendo y matando de un lugar a otro.

Observo a los vampiros y a los humanos. Y a los que hace tiempo fueron su equipo. Solo con ver sus expresiones, se podía palpar el odio que cada uno de ellos sentía por él.

Su mirada carecía de verdadero interés por lo que lo rodeaba.

Kureto que observo como el chico había sobrevivido al ataque de Abaddon, ordeno que atacaran de nuevo.

El estruendo del ataque oscuro del serafín recorrió el cielo pintado de rojo.

El esper miro con total indiferencia el ataque, sin mover ni un solo musculo, se quedó parado.

Kureto sonrió, pensando que el albino había aceptado que su único destino era la muerte, y por eso no hacía nada para tratar de detener el ataque, o siquiera esquivarlo.

Una cortina de humo se extendió en un área de 100 metros, producto del ataque lanzado sin misericordia por el serafín. Por unos segundos solo el sonido de los escombros cayendo, en distintos lugares fue lo único que se escuchó.

Kureto soltó una carcajada.

Pero un chirrido como si el viento estuviera siendo rasgado, llego a sus oídos, entre la nube de polvo, una silueta podía notarse, la figura delgada de un chico se alzaba, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era lo que estaba en su espalda.

Accelerator había tomado su decisión, el avanzaría hacia delante, lucharía y aceptaría todas las consecuencias, con tal de poder cumplir con su objetivo.

Este chico no tenía ningún otro motivo por el cual vivir, es por eso que se aferra desesperadamente a esta ilusión, la ilusión de conseguir un poder que le permita ser alguien inigualable, de conseguir un poder que lo ayude a justificar todas sus acciones hasta esta fecha.

Que lo ayude a justificar el hecho de haber acabado con la vida de miles de clones.

Él se mantendría en este camino de una sola dirección, incluso si acababa consumiéndose a sí mismo.

Alas de un color negro azabache bailaban en el aire. Con cada ondulación de estas, el viento era rasgado, produciendo fuertes corrientes de viento que se extendían como una ola, estas rápidamente dispersaron el polvo.

Estas alas representaban la oscuridad que contenía el corazón del chico, la misma oscuridad que lentamente lo estaba consumiendo.

Representan la liberación de un poder capaz de destruir el mundo.

Estas alas creadas de un material desconocido, parecían tener el poder de destruir la base del mundo, el castigo mandado por dios palidece, en comparación al terror que provocaba la imagen de este chico.

Un sentimiento perturbador se estableció en el corazón de todos los presentes, sin importar si eran vampiros o humanos, la imagen de este humano, parecía traer consigo la desesperanza misma.

Con el cielo pintado de rojo, y las alas en su espalda, el peliblanco parecía una especie de ángel caído, caminando en medio del infierno, un ángel que representa todo lo que está mal en este mundo.

Las alas, sin previo aviso, se movieron a una velocidad tal, que incluso múltiples ondas de choque fueron producidas en un solo instante.

Un estruendo que parecía romper los tímpanos de todos los que estaban demasiado cerca del esper, se extendió por todo el lugar.

El viento a su alrededor templo.

Estas alas chocaron violentamente contra el suelo.

Destrozando todo en un área de 150 metros.

Esta acción hizo temblar todo el aeropuerto. Produciendo grietas en el suelo que se extendieron cientos de metros, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Rocas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, como si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos, las rocas viajaron a una velocidad cercana, o igual a la tercera velocidad cósmica.

Pero en medio de este escenario del fin del mundo, el cuerpo de una chica rubia manchado de sangre en la parte del abdomen, no fue tocado por la explosión o los escombros resultantes.

Accelerator dio un paso, una sutil sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara. Pero esta sonrisa no era de felicidad, o emoción, era simplemente vacío, no representaba nada en absoluto, lo cual solo lo hacía más perturbador.

Kureto estaba en estado de shock.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando?.

Se preguntó el pelinegro.

― Aoi, sabes que está pasando.

― no. . . Por lo visto el chico llamado accelerator, está usando un poder, que incluso está afectando el experimento.

La chica expreso, luego añadió.

― debemos de acabar con él rápidamente, o podría arruinar todo.

― ya veo.

Dijo con tranquilidad el pelinegro.

― Aoi, destrúyelo.

Ordeno.

― Sí, señor.

Respondió la hermana de Mitsuba. A pesar de haber observado a su hermana ser apuñalada por el chico, no mostraba rencor, o tristeza, esta mujer en definitiva a pesar de tener el mismo apellido y compartir lazos de sangre con Mitsuba, ella no podía ser considerada como su familia.

El serafín, una vez más lanzo un ataque hacia el chico.

Esta vez Accelerator, ladeó su mirada observando el rayo compuesto de un material oscuro.

Las alas a sus espaldas, estrellaron con un poder abrumador.

Se movieron a velocidades varias veces mayores a las del sonido, estas se dirigieron para confrontar el ataque del serafín.

El choque de ambos ataques solo duro milésimas de segundo, pero rápidamente las alas del albino, destrozaron el rayo oscuro, y continuaron avanzando hacia delante.

Como si fueran un látigo capaz de destruir cualquier cosa existente, golpearon la enorme figura del demonio Abaddon, destruyéndolo por completo.

Los jinetes se desvanecieron. Y el cielo volvió a su estado normal, así como todo el paisaje.

Kureto observo todo esto sin poder creerlo, el ser que se supone debía de salvar a la humanidad, fue vencido en solo un instante.

El albino entrecerró los ojos, al observa la figura de la chica pelirroja a un suspendida en el aire.

― para matarla debes de acercarte y apuñalarla con el arma. Ahora solo acabaste con Abaddon el demonio que usaron los humanos para atacar, pero el serafín aun esta manifestado, al parecer los humanos han logrado controlar el poder de este.

La voz del demonio sonó justo detrás de su cabeza, el chico pareció pensarlo por unos momentos.

Realmente no tenía mucho interés en matar a esta chica, después de todo ella solo es un títere usada por Kureto para ir en contra de los vampiros, o mejor dicho en contra de todo lo que afectara sus planes.

Pero este serafín, era según lo que la demonio le contó, cuando estaba inconsciente, uno de los seres más poderosos de este mundo.

El hecho de matarla lo acercaría un paso más a ser verdaderamente el más fuerte, ese motivo fue más que suficiente para que el albino decidiera acabar con ella.

El chico casualmente dio un paso, y empezó a caminar hacia el serafín.

Kureto solo observaba los acontecimientos, sabía una sola cosa, este chico tenía un poder incluso mayor al castigo mandado por dios.

Solo podía observar como sus planes se hacían añicos.

Guren aprovecho la confusión provocada por las acciones del albino, y dejo al equipo de Shinoa, tenía algo más importante de lo cual encargarse.

Yuuichirou al ver como Guren se alejaba trato de ir a perseguirlo pero fue detenido por Shinoa y Mika, los cuales luego de una discusión lo convencieron de que tenían que huir ahora que tenían la oportunidad.

Yoichi tenía en su espalda a Mitsuba, y Shinoa estaba apoyando a kimizuki.

Guren camino hacia la figura del albino, tenía que detenerlo antes de que arruinara todos sus planes.

Incluso estaba contemplando la posibilidad, de usar su carta bajo la manga.

Lentamente se acercó a la posición del chico.

Accelerator que se dirigía a terminar con el serafín se detuvo unos segundos, y observo a Guren que se dirigía hacia él.

― oye. ― La voz del demonio resonó en su cabeza

― ¿Qué pasa?. ― Diría el chico.

― ese tipo, tiene algo extraño.

― ¿A que te refieres?

Interrogo el albino.

― recuerdas que una de mis habilidades es poder percibir, todo lo que este cerca de mi portador.

Accelerator asintió, recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella.

― Pues bueno, ese tipo llamado Guren, tiene dos demonios es su interior.

― ha, y eso que importa.

Accelerator no era consciente de lo extraño, por no decir imposible, de que alguien poseyera dos demonios es su interior.

La demonio entendió esto, y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, pues a este chico realmente le daba igual todo que ella pudiera decir.

― Solo no te confíes.

Diría ella.

― yoo, Accelerator, al parecer aun sigues siendo tú.

Guren estaba asombrado, no esperaba que este chico, no fuera poseído por el poder del serafín.

― O tal vez, este poder que está usando no es el de un serafín.

Pensó el pelinegro, observando las alas detrás de la espalda del chico.

―¿ Que mierda quieres?

Dijo el albino. No tenía intenciones de matar a Guren. Su único objetivo era matar a la reina de Japón, al serafín y luego comenzaría la búsqueda del primer progenitor.

Guren extendió su espada y apunto al albino.

― bueno no puedo dejarte continuar.

Accelerator observo a Guren sin emoción alguna.

― ya veo. ― el albino levanto su mano con la cual sostenía su estaca, y la balanceo de manera vertical. ― no voy a perder mi tiempo con una basura.

Guren abrió los ojos, todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar.

El brazo con el que sostenía su arma, fue arrancado, soltó un grito de dolor.

El cuerpo del pelinegro fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Donde estaban los demás miembros del ejército demoniaco.

El albino volteo su mirada y continuo caminando hacia el serafín, ignorando a Guren, el cual aún seguía vivo.

Accelerator observo a la chica localizada unos 100 metros por encima de él.

Escucho un grito.

Los humanos estaban corriendo hacia él, obviamente Kureto, debió de ordenarles matarlo o algo así.

Accelerator se limitó a patear una piedra que estaba en el suelo.

Esta se dirigió hacia el grupo de soldados, una explosión se produjo, los cuerpo de los humanos fueron hechos pedazos.

La sangre se extendió por todos lados, en un radio de 50 metros.

El albino miro al serafín, empezaba a sentir un dolor detrás de su cabeza.

― oye, apresúrate, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir.

El demonio hablo.

Cuando Accelerator estaba dentro de su alma, el demonio le dijo que solo podía ayudarlo a controlar su poder por un tiempo limitado.

El esper, sabiendo que tenía un tiempo limitado, se apresuró a acabar con el serafín.

Su figura desapareció.

El solo un segundo, apareció al lado del serafín, en un movimiento rápido, uso la estaca en su mano, y apuñalo el corazón del serafín.

Kimizuki que estaba herido, observo esto.

―! miraaaaiii ¡

Grito desesperadamente, viendo como Accelerator estaba asesinado a su hermana.

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, estaba observando como mataban a la persona más preciada para él, y no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Una oscuridad tan profunda y abrumadora, que casi parecía imposible la existencia de este lugar.

Era el paisaje que Accelerator estaba viendo. Él se encontraba dentro del alma de la chica, poseída por el serafín.

Matar a un serafín no era tan sencillo como apuñalar a la persona poseída por él, no era muchos más complicado.

Para matarlo el albino tuvo que entrar al alma de la chica, y destruirlo desde adentro. Al menos eso fue lo que el demonio le dijo.

Así que realmente no estaba impresionado o confundido por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo ya había visto, más o menos lo mismo, apenas unos momentos atrás.

Observo una luz, blanca apenas visible en medio de la oscuridad.

Accelerator empezó a caminar hacia la luz.

El sonido de sus pasos resonó, lenta pero constantemente se acercó.

A la distancia observo la figura de la chica.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, sus brazos estaban rodeando su cabeza. Como si desesperadamente estuviera tratando de refugiarse de la cruda realidad.

Al ver a esta chica, por un momento le recordó a sí mismo, cuando solo era un niño.

Las similitudes entre ambos eran innegables.

Ambos tienen un poder con el cual no pidieron nacer, ambos fueron usados como conejillos de indias, el corazón de ambos fue herido.

Pero tampoco se pueden negar las diferencias, mientras que el albino, siempre ha estado solo desde que puede recordar, esta niña tuvo a su hermano.

Mientras más se acerca, el sonido de los lamentables sollozos de la niña se hacía más fuerte y claro, pero la expresión del albino no mostraba el más mínimo cambio.

Lentamente llego al lado de la chica, que estaba rodeada de la luz.

El albino noto como la oscuridad poco a poco empezaba a consumir la luz. Entrecerró los ojos.

Luego miro a la niña. Sin pensarlo mucho extendió su mano, para tocarla.

Repentinamente su mente fue golpeada por una avalancha de recuerdos. Pero no suyos, si no de la chica.

Observo el sufrimiento que ella ha pasado desde hace cuatro años, las noches sin dormir, todas las lágrimas que derramo, no solo por el increíble dolor que pasaba, sino también por el hecho de ser una carga para su hermano.

También el trato inhumano que recibió, cuando fue usada como un conejillo de indias para poder controlar al serafín.

Observo todas las inseguridades, los miedos y los sueños de la niña en solo un instante.

El albino detuvo su mano por un segundo.

Su mirada se estancó, observando a la pelirroja.

― esa niña ya está perdida.

La voz del demonio se escuchó, accelerator pareció no importarle lo que acababa de decir.

― el serafín ha consumido por completo su alma, llegados a este punto esta niña no tiene ninguna salvación, lo que ella fue y pudo haber sido, ha desaparecido y nunca más volverá. Además recuerda tú, no puedes salvar a nadie.

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con maldad.

El albino soltó una risa.

― Eso ya lo sé, perra.

Diría el, mientras levantaba su mano, y apuntaba la estaca al corazón de la chica, una vez realizara su ataque el alma de la chica seria destruida, junto con el serafín.

― Lo siento mocosa. ― Accelerator murmuro. ― Pero. . .

El albino, movió lentamente sus labios.

― yo no soy un héroe.

Esta era la declaración más sincera que él había hecho, desde el fondo de su ser, es incapaz de considerarse a sí mismo como alguien que puede salvar a otra persona.

Es increíble como solo un conjunto de palabras ordenadas en el orden correcto, pueden expresar de forma tan clara los más profundos pensamientos de un corazón, por más oscuro y caótico que este sea.

Rápidamente su brazo se convirtió en un borrón, dirigido a la niña.

Inesperadamente su mente fue golpeada por un enorme dolor.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba fuera del alma de la chica.

Observo el cielo pintado de amarillo, señales de que en poco tiempo la noche reinaría.

Su cuerpo empezó a caer. Alejándose del serafín.

La herida producida en el cuerpo del ángel, empezó a sanarse a una velocidad aterradora.

― oye, maldita que demonios está pasando.

― te lo dije, el tiempo en que podía ayudarte se está acabando, ahora mismo estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que no mueras.

El albino chasqueo la lengua, sabía que el tiempo que tenía era limitado, pero nunca pensó

que sería tan corto.

Estabilizo su cuerpo en el aire, y usando unos cálculos rápidos, se mantuvo en el aire, las alas que anteriormente con facilidad median cientos de metros, ahora solo median un par de metros.

Accelerator perdió el control de sus cálculos y cayó al suelo, un enorme dolor pulsante, surgió desde el fondo de su cabeza.

― oye, no pierdas el tiempo y sal de aquí.

El demonio hablo con voz un poco ansiosa.

― estoy usando todo mi poder para mantenerte consciente, necesitas salir de este lugar antes de que el tiempo se acabe.

El peliblanco gruño de dolor, odiaba desde el fondo sus entrañas, tener que irse, pero por cómo estaban las cosas, él sabía que la carga tanto física como metal era increíblemente grande para él. El mismo demonio dijo lo mismo.

Al parecer accelerator era distinto a los demás humanos, su cuerpo recibía una increíble cantidad de daño al usar el poder del demonios en su arma., claro que podía conseguí un poder increíble durante el tiempo que lo usara, el problema era el limitado tiempo que tenía y los daños que esto le provocara.

Ahora mismo el chico estaba sintiendo de primera mano las consecuencias de obtener un poder inigualable.

Llegado a este punto su única opción era irse, pero necesitaba algo, necesitaba alguien que tuviera información los vampiros y pudiera interrogarla, si se iba así como así, estaría demasiado lejos de encontrar al primer progenitor.

Un vampiro, el necesitaba de un vampiro, para poder sacarle más información.

Accelerator llevo su mano y agarro su rostro, su expresión denotaba el increíble dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo, era un milagro que aun pudiera mantenerse cuerdo.

Usando sus últimas fuerzas, busco a un vampiro. Sin tener tiempo de elegir uno que tuviera más posibilidades de poseer información útil, tenía que conformarse con el que estuviera más cerca.

Escaneo desesperadamente el área, y no tardó en encontrar al vampiro que buscaba, una que él ya había enfrentado antes.

La vampira peli morada con la que peleo en shinjuku.

El suelo debajo de sus pies estallo, el viento rugió, y el cuerpo del chico se precipito a una velocidad destellante hacia la vampira.

La vampira llamada Chess no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra el actual accelerator.

El esper, coloco su mano en la cara de la vampira, usando su poder controlo los vectores dentro del cuerpo de ella para dejarla inconscientes, sabiendo de la regeneración de estos seres, el chico no se contuvo y provoco daños que serían mortales para un humano normal.

Cargo el cuerpo del vampiro como si fuera un saco de papas, y rápidamente se alejó del campo de batalla, se alejó del aeropuerto.

Mientras recorría el cielo, con el despojo de sus alas negras detrás de su espalda, logro notar a las figuras de los que anteriormente fueron sus compañeros.

Logro ver como el chico castaño estaba cargando en su espalda el cuerpo de Mitsuba, por un momento que quedo observando la escena.

Luego volteo su mirada hacia delante, a partir de ahora tendría que recorrer su propio camino. . . solo, como lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo

Los caminos de equipo Shinoa y el esper más fuerte de ciudad academia se dividieron.

La noche ya había caído.

La luz de las estrellas y la luna, era lo único que iluminaba la enorme ciudad. Las sombras producidas por los enormes y deteriorados edificios eran temibles.

El sonido de las pisadas, era lo único que interrumpía el silencio envolvente de la noche.

La figura malherida y abatida de cierto chico caminaba por las calles, oscuras y deterioradas.

Accelerator había sufrido muchas heridas no demasiado graves, Por usar el poder del demonio.

Según lo que el demonio explico, su cuerpo era herido constantemente cuando usaba su poder, por lo cual, ella tenía que enfocar parte de su poder en sanarlo. Al final tuvo que dejarle algunas heridas, para evitar que su cuerpo siguiera dañándose, o simplemente seguirían en un bucle de curar y herir, y el demonio lo dijo claramente, su poder no es infinito, en algún momento se cansaría, y el chico terminaría al borde de la muerte.

Accelerator estaba arrastrando algo, era el cuerpo de Chess.

El esperaba que este vampiro fuera útil, o habría sido un desperdicio de sus fuerzas haberla capturado.

Continúo avanzando, sin un rumbo fijo.

Los recuerdos de lo que había hecho apenas unas horas antes, seguían rondando su mente, él trataba de dejar de pensar en eso, pero claramente no podía hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos, ya demasiado cansado como para seguir caminado decidió buscar un lugar en el cual poder, descansar.

Avanzo Lentamente, su vista se estableció en un edificio. Sin mucha ligereza empezó a dirigirse hacia él.

Pero un sonido desagradable, llego a sus oídos.

Un sonido que de inmediato reconoció, era un gruñido, que no pertenecía a un humano o un vampiro, no, este pertenece a los jinetes del apocalipsis.

Su vista examina toda el área, y logra ver la figura de un jinete, está a unos 20 metros, su grotesca y deforme figura, es incluso más temible cuando las sombras de la noche lo envuelven.

Al parecer este aun no nota la presencia del albino, el chico se queda parado.

Al final tomo una decisión, lanzo el cuerpo de la vampiro dentro del edificio, según sabe los vampiros no son perseguidos por los jinetes, y aparte de otros vampiros o los humanos con armas demoniacas, no hay nada que pueda matarlos.

Lentamente se acerca al jinete, este pareció notar su presencia y se dio la vuelta.

Accelerator frunció el ceño, al ver la sangre que manchaba las garras y lo que parecía ser la boca del jinete.

Observo como de esta colgaban lo que en algún momento fue un ser humano, pero ahora solo es un cadáver.

El chico movió su brazo, un tornado con una potencia increíble, impacto al jinete, destrozándolo.

Dejo salir un suspiro, lentamente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo, logro captar algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, luego agacho la mirada, la luz de la luna, hizo que una sombra ocultase su rostro.

El chico se quedó de pie, en ese lugar por un momento, que parecía interminable.

Si él seguía su camino, y se iba del lugar, se ahorraría un trago amargo, él sabía esto mejor que nadie.

Pero una vez más, no podía hacer eso, lo que estaba a punto de ver, fue resultado de sus acciones, huir de las consecuencias, es algo que el más fuerte de ciudad academia no haría.

Lentamente empezó a caminar, hacia el lugar donde estaba lo que llamo su atención.

El sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos, por alguna razón sonaba mucho más fuerte de lo normal, o tal vez solo era que su percepción de las cosas, estaba enfocándose en cualquier cosa que pudiera alejarlo de la realidad que estaba a punto de enfrentar, como un niño asustado que desesperadamente se refugia en su imaginación, para confrontar los problemas que es incapaz de comprender.

Con pasos tambaleantes, lentamente se acerca.

En medio de las sombras de la noche, el pequeño cuerpo de una niña estaba tumbado en el suelo.

La sangre roja como sus ojos, estaba manchando el piso debajo de él.

Los ojos del albino observaron la escena sin parpadear. Delante de él estaba el cadáver, de la niña que lo reconoció, y lo observo con admiración.

La piel de la niña estaba más pálida, producto de perder una gran cantidad de sangre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y carecían de la alegría, que poseían cuando la conoció.

Dio un paso, ondas fueron producidas en el charco de líquido rojo.

La mente del chico estaba bloqueada, no podía acabar de procesar la información que estaba recibiendo.

Lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de la niña, su abdomen tenía un enorme agujero, observo la cara de la castaña, tenía una expresión que combinaba, dolor, miedo y tristeza.

El albino levanto su vista, estaba tan concentrado en el cuerpo de ella, que no lo había notado.

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de cuerpos desmembrados de niños y niñas. Y algunos de más o menos su edad.

O eso se podía discernir de lo poco que quedaba de ellos.

Lentamente, bajo la vista y observo a la niña.

La herida que tenía era mortal, pero, debió de permanecer consciente unos instantes, sufriendo un dolor inimaginable, y escuchando los gritos desesperados de los demás niños. Nadie podía imaginar la enorme angustia que paso en los últimos instantes de su vida.

Accelerator noto algo, en las manos de la castaña, se encontraba una especie de cuaderno de dibujo.

De forma inconsciente, el chico estiro su mano, y tomo el cuaderno, este estaba cubierto de sangre.

Cuando trato de tomarlo, noto como la mano de la niña, estaba firmemente aferrada a este. Era más que evidente que ella, incluso cuando estaba muriendo no quería separarse de esta posesión, y se sujetó a ella desesperadamente.

El chico, con cuidado movió los pequeños dedos de ella, y tomo el libro.

Este cuaderno estaba viejo, y muy malgastado.

En la parte inferior de la primera página estaba escrito el nombre.

Misaka.

El corazón del chico fue sacudido.

Un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, se estaba abriendo paso desde el fondo de su corazón. . . Culpa Y Arrepentimiento.

Violentamente negó esos sentimientos, había decidido abandonarlos con tal de conseguir su meta.

Empezó a revisar las páginas del cuaderno, había principalmente dibujos mal hechos de personas, reconoció a la dueña del cuaderno por su peinado, estaba acompañada de más niños.

Pero conforme seguía avanzando, noto como el número de ellos iba disminuyendo.

También había dibujado a los vampiros, pero estos parecían monstruos, y siempre que había uno en un dibujo, los niños parecían asustados.

No se necesita ser un genio, para saber lo que significaba.

El peliblanco no tardó en llegar a la última página que la niña había dibujado.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

La castaña lo había dibujado a él.

Los trazos eran deformes, las facciones y proporciones eran irregulares.

Pero sin ninguna duda es Accelerator.

En la parte de arriba, están escritas las palabras. "mi . . . héroe".

Las manos del chico, agarraron fuertemente el libro, arrugando las páginas.

Una risa hueca salió de sus labios.

Accelerator se recargo en la pared de uno de los edificios y se dejó caer.

No sabía, si se debía a las cosas que habían pasado en el aeropuerto, o si era por otro motivo.

Pero él realmente se sentía cansado.

― deberías de . . . descansar.

La voz del demonio hablo, pero el esper la ignoro.

El arrepentimiento empezaba atormentarlo, el albino usando toda su determinación negó esa sensación.

Negó la rabia, el miedo, la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

Pero, al final, el hecho de negar algo, no hace que esto desaparezca, en el fondo de su corazón esas emociones seguirían ahí, y en algún momento tendrían que salir a flote.

Accelerator está al borde de un oscuro y profundo abismo, un paso en falso y podría terminar perdiéndose a sí mismo.

―¿ qué demonios estoy haciendo?.

Murmuro el chico.

Esto es resultado del camino que eligió. Todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias.

Sus acciones habían lastimado a una inocente y alegre niña. Que fue capaz de ver en una basura como él. . . a un héroe.

Fin capitulo.


	17. capítulo 16

En un edificio abandonado. Ubicado en el norte de Nagoya.

Los pasillos de este estaban en completo desorden, las puertas estaban rotas, los cristales de las ventanas casi habían desaparecido, por completo y solo quedaban algunos fragmentos pegados en los marcos de aluminio.

El brillo del sol, apenas se está asomando por las colinas ubicadas a cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad.

En una de las habitaciones de este edificio se encontraba cierto chico de ojos rojos.

La habitación era ilumina, por los leves rayos de luz que se filtraban, por las ventana ubicada en la pared a la derecha de Accelerator.

La figura del chico, esta recargada de una de las paredes. Sus manos estaban colgando a los lados.

Su ropa estaba rasgada en varias zonas, y la sangre ahora ya seca aún era visible, aunque se camuflaba por los rayos de luz, anaranjados y amarillentos que entraban en la habitación.

La mirada del chico, parecía perdida.

Simplemente estaba contemplando la pared, en frente de él.

Perdido en los el oscuro laberinto de sus pensamientos. Había estado así desde hace unas horas.

Luego de ver el cadáver de la niña, llamada Misaka, había regresado al edificio en donde momentos antes lanzo al vampiro, y término pasando la noche en esta habitación. Aunque en ningún momento fue capaz de dormir, o siquiera tener un momento de descansó.

Las palabras escritas en ese pedazo de papel, volvía a su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, eran un recordatorio claro y crudo de que el camino que había tomado, no será lindo, No, estaría lleno de mierda, estaría lleno de cadáveres. No solo de los idiotas que se interpusieran en su camino, sino también de personas inocentes que se verían envueltas en todo este desastre, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Al final Accelerator, es lo que siempre le dijeron que fue.

Un monstruo cuya sola presencia lastima a todos a su alrededor.

Tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos.

No podía decirlo correctamente, pero sentía que algo había cambiado dentro de él.

O tal vez, solo era su imaginación, esta sensación era la misma que sintió después de ser derrotado por ese nivel cero.

No, la sensación que tiene ahora mismo es incluso más fuerte.

Probablemente se debe al hecho, de haber visto el cadáver de esa niña, o inclusive podría ser una combinación de todo lo que había estado pasando.

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, el albino solo es consciente de un hecho, era tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan complicado.

Solo una cosa es clara para el esper más fuerte de ciudad academia, Ahora solo puede correr a su meta, sin detenerse.

Vacilar, seria tropezar y caer.

Por alguna razón, él sabe que si se cae una vez más, si vuelve a dudar, si pierde, el simplemente ya no podría levantarse.

Una de las cosas malas de estar solo, es que cuando te tropiezas y caes, no hay nadie que te ayude a levantarte.

No hay alguien en quien puedas confiar, la llamada amistad, es algo desconocido para el albino.

Pero justamente por este motivo, Accelerator es el más fuerte.

Ser el más fuerte, no es solo tener un poder invencible, no, es mucho más que eso, Accelerator es más fuerte porque siempre ha estado solo.

Él ha tenido que enfrentar todo solo, y se fortaleció en base a eso.

Enfrento todo lo que fue puesto sobre sus hombros.

Enfrento a la misma realidad que le tocó vivir, y logro vencer, sin ayuda de nadie.

Tal vez el camino que eligió para poder lograrlo, no fue el correcto.

Pero acaso eso importa, si al final, el camino llega a la meta, acaso importa lo que hay en medio.

Pero ahora, sabía una cosa, inclusive si él lo negaba violentamente, la verdad era que todo lo que le quedaba era su meta.

Si llegaba a fallar, su vida perdería todo el sentido.

Es por ese motivo, teniendo como objeto ser el más fuerte, empujo fuera de su mente, todos los pensamientos que pudieran afectarlo. Sobre la niña, sobre las personas inocentes que morían, sobre cierta chica rubia. Todo eso fue enviado a la parte más profunda de su mente, para poder enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Escucho un gemido al otro lado de la habitación.

Lentamente rodó sus ojos, y observo al vampiro peli morada, recostada en el frío suelo de concreto.

Al parecer había ocasionado un daño más grande del que había planeado originalmente, y la dejo fuera de combate por horas.

El esper, tuvo cuidado de no dañar su corazón, o ella podría haber muerto, o inclusive convertirse en un demonio, lo cual no haría más fácil extraerle la información que necesitaba.

Observo como las pestañas de la peli morada temblaron, señal de que estaba a punto de despertar.

El chico se levantó lentamente haciendo una mueca, el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo no ayudaba.

Aunque el demonio curo sus heridas más graves, aun sentía dolor por las heridas más superficiales, y el cansancio acumulado.

Lentamente se empezó a acercar a la chica, recostada en el suelo.

Ella con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos.

La luz del día, la cegó, su vista dardo unos segundos en adaptarse.

Lo único que podía notar era que estaba en una habitación, bastante sucia y descuidad.

― ¿en donde estoy?.

Ella se cuestiono mentalmente, mientras trataba de deducir que fue lo había pasado. Lo ultimo que recuerda, es estar en el aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Su mente estaba confusa, no podía terminar de procesar su situación actual.

Sus sentidos altamente afinados, lograron captar el sonido de pisadas, ladeó la cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que se estaba acercando a ella, un escalofrío recorrió sus espalda.

Sus sentidos de estremecieron, y todo el entumecimiento y la confusión desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado en primer lugar.

En un movimiento errático se lanzó hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con una pared.

El albino observó a la chica atemorizada, con una expresión en blanco.

― ¡¿q-que haces aquí?¡

La peli morada tartamudeo.

Ahora lo recordaba, el chico frente a ella, había usado un poder, desconocido, y dos alas negras que parecían tener el poder de destruir lo que sea, había parecido de tras de su espalda, pero no solo fue eso, el logro derrotar a un serafín de un solo ataque.

El chico frente a ella, era un ser desconocido, con un poder abrumador.

Ella por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba sintiendo. . . Miedo.

La atmósfera se volvió sofocante y terriblemente tensa, mientras el chico la miraba sin decir una sola palabra.

Un profundo silencio se estableció, solo interrumpido por la respiración entre cortada de ella.

Esto continuó por unos segundos, que para la chica parecieron horas.

Él chico pareció haber tomado la decisión de hablar.

― no tengo tiempo para estupideces ― escupió, mientras se acercaba más a ella ― solo lo diré una vez, entendido maldita.

El tono del chico no cambio en lo más mínimo, ni una sola mota de emoción se filtró en sus palabras.

El vampiro, solo podía ver como el chico se quedaba parado a menos de un metro de ella.

― dime todo lo que sepas sobre el primer progenitor.

El chico dio una orden, no era una pregunta o una sugerencia.

Por un segundo el vampiro se quedó paralizada.

― y-yo no sé nada.

Dijo ella.

Sin saberlo, pronunció las peores palabras posibles.

Un silencio mortal surgió, ella miro directamente a los ojos del chico, y fue consiente del error que acababa de cometer.

― ya veo, supongo que no será fácil, uh

Dice el albino, mientras miraba a la peli morada.

La pared de uno de los edificios se rompió, y una figura, salió disparada desde el interior del edificio.

Los escombros volaron en todas direcciones, y un rastro de polvo se produjo.

El cuerpo de chees se arrastró por el suelo unos 20 metros, hasta chocar con otro edificio.

La chica gimió de dolor.

No por el impacto, sino más bien, por el dolor que sentía en el lugar donde el chico la había golpeado.

Le rompió varios huesos y costillas, como si nada.

Sus ropas blancas, ahora estaban manchas de rojo en algunas partes, y también estaban rasgadas y rotas.

Además de estar manchas de la suciedad que había en el suelo.

Chees se puso de pie, mientras miraba con temor el agujero que había producido en la pared.

Accelerator, salió por esa abertura, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una expresión en blanco.

Chees lo noto, él era diferente ahora, diferente del chico con el cual peleo en shinjuku.

No podía decir que era diferente, pero ahora, él tenía una atmósfera incluso más aterradora que antes. Que podía hacer temblar de miedo a un vampiro que había estado vivo por cientos de años.

La pelimorada trago saliva.

Ella no podía escapar, y mucho menos pelear contra él. La mirada fría del chico la había paralizado.

Y para empeorar su situación, ni siquiera tenía un arma, contra un humano normal este hecho, era insignificante, pero ahora, contra ente chico, con el poder de enfrentar a 3 nobles como si nada, y estando ella sola.

El hecho de tener un arma le daría un poco de consuelo, incluso si al final el resultado no cambiaría.

El chico se acerca, sin mucha prisa.

Chees, no pudo evitar retroceder.

Su mente estaba desesperadamente buscando una manera de sobrevivir, no quería morir aun. Empezó a temblar de miedo, sus piernas fallaron, y cayó de rodillas.

Esta sensación era la que todos los que habían retado a Accelerator, sintieron al darse cuenta de la gran e insuperable distancia que los separaba, pero en este momento, Accelerator fue capaz de producir la misma sensación con su sola presencia.

Algo en definitiva había cambiado en él, si era para bien o para mal, dependería del punto de vista de cada uno, para el albino este cambio no podría ser mejor, para poder llegar a su objetivo.

Pero para la humanidad no tanto, al chico ya no le importaba si personas inocentes morían, si sus acciones terminan provocando sufrimiento ya no era relevante.

El albino sonrió un poco al notar esto.

Chees, estaba entre la espada y la pared, y lo peor era que no sabía que haría este humano, inclusive si ella tuviera información del primer progenitor, y se le dijera al chico, no había garantía de él no la matara.

Mientras el miedo se abría paso y llenaba su corazón, llego a una conclusión.

Ella apostaría por intentar ayudar al chico a entrar esa información, si ella le era de utilidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, el la dejaría vivir.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su cara después de comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella un vampiro, uno de los eras más orgullos y que pueden existir, estaba apunto de ofrecerle a un simple humano, servirle con tal de no ser asesinada.

Levanto la mirada y observo al humano a los ojos, con determinación.

Accelerator se detuvo y la observo con curiosidad, al parecer ella había llegado a una conclusión, espera que fue algo útil, o de lo contrario estaría en una difícil situación, dado que no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar al llamado primer progenitor, el demonio había estado en la espada por cientos de años, por lo cual, ella no sabía nada de la situación actual del mundo.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, chees incluso si estaba tratando de parecer fuerte, se podía ver le miedo y la vacilación que tenía, mientras que el chico no mostraba nada, aparte de una profunda apatía.

Por un momento el sol, que ahora ya estaba iluminado más la ciudad, golpeo a la figura de Accelerator.

Chees dudo por un segundo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta.

― y-yo, te puedo ayudar a encontrar información del primer progenitor.

Ella declaro, con urgencia, mientras movía sus manos.

― ¿mh?

Inclinado la cabeza, Accelerator proceso la información, luego miro a la pelimorada.

― explicate.

Dijo con frialdad. Mientras se sentaba encima de uno de los autos abandonados en la calle.

Estaba muy cansado, y esta charla podría ser larga, por lo cual decido tomar asiento.

Le dirigió una mirada a la vampiro indicando que continuara.

― y-yo no se mucho sobre el primer progenitor, después de todo solo soy una decimoséptima progenitora.

Ella dijo, a pesar de ser una progenitora, ella no estaba entre las mas importantes, es por eso que se unió a lord crowley.

El chico fruncio el ceño, al parecer si fue una perdida de su tiempo capturarla, sabiendo esto, no había ningún motivo para conservarla.

Levanto su mano lentamente.

Cheess se crispó al notar la acción del chico, y apresuradamente agrego: ― p-pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar la información.

La mano de Accelerator se detuvo en el aire, inclino la cabeza. Con una cara de confusión, pregunto.

―¿ha?, ¿a que te refieres?

― y-yo se donde puedes encontrar la información que buscas.

― ¿hmm?

El empezó a debatirse internamente, su mirada escaneo a la vampiro, buscando un indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, no logro encontrar nada, pero eso no significaba que ella dijera la verdad, después de todo es un ser que fácilmente pudo haber dominado el arte del engaño.

Pero por ahora, esta era su mejor opción. El lo sabia.

Era confiar en esta tipa, o andar a tientas, buscando el rastro de un ser que seguramente había estado fuera del foco por cientos de años.

El quería llegar a su meta lo mas rápido posible, por lo cual tenia que tomar cada pequeña oportunidad, por mas endeble que esta pudiera ser.

Habiendo tomado su decisión, levanto la mirada y observo a la pelimorada.

Ella estaba claramente nerviosa, y logro ver como tembló levemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella trato de ocultarlo, pero fue visible para el.

Con un ademán de desprecio, el chico salto del automóvil donde estaba sentado.

― esta bien, acepto el trato.

El chico se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su nueva "compañera".

Chees soltó una bocanada de aire, que ni siquiera sabia que había estado conteniendo.

― (este humano es aterrador)

Pensó, mientras intentaba relajarse.

― pero . . . ― las palabras carentes de toda emoción , entraron por su oídos, chees sintió una presión increíble, capaz de hacerla estremecerse ― . . . si me estas engañando, no dejare que todo acabe simplemente con tu "muerte".

El chico siguió caminado casualmente, como si las palabras dignas de un monstruo ni siquiera hubieran salido de su boca.

Chees, ahora estaba segura, tenia la peor suerte de todo el mundo.

―( muu, por que tuve que ir al maldito aeropuerto)

Entre un puchero adorable y maldiciones la chica se quejo de su desafortunado destino.

― oye . . .

Chess se puso rígida.

― apresuraré.

Ante la llamada del chico, ella rápidamente se levanto y empezó a seguirlo.

En situaciones complicadas, chees puede actuar seriamente, pero cuando las cosas se relajan ella vuelve a ser la mima de siempre, un poco tonta e infantil.

Hace un momento estaba aterrada de este chico, pero el aura que emanaba cambio una vez mas, y ahora era mas tranquila.

Causando que la verdadera naturaleza de la pelimorada saliera a flote.

Con pasos constantes, se mantiene a una distancia relativamente cerca al chico.

―entonces, ¿según tu en donde puedo encontrar la información que estoy buscando?

― b-buenno . . . ― chees se palmea las mejillas, tenia que tranquilizarse, soltando un suspiro, responde ― en sangimne.

― ¿sangimne?

Cuestiono el esper, sin mirarla, y manteniendo el paso.

― es la capital de los vampiros en japon.

― ¿hm?

El chico se detuvo, meditando las palabras de la chica.

Chees al percatarse de que la información brindada era insuficiente decidió explicar mejor.

― sangimne, es una de las capitales de los vampiros, es una enorme ciudad ubicada bajo los restos de lo que fue kyoto.

La chica explicó lo mejor que pudo.

― . . . ― el chico se mantuvo en silencio, luego de unos momentos dijo: ― ya veo.

Era lógica la existencia de algo como una ciudad principal.

Después de todo la existencia de la nobleza o los progenitores.

y el objetivo de la misión de Nagoya, era matar a los lideres de los vampiros.

Esos dos factores apuntaban a la existencia de un poder central, que mantenía en orden a los vampiros. También era muy fácil suponer que en esa gran ciudad, debía de haber registro de la historia de los vampiros, o datos de importancia.

Sin duda, en ese lugar debía de existir información del primer progenitor.

― (oye . . . )

El chico hablo, dentro de su cabeza.

― (¿nm?)

Una respuesta carente de motivación, fue lo que escucho.

Esta era una voz que el no podría olvidar aunque lo intentara, después de todo pertenece al molesto demonio dentro de su arma demoniaca.

― (¿sabias sobre esto?)

―( mmmmm . . . tal vez, o tal vez no.)

El chico fruncio el ceño.

No podía saberlo ahora mismo, pero podía jurar que esa maldita demonio tenia una sonrisa en su cara ahora mismo.

― (tranquilizate )― dijo ella con diversión ― (como podría saberlo, e estado encerrada en esta maldita arma por mucho tiempo, lo supuse de la información que podía recibir, pero tu también lo sabias, ¿no?, era muy evidente)

El chico asintió, realmente el ya sabia cual seria la repuesta de la demonio, solo pregunto para poder corroborar sus pensamientos.

El supuso lo existencia de una especie de cuartel general donde se reunían todos los vampiros, pero hasta ahora simplemente no se había molestado en pensar demasiado sobre eso, pues lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo.

―( y por cierto, me llamo Asterea, deberías de recordarlo, desde ahora seremos compañeros)

―( yo no soy tu compañero)

―( sisisisi, lo que digas compañero)

― oye ― esta vez Accelerator alzo la voz, escucho un chillido detrás suyo, y volteo, chees estaba claramente asustada, mientras lo miraba ― . . . maldita.

Susurro el chico.

En el fondo de su cabeza, escucho una risa.

― (Esta maldita realmente es molesta)― pensó ―( y esta vez no puedo bloquear su desagradable voz)

Dejando de lado los pensamientos inútiles, miro sus ropas, o mejor dicho los despojos de estas.

― (necesito un cambio de ropa)

Examino el área, los edificios, la mayoría era de empresas, tiendas y otras cosas.

Pero entre todos, logro ver uno que parecía residencial.

― hey― llamo a la vampiro ―. vamos a ese edificio.

El chico apunto con la mirada, y comenzó a moverse.

Chees, confundida detrás de él.

Guren estaba aburrido.

No aburrido, era insuficiente para describir su estado actual.

Estaba mirando un techo de color blanco, con una lampara en medio.

Ahora mismo estaba recostado en una cama, y cubierto hasta la cintura, por sabanas blancas. Una de las ventanas de su habitación estaba abierta, por lo cual tenia acceso a aire limpio.

Esta usando ropa, que hace mucho tiempo no había tocado, ropa de paciente.

Mientras mira el techo con una mirada de aburrimiento total, recuerda al responsable de su estado actual.

― maldito mocoso ― gruñe, mientras deja que la ira salga.

No sabia el: ¿como? O el ¿por que?.

Pero ese chico realmente se convirtió en un dolor de trasero, si hubiera sido consiente de los problemas que el causaría, lo habría sacado de su camino desde antes, pero ahora ya era muy tarde.

Tendría que adaptarse y tener cuidado de los movimientos que realizara Accelerator, aunque realmente no entendía cual era el objetivo de ese chico.

Yuu era fácil de predecir, casi tanto que parecía una broma.

Pero el peliblanco, era una variable impredecible y muy inestable. Un factor externo. Que nunca imagino que apareciera.

Soltó un suspiro, este chico realmente le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

Movió su brazo para agarrar su cabeza.

― . . . maldición.

El brazo que se supone movió, ya no estaba, Accelerator lo arranco de un solo golpe.

Guren a un no asimila el hecho de haber perdido un brazo.

Ladea la cabeza cuando escucha unos pasos a acercarse a su habitación.

La puerta se abre, una chica de cabellos rubios esta parado, con una mirada apática.

― el general kureto, esta aquí.

Ella informo.

La figura de kureto, se metió en la habitación.

Una sonrisa amarga y burlona al mismo tiempo, se formo en la cara de gure, kureto tenia su brazo vendado, y a pesar de usar el uniforme estándar del ejercito demoniaco, aun se podían ver muy claramente las heridas que había obtenido.

Pero, tenia que admitir que estaba en un mejor estado que él, kureto sol tenia obtuvo, huesos y cotillas rotas, esa heridas con la ayuda de su armadura maldita deberían de sanar en unas semanas.

― veo que ya estas mejor, Guren.

Dijo kureto mientras caminaba hacia el, y se quedaba parado a un lado de su cama.

― si, claro ― Diría Guren con sarcasmo ― si con mejor, te refieres a sentirme como una mierda.

Termino Guren, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kureto ignoro su broma, y continuo hablando.

― cuando te recuperes. Atacaremos, sangimne.

― ¿uh?, por que tanta prisa.

― no podemos dejar que los vampiros tomen un respiro, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de atacar, debemos de hacerlo.

Guren suspiro, lo que kureto estaba diciendo era una orden, no le estaba pidiendo su opinión, tomando en cuenta la gravedad de sus heridas, y la velocidad con la cual podía recuperarse usando su armadura maldita, le tomaría menos de un mes, estar en forma.

― entendido.

Guren dijo, resignado.

Kureto asintió, y luego se dio la vuelta, cuando estaba punto de salir se detuvo.

― oye Guren, ¿sabes que es lo que tiene planeado?

Guren entre cerro los ojos, entendiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

― nah, sinceramente ese mocoso es una misterio.

― . . . ― kureto se mantuvo en un silencio de contemplativo ― ya veo.

Kureto salio de la habitación seguido de Aoi.

La habitación una vez más se quedo en silencio.

Final capitulo.

Que les pareció este capitulo, dejemenlo saber en los comentarios.

Ahora me centrare más en las aventuras de Accelerator y chees, y dejare de lado a algunos otros personajes, que más adelante volverán a aparecer.

¡GRACIAS POR LEERLO!.


End file.
